MY DESTINY
by My beauty jeje
Summary: Side Story from My Destiny ! Apa jadinya, jika Kim Jaejoong, seorang model yang sangat angkuh, sombong, dan manja dihamili oleh Jung Yunho, yang hanya seorang Office Boy. YUNJAE / BL / MPREG / DLDR / TYPOS / R N R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T - to M

Genre : Romance, hurt, little angst

Warning : BL, YAOI, MPreg, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CASTS  
**

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Choi Siwon

.

.

.

.

.

**MY DESTINY**

.

.

.

**_._**

_**Yunho Pov**_

.

Kupandang bangunan megah yang berada didepanku, seketika itu juga senyum manis tersungging dibibirku, tak menyangka aku dapat bekerja ditempat yang sangat susah dimasuki oleh masyarakat umum seperti aku. Sebelum memasuki bangunan megah tersebut, kembali kuperiksa keadaanku saat ini, baju seragamku, yang kemarin baru kuambil, setelah perusahaan menelponku memberitahu bahwa aku diterima bekerja disana, dan menyuruhku untuk datang mengambil baju seragam kerjaku.

' SELAMAT DATANG DI TOHOSINKI ENTERTAINMENT '

Kupandangi dengan bangga tulisan besar yang terpampang didinding lobi utama gedung ini, yah, sejak hari ini aku telah bekerja di perusahaan Entertainment yang membawahi artis - artis dan model - model papan atas negeri ini. Memang nama perusahaan ini agak berbau Jepang, dikarenakan sebagian saham perusahaan ini dimiliki oleh orang Jepang, dan juga banyak artis yang berasal dari Tohosinki ini memiliki karier yang bagus di Jepang.

Meski bekerja hanya sebagai office boy, aku tetap bangga bekerja disini, lagipula aku pasti bisa bertemu artis - artis papan atas korea yang sedang naik daun sekarang ini, yang biasanya hanya dapat kulihat dilayar kaca saja. Saat ini aku bersama beberapa orang yang sepertinya karyawan disini juga tengah menunggu didepan pintu lift untuk menuju lantai tempatku bekerja, yaitu lantai 8, gedung ini cukup tinggi, jumlah lantainya ada sepuluh lantai, dan aku ditugaskan memegang pekerjaan pada lantai 8 bersama 9 orang yang lain, setiap lantai mereka menugaskan masing - masing sepuluh orang office boy yang kemudian tugasnya dibagi dalam lima tim, setiap tim beranggotakan dua orang, mereka sudah memberitahukan teman satu timku yaitu namja bernama Park Yoochun, tapi aku belum sama sekali bertemu dengannya, tentu saja aku belum berkenalan dengannya.

TING~

Bunyi pintu lift yang terbuka didepanku, otomatis membuyarkan lamunanku. Sedikit terburu - buru aku masuk kedalam lift tersebut, aku sangat takut terlambat dihari pertamaku bekerja. Sedikit tak sabar, berharap semoga tidak ada yang akan menumpang lift ini dilantai selanjutnya, sehingga aku dapat mencapai lantai delapan dengan mudah. Namun harapanku itu sangat mustahil mengingat aku berada di perusahaan besar yang tentu saja banyak pekerja yang memerlukan jasa lift ini.

TING~

Pintu lift kembali terbuka saat lift tersebut baru mencapai lantai dua, terlihat telah menunggu lima orang namja, eh ani empat orang namja dan seorang yeoja didepan pintu lift ini, beruntung isi lift ini hanya aku dan dua orang yeoja karyawan perusahaan ini. Kelima orang tadi tampak terburu - buru memasuki lift dan namja yang berbadan kekar seperti seorang, atau memang seorang bodyguarg menekan angka 10. Kuperhatikan kelima orang tersebut, namun satu orang yang lebih menarik perhatianku, kulihat wajahnya dari samping, hidungnya yang mancung, kulit putih pucat, mata hitamnya yang besar dan indah, rambut yang berwarna kemerahan, kuperhatikan lagi sosok yeoja itu masih dari arah sampingnya, karena posisiku memang berada agak jauh disamping kirinya, kuarahkan pandanganku kekeseluruhan tubuhnya yang ramping, ketika tatapanku berhenti dibagian atas tubuhnya, sedikit heran, rata. Kuperhatikan lagi dengan seksama bagian tersebut, karena saat ini ia memakai sweater tangan panjang dengan kerah lebar berbentuk V yang mengekspos bagian rata tersebut. Omo, ternyata satu - satunya orang yang kusangka yeoja diantara kelima orang tersebut, adalah namja. Kutelan salivaku, kulihat sosok cantik tersebut tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dan aku menyimpulkan bahwa namja cantik ini pasti salah satu artis Tohosinki Entertainment.

" Su ie, apakah aku ada waktu luang hari ini? aku ingin merawat tubuhku di SPA milik Heebon noona."

Kudengar bibir cherry itu membuka suaranya, aigoo, suaranya pun begitu halus, tampaknya namja berpostur berisi, berbokong ehm, seksi yang berada tepat didepanku ini yang tengah diajak bicara oleh namja cantik tersebut, kurasa adalah manajernya. Tampak ia membawa sebuah buku agenda untuk mencatat kegiatan artis asuhannya itu.

" Aniya hyung, pemotretanmu hari ini saja, akan memakan waktu hingga malam, besokpun jadwalmu sangat padat hyung, mungkin lusa kau baru dapat sedikit waktu luang."

" hhhh...siapa partnerku nanti?"

" Jessica ssi, Tiffany ssi, dan Seunghyun, hyung."

" Ne, aku tidak mau dipasangkan dengan model yang tidak profesional, menyita waktuku saja.."

Kali ini aku agak tersentak mendengar nadanya berbicara, dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat, suara merdunya mengeluarkan nada datar dan dingin. Angkuh, itulah kesan yang dapat kutangkap saat ini.

" Ne hyung, oh ya, Siwon hyung akan datang juga nanti.." kudengar sipantat bebek itu kembali bebicara, sepertinya memberitahukan sicantik itu akan kedatangan seseorang, namun kulihat mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin saat mendengar nama tersebut."

" Untuk apa datang kemari? bukankah ia tidak ada jadwal? jadwalku bersama Seunghyun eoh? jangan katakan kau merubahnya, akan kupastikan aku tak akan melakukan pemotretan itu."

" Ne hyung, aku mengerti."

Hening sejenak, sementara kulirik dengan sudut mataku sosok cantik itu kini sedang asyik mendengarkan musik yang berasal dari earphone ipodnya, sedangkan sang manajer tengah sibuk dengan agendanya, dan tiga namja yang berbadan kekar lainnya yang kusimpulkan adalah bodyguardnya itu, tetap pada posisinya masing - masing mengelilingi si pemilik mata indah itu.

TING~

Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, saat tak kusadari bunyi lift yang ternyata sudah berada dilantai delapan, lantai yang kutuju, entah apa yang terjadi padaku saat itu, sedari tadi aku hanya fokus pada sosok cantik yang telah membuatku terkagum - kagum, dan pada akhirnya...

" Jung Yunho?"

" Eh?" aku tersentak saat wajah cantik itu telah berada didepanku, didepan dadaku tepatnya, karena ia sedang membaca name tagku.

Deg!

Rasanya jantungku akan terlempar keluar tubuhku saat dua mata doe bening itu bertemu dengan mataku. Kulihat jelas tahi lalat yang berada dibawah mata kirinya yang menambah manis wajahnya.

" Kau sudah tiba dilantaimu Office Boy, cepatlah keluar.."

JDERRR!

Rasanya seperti disambar petir saat mendengar nada angkuh dan dingin tanpa perasaan itu menyuruhku keluar dari lift, karena sedari tadi liftnya memang sudah berhenti, dan aku hanya terbengong saja ditempatku berdiri. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi segera kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari lift tersebut, kutundukkan kepalaku agar tak terlihat mukaku yang merah padam menahan malu. Sedangkan bisa kupastikan kelima namja dibelakangku itu pasti akan tertawa terbahak - bahak melihat kelakuanku yang sangat memalukan barusan. Benar - benar awal yang berat, hwaiting Jung Yunho!

.

.

.

.

.

" Fiuhh.." kuseka keringat yang memenuhi dahiku, kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku, sudah menunjukkan jam lima sore, saat ini aku sibuk memeriksa tong sampah yang berada dilantai delapan gedung ini, sedangkan Yoochun, teman satu timku sibuk membenahi seluruh ruang dilantai ini, yah, sedari pagi tadi aku sudah berkenalan dengan namja ceria, berjidat lebar, dan bermarga Park itu. Sebentar saja kami sudah merasa cocok, dan akrab.

Saat ini aku tengah memeriksa tong sampah yang berada disebelah pintu masuk lift, kulihat seoarang namja berpostur tinggi, memakai setelan jas, berdiri didepan lift itu, sepertinya ia akan menumpang lift itu, sembari menunggu pintu lift terbuka, ia menyalakan sebatang rokok yang diambilnya dari dalam kotaknya, dan..

Pluk!

Kotak kosong itu dilemparkannya begitu saja kearah tong sampah yang berada dipeganganku, tentu saja lemparannya itu tepat, akan tetapi kotak rokok ringan itu mampir telebih dahulu dibadanku, baru kemudian terjatuh kedalam tong sampah yang sedang kupegang. Kutatap kesal wajah namja yang memang kuakui tampan itu, tersungging senyum tipis yang terkesan meremehkan, menatapku sekilas sebelum kemudian ia bergegas memasuki pintu lift yang sudah berdenting.

_" hhhh...ada - ada saja cobaanku hari ini.."_ aku hanya dapat mendesah pelan sebelum kembali ke basecamp kami, untuk berganti baju dan bersiap - siap pulang.

Kususuri koridor sepi dilantai yang paling tinggi gedung ini, sekarang aku sudah berada dilantai delapan gedung megah ini, waktu sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, sudah cukup malam untuk pekerja sepertiku ini. Tuan Jisung, bosku tadi memintaku untuk menemaninya membereskan ruang pemotretan yang akan dipakai besok dilantai ini. tak terasa karena asyik dengan pekerjaan yang hanya kami lakukan berdua itu, dalam hati aku mensyukuri kalau Tuan Jisung lebih mempercayaiku dari yang lain untuk menemaninya bekerja lembur, itu berarti aku memiliki nilai lebih. Sedangkan temanku yang lain, sudah duluan pulang.

" Jung Yunho, aku duluan ya..kau tidak apa - apa kutinggalkan disini?"

" Gwaenchana Jisung ssi, aku sebentar lagi selesai kok."

" Arraso, aku duluan ya, eh nanti kalau pulang, tolong sekalian pulangkan kembali tangga yang kita pinjam keruang pemotretan diujung gang itu ya.."

" Ne Jisung ssi..."

" Tak usah memanggilku seperti itu Yun, panggil aku Ahjussi saja eoh?"

" Eh, n-ne, a-ahjussi, hehehe..." sedikit canggung aku memanggil Jisung ssi.

" Nah begitu lebih enak kedengarannya, lebih akrab, arra, aku pulang dulu ne? sampai besok Yun, datanglah pagi - pagi."

" Ne, Jisung ahjussi, anneyong.."

Kulambaikan tangan tangan Jisung ahjussi berpamitan dari jauh, kupandangi punggungnya hingga menghilang dibalik tembok, dan bergegas kurapikan pekerjaanku bersiap - siap hendak pulang juga, oh ya aku teringat, aku harus mengembalikan tangga sesuai perintah Jisung ahjussi tadi.

Kini tibalah aku didepan sebuah ruangan yang ditunjuk Jisung ahjussi tadi, salah satu ruang pemotretan yang berada dilantai paling atas gedung ini, lantai ini memang dipergunakan khusus untuk pemotretan para artisnya. Kulangkahkan perlahan kakiku sambil tanganku menenteng tangga lipat yang cukup ringan bagiku. Namun, sebelum kuteruskan langkahku, kedua telingaku menangkap suara - suara aneh yang berasal dari dalam ruangan tersebut, terpaksa kuurungkan langkahku yang hampir menyentuh ruang tersebut, kuletakkan perlahan tangga tadi disembarang tempat.

Kulongokkan terlebih dahulu kepalaku kedalam ruangan tersebut, dan telingaku semakin mengangkap suara tersebut yang menyerupai suara manusia yang seperti sedang merintih dan memohon, itu yang kutangkap, sedang suara manusia yang satunya lagi, entah seperti bernada mengancam. Dan sepertinya, aku mengenal suara ini. akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut, kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun, kucari arah suara yang semakin jelas itu, sepertinya suara itu berasal dari balik tirai putih dibelakang sebuah panggung mini didalam ruangan ini. Kusibak perlahan tirai tersebut, dan mataku terbelalak sempurna saat melihat pemandangan dibalik tirai tersebut.

Aku melihat namja cantik yang bertemu denganku didalam lift tadi, tengah tersudut dipojok dinding tak jauh dariku, seorang namja yang posisinya membelakangiku, tengah menindih tubuh kecilnya sekarang, sementara namja cantik itu, sepertinya ingin menolak perbuatan namja diatasnya, akan tetapi aku melihat ia seperti lemas tak bertenaga, jadi gerakannya hanya menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, saat namja diatasnya mencoba menciumi wajahnya, tidak jelas apa yang diucapkan bibirnya, yang jeas itu nada penolakan, dengan cepat aku menyimpulkan, namja cantik itu tengah dilecehkan. Entah mengapa, melihat hal tersebut hatiku mendidih, kudekati mereka yang tak menyadari akan kehadiranku.

BERHENTI! LEPASKAN DIA!

Mendadak kegiatan namja diatas sicantik itu berhenti, dan menolehkan kepalanya, saat mendengar bentakanku.

K-KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH? KAU MENCOBA MELECEHKANNYA YA?

Tanpa menjawab perlahan namja yang tingginya sepantar denganku itu berdiri dari posisinya, berjalan kearahku, dan..

BUGH!

ARRGGH!

Aku mengerang kuat tatkala bogemnya nyasar dipipiku, aku sedikit terhuyun kebelakang. Kuraba sudut bibirku yang berdarah, dan tanpa menuggu waktu lama lagi, aku segera menyerangnya dengan tehnik Hapkido yang telah kupelajari sejak kecil, kulirik namja cantik disudut dinding itu tampak ketakutan.

Tak berapa lama, aku dapat mendesak namja tinggi berlesung pipi itu, bertubi - tubi tubuhnya menjadi sasaran bogem mentahku, dan akhirnya ia melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Kudekati sicantik yang tampak pucat ketakutan, baju yang dikenakannya tampak sudah awut - awutan, kujongkokkan badanku sedikit agar aku dapat menatap wajahnya.

" Gwaenchana?"

" G-gwa-aencha-na, g-gomawo, mmmhh..."

Kutatap gerak - gerik tubuhnya yang menurutku seperti orang yang sedang mabuk, saat ini ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya, sepertinya ia sedang menahan sesuatu. Lalu kutepuk pelan pipi pucatnya.

" Hey, kau bisa pulang? apa perlu kuantar?" kuusap pelan peluh yang membasahi keningnya, sedikit heran, ia berkeringat, sedang menurutku, cuaca disini sukup sejuk. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku, saat tiba - tiba tangannya memegang tanganku yang berada dikeningnya saat ini, mata doenya yang terlihat begitu sayu sekarang menatapku lemah, sejenak tatapan kami bertemu, sementara tangannya yang memegang tanganku bergerak menarik tanganku kearahnya, sehingga dadaku saat ini telah menempel dengan dadanya, dengan posisiku yang masih berjongkok dan ia bersandar didinding ruangan yang kupastikan tak ada seorangpun lagi disini saat ini.

Dengan posisi ini, aku sungguh tak dapat menguasai detak jantungku, wangi vanila yang berasal dari tubuhnya begitu nyaman terhisap dihidungku, deru nafasnya yang terdengar memburu, tidak berbeda halnya denganku, jujur, aku memang terpikat dengan wajah malaikat makhluk yang kunilai sangat angkuh itu. Namun saat ini aku tak menemukan keangkuhannya sedikitpun.

" K-kalau k-kau tidak keberatan, m-mari kuantar, k-kajja."

Kali ini aku memberanikan diri menarik tanganku yang masih dalam genggamannya, dan beranjak menjauhkan diriku untuk beranjak dari tempat ini, mengajaknya pulang, kupikir ia sedang mabuk berat saat ini. Namun apa yang diperbuatnya sekarang benar - benar membuatku dapat berhenti bernafas. Melihatku hendak menjauh darinya, tanpa kusadari kedua tangannya telah dikalungkannya dileherku, dan menarik leherku tersebut, sehingga aku terduduk dihadapannya, tepat dihadapannya. Dengan kedua tangannya yang masih dikalungkan dileherku, perlahan bibir cherry itu menggumamkan kata yang membuat mata sipitku terbelalak lebar.

" Aniya, kau hanya perlu menemaniku malam i-nih, ahhh,,,namja brengsekh i-tuh telah memberi obat perangsang kepadaku...jebbal..a-kuu...membutuhhkanhhmu..mmmh.."

" T-tapi, a-aku..."

BRUKK...

Belum selesai aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, tubuhku sudah didorongnya hingga terguling, dengan cepat ia segera menaiki tubuhku. Ya Tuhan, sungguh berat cobaanku dihari pertamaku bekerja.

.

.

.

.

tbc/delete?

need review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

**Rate : M ( NC 21 ) YANG DIBAWAH UMUR HARAP MENYINGKIR!**

Genre : Romance, hurt, little angst

Warning : BL, YAOI, MPreg, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CASTS**

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul

.

Anneyong,

senangnya bisa update kilat lagi...semoga dapat membuat readers senang dan tetap memberi review berharganya, ohya, di chap sebelumnya saya kelepasan mengetik nama Changmin sebagai nama salah satu model, padahal rencana awal saya, Changmin akan saya gunakan sebagai Anaknya Yunjae, nah untuk itu, saya minta sarannya chingudeul, apakah sebaiknya Changmin berperan sebagai teman model Jaejoong, ataukah sebagai anak Yunjae? kasih sarannya yah...jebbal. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas saran yang diberikan chingudeul semua.

Langsung aja deh, happy reading ne, mian kalau ceritanya tidak memuaskan, tetap dibutuhkan reviewnya, otte?

Dozo...

.

.

.

**_._**

_**End Previous Chap**_

.

"_ Aniya, kau hanya perlu menemaniku malam i-nih, ahhh,,,namja brengsekh i-tuh telah memberi obat perangsang kepadaku...jebbal..a-kuu...membutuhhkanhhmu..mmmh.."_

_" T-tapi, a-aku..."_

_BRUKK..._

_Belum selesai aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, tubuhku sudah didorongnya hingga terguling, dengan cepat ia segera menaiki tubuhku. Ya Tuhan, sungguh berat cobaanku dihari pertamaku bekerja._

_**End Yunho Pov**  
_

.

.

.

.

.

**MY DESTINY**

.

.

.

.

.

**Jae Pov**

.

" Shit! dampak dari obat perangsang yang dicekoki Siwon, namja brengsek itu, setelah ia dapat memperdayai Junsu beserta para bodyguardku untuk meninggalkan kami, dan berjanji akan mengantarku pulang tanpa sepengetahuanku. Ketika aku berada ditoilet, ternyata Siwon mengatakan kepada Junsu bahwa kami akan menghadiri undangan salah satu model satu agency kami, dan celakanya Junsu mempercayainya dan pulang begitu saja bersama para bodyguard hyungku, ketika aku menelponnya barulah terungkap kelicikan itu, namun semua terlambat saat ponselku low batt, dan Siwon telah berada dihadapanku, membawa dua gelas wine, saat itu hanya kami berdua yang tertinggal diruang pemotretan tersebut.

Entah didapatnya darimana gelas wine tersebut, yang jelas aku sudah dapat mencium aura kejahatan dari namja yang tidak pernah berhenti mengejarku, semenjak ia mengetahui aku adalah anak dari pemilik setengah saham perusahaan ini. Ummaku adalah mantan model yang merintis perusahaan manajemen artis terbesar, yang bekerja sama dengan temannya yang berasal dari Jepang yang juga mantan model. Sekarang ummaku menekuni profesinya sebagai perancang busana, ia jarang sekali memantau keadaan perusahaannya, ia lebih mempercayakan kepada para karayawan - karyawannya. Aku? sudah berulang kali umma menyuruhku untuk mengambil alih pimpinan perusahaan ini, namun selalu kutolak mentah - mentah karena aku lebih menyukai kehidupan yang glamor sebagai model profesional.

" Gwaenchana?"

" G-gwa-aencha-na, g-gomawo, mmmhh..."

Ternyata sosok yang sama tingginya dengan Siwon itu telah berada didekatku, menanyakan keadaanku, dapat kulihat jelas mata musangnya memperhatikan keadaanku yang saat ini tengah melawan gejolak birahi akibat obat perangsang tadi yang semakin meracuni jalan darahku, desahan yang sekuat tenaga kutahan, kini terlepas saja dari bibirku.

Aku sangat berterima kasih sekali kepada sosok yang sama sekali tak kukenal atau kujumpai ini ( umma sudah lupa sama yunpa waktu ketemu di lift ), yang jelas aku sangat kagum dengan ilmu bela diri yang dikuasainya itu, sehingga mampu membuat namja brengsek itu kabur entah kemana.

" Hey, kau bisa pulang? apa perlu kuantar?"

Mata musang itu kini telah berjongkok dihadapanku, dapat kulihat dengan jelas wajah tampannya dari dekat, tiba - tiba telapak tangannya menyentuh dahiku, menyeka keringat yang membasahinya. Kutebak, dia sama sekali tak mengetahui bahwa aku tengah terpengaruh obat perangsang, ia pasti menebakku tengah mabuk. Entah apa yang merasukiku saat ini, dimataku namja berwajah kecil, bermata musang, berbibir hati ini sepuluh kali lebih tampan dari Siwon brengsek itu, Kutarik pergelangan tangannya kearahku, sehingga tubuh kami menempel, kulihat dia tersentak dengan perbuatanku ini, sejenak tatapan kami bertemu, mata musang itu menjelajahi wajahku, dan tampaknya kami sama - sama tak dapat menguasai detak jantung kami masing - masing, hingga kurasakan ia mulai menarik tangannya dan beranjak dariku, sedikit kecewa kan perlakuannya tersebut, sebab selama ini, tak ada yang mampu menolakku, walaupun aku tak pernah melakukan lebih dari sekedar 'ciuman panas' saja.

" K-kalau k-kau tidak keberatan, m-mari kuantar, k-kajja."

Melihatnya yang benar - benar hendak menjauh dariku, entah menngapa membuatku seakan tak rela, sebelum ia benar - benar menjauh, secepat kilat kukalungkan kedua tanganku dilehernya, sementara bibirku dengan susah payah mengucapkan kalimat yang lebih menyerupai desahan, sebelum kudorong tubuh kekarnya hingga terjatuh.

" Aniya, kau hanya perlu menemaniku malam i-nih, ahhh,,,namja brengsekh i-tuh telah memberi obat perangsang kepadaku...jebbal..a-kuu...membutuhhkanhhmu..mmmh.."

" T-tapi, a-aku..."

BRUKK...

Entah setan apa yang telah merasukiku saat ini, nafsu birahi yang menguasaiku saat ini telah mengalahkan akal sehatku sendiri, tanpa peduli siapa yang tengah berada dibawahku ini, yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini adalah memuaskan nafsuku. Kutatap wajah tampan dibawahku yang tampak pucat pasi, aneh, sepertinya ia tidak mengenaliku sama sekali, mungkin ia pegawai baru disini, atau mungkin hanya tamu, kutelusuri wajah tampannya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, dan tatapanku berhenti pada bibir hatinya yang, ahh...sangat seksi menurutku, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi...

" Hmphh...ahhh...hmmpp..a-apa..y-yang..k-kau..l-lakukan..eunghh...ahhh..."

**_Jae Pov End_**

.

Mata musang itu terbelalak lebar saat bibir cherry merah itu menyerang bibir hatinya dengan ganas, tubuh kecil yang berada diatasnya kini semakin menempel saja dengan tubuhnya mempertemukan dada mereka, sementara sipemilik bibir cherry itu masih terus memagut kasar bibir seksi Yunho dengan penuh nafsu, desahan nikmat keluar dari bibir cherry itu tak henti - hentinya.

" Mmphh..eunghh...hmphh...sshhh...aahhhh...hmmpfhh..."

Pada awalnya Yunho hanya terdiam saja, namun saat mendengar desahan merdu dari bibir cherry yang tengah menikmati bibirnya tersebut, lama kelamaan bibir hati itupun membalas perlakuan bibir cherry yang kini tengah mempermainkan lidahnya didalam rongga mulutnya. Yunhopun tak tinggal diam, dihisapnya kuat bibir bawah dan bibir atas milik namja cantik yang berada diatasnya secara bergantian, setelah puas memagut cherry merah tersebut, kini giliran lidahnya mereka bertemu dan bertarung didalam rongga mulutnya, entah sudah berapa kali mereka bertukar saliva, kegiatan saling memagut itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit, kini kedua tangan kekar Yunho telah melingkar erat dipunggung namja cantik yang menempel diatas badannya.

" Jebbal, lakukanlah apa saja yang kau inginkanhh...eummphh...jangan buaath a-kuh..tersiksaah.."

Yunho menatap bibir cherry diatasnya yang memohon dirinya untuk melakukan apa saja kepadanya, Yunho baru sadar, bahwa tubuh diatasnya itu tengah terpengaruh obat perangsang, ia sungguh ragu, memikirkan resiko yang akan ditanggungya nanti, jika meneruskan perbuatan mereka, bagaimana jika mereka bertemu lagi nanti.

" Ayooh..apa yang kau tunggu...emmmhhh...ahh..baiklah, k-kalau begituh aku yang akanh memulainya..."

Tampak Jaejoong sudah tidak dapat menunggu lagi, karena saat ini birahinya benar - benar tengah memuncak, didudukkan badannya diatas tubuh Yunho yang masih terdiam dibawahnya, dibukanya satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dipakai Yunho, saat itu yunho sudah berganti pakaian, ia tidak lagi memakai seragamnya. Setelah terlepas semua kancing kemeja itu, dengan tak sabar diepaskannya kemeja itu dari tubuh Yunho, dan sekarang terpampang jelas dada bidang serta kulit coklat milik namja manky tersebut, yang membuat sicantik berkulit putih mulus diatasnya itu langsung menggerakkan kedua telapak tangannya diatas dada bidang tersebut dengan gerakan mengelus, perlahan dicondongkannya kepalanya, dsn akhirnya bibir cherry itu menempel dipermukaan dada bidang tersebut, menyusuri setiap inci kulit coklat dengan lidah basahnya, digigit, dikecup dan dihisapnya permukaan kulit tersebut, termasuk dua tonjolan yang berada diarea dada tersebut teal luput dari sambaran bibir cherry itu, dimainkannya sepasang nipple itu bergantian, membuat namja dibawahnya terangsang hebat.

Jari jemari Yunho tak tinggal diam, dilucutinya kemeja putih milik Jaejoong dari tubuh rampingnya, dan, ketika tubuh mulus itu terekspos dihadapannya, beberapa kali ia menelan salivanya, betapa tidak, dibalik kemeja yang baru saja dilemparnya kesembarang tempat itu ternyata menyimpan pemandangan yang sangat indah, kulit putih, bahkan terlalu putih, sangat kontras dengan kulit coklatnya, dada yang sedikit montok karena otot, dan nipplenya yang merah merekah, ukuran nipple yang sedikit lebih besar dari milik namja pada umumnya, hampir menyerupai milik yeoja, pemandangan ini membuat Yunho berulang kali menelan salivanya, sementara namja cantik yang terduduk diatasnya itu kini sibuk membuka resleting celana jeansnya, dan lagi - lagi Yunho hanya pasarah saja atas perlakuan si cantik yang bahkan namanya pun ia belum mengetahuinya.

" Ahh,,,sshh..nikmathh..ahh..."

Sepertinya Yunho kini telah terbawa permainan sang namja cantik yang sudah polos diatasnya itu, yang kini tengah memberikannya kenikmatan pada benda yang berada diantara selangkangannya, Juniornya kini tengah dimanjakan oleh bibir cherry itu dengan jilatan, hisapan dan kuluman didalam rongga mulutnya, Yunho menerima setiap perlakuan Jaejoong dengan memejamkan matanya, sementara Juniornya dibawah sana semakin bertambah ukurannya.

" Aku..sudah tak sabar...ku-rasa..sudah wak-tunyah..." suara Jaejoong terengah disela kegiatannya diantara selangkangan Yunho.

Seketika Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya, dan ini menyebabkan desahan kecewa dari bibir hati tersebut, lalu ditariknya kedua pergelangan Yunho sehingga posisinya terduduk menyender didinding, junior Yunho yang sudah sangat 'hard' terus dikocoknya dalam genggaman tangannya, sejenak kembali mata doe hitam itu bertemu dengan mata musang Yunho, tanpa sepatah katapun, perlahan kedua bibir mereka bertemu bersamaan dengan diarahkannya benda keras yang berada digenggaman Jaejoong tadi kedalam lubang kecil miliknya, dan..

" AARGGGHHH...hiks..appo...sshhh..."

" G-Gwaenchana? lebih baik hentikan s-saja j-jika menyakitimu.."

Yunho tergagap saat didapatinya tubuh mulus yang berada dipangkuannya sekarang, bergetar hebat saat junior bigsizenya menghujam kedalam lubangnya yang terasa sangat sempit, tentu saja bagi Yunho yang baru pertama kali merasakan hal ini, sungguh nikmatnya luar biasa, desahan keras tak dapat dicegah keluar dari bibirnya, namun ketika melihat sicantik yang telah membuatnya terpesona semenjak bertemu di lift pagi tadi, seperti merasakan sakit yang hebat, Yunho berniat menghentikan saja kegiatan mereka itu.

" Aniya, bila dihentikan akan tambah menyiksakuh...uhhh...eungghh...kata o-rangh..me-manghh menyakitkan untuk yang per-tama kali...ahhh..."

" J-Jadi..?"

" Ne, kau yang pertama..hmmph...bergeraklah...ahh..ppali, aku sudah tak sabarrhh...eunghh..."

Yunho ternganga saat sicantik itu mengaku kalau ini adalah pengalaman pertama kalinya, what the...! itu berarti dia yang telah merampas kesuciannya...aahh...namun pikirannya kembali tersentak saat makhluk cantik itu menyuruhnya bergerak, ragu sejenak, namun kembali bibir cherry itu memaksanya, tidak sabaran.

" Ahhh,,,ahhh...ya begituhh...lebih dalam lagiih..aahhh...ja-ngannh berhentii aahh..."

.

**_Yunho Pov_**

Kupandangi tubuh mulus yang tengah bergoyang - goyang naik turun akibat pergerakanku pada bawah tubuhya, mulus, sangat mulus, begitulah saat melihat kulitnya tersebut, dapat kupastikan ia menghabiskan uang yang tidak sedikit untuk merawat kulit indahnya itu, tatapanku perlahan beralih pada wajah cantiknya yang telah menghipnotisku pada saat melihatnya pertama kali didalam lift, sedikit kecewa karena ia sama sekali tak mengenaliku lagi, mungkin karena aku sudah tidak mengenakan seragamku lagi, terbersit pikiran, bagaimana kalau ia mengetahui kalau pekerjaanku disini hanya seorang Office Boy, kuharap ia tidak akan bunuh diri. -_-

" aahhh...ya disituuhh...aahhh...lebih dalammhh..jebball..."

" N-Ne.."

Suaraku selalu tergagap saat menuruti semua keinginannya, kuhentakkan juniorku sedalam - dalamnya, sepertinya ujung juniorku ini telah menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana yang membuatnya begitu nikmat, sampai - sampai memohon kepadaku untuk memeperdalam hentakanku. Aku masih tak mempercayai apa yang telah menimpaku saat ini, tepat pada hari pertama aku bekerja di perusahaan ini, aku telah 'kehilangan' keperjakaanku dan sekaigus telah 'menghilangkan' keperjakaan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Entah apakah ini 'kesialan' ataukah malah 'keberuntunganku' dihari pertamaku bekerja.

" eunghh...lebih cepathh...aaahh...keluaarrhh...AAHHHH..!"

Tubuh mulus diatasku menegang bersamaan keluarnya cairannya yang membasahi permukaan dada dan perutku, klimaksnya yang pertama, kuraih bibir cherry itu kedalam ciuman panas, agar klimaksnya semakin nikmat, kurasakan bibirku yang tergigit olehnya saat dipuncak nikmatnya, kubiarkan sebentar ia mengatur nafasnya dulu, setelahnya baru kudorong tubuh polosnya, berbalik posisi, giliranku untuk meraih kepuasan tentu saja.

" AAAhhhh...ahhh...mmphh.."

" Fasterrhhh...eugnhh..."

" Eungghh...nikmathh...lubangmu sempithh...aahhh..."

Mulutku tak hentinya mengeluarkan desahan nikmat saat, hentakan demi hentakan kuberikan pada lubang sempitnya itu, demikian juga bibir ranum menggoda yang tampak bengkak karena ciuman panas kami, desahan demi desahan memenuhi ruangan kosong tersebut, sampai pada akhirnya..

" AAhh...shhh...keluarhhh...AAArrggghh..."

Tubuhku ambruk diatas tubuhnya sesaat setelah kami bersama - sama mencapai klimaks, klimaksku yang pertama, dan yang kedua untuknya. Apakah setelah klimaks ini kegiatan kami ini berhenti? no, tidak jawabannya, demi semua makhluk cantik di dunia ini, ketika melihat tubuh polosnya yang seputih susu itu, tubuh ini memanas kembali, dan bagian bawah ini kembali menegang sempurna, sehingga malam itu, entah berapa kali kami melakukannya, sampai kedua tubuh polos kami benar - benar ambruk tak bergerak, kehabisan tenaga.

**_End Yunho Pov_**

.

.

.

.

.

" Eunghh..."

Suara lenguhan halus dari bibir merah Jaejoong, digerakkannya sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya yang terasa sangat kaku, betapa tidak ia tertidur diatas lantai dingin lantai sepuluh digedung perusahaan milik ummanya tersebut. Dibukanya perlahan bola mata indahnya, diedarkannya pandangannya disekitar ruangan tersebut, perlahan dicobanya menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding, namun.

" AWWW! appo...ssshhh..."

Rasa sakit yang amat sangat pada bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih polos tanpa sehelai benangpun itu, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya. Diliriknya jam tangannya, ternyata sudah jam lima pagi, kini pandangannya bertumpu pada sosok polos tak jauh darinya yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya dengan mulutnya yang agak terbuka sedikit, seketika ingatannya kembali saat tubuhnya dan tubuh namja tersebut menyatu, dan ia tak tahu berapa kali mereka melakukannya sehingga mengakibatkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat pada bagian bawahnya itu. Perlahan dengan susah payah didekatinya tubuh polos didekatnya itu.

" Heyy...heyyy..ireona..heyyy ireona..!"

Digoyang - goyangkannya tubuh kekar tanpa busana tersebut, bermaksud membangunkannya, mereka harus cepat - cepat meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum karyawan - karyawan perusahaan itu berdatangan.

" Eunghhh...waeyo? mengantuk sekali...hhmmm..."

" YAH! Hey ireona! kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya! hey!"

Teriak Jaejoong tampak kesal, karena sepertinya ia tidak mendapat tanggapan, karena namja tersebut kembali tidur dengan santainya, namun Jaejoong tak habis pikir, didekatkan wajahnya kewajah namja manly tersebut, dan..

" Mmpfhh...hmmphh..eunghhh...hhaaa...haaahh...,YAH! apa yang kau lakukan?" tidak puaskah setelah semalaman hah?"

BLUSH...

Mendadak wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan sukses setelah menuai protes dari namja yang terpaksa bangun, ketika mendapati bibirnya telah disambar kembali oleh bibir cherry merah tersebut.

" Salah sendiri dari tadi dibangunkan, tidak mau! cepat pakai bajumu! sebentar lagi gedung ini akan penuh!"

Jaejoong memerintahkan namja yang keadaannya masih polos, tak berbeda dengan dirinya juga, untuk segera bangun dan memakai bajunya. Jaejoong berusaha berdiri, badannya terasa remuk, dengan susah payah akhirnya ia berhasil berdiri, sedang Yunho hanya menatapnya datar, tentu saja ia merasa bersalah, karena perbuatannya semalam, namja tersebut menjadi kesusahan berdiri apalagi berjalan nantinya.

" Owhh...Shit! aahhh..."

Jaejoong mengerang saat tubuhnya telah dalam posisi berdiri, tiba - tiba dari dalam selangkangannya terasa mengalir cairan yang hangat, mengalir disepanjang paha terus menuju betisnya tak berhenti, mata bulatnya terbelalak labar saat melihat cairan putih kental yang berasal dari lubangnyalah yang mengalir deras itu, begitu banyaknya cairan tersebut, hingga menetes dilantai tersebut. Yunho yang menyaksikan itu, hanya berpura - pura menggaruk belakang kepalanya saja, ia menyadari cairan yang keluar itu jelas adalah miliknya, karena selama berapa kali klimaks, ia selalu membuang cairannya didalam lubang sempit tersebut. Mengingat kembali kejadian semalam, menjadikan wajahnya menghangat, merah.

Akhirnya kedua namja yang belum saling mengenal itu, telah sama - sama berpakaian, dan kini sepertinya mereka masing - masing akan kembali menghadapi rutinitas seperti biasanya. Dengan langkah pasti Jaejoong mendekati Yunho yang berada tak jauh darinya, oh..tampaknya sifat angkuhnya telah kembali lagi. dilihat dari wajahnya yang kembali datar, berbeda dengan semalam saat ia memohon kepada Yunho untuk menyentuhnya. Kemudian dihentikan langkahnya tepat dihadapan tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, ia mulai angkat bicara.

" Jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui kejadian ini, kalau kau masih ingin bekerja disini..."

" Eh?"

Yunho sedikit kaget dan menautkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar ucapan yang berasal dari namja cantik itu. Lalu dilihatnya, namja cantik itu merogoh sesuatu dari kantung belakang jeansnya, dan mengeluarkan dompetnya.

" Ambillah ini, kurasa cukup sebagai rasa terimakasihku karena telah membantuku, kuharap kita tidak usah bertegur sapa, setelah ini."

Deg!

Yunho memegang dada kirinya yang tiba - tiba terasa tertusuk ribuan belati, saat sosok cantik nan angkuh itu memasukkan gulungan tebal uang kertas kedalam saku kemejanya, dan berlalu dari hadapannya dengan langkah yang tertatih - tatih, meninggalkan tatapan sendu mata musang dibelakangnya yang tengah memegang dada kirinya, sakit.

.

_**Jae Pov**_

Masih terbayang tatapan matanya saat kumasukkan sejumlah uang kedalam sakunya, tatapan yang membuat aku merasa bersalah, hey! Aku Kim Jaejoong, anak satu - satunya dari Kim Heechul, orang yang paling berkuasa di Tohosinki Enterteinment saat ini, sejak Ayumi obachan ( bibi ), masih sepupu Umma yang mempunyai separuh saham dari perusahaan ini, mempercayakan sepenuhnya pengelolaan perusahaan ini kepada Ummaku, ia hanya menerima bagi hasil yang diberikan umma setiap bulannya saja, karena ia telah banyak memiliki usaha dinegara asalnya Jepang.

Kembali lagi, Aku ini seorang Kim Jaejoong, siapa yang tidak mengenalku di TOHOSINKI ENT. ini, mereka mengenalku adalah sosok model profesional yang dingin, angkuh , dan sombong. Jarang sekali mereka melihatku tersenyum manis, hanya muka dingin dengan dagu terangkat ketika berjalan adalah pemandangan sehari - hari dari diriku yang mereka lihat. Tak sedikit model - model dan artis - artis disini yang mengejarku, dan kebanyakan mereka adalah adalah namja, mengapa? karena wajahku ini sangat cantik, keturunan ummaku yang terkenal kecantikannya sewaktu menjadi model dulu, dan bukan rahasia lagi, ummaku adalah seorang namja! yah namja yang diberi kelebihan semenjak lahir, memiliki rahim seperti milik yeoja pada umumnya, ia dapat membuahi dan dibuahi. Aku terlahir dari rahim ummaku sendiri, walaupun aku tak pernah tahu siapa ayahku.

Dengan langkah yang tertatih karena menahan sakit diselangkanganku, perlahan kutinggalkan gedung besar itu dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, berbagai pikiran berkecamuk diotakku saat ini, mengapa bisa aku berhubungan intim dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal, dan mirisnya, ia pun tak mengenaliku sama sekali!

Kuparkir mobil sport putihku dipekarangan luas rumah megah kami, hanya aku dan ummaku yang mendiami rumah besar ini, bersama para maid yang meramaikan suasana rumah ini. Kubanting pintu mobilku sedikit kasar, sepanjang perjalanan tadi aku merasa sangat tersiksa, pasalnya aku harus menahan sakit dibagian bawahku karena aku harus duduk dibelakang kemudi selama beberapa menit perjalanan dari TOHO menuju rumahku. Dengan langkah tertatih, kuseret kakiku menuju pintu masuk rumahku, sejenak aku terpaku melihat sesosok makhluk yang berdiri bersandar dipintu masuk rumah, sosok cantik yang paling kutakuti diseluruh dunia, eh...bukankah tadi kukatakan tak ada yang kutakuti didunia ini? well, kecuali sosok satu ini, memang tak ada yang kutakuti, hehehe.

**_Jae Pov End_**

.

Wajah pucat Jaejoong semakin memucat saat langkah tertatihnya semakin mendekati pintu masuk tersebut, sosok cantik yang ditakutinya sedunia itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya, oh, rupanya Jaejoong mewarisi keangkuhan dari sosok tersebut. Mata besar sicantik yang usianya belum genap 40 tahun itu, tak berkedip saat melihat keadaan putra semata wayangnya yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman lantaran tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya semenjak Junsu mengabarkannya akan pulang bersama Siwon. Dan pagi ini yang didapatnya adalah wajah pucat anaknya dengan rambut dan baju yang acak - acakan, ditelusurinya tubuh kurus anak semata wayangnya yang dilahirkannya disaat ia berumur 17 tahun itu, dari ujung rambut sampai kakinya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Usia Jaejoong saat ini baru memasuki 20 tahun, dan dalam usia tersebut ia telah menjadi salah satu model profesional, dikarenakan semenjak kecil, Heechul sang umma rajin membawanya saat ia melakukan pemotretan, sehingga Jaejoongpun sering dijadikan model oleh rumah mode anak - anak saat itu.

Kembali pada sosok Jaejoong, saat ini ia telah memelankan langkahnya, dengan menundukkan kepalanya, berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok cantik seorang Kim Heechul, satu - satunya orang yang ditakutinya didunia ini, yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, seraya meneliti tubuh acak - acakan anaknya itu. Lupakan wajah angkuh seorang Kim Jaejoong saat ini, yang ada hanya seorang anak yang berjalan tertunduk pelan, dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan jari jemari yang saling meremas karena ketakutan setengah mati. Saat ini, ia telah berada dihadapan ummanya.

" Jangan katakan kau telah diperkosa secara beramai - ramai...melihat rupamu sekarang ini." suara datar Heechul, membuat Jaejoong tesentak.

" U-Umma, m-mianhe..hiks..aku tidak bisa pulang karena mabuk...hiks..mianhe umma...hiks.."

" Tidak usah memakai senjatamu, aku tidak akan luluh dengan tangisanmu itu! buka bajumu sekarang!"

" Andwae umma, j-jangan..hiks..percayalah umma, Jongie tidak melakukan apapun, hiks.." tangis Jaejoong semakin kencang, ia takut kalau - kalau perbuatannya semalam menyisakan kissmark dibadannya, ia lupa memeriksanya tadi.

" Buka kataku! atau aku yang akan membukanya! sekarang!"

" N-Ne umma, hiks.." Jaejoong mulai membuka kancing kemejanya yang kusut itu satu persatu, ia sangat takut melihat ummanya yang terlihat begitu murka pagi ini.

" Mendekat kemari, berbaliklah, berputar, tengadahkan lehermu..."

Demikianlah, kini Jaejoong yang bertelanjang dada, tengah mengikuti instruksi ummanya yang tampaknya tengah memeriksa badan mulusnya kalau - kalau terdapat kissmark. Dengan penuh ketegangan Jaejoong mengikuti instruksi tersebut, berputar, berbalik, dan juga mendongakkan lehernya. Hingga akhirnya...

" Arraso, kau lolos untuk saat ini, aku tak menemukan bekas apapun ditubuhmu saat ini, berani kau tidak pulang lagi nanti, akan kugantung tubuh kurusmu itu, Jongie, kau masih ingat kan yang selalu umma peringatkan?"

" N-Ne umma..hiks.."

" Berhentilah menangis! dasar manja!"

Jaejoong berlalu dari hadapan Heechul masih dengan kepala tertunduk, mendengar sindiran ummanya, bibir merahnya langsung dikerucutkannya sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua rumah mewah itu. Dalam hatinya ia merasa lega, kegiatannya semalam tak meninggalkan bekas sama sekali ditubuhnya, wajar saja, semalam dirinya lah yang begitu bernafsu, kemungkinan ditubuh namja itu lah banyak terdapat kissmark hasil karyanya, ' hhhh...' mengingat hal itu, ia kembali terbayang wajah sendu namja tersebut saat ia menghargainya dengan lembaran uang, namun cepat - cepat dihapusnya pikiran tersebut.

Meoooonggg...

" Jiji ah...bogoshipo...kau pasti kesepian semalam ya?"

Seekor kucing abu - abu, menggesek - gesekkan kepalanya dikaki Jaejoong saat ia baru memasuki kamarnya, hewan peliharaan kesayangannya itu semalaman tidur sendiri, karena tuannya tidak pulang. Diraihnya sosok kecil berbulu abu - abu itu, dihadapkan wajahnya dihadapan wajah kecil hewan tersebut, ditatapnya hewan tersebut, entah mengapa saat menatap wajah kecil jiji dan kedua mata tajamnya, mendadak wajah namja yang telah membobol lubangnya berkali - kali itu, kembali muncul.

" Jiji ah, apa aku sudah gila ya..mengapa melihatmu aku jadi teringat dia yah, aishh...sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila..." Jaejoong memijat keningnya kasar, saat ia mengajak jiji nya berbincang.

" Meeooong..."

" Aish, kau hanya dapat mengeong saja, jiji ah, lebih baik aku mandi dulu, badanku ini sangat kotor sekali rasanya.." Jaejoong menyambar handuknya dan segera menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya tersebut.

Sementara didalam kamar mandinya, Jaejoong berusaha membersihkan semua sisa - sisa perbuatannya bersama namja asing itu semalam. Disiramnya banyak - banyak kedalam bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih meneteskan sisa - sisa cairan milik namja tersebut. Menyadari apa yang diperbuatnya semalam, serta merta ia teringat akan ucapan ummanya yang selalu memperingatkannya satu hal, dan membuat tubuhnya merosot bersandar didinding dibawah pancuran air mandinya.

_" Jongie ah, ingatlah, jauhilah bergaul bebas dengan namja, kau tidak bedanya seperti umma, jadi berhati hatilah."_

" Umma...hiks...mianhe...Jongie tidak bisa menjaganya...hiks..mianhe ummaa..mianhe.."_  
_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC ne?**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T**  
**

Genre : Romance, hurt, drama

Warning : BL, YAOI, MPreg, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CASTS**

Jung Yunho : 22 Tahun

Kim Jaejoong : 20 Tahun

Park Yoochun : 20 Tahun

Kim Junsu :18 Tahun

Choi Siwon : 36 Tahun

Kim Heechul : 37 Tahun

.

Anneyong,

Saya datang lagi, hehehe...

Entah mengapa saya merasa seperti supir angkot yang sedang kejar setoran, pengennya update kilat melulu, mungkin ini salah satu usaha saya untuk memuaskan chingudeul, sebelum saya mengecewakan semua, karena nanti di pertengahan atau akhir bulan ini saya mau mohon izin hiatus sebentar, karena harus menyeberang kepulau Jawa, mungkin selama setengah bulan deh. Dan sebelum saya berangkat, saya usahakan untuk mengupdate ff saya secepat mungkin. Jeongmal gomawo.

Mengenai anak Yunjae kemarin, sudah saya putuskan, hasil yang terbanyak adalah Changmin, jadi sudah pasti sesuai janji saya saya mengambil suara yang terbanyak, buat yang mengusulkan Moon bin dan Yogeun, mianhe, mungkin lain kali akan saya pakai di ff saya selanjutnya, jangan kecewa ne? tetep baca dan kasih ripiu, otte?

Mianhe kalau terlalu banyak typo, sebab chapter ini langsung saya publish setelah saya mengetiknya, karena saya takut mood saya rusak sewaktu mengedit yang mengakibatkan berubahnya jalan cerita, karena saya memang sangat tergantung mood saat menulis, dan dapat merubah jalan cerita kapan saja. Untuk itu harap maklum ne?

Last but not least, happy reading, keep giving your precious reviews!

Dozo...

.

.

.

**_._**

_**End Previous Chap**_

.

_Sementara didalam kamar mandinya, Jaejoong berusaha membersihkan semua sisa - sisa perbuatannya bersama namja asing itu semalam. Disiramnya banyak - banyak kedalam bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih meneteskan sisa - sisa cairan milik namja tersebut. Menyadari apa yang diperbuatnya semalam, serta merta ia teringat akan ucapan ummanya yang selalu memperingatkannya satu hal, dan membuat tubuhnya merosot bersandar didinding dibawah pancuran air mandinya._

_" Jongie ah, ingatlah, jauhilah bergaul bebas dengan namja, kau tidak bedanya seperti umma, jadi berhati hatilah."_

_" Umma...hiks...mianhe...Jongie tidak bisa menjaganya...hiks..mianhe ummaa..mianhe.."  
_

.

.

.

.

.

**MY DESTINY**

.

.

.

.

.

_Drttt...drrttt...drrtt..._

_Drrttt...drrttt...drrtt..._

Getar ponsel terdengar berulang - ulang diatas meja nakas sebuah ranjang king size, sedikit mengganggu kenyaman sipemilik ponsel tersebut. Mencoba untuk mengacuhkannya saja pada awalnya, namun getar tersebut terasa semakin mengganggu tidurnya yang nyenyak dihari yang sudah beranjak siang itu. Mau tidak mau namja cantik sipemilik ponsel tersebut menggeliatkan badannya meraba - raba meja nakas tempat dimana asal getaran yang telah mengganggu tidur nyamannya itu. Setelah didapatnya ponsel tersebut, dengan malas ia manekan tombol 'yes' pada layar sentuh tersebut.

" Hooaamm...nugu..?"

" YAH HYUNG! KAU MELUPAKAN JADWAL KITA HARI INI YA?

" Eunghh...Su ie, aku ngantuk sekali...batalkan saja.."

" WHAT?BATALKAN? OMAIGATSAN HYUNG...KAU BISA DITUNTUT PEMILIK BRANDED TERSEBUT, DAN ORANG TIDAK AKAN MEMAKAIMU LAGI, DAN KAU..."

" Berisik..!"

Klik...

" mwo?"

Mulut Junsu yang berada diseberang sana mendadak membentuk huruf 'O' saat sambungan telponnya dimatikan secara sepihak oleh kakak sepupunya itu, disaat ia sedang enak - enaknya menggunakan jurus suara lumba - lumbanya mengomeli hyung manjanya yang melupakan jadwal dengan seenak jidatnya Yoochun saja, lho? yoochun jadi dibawa - bawa -_-

Tanpa mengenal lelah, kembali ia menekan nomor yang sama, yang sudah sejak satu jam lalu selalu dihubunginya.

_Drttt...drrttt...drrtt..._

_Drrttt...drrttt...drrtt..._

Kembali terdengar nada getar...

" umm...apa lagi bebek..."

" SEPULUH MENIT LAGI AKU MENJEMPUTMU! TIDAK ADA ALASAN! KALAU TIDAK, AKAN KUADUKAN CINDERELLA CEREWET! EUNG KYANG..KYANG..."

" Yah! tukang ngadu!"

Brakk...

Kali ini Junsu membanting ponselnya kelantai...lho? rusak dong...#abaikan#

Demi mendengar nama Cinderella cerewet yang barusan disebut Junsu tadi, Jaejoong terpaksa menyeret kakinya yang masih terasa berat dan pegal akibat aktifitasnya semalaman bersama, ehm...namja bermata musang itu. Mau tidak mau pikiran Jaejoong kembali ke kejadian penuh gairah yang dialaminya semalam.

" AARRGGHH...!" Jaejoong menggeram kasar, seraya mengacak rambutnya sendiri, cepat - cepat dibuangnya semua pikirannya tersebut dan berlalu menuju kamar mandinya, mengingat Junsu berjanji akan tiba dalam waktu sepuluh menit lagi, bukan Junsu yang ditakutinya, namun Cinderella a.k.a Kim Heechul yang disebut Junsu tadilah yang menjadi momok utamanya, pasalnya ummanya sangat tidak suka dengan yang namanya 'ketidak profesionalan', apapun alasannya.

Hanya dalam tiga menit Kim Jaejoong telah menyelesaikan mandinya, suatu hal yang sangat tidak biasa, biasanya ia dapat menghabiskan waktu paling sebentar selama 30 menit didalam kamar mandi yang menjadi tempat favoritenya setelah SPA dan salon langganannya. Jaejoong memang sangat rajin merawat tubuhnya, lihat saja tubuh putih mulusnya, bahkan seorang model yeoja saja tak dapat menandinginya, belum lagi aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan siapa saja yang menghirupnya.

Dengan tergesa -gesa, tubuh ramping Jaejoong menuruni tangga yang menghubungi kedua lantai rumah megahnya, menuju ruang makan yang berada menghadap tangga tersebut, sehingga ia dapat melihat dua sosok manusia yang sudah terduduk dimeja makan tersebut. Ternyata Junsu telah tiba dan langsung menemani ummanya dimeja makan. Sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, karena tak berani menatap mata besar si umma yang tengah memperhatikannya sedari ia menuruni tangga tadi.

" Awww..."

Jerit tertahan yang berasal dari mulut Jaejoong saat ia menghempaskan pantatnya dengan kasar dikursi makan, sepertinya ia melupakan bagian bawahnya yang cidera akibat perbuatan namja asing itu semalam. Hal itu kontan mengundang tatapan heran Heechul yang baru saja memalingkan wajahnya dari putra semata wayangnya itu. Sedangkan Junsu? ia terlalu sibuk mengecek agenda kegiatan Jaejoong untuk hari itu, sehingga ia tak begitu menghiraukan tingkah aneh hyungnya itu.

" Waeyo Jongie ahh? kau mengagetkan saja!" Heechul mengalihkan tatapannya dari majalah yang sedang dibacanya, memandang heran kearah Jaejoong yang tengah menahan sakit dibawah tubuhnya itu.

" G-Gwaenchana umma...hehehe...kaki Jongie terbentur kursi.." jawab Jaejoong tergagap.

" Hhh..kau ini ada - ada saja, lain kali, hati - hati ne? cepat minum susumu, nanti kalian terlambat." Heechul kembali ke kegiatannya, membaca majalah.

" N-Ne, umma...Su ie kajja, nanti kita terlambat.." hanya dengan satu tegukan Jaejoong menghabiskan satu gelas susu dihadapannya, kemudian langsung berangkat dari duduknya mengajak Junsu cepat - cepat pergi.

" Kau tidak sarapan dulu, chagi? hmm.." tanya Heechul, melihat putranya begitu terburu - buru.

" Tak ada waktu lagi Chullie juma, kami sudah terlambat, bye jumma...cup.." Junsu mengecup pipi Heechul sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut dengan menenteng semua perlengkapan Jae hyungnya.

" Ne, kajja...bye umma..saranghae..cup..cup..cup..."

" Aish...kalian ini..."

Heechul hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendapatkan kecupan dipipinya dari Junsu sang keponakan, dan kecupan bertubi - tubi diwajahnya dari sang putranya yang sangat manja kepadanya sejak kecil, walaupun ia dikenal sangat cerewet dan berwatak keras.

Perjalanan dari rumah Jaejoong ke Toho ENT membutuhkan waktu tak lebih dari setengah jam, karena rumah Jaejoong terletak dikawasan pusat kota. Dalam perjalanannya Junsu merasa sikap Jaejoong tidak seperti biasanya, sempat berapa kali ia menegur Hyungnya yang terkenal sangat angkuh seantero Tohosinki Entertainment itu, saat kedapatan melamun didalam mobil mereka.

" Hyung, tumben pendiam sekali, ada masalahkah sewaktu hyung bersama Siwon ssi semalam?" Junsu membuka suara.

" Hhhh...Su ie, jangan menyebut namanya lagi.."

" Wae hyung? apa yang dilakukannya kepada hyung? apa ia melakukan sesuatu, ka..."

" Tidak usah mengungkit tentang semalam...dan kau Su ie, jangan pernah meninggalkanku tanpa persetujuan dariku, arraso?"

" N-Ne..h-hyung..."

Junsu terdiam tak bersuara lagi saat mendengar suara datar dan bernada dingin dari makhluk cantik disebelahnya itu, hanya kepalanya saja yang dipenuhi dengan ribuan pertanyaan, apa yang telah terjadi terhadap hyungnya semalam, ah..sedikit menyesal mengapa ia tadi tidak menanyakan kepada Chullie ahjumma mengenai keadaan Jae hyungnya ketika pulang bersama Siwon semalam. Sedikit merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan Hyungnya semalam, bersama namja yang diketahui selama sebulan belakangan ini tengah 'mendekati' hyung cantiknya yang jelas - jelas tidak menyukai namja yang cocok menjadi ahjussinya itu, karena perbedaan umur yang lumayan jauh. Choi Siwon adalah model profesional berumur 36 tahun yang baru bergabung bersama Tohosinki Entertainment sebulan lebih yang lalu, sebelumnya ia bekerja sebagai model di Jepang, dikontrak secara ekslusif oleh branded ternama disana, setelah habis kontrak ia kembali ke Korea dan bergabung di perusahaan milik umma Jaejoong tersebut.

Junsu berjalan mengiringi makhluk cantik yang berjalan didepannya dengan angkuhnya sewaktu memasuki gerbang utama gedung besar tempat mereka sehari - hari beraktifitas. Ia sangat hapal dengan sifat hyungya tersebut, Jaejoong yang manja dan kekanakan saat berada dirumah, khususnya bila berada dekat ummanya, akan berubah 360 derajat bila sudah berada didepan gedung megah tempat ia sehari - hari ia melakukan aktifitasnya sebagai model, tentu saja jika tak ada kontrak kerja diluar.

Saat ini, Jaejoong melangkah dengan percaya diri dengan dagu yang terangkat, wajah cantiknya tidak menyunggingkan senyum sedikitpun, tak dihiraukannya setiap pegawai yang membungkukkan badannya saat ia melewati mereka, kacamata hitam selalu bertengger diwajah putihnya, bersama Junsu dan tiga orang bodyguard yang khusus ditugaskan Heechul untuk menjaga putra kesayangannya itu, kini mereka tengah menunggu lift menuju kelantai 10 tempat jadwal pemotretannya hari ini.

Lift yang mereka tumpangi kini bergerak menuju lantai 10 gedung itu, seperti biasa, Jaejoong sibuk mendengarkan musik kesayangannya dari earphone ipod yang melekat dilubang telinganya, sementara Junsu dan tiga bodyguardnya hanya berdiri mematung, memandang angka - angka yang terus bertambah pada dinding lift tersebut, tanda nomor lantai yang telah mereka lewati. Namun kemudian...

BRAKK!

" Kyaaa...Ummaa! kenapa gelap, hyung..mendekatlah, aku takut...su ie, kau dimana?"

" Tenanglah hyung, ada hyung bodyguard kita, sepertinya mati lampu."

" Cepat hubungi, bagian perlengkapan! hidupkan listriknya, ppali! aku takut, hiks..."

" Ne, hyung tenanglah.."

Jerit histeris Jaejoong didalam lift saat tiba - tiba lift yang mereka tumpangi berhenti dan gelap gulita, sepertinya ada masalah listrik didalam gedung tersebut. Para bodyguard yang berada bersama mereka pun segera mendekati bermaksud melindungi majikan mereka yang saat ini tengah sibuk memaksa Junsu untuk menghubungi bagian perlengkapan gedung tersebut untuk memeriksa masalah listriknya. Tapi tak lama listrik kembali menyala.

" Berhenti saja, aku tak mau menumpang lift ini lagi, kajja kita keluar, aku takut Su ie.."

" Tapi ini baru dilantai delapan hyung, tanggung tinggal satu lantai lagi, eoh?"

" Shireo, aku turun disini, biarlah kalau kalian tidak mau, biar aku sendiri saja!"

" Ne hyung, kajja...aish.."

Jaejoong sepertinya merasa trauma berada didalam lift itu, memaksa untuk berhenti dilantai delapan, dan meneruskan kelantai sepuluh dengan menaiki tangga saja, setelah sebelumnya Junsu membujuk untuk meneruskan saja, namun bujukan Junsu tak berarti apa - apa bagi Jaejoong. Dan akhirnya rombongan Jaejoong beserta asistennya Junsu, dan tiga orang bodyguardnya telah berjalan menyusuri lantai delapan tempat khusus bagian pemasaran perusahaan tersebut.

Suasana dilantai delapan itu terlihat cukup sibuk, banyak pegawai yang hilir mudik oleh pekerjaannya, karena dilantai itu adalah khusus bagian pemasaran, yang pekerjaannya cukup menyibukkan. Kehadiran Jaejoong yang melewati lantai tersebut tentu saja menarik perhatian para pegawai yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya, tentu saja dengan gerakan reflek mereka membungkukkan badan mereka setelah menyadari telah berpapasan dengan Jaejoong yang sama sekali tak membalas penghormatan mereka, walaupun hanya dengan menganggukkan kepala sedikit saja, hanya Junsu yang sibuk membalas sapaan mereka dengan menganggukkan kepala dan tidak tinggal dengan senyum manisnya tentu saja.

Namun ada hal yang tidak biasa terjadi saat itu yang membuat seorang Kim Junsu memasang tampang herannya, yaitu ketika melihat bagaimana Jaejoong hyungnya menolehkan kepalanya memandang seseorang saat mereka melewati rombongan pegawai yang tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Junsu yakin sekali kalau salah satu diantara mereka ada yang meyita perhatian Hyungnya yang angkuh tersebut. Namun siapa, ia tidak mengetahuinya, pasalnya pegawai - pegawai tersebut berjalan berombongan, dan Junsu dapat menangkap jelas bagaimana mata hyungnya yang berada dibalik kacamata hitamnya itu tengah tertuju pada salah satu diantara mereka.

" Ehm...hyung ah.."

" Eh? wae Su ie? kau mengagetkanku saja.."

" Aniya, hanya saja kulihat hyung sepertinya terpesona dengan seseorang, hehehe..."

" Aniya! hhhh...kajja, nanti terlambat.."

" Hyung..."

" Apalagi Su ie.."

" Wajah hyung merah...eung kyang kyang..."

" Yah!"

Bentakan Jaejoong terdengar saat Junsu mengolok - olok wajahnya yang memerah tanpa sebab tersebut. Setelahnya ia hanya menunduk malu, pikirannya berkecamuk mengingat baru saja bertemu pandang dengan mata musang milik namja yang semalam telah membuatnya berkali - kali mencapai kenikmatan. Namun tatapan tajam itu, dirasanya sangat berbeda dengan tatapannya semalam. Tatapan tersebut datar, sangat datar. Berbagai pikiranpun masih berkecamuk dipikirannya saat melihat sosok manly tersebut,

_" hhhh...ternyata ia bekerja dilantai ini, seragam itu...bukankah...ahhh...ANDWAE! tak mungkin..."_

" Hyung! waeyo?"

" E-Eh...a-niya...hhhh..."

Junsu menegur Jaejoong saat dilihatnya hyung cantiknya itu sedang menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya, sembari menggumamkan kata yang tidak jelas. Junsu hanya dapat terheran - heran melihat tingkah hyungnya yang seperti orang gila saja pada hari ini. Sepertinya Jaejoong telah mengetahui profesi namja yang telah mengambil kesuciannya itu.

.

**_Yunho Pov_**

Deg!

Dadaku berdesir saat pandangan kami bertemu, walaupun dibalik kacamata hitam, aku yakin kalau ia tengah memandangku, namun saat teringat perlakuannya kepadaku semalam, dan pesannya yang terus terngiang - ngiang ditelingaku agar kami tidak bertegur sapa setelah kejadian malam tadi, membuat wajahku mendatar dengan sendirinya. Entah siapapun dirinya aku tak peduli, walaupun kulihat mereka yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar membungkukkan badan kepadanya, yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh sosok angkuh tersebut. Akupun masa bodo dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaanku sebagai Office Boy, oh ya apakah ia melihat seragam Office Boyku ini ya? kuharap ia melihatnya, agar terkena serangan jantung, hihihi...aku tak dapat menahan ketawaku, saat membayangkan wajah cantiknya itu memucat ketika menyadari telah melakukan hubungan intim berkali - kali bersama seorang Office Boy! pegawai rendahan, apalagi mengingat ini adalah saat pertama kalinya, hohoho...sicantik yang malang, telah menyerahkan begitu saja kesuciannya kepada seorang pegawai rendahan. Masih dalam keadaan tersenyum lebar saat sebuah tepukan dipundak mengagetkanku.

" Yo, Yunho hyung! hal lucu apa yang tengah kau pikirkan, sampai - sampai tertawa sendiri hyung?"

" Yah, Yoochun, kau mengagetkanku saja, aniya..bukan apa apa..darimana saja kau? jangan katakan kau baru datang, hari sudah sesiang ini."

" Ani hyung, aku tadi disuruh mengantarkan berkas kepada Siwon ssi diruangan manajemen lantai 5, hyung sendiri darimana?"

" Aku barusan selesai ditugaskan mengantarkan minuman keruang rapat, kajja kita istirahat dulu sebentar di basecamp."

" Kajja hyung."

Ternyata Yoochun yang menepuk pundakku, sekarang kami tengah menuju basecamp kami, yaitu ruang locker, sekaligus tempat kami beristirahat bersama kedelapan teman kami yang lainnya yang semuanya namja. Diruang inilah kami sering berbincang - bincang atau sekedar bercanda sesama pekerja Office Boy, topiknya tak jauh dari bahasan seputar model - model dan artis - artis disini. Saat ini mereka sepertinya tengah membicarakan seseorang, saat kami mulai bergabung.

" Ne, aku tak habis pikir, alangkah angkuhnya anak dari Heenim tersebut, walaupun appa, eh ummanya itu kelihatan angkuh, namun masih mau tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala kepada kita, benarkan?

" Ne, lagian, sepertinya ia sangat bangga sekali dengan wajah cantiknya itu, aku bertaruh, pasti ia memiliki keistimewaan seperti Heenim, namja yang dapat hamil, dan melahirkan putra yang cantik namun sombongnya selangit, huh!"

Terdengar dua rekan kami Kwanghyuk dan Hyunso sepertinya tengah membicarakan seseorang yang tidak mereka sukai, sedikit ingin tahu, aku dan Yoochunpun ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

" Kwanghyuk ah, siapa yang kalian bicarakan, siapa pula namja yang melahirkan? memangnya ada didunia ini?"Yoochun mulai membuka suara bergabung dengan obrolan mereka, sedang aku hanya menjadi pendengar saja.

" Kami sedang membicarakan Kim Jaejoong Chunnie hyung, tidak biasanya, ia terlihat melewati lantai ini ketika hendak menuju lantai atas."

" Oh sicantik yang sombong itu,eoh? ada apa memangnya?"

Ketika aku mendengar Yoochun menyebutkan kata 'sicantik yang sombong' aku langsung menebak bahwa namja cantik yang bersamaku semalamlah yang tengah mereka bicarakan. namun siapa ia aku belum benar - benar tahu.

_' Oh..namanya Kim Jaejoong...'_ ucapku dalam hati setelah mendengar mereka menyebutkan namanya.

" Ne hyung, kami bertaruh, ia pasti mewarisi gen dari ummanya, seorang namja yang dapat hamil dan melahirkan."

" UHUK...UHUK!"

" Yah, Yunho hyung ada apa denganmu?"

Aku terbatuk - batuk keras saat mendengar celotehan kedua rekan kerjaku barusan, kutinggalkan mereka yang terheran - heran melihatku, secepat kilat menuju kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari ruangan kami tersebut. Kututup dan kukunci pintu kamar mandi tersebut, seketika itu juga badanku terasa lemas, kutumpukan kedua telapak tanganku di wastafel didepan sebuah cermin. Kutatap wajahku dari dalam cermin tersebut, tak satu katapun yang dapat terucap dari bibirku saat ini, kecuali beribu pikiran yang berkecamuk didalam hatiku saat ini.

_'Jung Yunho, kau akan segera menghadapi masalah besar dalam hidupmu...'_

_**End Yunho Pov**  
_

._  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_._

**tebece dulu ne?_  
_**

**butuh review!  
**

.**  
**

.

.

.

Mian chap ini membosankan,

saya janji next chap sudah masuk saat uri umma hamil ne?

so, keep review...doakan mood saya bagus, bisa update kilat.

Jeongmal gomawo...*senyumcantik


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, drama

Warning : BL, YAOI, MPreg, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CASTS**

Jung Yunho : 22 Tahun

Kim Jaejoong : 20 Tahun

Park Yoochun : 20 Tahun

Kim Junsu :18 Tahun

Choi Siwon : 36 Tahun

Kim Heechul : 37 Tahun

.

Anneyong,

Akhirnya, setelah saya ngesot - ngesot, karena sudah semakin rempong, gak nyangka masih bisa merampungkan chap ini yang lumayan panjang, sampe saya ngos ngosan ( 5000k), menanggapi beberapa review chap kemarin, haduh saya jeongmal gomawo bener deh, ada diantara chingu yang mengkoreksi kecerobohan saya dalam hal tanda baca, ( thanks to Jaejung love chingu ), trus masalah pengulangan nama karakter, nah itu dia, terhitung saya menuliskan nama 'Jisung' untuk dua karakter yang berbeda, mianhe ya chingu, kelemahan saya emang susah sekali kalo sdh ngarang nama orang korea, harap maklum ne, anggap saja Jisung itu marganya berbeda, hehehe.

Masalah genre, saya sebenarnya sering mengalami kegagalan dalam menentukan genre, jadi masalah genre silakan chingu nilai sendiri ya, yang jelas saya ini penjunjung tinggi happy ending. Karna saya gak rela bias saya menderita.

Dan menanggapi asal saya, karena di chap sebelumnya saya mengatakan kalau saya akan menyebrang ke pulau Jawa, saya asalnya dari Sumatera, tepatnya bagian selatan ( Q frm meirah. 1111). Saya hiatus paling lama juga 3 minggu ne? semoga setelah hiatus, otak saya cerah kembali. Keep waiting for my ff, arraso?

Last words, chap depan sehabis hiatus, ne?

Yorobeun...saranghaeyo...

Happy reading...^^

.

Dozo...

.

.

.

**_._**

_**End Previous Chap**_

.

_ 'Oh..namanya Kim Jaejoong...'ucapku dalam hati setelah mendengar mereka menyebutkan namanya._

_" Ne hyung, kami bertaruh, ia pasti mewarisi gen dari ummanya, seorang namja yang dapat hamil dan melahirkan."_

_" UHUK...UHUK!"_

_" Yah, Yunho hyung ada apa denganmu?"_

_Aku terbatuk - batuk keras saat mendengar celotehan kedua rekan kerjaku barusan, kutinggalkan mereka yang terheran - heran melihatku, secepat kilat menuju kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari ruangan kami tersebut. Kututup dan kukunci pintu kamar mandi tersebut, seketika itu juga badanku terasa lemas, kutumpukan kedua telapak tanganku di wastafel didepan sebuah cermin. Kutatap wajahku dari dalam cermin tersebut, tak satu katapun yang dapat terucap dari bibirku saat ini, kecuali beribu pikiran yang berkecamuk didalam hatiku saat ini._

_'Jung Yunho, kau akan segera menghadapi masalah besar dalam hidupmu...'_

_**End Yunho Pov**_

.

.

.

.

.

**MY DESTINY**

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menuruni anak tangga rumahnya dengan tergesa - gesa, pasalnya hari itu ia harus melaksanakan pemotretan dengan salah satu branded yang menyewanya dari jepang, jadi mereka khusus mendatangkan fotografer profesional dari negara tersebut. Dikalangan model profesional, nama Haru Watanabe bukanlah nama yang asing, bagi yang pernah bekerja secara profesional di negari sakura itu, Haru Watanabe adalah fotografer yang paling disegani, merupakan fotografer senior yang sudah melahirkan karya - karya yang bernilai, ia dikenal dengan sifat kedisiplinannya yang tinggi, ia tidak segan - segan meninggalkan lokasi pemotretan apabila ada salah satu model yang terlambat datang, karena itulah Jaejoong berusaha untuk datang lebih awal dari jadwal yang ditentukan, saat ini jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, sedangkan pemotretan baru akan dimulai pukul sembilan nanti, lebih baik menunggu, daripada mendapat masalah, begitu pemikiran Jaejoong yang kini telah duduk dimeja makan bersama sang umma.

" Tumben anak umma sudah siap sepagi ini..hmm? biasanya bangun juga mesti disiram dulu." nada heechul terdengar menyindir sang buah hati.

" Hehehe, Jongie tidak mau terlambat umma, hari ini jadwal pemotretan bersama Haru kun, Jongie tidak mau mengambil resiko terlambat, umma tahu sendiri kan dia tidak suka kalau ada yang terlambat.." jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar.

" Haru kun? wah umma sangat merindukannya, sewaktu umma bekerja di Jepang dulu, hmm, beliaulah yang sering memotret umma.." mata besar Heechul tampak berbinar - binar mendengar sang buah hati menyebutkan nama fotografer asal jepang itu.

" Jinjja?" kali ini mata doe Jaejoong yang membesar, ketika mendengar penuturan ummanya.

" Ne baby, dulu ia adalah fotografer muda berbakat, kami sering dipertemukan saat pemotretan, hhh...kalau umma tidak ada ada jadwal peragaan hari ini, umma ingin sekali menemuinya." tampak senyum Heechul saat mengenang masa - masa mudanya saat menjadi model di Jepang.

" Sepertinya umma kenal dekat dengan Haru kun, eoh? atau mungkin pernah pacaran, hehehe.." kali ini Jaejoong menggoda ummanya.

" Yah! hubungan kami cuma sebatas pekerjaan!" Heechul membantah, namun ia tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah merahnya saat itu, membuat Jaejoong semakin ingin menggodanya.

" Ah masak sih, demi apa umma, hehehe, muka umma seperti udang rebus tuh, eh..jangan - jangan Haru kun itu yang memotret foto bugil umma yah?" goda Jaejoong.

" Yah! anak ini! darimana kau lihat foto bugilku hah?" mata belo si cinderella kontan semakin membesar.

" Hehehe...Jongie tak sengaja lihat waktu umma berangkat ke Paris, ehm..umma seksi sekali..."

PLETAK!

" Aww! Umma! appo..." bibir merah Jaejoong mengerucut saat majalah yang tengah dibaca ummanya telah berpindah diatas kepalanya.

" beraninya kau bongkar - bongkar lemariku saat umma tidak ada!Sudah pergi sana nanti terlambat! " usir Heechul kejam.

" Ih, sebenarnya umma kandungku bukan sih..kejam sekali.." sungut Jaejoong.

" YAH!"

" Ne, ne...Jongie pergi ya cinderella...mmuaaaahhh..bye umma yeoppo.."

' Dasar anak manja, hhhh...' Heechul menggumam pelan saat menatap punggung anaknya yang menghilang dikejauhan. Entah mengapa, ia sedikit gusar melihat tingkah anaknya yang sangat manja, dan sangat angkuh itu, tentu saja ia mendengar semua gosip mengenai putra yang dilahirkan dari rahimnya sendiri itu.

' Jongie ah, kapankah kau dapat merubah sifatmu itu, aku memang terlalu memanjakanmu, andai saja waktu itu, aku berterus terang...mungkin kau memiliki appa saat ini, hhhh...' Heechul mendesah pelan, sebelum bangkit dari duduknya, ia harus menghadiri undangan peragaan busana dari beberapa rumah mode hari ini, jadi ia harus segera bersiap - siap.

.

Jaejoong sibuk membolak - balikkan majalahnya didalam mobilnya, saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Tohosinki, tak seperti biasanya ia meminta supirnya untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat tersebut, ia merasa sedikit tak enak badan, sedang Junsu, ia sudah menunggu di Tohosinki bersama para bodyguarg hyungnya. Direbahkannya punggungnya disandaran kursi, dipijatnya pelan keningnya, ia merasa agak pusing, ' mungkin karena membaca tadi, kepalaku terasa sedikit pusing, hmm..' gumam sicantik seraya memejamkan matanya.

" Ahjussi, menepilah sebentar, tolong belikan obat sakit kepala ditoko itu, eoh?" Jaejoong menyuruh supirnya untuk membeli obat diapotik yang mereka lewati.

" Ne tuan.."

Supir itu bergegas menepikan mobilnya dan membelikan Jaejoong obat yang dimaksud, Jaejoong menunggu didalam mobil dengan sabar, namun mata indahnya tiba - tiba membesar saat ia melihat sosok yang hampir dilupakannya selama satu bulan ini, dihalte bus, tak jauh dari mobil mewahnya parkir saat ini, ia melihat sosok tampan yang paling menonjol diantara mereka yang berdiri dihalte tersebut, karena memiliki tinggi melebihi orang - orang disekitarnya, dan, ehm..tentu saja wajah tampan dengan mata musang dan bibir berbentuk hati tersebut.

Yah, Jaejoong mendapati sosok Yunho diantara sekian banyak orang yang menunggu bus di halte tersebut. Tatapannya tak beranjak dari sosok manly yang sepertinya akan pergi bekerja, terlihat dari seragam yang dipakainya. Melihat seragam yang dipakai namja itu, tiba - tiba bibir cherry Jaejoong mengerucut dengan sendirinya.

' Hhhh...namja itu, sudah hampir sebulan kejadian itu, ehm..sepertinya belum ada tanda - tanda, aishh..semoga saja aku tidak kenapa - napa.' Jaejoong menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar, saat ia teringat kembali kejadian itu, ia tidak ingin pikirannya diganggu oleh kejadian memalukan tersebut dan akibatnya yang sangat ditakutinya, mengingat ummanya selalu memperingatkannya agar selalu berhati - hati bergaul dengan sesama namja, karena ummanya menurunkan gen kepadanya yang memiliki rahim dan tentu saja bisa hamil dan melahirkan.

' bagaimana bisa aku menyerahkan kesucianku kepada namja rendahan itu, huh..wajahnya sangat tidak cocok menjadi OB, pasti dia orang miskin, ihhh...' tiba - tiba Jaejoong bergidik ngeri saat memikirkan kata 'miskin' kata yang membuatnya sangat alergi. Sedari kecil, ia sudah menjadi model, jadi pergaulannya juga hanya dengan kalangan atas. Sepertinya sifat sombong dan angkuhnya sudah bawaan dari lahir.

" Tuan, ini obatnya tuan, tuan? eh tuan?"

" Eh..wae ahjussi, oh ya obat, hehe, terimakasih jussi, ayo jalan lagi."

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat ahjussi supirnya tang entah sudah berapa lama memanggil - manggil namanya ketika hendak memberikan obat pesanannya. Perlahan mobil mewah itupun berlalu dari tempat itu, melewati barisan orang - orang yang tengah menunggu Bus, sosok itu masih disana, mata doe itu masih terus menatap bayang namja manly tersebut, sampai pandangannya mengabur sendiri dibelakangnya seiring mobilnya yang bergerak menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

" HYUNGGG..."

" Yah! suaramu lumba - lumba! bisa rusak gendang telingaku ini, huh..."

Jaejoong sontak menutup kedua lubang telinganya saat suara melengking Junsu yang mirip suara lumba - lumba itu menyapanya sesaat ia baru tiba di lobby utama gedung itu. Ternyata Junsu bersama bodyguardnya sudah tiba duluan.

" Hhhh, masih banyak waktu, kajja kutraktir kalian minum dikantin.."

" Yayy! hyung keren! eung kyang...kyang.."

" Ppaliyo..hentikan tertawa anehmu itu bebek!"

" Yah hyung, tadi lumba - lumba, sekarang bebek, bagaimana sih..." sungut Junsu, dengan memajukan bibirnya.

TING~

Bergegas rombongan Jaejoong memasuki lift yang baru saja tiba, mereka hendak menuju kelantai enam tempat kantin Tohosinki berada, sepertinya hanya mereka berlima yang akan menumpang lift tersebut, karena tak nampak orang yang akan menumpang lift tersebut selain mereka. Sedikit lagi pintu lift akan menutup, tiba - tiba laju pintu itu tertahan oleh tangan seseorang yang sepertinya akan ikut menumpang juga, dan benar saja, begitu pintu lift terbuka kembali, dengan buru - buru, namja tinggi bermata musang telah berdiri didalam lift yang ditumpangi Jaejoong.

DEG!

Kembali, kedua mata musang bertemu dengan doe hitam, yang sebulan terakhir ini selalu menghiasi mimpinya setiap malam, membayangkan tatapan sayu benda berbentuk bulat dan bening itu saat meminta dirinya memenuhi hasratnya saat itu.

Sesaat Jaejoong terpaku, membatu ditempatnya, setelah cepat - cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Tak bedanya dengan si mata musang itu, ia yang berdiri tepat disebelah pintu lift tersebut, hanya menatap lurus kedepan, wajah datarnya kembali tercipta dengan sendirinya, saat mengingat pemilik mata doe yang dikaguminya itu adalah sosok yang angkuh.

" Hyung, waeyo? kau melamun? mengapa wajahmu pucat sekali? hyung sakit?"

Suara lumba - lumba Junsu memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta didalam lift tersebut, disaat ia melihat Jaejoong tampak tidak fokus, dan wajahnya yang baru disadarinya sangat pucat.

" Aniya, aku tidak apa - apa Su." jawab Jaejoong singkat. Pandangannya hanya lurus kedepan. Entah mengapa ia tidak suka saat melihat wajah datar namja yang pernah membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan berkali - kali itu.

TING~ Lantai enam.

Lift berhenti dilantai tujuan Jaejoong dan rombongannya. Mereka bergegas keluar dari lift tersebut. Sedangkan Yunho, namja tampan yang bekerja sebagai office boy itu tetap menunjukkan wajah datarnya ketika si angkuh yang melewatinya dengan dagu yang terangkat. Namun seringai tipisnya terbentuk saat menyadari ujung mata doe itu melirik kearah name tagnya.

' Jung Yunho namanya..' dalam hati Jaejoong saat sudut matanya sempat membaca name tag yang melekat didada kiri Yunho.

.

" Su ie ayo cepat bawakan baju gantiku, aku sudah sangat lelah sekali.."

Jaejoong dapat bernafas lega, pasalnya mereka baru saja menyelesaikan take gambar yang terakhir, sedari jam sembilan pagi tadi, hingga saat ini telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Ketiga model yang lain, yaitu Tiffany, Seungri, dan Yuri juga sama halnya dengan Jaejoong saat ini, sangat capek. Tiffany tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah kesalnya, pasalnya selama pemotretan tadi, ia yang paling banyak terkena omelan Mr Haru, karena sering melakukan kesalahan, apalagi pasangannya adalah Jaejoong yang lebih profesional darinya.

' Huh! bisa - bisanya orang Jepang itu mengatakan kalau namja tersebut lebih cantik dariku, sialan!' rutuk Tiffany dalam hati, sembari matanya melirik Jaejoong dengan tajam. Ia teringat saat pemotretan tadi, Mr Haru berapa kali berkata, bagaimana bisa mereka memasangkannya dengan Kim jaejoong, karena Jaejoong lebih cantik daripadanya.

" Kwang Soo oppa, berikan kami minum, kami bisa mati kehausan, sedari tadi non stop, huh..melelahkan sekali." Tiffany berkata kepada staff Tohosinki untuk membawakan mereka air minum.

" Chakkaman ne, aku akan menyuruh OB mengantarkannya."

" Gomawo oppa." senyum model centil itu.

Jaejoong tak begitu menghiraukan orang - orang yang berada diruangan tersebut yang tengah asyik bercanda sehabis kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja, apalagi yang bertugas memasang dekorasi, dan cahaya, karena berapa kali fotografer asal Jepang itu minta pindahkan seenak hatinya.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan minuman datang, dua orang OB membawa baki berisi gelas - gelas yang berisi jus jeruk, ternyata dua orang OB tersebut adalah Jung Yunho Dan Yoochun, mereka membawa cukup banyak gelas minuman, karena para kru pemotretan belum juga pulang, masih berkemas - kemas.

" KYAA! Kalian OB? tidak salah?"

Pekikan berbarengan dari mulut Yuri dan Tiffany, saat kedua OB tampan itu masuk membawa baki berisi minuman. dan tentu saja hal tersebut mengundang perhatian orang - orang yang berada tak jauh dari mereka dengan ikut memperhatikan kedua OB tersebut yang tersenyum malu - malu karena telah dipuji oleh dua model cantik.

" Eh..noona bisa saja, kami memang OB yang paling ganteng disini, hehehe..." Yoochun yang memang tidak bisa dipuji itu langsung melancarkan aksinya.

" Jung Yunho...ehm kau tampan sekali..." Kali ini Yuri langsung meloncat, entah kapan, yang jelas saat ini ia sudah dalam posisi menggamit lengan Yunho. Sedangkan yang memiliki nama tersebut hanya tersenyum kaku, sementara pandangannya sedari tadi tertuju pada sosok yang tengah bersandar kursinya, tengah memejamkan matanya, sementara wajahnya tampak sangat pucat sekali.

Yunho dan Yoochun tak dapat segera beranjak dari sana, karena kedua model genit tadi masih sibuk bergelayut pada lengan kedua namja tampan tersebut, membuat keduanya salah tingkah. Yunho yang tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang terlihat sangat kecapekan diatas kursi itu, sedikit terkesiap, pasalnya Jaejoong sepertinya telah membuka matanya, dan, untuk kesekian kalinya pandangan mereka bertemu, namun kali ini ia melihat si cantik itu mengerenyitkan keningnya saat melihat Yunho yang tengah berada diruangan tersebut, apalagi ketika melihat Tiffany dan Yuri yang tengah bergelayut manja dilengan Yunho dan Yoochun, sementara mulut mereka tak hentinya memuji ketampanan kedua OB tersebut. Itulah hebatnya Tohosinki Entertainment, sampai - sampai OBnya pun seperti model. Melihat Yuri yang selalu menempel dengan Yunho, membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan keakraban mereka, tanpa diketahui, Jaejoong telah beranjak dari ruang tersebut, ia menghubungi Junsu agar menyusul menemuinya di lobi bawah, dan minta antar pulang, karena pagi tadi ia diantar supirnya.

.

Hari ini, tidak berbeda seperti tiga hari yang lalu, Jaejoong tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, pusing kepalanya yang menyerang sejak tiga hari yang lalu tak kunjung hilang, bahkan pagi ini ia malah merasa sangat mual, perutnya serasa diaduk - aduk, berapa kali ia bolak - balik kamar mandinya hanya untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Jaejoong benar - benar lemas sekarang, mendadak ingatannya kembali pada malam kebersamaannya dengan Yunho yang sudah sebulan lebih lamanya.

' Aniya, tidak mungkin..aku hanya masuk angin..' Jaejoong berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran negatif yang berhubungan dengan keadaannya saat ini. Namun hatinya tetap merasa was - was, mengingat mereka telah melakukannya berkali - kali pada malam itu.

Perlahan model yang terkenal dengan keangkuhannya itu beranjak dari pembaringannya dengan sisa - sisa kekuatan yang ada disambarnya jaketnya yang cukup tebal, mengingat saat ini tengah musim dingin, lalu dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya kemudian tanpa suara ia menuruni anak tangga yang tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya, berusaha agar tak seorangpun mendengar langkahnya, karena hari masih cukup pagi, sekitar jam enam pagi waktu seoul. Sedikit lega saat melihat kearah meja makan yang sudah tertata rapi sarapan buatan maidnya, untunglah ummanya belum keluar untuk sarapan, biasanya jam seperti ini ummanya masih berada dikamar mandi. Tak ingin mengulur waktu, bergegas Jaejoong menuju pintu utama rumahnya, ia berjalan menuju jalan besar tak jauh dari rumahnya, karena rumah mewahnya itu terletak dipusat kota. Tak lama tibalah Jaejoong ditempat tujuannya, sedikit merasa kedinginan karena sedari kemarin perutnya sama sekali belum terisi, apalagi pagi tadi semua isi perutnya habis terkuras.

" Anneyong Nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara ahjumma yang menjaga apotik tempat dimana Jaejoong berada sekarang, membuyarkan lamunannya seketika.

" Ehm, ahjumma, berikan aku testpack yang paling akurat.." sedikit tergagap Jaejoong saat mengatakan benda yang dicarinya, namun ia sedikit bersyukur, karena ahjumma itu mengiranya seorang yeoja, tentu saja ia dianggap yeoja, karena badannya terbungkus jaket tebal, hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat sedangkan seluruh kepalanya tertutup hoodienya yang berbulu - bulu pinggirannya, jelas saja melihat wajah Jaejoong yang mulus dengan bibir merahnya siapa yang menyangka kalau ia adalah namja.

" Arraso, berapa yang kau butuhkan nona?"

" Beri aku sepuluh buah, ahjumma."

" Mwoya? sepuluh? tidak salah? soalnya barang ini yang kualitas terbaik, 99.99% akurat, kurasa tidak perlu sebanyak itu nona.." ahjumma itu tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, saat mendengar jumlah testpack yang diminta Jaejoong.

" Ne ahjumma, berikan saja, aku akan membayar semuanya." ucap Jaejoong seraya mengeluarkan dompet dari kantong jaketnya.

" Arraso nona, chakkaman, aku ambilkan dulu."

Tak lama ahjumma tersebut telah muncul kembali dengan sepuluh testpack yang akan dibeli Jaejoong, ia segera membayarnya dan cepat cepat berlalu dari tempat itu, takut nanti identitasnya ketahuan, wah bisa ramai jadinya kalau ia ditemukan tengah mengunjungi sebuah apotik, dan membeli testpack, bisa - bisa ia malah dituduh menghamili anak orang.

Dalam perjalanan pulang kerumahnya, dipinggir jalan ia mendapati sekelompok anak kecil yang tengah mengerubuti mobil yang menjual es krim, membayangkan es krim tersebut membuat air liur Jaejoong menetes dengan sendirinya, cepat - cepat dihampirinya mobil yang menjual es krim tersebut, dan langsung memesan es krim rasa vanila dengan porsi yang besar didalam sebuah wadah cup yang cukup besar, es krim tersebut dihabiskannya dalam sekejap saja diperjalanannya tersebut. Jaejoong merasa heran, sehabis makan es krim tadi perutnya sama sekali tidak merasa mual ataupun ingin muntah, tentu saja hal itu membuatnya sedikit senang karena tenaganya sedikit bertambah.

Cklek~

Dibukanya perlahan pintu ruang tamu rumahnya dengan sangat hati - hati, agar tak ada yang mendengar, cepat - cepat dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dilantai dua rumah megah tersebut tanpa menoleh kanan kiri sedikitpun.

" Darimana, tuan putri..."

" Kyaa...umma mengagetkan saja, huh.."

Jeritan Jaejoong yang kaget ketika mendengar suara makhluk yang paling ditakutinya didunia ini. Ia tidak memperhatikan kalau ummanya yang sudah berada diruang makan itu, telah memperhatikannya sewaktu ia mengendap - ngendap hendak menuju kamarnya, yang tentu saja sangat mengagetkannya saat melewati ruang makan tersebut.

" Salah sendiri kenapa datang seperti orang mau maling saja, mengendap - endap." ucap sang umma dengan santai, namun cukup membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

" Mian umma, Jongie buru - buru, Jongie kebelet pipis..hehehe..." Jaejoong tak berani menatap mata sang umma, dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki anak tangga dihadapannya.

" Chakkaman! Jongie, umma perhatikan beberapa hari ini Jongie tidak keluar kamar sama sekali, wae chagiya?"

" Aniya umma, mungkin Jongie hanya kurang istirahat saja, Jongie pamit beristirahat ne, um...hukkks..hoekk..."

belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan jawabannya, tiba - tiba perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi, ia merasa sangat mual saat itu. Takut ia muntah diruang makan tersebut, cepat - cepat Jaejoong berlari kekamar mandi yang berada tak jauh diruang makan itu.

" Hoeekk..hoekk..huks.." mata Jaejoong terpejam, seakan menahan rasa mual yang amat sangat. Es krim yang baru saja dilahapnya itu saja baru habis, eh akhirnya keluar lagi. Cepat - cepat diusapnya mulutnya, dan baru akan keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut, tiba - tiba ummanya telah berdiri dipintu kamar mandi.

" Jongie baby, gwaenchana? apa yang terjadi? kau sakit nak? mukamu pucat sekali...sini biar umma bantu kekamarmu, ne?" mendadak suara heechul yang biasanya selau terdengar ketus, kini terdengar sangat lembut tentu saja ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya melihat anak semata wayangnya terlihat sangat lemah seperti ini.

" Gwaenchana umma,tak usah khawatir, Jongie cuma masuk angin saja, kalau minum obat nanti akan hilang juga sakitnya." Jaejoong meyakinkan ummanya dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, sementara bungkusan testpack yang dibelinya di apotik tadi disembunyikannya dibalik jaketnya.

Heechul hanya menarik nafas berat, " Ne, kalau ada apa - apa cepat panggil Lee ahjumma, eoh? mian uma tidak bisa menemani Jongie hari ini, umma harus menghadiri undangan dari Kang Seok ssi, mian ne Jongie? besok kalau Jongie masih sakit, akan umma bawa kerumah sakit saja, ottoke?" Heechul tampak sangat khawatir melihat keadaan anaknya saat itu.

" Gwaenchana umma, Jongie tidak apa - apa..umma tidak usah khawatir, ne?"

" Arraso baby, beristirahatlah, umma akan pulang secepatnya.."

" Ne umma."

Heechul mengecup kening anaknya dengan sayang, sebelum Jaejoong beranjak menuju kelantai atas tempat dimana kamarnya berada. sesampai dikamarnya, ia langsung merebahkan badannya kembali, tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas sekali, namun ia teringat bahwa barusan membeli testpack, dan menurut anjuran yang sempat dibacanya di apotik tadi, bila ingin menggunakkan testpack tersebut, lebih baik diwaktu pagi saat buang air kecil pertama kalinya. Jaejoong langsung teringat kalau pagi ini dia belum sama sekali buang air, dan segera ia bergegas mengambil wadah untuk menampung air seninya, dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Kurang dari dua menit Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan membawa wadah berisi air seninya tadi, dan langsung dapat di cek dengan mencelupkan kertas tersebut.

Jaejoong mencelupkan ujung kertas testpack yang pertama dengan tangan yang gemetar, dipejamkannya sedikit mata bulatnya, tak berani melihat garis yang tergambar dikertas kecil itu. Sedikit demi sedikit dibukanya matanya dan memeriksa garis yang tertera, dan...

' Omona, mati kau Jaejoong, hiks...kenapa garisnya dua? anwdwae..andwae!' Jaejoong menggeleng keras tatapannya nanar melihat dua gari jelas pada kertas tersebut.

' Tenang, Jongie ah, ini baru testpack yang pertama, siapa tahu yang ini kadaluarsa, sebaiknya kucoba yang lain saja...hiks' Jaejoong terisak sembari mengeluarkan seluruh kertas testpack dari dalam kantong didedakat pintu apartemen. Dan hasilnya..

Testpack kedua...dua garis,

Testpeck ketiga...dua garis,

Testpack keempat..dua garis, dan..,

Testpack kelimapun...dua garis..,

Hingga...,

Testpack kesepuluh..masih..dua garis.

BRUKKKK!

Seketika tubuh jaejoong lunglai merosot dilantai dingin kamarnya, dengan testpack - testpack yang bertebaran disekitarnya, ia tidak bisa menguasai ketakutannya, kekhawatirannya, kecemasannya, atas apa yang barusan didapatinya.

HAMIL, hal itulah yang sangat ditakutkannya setelah peristiwa malam itu, bayangan akan murkanya sang umma, hancurnya kariernya sebagai model profesional, jelas saja, siapa yang akan memakai model berperut buncit? Tanpa aba - aba lagi, airmata sudah membasahi pipinya, isakannya pecah didalam kamarnya saat itu, dengan posisi terduduk dengan kepala ditenggelamkan dikedua lututnya, bibir cherrynya mengutuk perbuatan Siwon yang telah mencekokinya obat perangsang, ia sangat membenci namja itu. Selamanya akan selalu dibencinya.

' Hikss...brengsek kau ChOI Siwon! hiks...'

Ummaaaa...ottokeyo...ottokeyo ummaa..hikss...Jongie tidak mau hamil..hiks...ummaaa...

Tubuh kurus Jaejoong bergetar hebat, ketika isakannya menjadi tangis yang memilukan, bayangan akan anaknya yang akan lahir tanpa ayah, kehancuran karir modelnya, dan hal - hal lainnya, yang jelas tercorengnya nama keluarga Kim bila publik mengetahui hal ini.

Hingga hari berganti gelap, Jaejoong tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Masih menangis, dan keadaannya, mata yang sudah membengkak karena seharian menangis memikirkan nasibnya, rambut yang kusut, mengingat sejak pagi tadi ia belum mandi sama sekali, dan mukanya yang bertambah pucat, karena perutnya belum juga terisi apapun seharian ini. Sejak siang tadi, Lee ahjumma maid keluarga yang sudah mengasuhnya sejak bayi, ia tampak sangat khawatir, pasalnya ketika dipanggil - panggil untuk makan siang, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyahut, dan ia teringat kalau Jaejoong sedang sakit, sehingga bertambahlah kekhawatirannya. Tampak Lee ahjumma mondar - mandir didepan kamar Jaejoong dilantai dua, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menepon Heechul agar segera pulang, namun ia sangat takut, takut kalau Heechul terganggu pekerjaannya.

Lee Ahjumma sedikit bernafas lega saat mendapati mobil Heechul yang memasuki pekarangan luas rumahnya, dengan tergopoh - gopoh Yeoja setengah baya itu menyongsong kedatangan majikannya dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir.

" Nyonya, kajja nyonya...Jongie nyonya...'

" Wae ahjumma? Jongie waeyo?"

Heechul tidak dapat menyembunyikan keheranannya saat baru saja keluar dari mobilnya, Lee ahjumma dengan wajahnya yang menampakkan kecemasan yang amat sangat mengajaknya untuk melihat keadaan anaknya itu, lalu Heechul teringat kalau pagi tadi Jaejoong sakit dan muntah - muntah, seakan tersadar, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya, ia menjadi sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong.

" Jongie ah...buka pintunya nak! gwaenchanayo? jawab umma Jongie!"

Dengan panik Heechul menggedor - gedor pintu kamar Jaejoong yang menurut Lee ahjumma terkunci sejak pagi tadi. Mendengar itu, Heechul bertambah panik, dan terus menggedor - gedor pintu itu sementara bibirnya terus meneriakkan nama anak semata wayangnya itu.

Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong yang tengah berada didalam kamarnya? mendengar suara ummanya, tubuh kurusnya yang tengah bersandar didinding pojok kamarnya semakin bergetar karena ketakutannya yang amat sangat, bibirnya terus mengeluarkan isakan kecil yang tidak terdengar sama sekali dari luar, karena memang kamarnya kedap suara.

" Ahjumma cepat minta kunci duplikat kepada petugas keamanan didepan, ppaliyo..." Heechul yang semakin khawatir akan keadaan putranya didalam kamar, menyuruh Lee ahjuma untuk mengambil kunci cadangan. Tak lama Lee ahjummapun datang.

" Ini nyonya kuncinya..." Lee ahjuma memberikan duplikat kunci kamar Jaejoong, dengan segera diserahkannya kepada Heechul dan cepat - cepat majikannya membuka pintu tersebut dengan tidak sabaran. Akhirnya pintu tersebut itu terbuka lebar. Begitu terkejutnya Heechul melihat Tubuh kurus Jaejoong dengan wajahnya yang pucat, mata yang sudah membengkak, tengah terduduk bersandar didinding salah satu pojok kamarnya.

" OMONA! Jongie! gwaenchana baby, waeyo? kenapa Jongie seperti ini? INI SEMUA APA NAK?"

Mata Heechul dan Lee ahjumma yang mengiringi dibelakangnya seketika terbelalak lebar, saat mereka mulai mendekati Jaejoong, dengan jelas mereka melihat kertas testpack yang dipakai Jaejoong pagi tadi masih berhamburan dilantai kamar dekat Jaejoong berada saat ini.

" JONGIE AH! JELASKAN KEPADA UMMA, APA MAKSUD PULUHAN TESTPACK INI! SIAPA YANG MENGGUNAKANNYA!"

" Nyonya, sabar nyonya, nanti Jongie semakin takut.." Lee ahjumma mencoba menenangkan Heechul yang terlihat sangat murka ketika melihat testpack - testpack tersebut.

' Dua garis...' Heechul menggumam saat dipungutnya salah satu testpack tersebut, dan mendapati dua garis yang tertera disana, lalu diambilnya yang lain lagi, hingga kesepuluh testpack sudah diperiksanya semua dengan garis yang berjumlah sama ada dua. perlahan didekatinya putra cantiknya tersebut yang tampak sangat terguncang.

" Jongie baby, katakan pada umma, itu semua milik Jongie?" dengan suara sepelan mungkin Heechul kini telah berjongkok dihadapan Jaejoong yang masih terisak dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dikedua lututnya. Perlahan ditariknya kedua tangan Jaejoong, sehingga otomatis kepala terangkat, namun ia masih memejamkan kedua matanya, masih terisak.

" Jongie chagiya, tatap umma, umma tidak akan marah, Jongie? apa semua ini milik Jongie? jawab umma baby." Heechul menangkup pipi pucat putra kesayangannya itu, ia mencoba menguasai emosinya, melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang sangat memprihatinkan tersebut, ia sadar tidak ada gunanya mengeluarkan emosinya.

" N-ne umma, hiks..." jawaban pelan Jongie cukup dapat membuat badan Heechul seakan tak bertulang, merosot begitu saja terduduk dilantai kamar tersebut, demikian juga dengan Lee ahjumma yang langsung terisak saat mendengar jawaban Jaejoong barusan.

" Jongie ah, sekarang jawab umma ne? siapa yang memperkosamu?"

" J-Jongie t-tidak diperkosa u-umma, hiks..S-Siwon ssi m-memberi J-Jongie obat perangsang, hiks..j-jadi Jongie t-tidak bisa menguasai diri J-Jongie umma, hiks..mianhe umma..mianhe.." Jaejoong terisak hebat saat menjelaskan penyebab hamilnya, ditubruknya tubuh Heechul yang masih terduduk dihadapannya, dipeluk dengan erat umma yang sangat disayanginya itu, ia takut ummanya kecewa kepadanya.

" S-Siwon nugu Jongie?" mendengar nama itu, Heechul tak dapat menyembunyikan keheranannya.

" Siwon, Choi Siwon Umma, hiks..ia model senior dari Jepang, baru sebulan bergabung di Toho, tapi semenjak tahu Jongie anak pemilik Toho, ia selalu berusaha mendekati Jongie, padahal Jongie tidak suka, dia itu cocoknya jadi ahjussi Jongie, hiks...sampai saat malam itu, hiks..." Jaejoong tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata - katanya.

' Choi Siwon..' Heechul terdiam saat mendengar nama itu, dan kini ia mengguncang - guncang bahu Jaejoong yang masih terisak kuat.

" Jongie, jadi siapa yang melakukannya? apakah dia? katakan nak! hiks...hiks.." akhirnya Heechul tak dapat lagi menahan emosinya, tangisnya pun pecah dihadapan anaknya. Sungguh selama ini Heechul dikenal sebagai sosok yang tegar, bahkan sangat tegar, Jaejoong pun terkesiap melihat ummanya mengeluarkan airmata karena dirinya, ia semakin merasa bersalah melihat keadaan ummanya saat ini.

" Aniya umma, bukan dia, bukan Siwon, seseorang telah memukulnya dan mengusirnya, hiks..namun Jongie telah terpengaruh obat perangsang yang diberikannya, hiks...mianhe umma...mianhe..hiks.."

" Jeongmal? benar - benar bukan dia? Heechul kembali memastikan.

" Ne umma, hiks..." Jaejoongpun mengangguk mantap, tapi ia juga tidak sanggup memberitahukan siapa sebenarnya yang telah membuatnya hamil, ia sangat malu apabila ummanya tahu kalau orang itu adalah seorang OB perusahaannya.

" Arraso jongie, sekarang Jongie dengarkan umma ne?"

" Ne umma.."

" Umma mohon, Jongie membawa namja ayah bayi yang dikandungan Jongie ne?"

" Aniya umma..aniya..jebbalyo umma, hiks...jebbal.." Jaejoong seketika kembali histeris saat mendengar permintaan ummanya itu, kemana harga dirinya bila ia mengejar - ngejar namja rendahan itu hanya untuk meminta tanggung jawab, ya seandainya ia mau bertanggung jawab, kalau tidak? oh no, tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun dalam pikiran Jaejoong untuk merendahkan harga dirinya seperti itu.

" Waeyo Jongie ah? kau tahu siapa orangnya kan nak? umma tidak mau kejadian seperti yang umma alami terjadi kepada Jongie, hamil tanpa suami, akan terasa berat sekali nak, umma tidak mau Jongie mengalami hal tersebut."

" ANIYA UMMA! JONGIE TIDAK MAU! biar jongie sendiri yang membesarkan anak ini seperti umma membesarkan Jongie dulu, huks..huuuu..." Jaejoong berteriak histeris.

" JONGIE!"

" N-Nyonya, sabar nyonya, Jongie mungkin perlu berpikir jernih dahulu, dia masih sangat tertekan nyonya." Lee ahjumma berusaha menenangkan Heechul yang hampir menampar Jaejoong akibat emosinya yang tak terkendali.

" Arraso Jongie, umma beri waktu sampai kapanpun, asal Jongie tetap membawa ayah dari anak didalam kandunganmu itu."

" U-Umma...hiks.."

" Atau, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu,"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan nada datar, Heechul bergegas meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong yang kembali terisak kali ini Lee ahjumma tengah menenangkannya, kemudian menuntunnya untuk membersihkan badannya kekamar mandi, lalu Lee ahjumma membawakan makan malam yang hanya sedikit disentuh Jaejoong. Setelahnya ia tertidur karena terlalu capek seharian menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

,

Pagi hari diruang makan kediaman Kim Heechul, seperti biasa, sang nyonya rumah telah terduduk dimeja makan dengan berbagai jenis sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh maid sejak pagi - pagi sekali, tak seperti biasanya, wajah cantik namja yang masih berusia 37 tahun itu terlihat sangat muram. Kejadian semalam dengan sukses membuatnya tidak dapat tidur sama sekali, beribu pikirannya berkecamuk dikepalanya, sebagian ia juga teringat masa lalunya yang seakan terulang kepada anaknya. Ia merasa sangat terpukul sekali mengapa hal yang memalukan ini dapat menimpa putra yang disayanginya, putra satu - satunya, putranya yang manja, dan sombong.

' Hhhh...Ya Tuhan, aku sangat menyesal, mengapa tak mengajarkan kepada Jongieku sifat tegar dan kuatku, bagaimana ia menghadapi semua ini...hhhh...dan kau Choi Siwon, kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu, apabila Jongie tidak mau memaafkanmu.'

Sudah berapa kali Heechul mendesahkan nafasnya dengan berat, ia masih begitu shock atas kejadian yang baru dilaluinya semalam, andai saja ia bukan orang yang tegar, pasti sudah pingsan berkali - kali mendapati anaknya hamil diluar nikah.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Langkah seseorang menuruni tangga yang berada tak jauh dari ruang makan tersebut, terdengar jelas ditelinga Heechul, ditolehnya sejenak, ternyata Jaejoong yang menuruni tangga, dengan penampilannya yang sepertinya akan bepergian. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat, dan mata yang masih terlihat membengkak dan merah. Jaejoong menuruni satu persatu anak tangga, dan segera mendudukkan dirinya dimeja makan tepat dihadapan ummanya yang memasang wajah dinginnya pagi itu. Hening. itulah keadaan diruang makan saat ini. Jaejoong mulai mengoleskan selai dirotinya, masih dengan mulut terkunci dan kepala sedikit tertunduk, sedang Heechul, ia menikmati tehnya sambil membaca majalah mode ditangannya, raut wajahnya kini biasa saja, ia mencoba senormal mungkin saat berada dihadapan putranya ini, ia tidak mau membuat Jaejoong semakin tertekan.

" Ehm, u-umma..."

" Umm, Jongie sudah memikirkan semalam, dan Jongie memutuskan untuk..hmm.."

" Ne, Apa yang sudah Jongie putuskan?"

" Jongie sudah putuskan untuk membawa namja itu kehadapan umma, dan memintanya untuk menikahi Jongie..." Jaejoong tertunduk saat mengucapkan kata -kata yang membuat ummanya tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya dipagi hari itu.

" Gomawo chagiya, semua untuk kebahagiaanmu nak, percayalah, anakmu itu perlu seorang appa."

" N-ne umma, kalau begitu Jongie berangkat dulu."

" Arraso baby, hati - hati ne? jaga kandunganmu, umma akan marah apabila kau tidak memperhatikan calon cucu umma itu."

" Ne, umma..bye..cup, saranghaeyo umma.."

" Nado chagiya.."

Heechul tampak berkaca - kaca saat mendengar Jaejoong mengucapkan kata sayangnya, dalam hatinya ia berharap simanja itu dapat berubah menjadi sedikit dewasa apabila memiliki anak kelak. Namun seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi muram saat teringat seseorang dari masa lalunya.

' Choi Siwon, kau pasti akan menyesal atas perbuatanmu..'

" Lee ahjumma!"

" Ne nyonya, waeyo?"

" Katakan pada Kang ahjussi untuk menyiapkan mobil, sebentar lagi aku akan ke Tohosinki "

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC NE?**

**REVIEW!**

.

.

.

.

**_Bonus preview next chap..._**

_.  
_

" Kim Jaejoong yang terhormat, tak kusangka kau dapat menundukkan kepalamu hanya untuk seorang pekerja rendahan sepertiku, hei..Kim Jaejoong ssi, andai ada yang melihat ini, akan kau kemanakan harga dirimu, hmm?"

" Aku akan memberikan apa saja yang kau mau.."

" Mianhe, Kim Jaejoong ssi, aku tidak menikahi orang yang mengukur segalanya dengan materi."

" Jung Yunho ssi, juseyo, jebbalyo.."

" Mianhe, Kim Jaejoong ssi, aku juga tidak menikahi orang yang mengatakan "aku mohon" untuk menikahinya."

" Katakan apa maumu.."

" Kim Jaejoong ssi yang terhormat, aku hanya dapat menikahi orang yang mencintaiku, dan berkata " aku cinta padamu" bukan berjanji dan memohon dihadapanku, ottokeyo?"

" Kalau begitu, buat aku mencintaimu."

" Eh? mianhe Kim Jaejoong ssi, itu bukan tugasku."

'...'

.

hiks..ummaa...mianhe, Jongie tidak dapat memenuhi keinginan umma, hiks..hiks...mianhe umma..

" HEI! SIAPA SAJA!JUSEYO...ADA YANG BUNUH DIRI DISINI! TELPON AMBULAN SEKARANG JUGA PPALI...!"

.

.

Ditunggu reviewnya ya Chingudeul...*popposemua


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T - to M

Genre : Romance, hurt, drama

Warning : BL, YAOI, MPreg, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CASTS**

Jung Yunho : 22 Tahun

Kim Jaejoong : 20 Tahun

Park Yoochun : 20 Tahun

Kim Junsu :18 Tahun

Choi Siwon : 36 Tahun

Kim Heechul : 37 Tahun

.

Anneyong,

Chap ini hasil karya saya saat merasa bosan berada di Rumah Sakit. semoga tidak mengecewakan. Tetap mohon doanya akan kesembuhan nae aegya ne? Jeongmal Gomawo. Di chap ini sudah terungkap siapa appa kandung Jaejoong.

Banyak yang menanyakan apakah saya memposting ff saya di tempat lain, di WP, BLOG atau akun lain, jawabannya saya tidak memiliki tempat lain untuk sementara, saya hanya memposting ff saya disini, mengingat saya ini gaptek gak ketulungan, taunya cuma ngetik aja...^^

Finally, Yorobeun...saranghaeyo

Happy reading...^^

.

Dozo...

.

.

.

**_._**

_**End Previous Chap**_

.

_Heechul tampak berkaca - kaca saat mendengar Jaejoong mengucapkan kata sayangnya, dalam hatinya ia berharap simanja itu dapat berubah menjadi sedikit dewasa apabila memiliki anak kelak. Namun seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi muram saat teringat seseorang dari masa lalunya._

_' Choi Siwon, kau pasti akan menyesal atas perbuatanmu..'_

_" Lee ahjumma!"_

_" Ne nyonya, waeyo?"_

_" Katakan pada Kang ahjussi untuk menyiapkan mobil, sebentar lagi aku akan ke Tohosinki "_

.

.

.

.

.

**MY DESTINY**

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok namja cantik berbibir merah, berkulit sangat putih tampak sedang menikmati kesendiriannya disebuah kafe didaerah Gangnam dipusat kota Seoul, didepannya tampak satu porsi es krim berukuran jumbo yang telah habis separuhnya. Bila orang melihatnya pastilah mengira ia tidak waras, pasalnya saat ini korea tengah musim dingin, dan diluar jendela nampak hujan salju tipis menghiasi udara korea pagi itu.

Namja yang memiliki raut wajah melebihi kecantikan seorang yeoja itu ternyata Kim Jaejoong, mengapa pagi - pagi buta ia telah berada di kafe tersebut? itu semua karena keinginan hatinya yang menggebu - gebu ingin menikmati es krim di kafe tersebut yang menurutnya memiliki rasa yang paling enak dibanding di restoran lain. Ia sengaja tidak menelpon Junsu dan bodyguardnya, karena menurut rencananya ia ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Andai ummanya tahu ia berpergian sendiri seperti ini, pasti ummanya akan mengomelinya sepanjang hari, demikian juga dengan junsu dan para bodyguard hyungnya yang tidak akan lolos dari omelan cinderella cerewet tersebut, karena ia tidak ingin Jaejoong kenapa - napa.

Heechul memutuskan Jaejoong dikawal oleh para bodyguard berawal saat Jaejoong beranjak remaja diusianya yang ke 16 tahun, dan ia telah sukses menjadi seorang model, banyak branded ternama yang memakai wajah dan tubuhnya sebagai maskot mereka, tentu saja Jaejoong dibayar mahal, dan sekaligus menjadikannya model profesional diumurnya yang masih sangat belia. Diumur yang ke 16 itu pula saat Jaejoong harus menjalani operasi usus buntu dan dirawat dirumah sakit, Heechul baru mengetahui kalau anak semata wayangnya itu memiliki gen yang sama dengan dirinya yaitu memiliki rahim, dan bisa hamil tentunya. Semenjak itu Heechul menyewa jasa bodyguard untuk menjaga anaknya. Tak lupa namja cantik berbola mata besar itu selalu memperingatkan Jaejoong agar tidak bergaul terlalu dekat dengan namja, tentu saja membuat Jaejoong terheran - heran namun Heechul tak pernah menjelaskan alasannya. Andai saja Heechul bertindak bijaksana dengan menjelaskan hal tersebut kepada Jaejoong, kemungkinan hal seperti ini dapat dicegah.

' Hhhh...ottokeyo...' bibir cherry itu kini bergumam gusar, dibuangnya pandangannya kejalan lewat kaca jendela besar disampingnya yang kabur karena ditempeli butiran salju.

Terlihat jelas dari wajah yang nyaris sewarna dengan salju yang turun dari langit saat itu menunjukkan ketakutan dan kebingungan menghadapi masalah yang tengah membebaninya. Masih menghadap kearah samping, kini sicantik tengah menggigiti kuku jarinya, kebiasaannya bila sedang dilanda kecemasan dan ketakutan.

" Kim Jaejoong, eoh?"

" Eh?"

" KYAA! ternyata benar! bisa minta tanda tangan dan berfoto denganmu, aku fansmu, jebbalyo..."

Jaejoong tersentak saat seorang remaja yeoja menegurnya, ternyata ia fans yang ingin minta berfoto bareng dan tanda tangannya.

" Arra, ppali, sebentar lagi aku harus pergi." tampaknya Jaejoong telah kembali ke habitat asalnya, angkuh.

" Ne." dengan segera yeoja tersebut memposisikan kamera ponselnya kearah mereka berdua dan mengambil gambar mereka. Tampak senyum puas dibibir remaja tersebut saat melihat hasilnya. " Gomawo Kim Jaejoong ssi, ternyata kau benar - benar sangat cantik." sebelum berlalu gadis tersebut membungkukkan badannya berlalu dari Jaejoong, disusul Jaejoong yang juga beranjak dari duduknya menuju kasir untuk membayar es krimnya tadi.

.

.

Siang itu keadaan di Tohosinki Ent. tidak seperti biasanya sejak seorang namja cantik dengan busana yang elegan memasuki gedung megah tersebut. Kim Heechul melangkah dengan penuh kewibawaan dan percaya diri, sekilas ia malah tampak lebih angkuh dari anaknya, berjalan dengan dagu yang terangkat, begitulah etika yang pernah ia pelajari sewaktu belajar menjadi model.

" Selamat siang Heenim..." terdengar salam yang diucapkan secara berbarengan oleh para staff yang menyadari kehadiran pemilik dari Toho Ent tersebut.

" Selamat siang semuanya..." senyum tersungging jelas dari bibir Heechul ketika disempatkan dirinya mengunjungi perusahaannya tersebut.

" Heenim benar - benar berbeda dengan putra satu - satunya yang sangat sombong itu, semua sapaan pegawai dijawabnya dengan seulas senyum manisnya dan anggukan kepalanya."

" Ne, berbeda dengan putranya yang berkulit sangat pucat itu, tak pernah sekalipun membalas sapaan kita."

" Eh, tapi tumben Heenim datang kemari ya, biasanya ia datang bila ada kerusuhan didalam perusahaan saja."

" Ne, kira - kira ada apa ya.."

Begitula bisik - bisik yang terdengar dari beberapa pegawai Toho Ent. saat penasaran melihat pemilik perusahaan tersebut tiba - tiba datang tak terduga, dan langsung menuju ruangannya yang terletak dilantai 5 gedung itu.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, kini Heechul telah tiba didalam ruangan yang cukup luas, ruangan tersebut nampak rapi dan bersih meski ia jarang menempatinya, tentu saja ruang itu selalu dibersihkan oleh pegawainya setiap hari. Diarahkannya langkahnya menuju kursi singgasananya dibelakang meja kerja yang lumayan besar. Seorang yeoja yang bertugas menjadi asistennya bila sewaktu - waktu ia datang telah berdiri didalam ruangan tersebut menunggu perintah dari nyonya bermarga Kim tersebut.

" Sully ssi, tolong kau panggil model senior yang bernama Choi Siwon, suruh ia menemuiku segera."

" Choi Siwon yang pindahan dari Jepang itu nyonya?"

" Nde. segera, aku menunggu."

" Arraseo Heenim, chakkaman ne.."

Yeoja asisten heechul tersebut dengan segera kembali ke ruang kerjanya dan menekan tombol telpon yang berada dimejanya, ia menghubungi lantai 9 kantor tempat para model berkumpul, biasanya dilantai tersebut mereka dapat melihat informasi kontrak kerja mereka, jadwal pemotretan atau kegiatan yang lainnya.

" Ne, sulli ya.." terdengan suara sambungan dari lantai 9.

" Seohyun ssi, tolong kau sampaikan kepada Choi Siwon, agar segera menemui Heenim diruangannya."

" Omo, Heenim disini eoh? ne akan segera aku panggilkan."

" Gomawo seohyun ssi, ppaliyo..."

" Ne tunggulah."

klik~

' Tumben Heenim mau berurusan dengan model,hmm..' Sulli nampak berpikir keras dalam hati. Sementara didepannya kini telah berdiri sesosok namja tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan senyumnya yang menawan karena dihiasi dua lesung pipi, melihat penampilannya pasti tak ada yang menyangka kalau umurnya telah lewat 35 tahun.

" Eh, Siwon ssi, ternyata sudah tiba, hehehe...silahkan masuk, Heenim sudah menunggu." Sulli tak menyangka Siwon akan datang secepat itu, selanjutnya ia mempersilahkan namja tampan itu untuk masuk ke ruangan bosnya.

" Gomawo Sulli ssi.." Siwon membungkukkan badan sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu ruang kerja Heechul.

.

.

Siwon sejenak terdiam mematung sesaat setelah merapatkan pintu yang dibukanya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Matanya menatap tajam kearah sosok cantik yang tengah sibuk membaca beberapa arsip dimeja kerjanya, dilihatnya raut wajah cantik itu begitu serius mengamati kertas - kertas yang berada dalam genggamannya.

' Cantik, tidak berubah sama sekali, kau masih seperti dulu Chullie..' batin namja jangkung tersebut.

Ehm...

" Eh? sudah berapa lama kau berdiri disitu? mengapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu? tidak sopan!" Heechul yang kaget mendengar suara deheman Siwon, sedikit terlonjak dan tentu saja mengeluarkan makian kepada model senior tersebut. Sedang Siwon, ia menanggapi makian Heechul dengan senyum tipis, dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa empuk disudut ruangan tersebut.

" Siapa yang mempersilahkanmu duduk hah?" maki Heechul lagi.

" Ternyata masih saja galak, tidak berubah..." jawab Siwon santai, sembari menyalakan sebatang rokok dan menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa.

Heechul beranjak dari duduknya dan menyandarkan pantatnya pada meja kerjanya, melipat kedua tangan di dadanya, tak lupa memasang wajah sinis kepada namja yang baru pertama kali dijumpainya setelah 20 tahun lebih lamanya, semenjak ia mengetahui dirinya mengandung, mengandung Jaejoong putranya.

" Kau juga tidak banyak berubah, eoh? masih suka bertingkah seenaknya.." sinis Heechul.

" So, Heenim yang terhormat, ada apa memanggilku kesini, hmm? kau merindukanku?" Siwon berkata sembari beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekat kearah Heechul. " Kau tahu, anakmu ternyata benar - benar mewarisi sifatmu yang angkuh dan sombong, benar - benar membuatku penasaran." sambung Siwon yang sekarang telah berdiri berhadapan dengan Heechul yang saat ini tengah mati - matian menahan emosinya saat mengingat cerita Jaejoong perihal obat perangsang waktu itu.

Dada Heechul kembang kempis menahan amarah yang sebentar lagi akan diledakkannya. Mata besarnya menatap tajam kearah namja yang sebenarnya sangat dicintainya itu.

" Apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap Jaejoong waktu itu, SALAH BESAR SIWON SSI!" usaha Heechul menahan emosinya ternyata sia - sia saja, saat ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, ia tak dapat menahan tetesan airmatanya, padahal ia tak ingin memperlihatkan kelemahannya dihadapan namja itu.

" Dan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku 20 tahun yang lalu, apakah bukan kesalahan besar, hmm?"

Siwon menjawab ucapan penuh emosi Heechul dengan nadanya yang datar dan wajahnya yang mendadak dingin menatap namja didepannya yang tengah menangis dalam diamnya, hanya memejamkan matanya yang meneteskan cairan bening, Heechul hanya menggigit bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan isakannya. Ingatannya kembali ke 20 tahun yang lalu, saat ia baru memasuki umur 17 tahun, mendapati dirinya hamil hasil hubungannya dengan Siwon, orang yang berada dihadapannya sekarang, yang tidak mengetahui akan kehamilannya waktu itu.

Perlahan Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa, segera mendudukkan dirinya. Perlahan diusapnya airmata yang menbasahi pipinya, Heechul terpekur dalam diamnya. Sesaat kensunyian diantara dua makhluk sesama jenis tersebut, sebelum Heechul kemudian berkata lirih, dan masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Siwon.

" Wonnie, kau akan menyesal apabila Jaejoong membencimu, atas apa yang kau lakukan padanya." lirih Heechul dengan nada suaranya yang melemah. Tatapan matanya kosong kedepan.

" Apa maksudmu aku akan menyesal? bukankah aku akan merasa puas, melihatmu menderita, atas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku? seharusnya aku telah memperkosa putramu waktu itu, kalau saja namja itu tidak datang, meng..."

PLAKK!

" KALAU KAU TAHU JAEJOONG ITU SIAPA, KAU PASTI MENYESAL! BAJINGAN! Hiks..hiks..." Heechul tak dapat menahan isakannya, ia menangis hebat setelah bangkit dari duduknya dan menampar wajah Siwon sekuat tenaganya.

Siwon mengusap pipinya yang memerah, " Apa maksudmu Chullie? APA MAKSUDMU! JANGAN KATAKAN KALAU JAEJOONG ITU..."

" Yah, dia darah dagingmu..." ucap Heechul lemah memotong seruan Siwon yang mungkin mulai menyadarinya.

BRUKK...

Tubuh atletis namja manly, seorang model senior yang banyak dikagumi yeoja maupun namja seantero Asia itu ambruk dilantai ruangan tersebut seakan tak memiliki tulang untuk menopang tubuh kekarnya itu. Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, kini Siwon hanya dapat menyesali perbuatannya terhadap Jaejoong malam itu, ia kini tampak frustasi, kepalanya terus digeleng - gelengkannya seolah tak mempercayai apa yang barusan menimpanya, kedua tangannya menjambak rambutnya kasar.

" Aku memutuskan tak memberitahumu perihal kehamilanku dulu, karena aku tak ingin merusak masa depanmu yang saat itu baru saja memasuki dunia model, untuk itu aku memilih untuk menghilang dan kembali ke Seoul dan meneruskan pekerjaanku disini, hhh...mianhe Wonnie ah, aku sebenarnya tak dapat menyalahkanmu yang tentu saja menaruh dendam kepadaku, tapi mengapa Jaejoong? kau tahu akibat perbuatanmu, ia sangat menderita sekarang." tutur Heechul panjang lebar, tak ada emosi sama sekali kali ini.

" Menderita? apa maksudmu? bukankah aku tak sempat melakukan yang tidak - tidak kepadanya malam itu?" Siwon menatap heran wajah cantik di sofa yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud Heechul mengatakan Jaejoong yang ternyata anak kandungnya tengah menderita akibat perbuatannya.

" Akibat obat perangsang yang kau berikan kepadanya, ia hamil sekarang." ucap Heechul datar.

"H-Hamil? J-Jaejoong hamil? ottoke..bagaimana bisa Chullie? apa namja itu yang melakukannya?" Siwon kini telah mendekati Heechul dan mengguncang - guncang tubuh langsing namja cantik tersebut.

" Mollayo.." Jawab heechul lemah.

" AARRGGHH...! PABO! PABO! "

DUAGH! DUGGH!

" WONNIE HENTIKAN! TINDAKANMU INI TAK AKAN MEMBUAT KEADAAN MEMBAIK, BERHENTILAH!"

Heechul panik saat mendapati Siwon yang tidak terkontrol tengah membenturkan kepalanya kedinding, melihat itu dengan susah payah ia menahan tubuh yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya itu, ditempatkannya tubuhnya didepan tubuh Siwon menghalangi dinding dibelakangnya tempat Siwon membentur - benturkan kepalanya tadi. Kini dua namja tersebut tengah menangis bersama, Siwon yang tak dapat menyembunyikan penyesalannya menarik tubuh Heechul kedalam pelukkannya, sedangkan bibirnya terus menggumamkan kata - kata penyesalannya.

" Sudahlah Wonnie, semua telah terjadi, aku sudah memaafkanmu, mianhe, salahku juga bertahun - tahun meninggalkanmu."

" Waeyo Chullie, waeyo kau merahasiakannya selama bertahun tahun, hiks..kau kejam Chullie, aku berhak mengetahuinya, dia darah dagingku, hiks..kau membiarkanku hidup dalam dendam selama 20 tahun, hhh..." Siwon tak dapat menghentikan isakkannya, hatinya sakit sekali mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan Heechul kepadanya.

" Mianhe Wonnie ah, aku terlena saat karier modelku tengah menanjak, mianhe.."

" Dan semua terlambat, Jaejoong pasti telah merasa jijik melihat mukaku sekarang.." gusar Siwon.

" Tenanglah, aku akan membantumu, manusia pasti pernah berbuat khilaf."

" Jeongmal Chullie? kau benar - benar mau membantuku?"

" Ne, hapus airmatamu! aku tidak suka melihat namja cengeng!"

" Gomawo Chullie, jeongmal gomawo.." cepat - cepat Siwon mengusap airmata diwajahnya, dan tersenyum memamerkan kedua lesung pipinya sebagai gantinya.

Sejenak kedua namja tersebut terdiam tanpa ada yang berkata - kata, mereka tak menyadari posisi mereka yang masih dalam keadaan berpelukan, sementara kedua pasang mata mereka saling menatap tajam, 20 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, cukup membuat mereka merasa asing namun tetap merasa rindu yang teramat sangat. Perlahan Siwon merendahkan wajahnya kearah wajah cantik pemilik bola mata besar yang sangat dikaguminya sejak dulu, bibir tipis Siwon kini telah menempel erat dibibir seksi Heechul yang telah memejamkan matanya.

" Mmhh..hmphh..Wonnieeh.." desahan halus Heechul mulai terdengar saat ia membalas kecupan Siwon yang berubah menjadi hisapan penuh gairah dibibirnya.

" eunghh..mmhh..ahhh..." desahan demi desahan mewarnai keheningan didalan ruangan tersebut, kedua namja itu tak menghiraukan hari yang telah beranjak senja, kerinduan telah membuat keduanya melupakan masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi untuk sementara. Keduanya tak dapat membohongi perasaan masing - masing yang masih terjaga semenjak pertama menjalin hubungan. Terbukti tak satupun dari mereka yang mencari pengganti atau menjalin hubungan dengan yang lain.

Kita tinggalkan dulu pasangan yang tengah melepas rindu ditengah masalah besarnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan ragu - ragu Jaejoong yang baru saja tiba di Toho ketika hari baru akan beranjak sore itu menekan angka 8 saat pintu lift yang ditumpangi dari lobby baru saja tertutup. Kemana ia seharian bukankah hari masih pagi saat ia telah meninggalkan kafe tempatnya menikmati es krim kesukaannya tadi? Jaejoong yang berjalan tanpa arah, memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu siangnya ditaman kota, untung saja hujan salju telah berhenti sejak ia keluar dari kafe tadi. Seorang diri ia duduk melamun ditengah - tengah taman yang bernuansa putih karena tumpukan salju yang memenuhi permukaan apa saja, ia sangat menyukai salju, dan begitu menikmati saat - saat kesendiriannya ini, tentu saja dengan memakai jaket tebal lengkap dengan hoodie yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, kacamata hitam tak lupa bertengger diwajah cantiknya, tentu saja tak ada yang mengira ia adalah seorang model terkenal. Hingga hari menjelang sore Jaejoong baru beranjak dari bangku yang ditempatinya, bersamaan hatinya yang telah mantap dan memutuskan segera menuju Tohosinki Entertainment.

TING~

Suara dentingan lift beserta angka 8 yang tertera diatas pintu lift tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong yang bersiap keluar dari lift tersebut, jaket tebal yang dipakainya tadi ditinggalkannya dimobil, mengingat perusahaan besar milik ummanya itu memiliki sistem pemanas ruangan yang canggih, sehingga dimusim dingin seperti ini para penghuni gedung itu tak perlu cemas akan kedinginan.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya dengan yakin keluar dari lift itu. Sesekali dirapikannya lengan kemeja putih tipis yang sengaja ia buka tiga kancing atasnya, karena ia memakai singlet putih sebagai dalamannya, dengan kalung berbahan emas putih yang berleontin huruf 'J' menggantung indah tepat didadanya, sepatu boot tinggi dengan celana jeans hitam robek - robek yang menambah kesan seksi dan manly untuk penampilannya hari ini. Siapa menyangka didalam tubuhnya telah berkembang calon bayi yang akan menjadikannya seorang 'umma'.

Disusurinya koridor lantai 8 yang cukup panjang, ia berjalan tanpa arah, yang ia ingat, ia pernah melihat si ' Office Boy' itu bekerja dilantai ini, saat ia harus keluar dari lift yang macet karena mati lampu. Tak disadarinya langkahnya yang tanpa arah malah mengarah kesebuah toilet yang berada disudut ruangan yang masih lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Ruangan besar itu tampak sepi karena memang saat ini pegawai telah meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk kembali kerumah masing - masing, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, haripun beranjak gelap. Sejenak pemilik bibir cherry tersebut ragu untuk meneruskan langkahnya, mengingat ia pernah dijahati oleh Siwon yang mungkin masih berada digedung itu. Baru hendak dibalikkannya badannya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya saat itu juga.

" Kim Jaejoong ssi, apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

Jaejoong tertegun saat pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata musang yang menjadi tujuannya mendatangi lantai tersebut. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya saat ini.

" Cepatlah pulang, pegawai sudah banyak yang pulang, apa kau tidak takut kalau ada yang akan berbuat jahat lagi kepadamu? pemilik mata musang yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho itu sedikit menyindir Jaejoong dengan kejadian yang ia alami beberapa waktu lalu.

'...' tak ada sahutan.

" Baiklah, mungkin aku harus cepat - cepat berlalu dari sini, kau akan sangat malu bila ketahuan tengah berbincang - bincang dengan pegawai rendahan sepertiku ini." Yunho mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu.

" CHAKKAMAN!"

" Eh?"

Yunho sontak merasa keheranan saat mendengar bibir cherry itu seakan menyuruhnya menghentikan langkahnya saat itu juga.

" Ada yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu."

" Bicara? heh, apa tidak salah? kau sendiri meminta untuk tidak saling menyapa kan? apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran? kau jangan salah sangka, aku menyapamu tadi hanya untuk mengi..."

" Aku hamil..."

" Mwo?"

" Aku hamil.."

" Hamil?"

" Ne, aku hamil, dan itu darah dagingmu, hasil dari perbuatan kita malam itu..."

Ucapan Jaejoong yang memotong omongannya barusan sukses membuat Yunho membelalakkan mata sipitnya dan mengangakan bibir hatinya secara bersamaan. Ucapan Jaejoong yang keluar dari bibir cherrynya dengan tanpa ekspresi itu sukses membuat seorang Jung Yunho seorang pegawai yang statusnya bisa jadi pegawai yang paling terendah di perusahaan itu, berdiri membatu tanpa dapat berkata apa - apa.

" Jadi apa maumu? kau meminta tanggung jawabku?"

" Ne, aku minta kau menemui ummaku untuk bertanggung jawab." jawab Jaejoong lirih.

" Huh, kau memintaku bertanggung jawab seakan aku yang memperkosamu, apa kau sudah lupa Jaejoong ssi, bahkan kau memohon kepadaku untuk memuaskanmu saat itu." Wajah Yunho mengeras mengingat sakit hatinya yang teramat sakit atas perlakuan Jaejoong malam itu yang memperlakukannya seperti namja rendahan dan tak memiliki harga diri.

" Mianhe, aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya, aku akan memberikan dengan jumlah yang berkali - kali lipat bila kau mau bertanggung jawab, aku.."

" BERHENTILAH MENGUKUR SEGALANYA DENGAN UANG, KIM JAEJOONG SSI! Kau pikir segalanya bisa kau beli dengan hartamu yang melimpah itu? hhh...lupakanlah, lebih baik kau cari orang yang sepadan yang cocok menjadi suamimu, aku takut anak yang didalam kandunganmu itupun tak akan mengakui orang hina sepertiku ini sebagai appanya."

" Jebbalyo..." mendengar ucapan Yunho yang bernada menyindir barusan, membuat Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, takut.

" Kim Jaejoong yang terhormat, tak kusangka kau dapat menundukkan kepala mu hanya untuk seorang pekerja rendahan sepertiku, hei..Kim Jaejoong ssi, andai ada yang melihat ini, akan kau kemanakan harga dirimu, hmm?"

" Aku akan memberikan apa saja yang kau mau.."

" Mianhe, Kim Jaejoong ssi, aku tidak menikahi orang yang mengukur segalanya dengan materi."

" Jung Yunho ssi, juseyo, jebbalyo.."

" Mianhe, Kim Jaejoong ssi, aku juga tidak menikahi orang yang mengatakan "aku mohon" untuk menikahinya."

" Katakan apa maumu.."

" Kim Jaejoong ssi yang terhormat, aku hanya dapat menikahi orang yang mencintaiku, dan berkata " aku cinta padamu" bukan berjanji dan memohon dihadapanku, ottokeyo?"

" Kalau begitu, buat aku mencintaimu."

" Eh? mianhe Kim Jaejoong ssi, itu bukan tugasku."

'...'

Langkah tegap Jung Yunho yang merasa hatinya terasa terkoyak - koyak saat itu perlahan meninggalkan sosok cantik bertubuh mungil dibelakangnya yang masih berdiri mematung. Jaejoong merasa tak percaya akan apa yang barusan terjadi, ia telah ditolak mentah - mentah oleh seorang Office Boy, pegawai rendahan yang telah menanamkan benih didalam tubuhnya saat ini.

Ditatapnya bayangan Yunho yang menghilang diujung koridor lantai tersebut, wajah pucatnya semakin bertambah pucat, bibirnya kini bergetar menahan isakan yang siap keluar kapan saja, pandangannyapu mulai mengabur pertanda cairan yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya menghalangi pandangannya.

Sebelum tangisnya pecah, secepat mungkin Jaejoong berlari kearah toilet yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dibantingnya pintu toilet tersebut, dan perlahan tubuhnya ambruk bersandar didinding marmer dengan isakan hebat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hatinya begitu sakit ketika ayah bayi yang dikandungnya tak mau mengakuinya. Rintihan demi rintihan pilu terdengar dari bibir cherrynya disela tangisnya. Beruntung tidak ada yang mengunjungi toilet tersebut.

" hiks..ummaa...mianhe, Jongie tidak dapat memenuhi keinginan umma, hiks..hiks...mianhe umma.."

" Hiks..hiks..ottokeyo umma, Jongie tak sanggup menghadapi ini sendirian..hikss..hiks.."

Mata indah yang kini membengkak akibat tangisan itu memandang kesekeliling ruangan tersebut dengan tatapan nanar, seakan ada sesuatu yang tengah dicari - carinya, kemudian pandangannya tertumpu pada benda berkilat yang terletak diatas wastafel toilet tersebut. Dengan cepat ditegakkannya badannya dan cepat - cepat meraih benda berkilat yang ternyata pecahan kaca tersebut, ditatapnya sosoknya yang berada didalam cermin dihadapannya.

" Hiks..hiks.." masih terisak diamati wajahnya yang terlihat berantakan didalam cermin tersebut.

' mianhe umma, Jongie tidak bisa membahagiakan umma, mianhe..' tatapan matanya terlihat semakin kosong, entah setan apa yang merasukinya saat itu, tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari cermin tersebut, diarahkannya pecahan kaca yang berada dalam genggamannya kepergelangan tangan sebelah kirinya.

CRASH...

Darah memuncrat dari luka sayat dipergelangan tangan yang barusan dibuatnya tersebut, sedangkan pecahan kaca tersebut terlepas dengan sendirinya dari genggamannya. Tatapannya semakin kosong.

" Appo...sshh..."

BRUKK!

Setelah sempat mengeluhkan sakit, serta merta tubuh ringannya ambruk dilantai dingin toilet sepi tersebut, warna merah darah membanjiri lantai tersebut, menodai kemeja putih bersihnya. Beruntung, tak berapa lama seorang office boy masuk kedalam toilet tersebut, ia membawa ember yang berisi alat pelnya, sepertinya ia bermaksud membersihkan alat pel tersebut. Namun alangkah terkejutnya namja tersebut saat melihat lantai yang telah dibanjiri darah yang berasal dari pergelangan tangan seseorang yang tergeletak lemah dilantai toilet itu, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi namja OB yang merupakan rekan Yunho itu menjerit minta tolong rekan - rekannya yang kebetulan belum ada yang pulang, karena OB adalah pegawai yang ditugaskan paling akhir jam pulang kantornya.

" HEI! SIAPA SAJA!JUSEYO...ADA YANG BUNUH DIRI DISINI! TELPON AMBULAN SEKARANG JUGA PPALI...!"

Mendengar jeritan salah satu rekannya, sontak para Ofice Boy yang tengah berkumpul di basecampnya yang tak jauh dari toilet tersebut berlarian kearah asal suara rekannya itu.

BRAKK!

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar, mendadak telah berdiri beberapa rekan Yunho diambang pintu toilet tersebut, dan terkejut ketika menyadari siapa yang tergolek berlumuran darah dilantai toilet tersebut.

" KIM JAEJOONG SSI! ada apa gerangan? mengapa ia nekad bunuh diri seperti ini?"

" Mwo? Kim Jaejoong?" kali ini Yunho dan Yoochun yang sedari tadi berdiri dibarisan belakang teman - temannya berseru bersamaan menyebutkan nama namja yang diduga melakukan bunuh diri itu.

" KYAA, MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUA! "

Mendadak semua pandangan tertuju kepada Yunho yang berteriak tidak sabaran menembus gerombolan manusia didepannya yang memadati pintu masuk toilet tersebut. Dengan susah payah akhirnya ia berhasil menerobos kerumunan tersebut dan jantungnya seakan berhenti ketika melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang baru saja menemuinya tadi. Kemeja putih yang telah berubah menjadi warna merah, lantai sekitar nyapun tak jauh berbeda, bau anyir darah menusuk hidungnya.

" Omo, Jaejoong ah..waeyo.."

" Panggil Ambulance! PPali! Yoochun ah, temani aku, juseyo!"

Tanpa memikirkan apa - apa lagi, digendongnya tubuh kurus Jaejoong seorang diri dengan bridal style, dibawanya berlari menuju lift yang untunglah berada tak jauh dari tempat itu, sedang Yoochun mengikutinya dengan tergesa - gesa dibelakangnya.

Yoochun tampak cengo saat berada didalam lift, melihat kelakuan sahabat yang baru dikenalnya sebulan belakangan ini. Yunho yang terduduk mendekap tubuh yang dikenalnya sebagai model terkenal yang sangat angkuh dan sombong itu. Keheranannya kini semakin membuat jidatnya lebar #plak# ketika dilihatnya Yunho tengah menciumi wajah cantik model tersebut, sementara dari bibir sahabatnya selalu mengeluarkan kata 'mianhe' secara berulang - ulang. Terlihat raut wajah sahabatnya yang meyiratkan kecemasan yang amat sangat.

' Yah, Jung Yunho, kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku.' batin Yoochun saat melihat kelakuan tak wajar sahabatnya yang tak berhenti menciumi wajah Jaejoong saat itu.

Ketika sampai di loby utama ternyata orang - orang yang belum pulang kantor telah penuh sesak mengerumuni pintu keluar lift yang ditumpangi YunJaeChun.

" Minggir! minggir, beri jalan!" Yoochun sibuk menghalau kerumunan pekerja Tohosinki yang ingin melihat langsung keadaan Kim jaejoong saat itu, berita memang sangat cepat tersebar, ketika petugas keamanan lantai 8 langsung menghubungi petugas yang berada di lobby utama.

" JONGIE! JONGIE! WAEYO ADA APA DENGAN ANAKKU!"

Teriakan Heechul membanaha seantero lobby tersebut, ia dengan tergopoh - gopoh setelah tiba di lobby tersebut menuju kerumunan pekerjanya, tak dihiraukan penampilannyayang terlihat acak - acakkan, pasalnya ketika salah satu pekerja memberitahukan perihal kejadian yang menimpa anaknya tersebut, ia tengah bersenang - senang bersama Siwon bukan? tanpa sempat memperbaiki kemejanya yang beberapa kancing atasnya telah terbuka, dirinya langsung melesat kearah lobby tempat Jaejoong dibawa.

Mendengar jerit histeris pejabat tertinggi Toho Ent itu, dengan sendirinya para pekerja yang berkerumun itu menyingkir dan membuka jalan kepada Heechul yang telah histeris dan Siwon yang sibuk menenangkannya.

" KYAA..JONGIE! Jongie baby, ireona..JONGIE! huaaa..." Heechul tak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnya yang seketika melemas saat melihat keadaan putra semata wayangnya yang berlumuran darah di gendongan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya, ia pingsan seketika, membuat suasana lobby itu bertambah panik. Siwonpun dengan sigap meenggendong Heechul menuju parkiran, karena Ambulance yang menjemput jaejoong telah datang dan bermaksud langsung membawa Heechul menuju Seoul International Hospital tempat Jaejoong dibawa.

Ambulance yang membawa Jaejoong telah tiba didepan pitu gerbang unit gawat darurat Rumah Sakit yang terlengkap di Seoul itu, Yunho dan Yoochun yang sedari tadi menyertai Jaejoong didalam Ambulance tersebut, ikut turun mengantarkan Jaejoong yang telah dibawa menggunakan ranjang dorong menuju ruang pemeriksaan. Tampak Heechul dan Siwon yang tergopoh - gopoh menuju ranjang tempat Jaejoong berbaring yang tengah didorong menyusuri koridor Rumah Sakit itu. Yunho tampak terkesiap ketika melihat Siwon yang berjalan bersama umma Jaejoong yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya tadi. Yunho ingat betul, bahwa namja itulah yang didapatinya seperti akan memperkosa Jaejoong pada malam itu. Ingin menonjok mukanya sekali lagi, namun melihat keakrabannya bersama pemimpin perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja tersebut, mendadak niat itu dibatalkannya.

" Maaf, mohon semuanya menunggu diluar, dokter Kim akan segera memberi keterangan secepatnya." seorang perawat menghalangi langkah keempat oarang yang mengantar Jaejoong ketika sampai didepan pintu besar ruang tempat Jaejoong akan di observasi. Mau tak mau mereka manghentikan langkahnya serempak dan menunggu di deretan bangku yang telah disediakan tak jauh dari pintu tersebut.

" Hiks..hiks..Wonnie aku menyesal telah bertindak keras kepadanya, hiks..ia sedang mengandung cucuku, hiks.." Heechul tersedu dibahu Siwon yang hanya dapat menenangkannya dengan menggenggam tangan Heechul erat. Mendengar perkataan Heechul tersebut membuat Yunho tertunduk menyesal.

Cklek~

Suara handel pintu ruangan tempat Jaejoong berada perlahan terbuka, tampak namja tua dengan jas putihnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Heechul langsung menghambur kearah dokter Kim yang memeriksa keadaan jaejoong saat itu.

" Ottoke dokter Kim? bagaimana keadaan anak saya..hiks...jebbal dok, katakanlah..hiks.." Heechul memohon dihadapan dokter tersebut, tak disadarinya tangannya mencengkeram keras jas putih milik dokter tersebut.

" Chullie, tenanglah, dokter kim akan menjelaskan keadaan Jaejoong segera, tenanglah..." Siwon menarik tangan Heechul yang mencengkram jas putih dokter tersebut. Sementara Yunho dan Yoochun ikut mendekat ketempat dokter Kim berada.

" Hhhh..tenanglah Heenim, aku akan mencoba menjelaskan keadaan anakmu, lebih baik kita duduk saja, kajja.." Dokter Kim melangkahkan kakinya menuju deretan bangku tempat Heechul bersama tiga orang yang lain menunggu disana tadi.

" Keadaan Kim Jaejoong ssi sudah stabil, untungnya urat nadinya tidak sampai terputus, hanya luka sobeknya yang lumayan besar dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, lukanyapun sudah kami jahit Heechul ssi, namun ketika kami mengadakan pemeriksaan menyeluruh, kami menemukan kejanggalan didalam tubuh putra anda.."

" Ne, dokter Kim, bagaimana keadaan janinnya? apakah selamat?" potong heechul tak sabaran, membuat dokter Kim keheranan.

" Kau sudah tahu mengenai kehamilan Jaejoong?"

" Ne, dia memiliki gen yang sama sepertiku dok, aku yang mengandung dan melahirkannya, kami memiliki rahim, bahkan nenekku adalah seorang namja, hanya ibuku yang asli yeoja."

" Kalian harus bersyukur, tidak terjadi apa - apa dengan Jaejoong dan janinnya, hanya saja ia kehilangan banyak darah, kalian harus mencari darah yang sama golongannya dengan Jaejoong untuk melakukan transfusi darah secepatnya."

" Ehm, mian dok, kalau boleh tahu apa golongan darah Jaejoong?" kali ini suara Yunho untuk pertama kalinya ikut dalam perbincangan tersebut.

" Golongan darah B." jawab dokter kim pasti.

" Kalau begitu ambillah darahku, kami memiliki golongan darah sejenis." Yunho berkata yakin

" Mwo? kau yakin?" Heechul meyakinkan namja yang menggendong Jaejoong yang memakai seragam OB yang telah dipenuhi bercak darah jaejoong.

" Ne, saya yakin Heenim, itupun kalau anda mengijinkan.." Yunho berkata sopan kepada umma Jaejoong.

" Gomawo kalau begitu, Jung Yunho ssi." Heechul berterimakasih sembari membaca nametag diseragam Yunho.

Dua jam kemudian...

" Jeongmal Gomawo Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun , kalian telah bersusah payah mengantarkan Jaejoong kemari, kalian jadi terlambat pulang, ehm Yunho ssi, terima kasih telah menyumbangkan darahmu, nyawa Jaejoong tertolong." Heechul berkali - kali mengucapkan terimakasih kepada dua orang pegawainya itu.

" Gwaenchana Heechul ssi, kami merasa senang dapat membantu, kami mohon diri dulu."

" Eh, chakkaman! ini terimalah sebagai rasa terimakasihku telah menyelamatkan putraku."

" Eh?" Yoochun dan Yunho serempak terbengong saat Heechul menyerahkan segepok uang kertas dengan pecahan won terbesar.

" Heenim, simpanlah saja uang tersebut, kami menolong dengan ikhlas tanpa mengharap imbalan apapun, jika kami menerima uang tersebut maka keikhlasan kami akan berubah artinya." Yunho mencoba menolak dan mengucapkan alasannya dengan bijaksana, membuat Heechul terdiam tak berkata - kata.

" Permisi kami pulang dulu Heenim." Yunho dan Yoochun serempak membungkukkan badan mereka sebelum berlalu dari tempat itu. Heechul memandangi punggung kedua namja itu hingga menghilang diujung koridor.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemilik wajah pucat baru saja keluar dari lift yang berhenti dilantai 8 gedung Tohosinki Entertainment tersebut. Bibir merahnya mengerucut saat melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam, waktu yang sudah terlalu malam untuk masih berada digedung besar tersebut. Tentu saja pemilik bibir cherry itu memiliki alasan mengapa ia masih berada digedung yang mungkin hanya tinggal petugas keamanannya saja yang berada di lobby bawah.

Namun dengan pasti dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang berada disudut lantai tersebut. Setelah tiba didepan ruangan yang pintunya hampir tertutup sempurna, hanya menyisakan celah kecil saja, sehingga untuk melihat kedalam ruangan tersebut, sicantik berambut merah harus mendorong mendorong pintu tersebut.

Kriettt~ suara decit pintu bergeser.

" Nugu?" terdengar suara bass dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

Perlahan muncullah sosok bermata doe hitam dan berbibir cherry, hanya wajahnya yang amsih terlihat pucat dikarenakan baru siang tadi ia keluar dari rumah sakit setelah hampir seminggu menginap disana. Perban putih masih membalut bekas luka jahitan dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

Melihat sosok yang selama seminggu ini sangat dikhawatirkannya tanpa disuga - duga telah muncul dihadapannya disaat ia bersiap - siap akan pulang dari kerja lembur yang diberikan atasannya, itu karena semua rekan kerjanya menolak untuk menerima lembur pada hari itu, alhasil Yunho seoranglah yang tidak pernah bisa menolak jika seseorang memerlukan bantuannya. Dan kini ia tengah berada didepan lokernya setelah membersihkan badannya hendak berganti baju, namun baru saja melepas seragam kerjanya sosok cantik itu muncul secara tiba - tiba, membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendekati pemilik mata indah tersebut, tak dihiraukannya keadaannya yang hanya memakai singlet tipis saja saat itu karena belum sempat berganti pakaian.

" M-Mianhe...aku mengganggu.." akhirnya cherry merah itu bersuara juga.

" Gwaenchana, apa kau sudah sehat?"

" Gwaenchanayo..." jaejoong tertunduk saat mata musang itu menatapnya dan menanyakan keadaannya.

" Pulanglah, tidak baik berkeliaran sendirian digedung besar seperti ini.." Yunho akan berbalik namun tiba - tiba suara halus Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

" Gomawo.."

" Eh?"

" Gomawo telah menolongku, membawaku kerumah sakit, dan memberikan darahmu."

" Tak usah berlebihan, aku memang senang menolong, siapa saja tanpa kecuali. Pulanglah, jika aku pulang, tidak ada satu orangpun dilantai ini, aku orang terakhir yang berada disini, apa kau tidak takut?"

'...'

" Arraso, sepertinya kau pelit kata, dari kemarin - kemarin kau berbicara seperlunya saja, aku mau berpakaian, kau keluarlah." Yunho membalikkan badannya hendak kembali ke lokernya untuk berganti pakaian.

" Chakkaman Yunho ssi, aku..."

SREETTTT...

" Omo..."

Bibir cherry itu menganga menyadari apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya. Ia bermaksud menahan Yunho dengan menarik singlet tipis yang dikenakannya, namun entah apa karena ia terlalu kuat menariknya, atau karena singlet itu terlalu tipis sehingga saat Jaejoong menariknya, singlet tersebut terbelah dua tepat dibagian dada namja berkulit coklat tersebut, sehingga Yunho kini telah bertelanjang dada, sedangkan Jaejoong masih terpaku dengan tangannya yang masih mencengkeram singlet berbahan kaos tersebut. Dadanya berdegup kencang melihat dada bidang didepannya, ingatannya serta merta kembali kekejadian malam itu, saat tubuh mereka sama - sama polos.

Jaejoong masih terpaku ditempatnya dengan nafas yang memburu, sementara doe hitamnya seakan tersedot kedalam tajamnya tatapan musang didepannya yang kini tengah memamerkan seringai mesumnya. Tiba - tiba tanpa disadarinya.

Grebb...

" Ahh..k-kau a-apa maumu..?"

Jaejoong terbata - bata saat disadarinya, namja manly pemilik muka kecil dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu telah menariknya menempel pada dada telanjangnya akibat perbuatannya. Perlahan bibir hati itu mendekat ketelinga sensitif Jaejoong sehingga membuatnya bergidik.

" kau yang menginginkannya bukan? tak akan kulepaskan dirimu kali ini."

Perlahan bibir hati itu beralih turun dari lubang telinga, kini menyusuri leher putih yang memiliki aroma yang sangat memabukkan, ' pasti parfum yang mahal' dalam hati Yunho yang merasa bibirnya tak dapat berhenti bermain disekitar leher mulus tersebut, sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang berwarna coklat.

" Ahhh...mmhhh..ahhh..." Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan desahannya saat Yunho mulai menggunakan giginya menyusuri leher jenjangnya , gigitan dan hisapan - hisapan kecil yang menciptakan tanda merah keunguan diseluruh permukaan kulit lehernya.

Sejenak pandangan mereka kembali bertemu saat Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya dileher namja cantik yang tengah megandung anaknya itu. Mata musangnya beradu dengan tatapan sayu doe hitam pertanda gairahnya mulai bangkit, tatapan musang itu kini beralih pada sepasang benda kenyal berwarna merah menggoda yang mengundangnya untuk mencicipinya lagi.

" Hmphh...ahhh...ahh..eunghh..." desahan Jaejoong yang membangkitkan gairah Yunho menggema diruangan kosong tersebut. Kembali bibir hati itu meraup bibir cherry seakan hendak menelannya bulat - bulat, dihisapnya bergantian bibir bawah dan atasnya dengan penuh nafsu, menyebabkan desahan - desahan yang keluar dari bibir cherry tersebut. Namun ditengah - tengah ciuman panas itu, tiba - tiba Yunho menghentikan secara sepihak kegiatan tersebut, kembali menatap wajah cantik dipelukannya yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal kegiatannya tadi terhenti.

" Kau yakin?" Yunho menuntut jawaban pasti akan apa yang akan mereka lakukan malam itu.

" Ne, kau boleh memilikiku sepuasnya, aku milikmu." doe hitam itu mengerjap - ngerjap indah saat mengatakan kalimat yang membuat Yunho semakin kehilangan kendalinya.

" Ahhh...Yun-hhoo..."

Tubuh ringan jaejoong kini dalam sekejap telah berpindah keatas meja panjang yang berada diruangan itu. Tampaknya malam itu akan menjadi malam panjang yang kedua bagi YunJae di gedung megah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

**tarik napas...**

**tebece dulu ne**

**review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : **M ( NC 21 ) PLEASE YANG DIBAWAH UMUR MEREM AJE PAS BACA PART NC NYA YAH**

Genre : Romance, hurt, drama

Warning : BL, YAOI, MPreg, **NC 21!**, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CASTS**

Jung Yunho : 22 Tahun

Kim Jaejoong : 20 Tahun

Park Yoochun : 20 Tahun

Kim Junsu :18 Tahun

Choi Siwon : 36 Tahun

Kim Heechul : 37 Tahun

.

Anneyong,

Jeongmal gomawo bagi yang masih mengikuti ff ini, yang merupakan ff MPREG pertama saya, sebelumnya saya sempat ragu untuk mempostingnya, karena takut ceritanya akan terkesan tidak masuk akal, tapi karena ini merupakan salah satu ff favorit saya, jadi saya ingin berbagi dengan saengie dan chingu2 semua, terutama yang sudah bersusah payah memberikan reviewnya, terus terang bagian review adalah bagian favorit saya ketika saya membuka akun ini.

Menanggapi beberapa review dari chap sebelumnya ( mian gak bisa menanggapi semua, ne ) kayaknya masih banyak yang bingung, awalnya Yunho menolak Jae, namun kok diakhir ia malah mau NCan lagi, untuk yang alasan kenapa Jaejoong menemui Yunho malam itu akan saya ceritakan dichap ini, trus bagaimana perasaan Yunho sebenarnya? bukankah sudah jelas Yunho itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama jj ( inget di chap 1 waktu didalam lift? ) sikap Yunho yang dingin itu karena merasa sakit hati saat Jaejoong memberinya uang dan mengatakan agar tidak bertegur sapa kalau mereka bertemu. Tapi ketika mendapati Jaejoong yang nekad bunuh diri, ia jadi menyesal telah 'mengkasari' Jaejoong dengan kata - katanya ( buktinya sewaktu ia menggendong JJ didalam lift, dan selalu membisikkan kata 'mianhe' ) ottoke? udah nyambung?

Trus buat chingu ryukey, masalah JJ memotong urat nadi itu, saya juga gak ngerti, yang ingin saya gambarkan, keadaan JJ yang berlumuran darah aja..gitu, anggep aja nadinya hampir kepotong deh, trus masih bisa terselamatkan, hehehe..gomawo koreksinya ne.

Masalah mengapa Jaejoong pasrah aja ketika mereka akan NCan, padahal dia tengah hamil, nah itu ada sebabnya, dan masih berhubungan dengan masalah kehamilannya itu, akan dijelaskan pada Chap ini juga, so keep giving me your precious review ne? gomawo...

.

Finally, Yorobeun...saranghaeyo

Happy reading...^^

.

Dozo...

.

.

.

**_._**

_**End Previous Chap**_

.

_" Hmphh...ahhh...ahh..eunghh..." desahan Jaejoong yang membangkitkan gairah Yunho menggema diruangan kosong tersebut. Kembali bibir hati itu meraup bibir cherry seakan hendak menelannya bulat - bulat, dihisapnya bergantian bibir bawah dan atasnya dengan penuh nafsu, menyebabkan desahan - desahan yang keluar dari bibir cherry tersebut. Namun ditengah - tengah ciuman panas itu, tiba - tiba Yunho menghentikan secara sepihak kegiatan tersebut, kembali menatap wajah cantik dipelukannya yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal kegiatannya tadi terhenti._

_" Kau yakin?" Yunho menuntut jawaban pasti akan apa yang akan mereka lakukan malam itu._

_" Ne, kau boleh memilikiku sepuasnya, aku milikmu." doe hitam itu mengerjap - ngerjap indah saat mengatakan kalimat yang membuat Yunho semakin kehilangan kendalinya._

_" Ahhh...Yun-hhoo..."_

_Tubuh ringan jaejoong kini dalam sekejap telah berpindah keatas meja panjang yang berada diruangan itu. Tampaknya malam itu akan menjadi malam panjang yang kedua bagi YunJae di gedung megah tersebut._

.

.

.

.

.

**MY DESTINY**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Yunho Pov**_

Aku tak menyangka saat melihat kembali sosok cantik yang kini telah berada dipelukkanku, tak kulihat sedikitpun raut wajah angkuhnya, yang kulihat saat ini adalah raut wajah penuh gairah. Sesaat setelah kurasakan kembali manisnya bibir cherry itu, dadanya yang turun naik kurasakan jelas, karena saat ini dadanya tengah menempel erat didadaku, aku sempat merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan kegiatan ini karena kulihat wajahnya yang masih sedikit pucat. Namun setelah mendengar jawabannya saat aku ingin memastikan apakah ia yakin akan 'melakukannya' lagi, tiba - tiba dada dan wajahku menghangat dalam waktu bersamaan, rasanya tak percaya saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir merahnya itu.

Saat mendengar kalimat " aku milikmu." yang meluncur dari bibir cherry itu, aku merasa seakan berada dilangit ketujuh, betapa tidak, seorang model berbakat, Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal akan ketampanan sekaligus kecantikannya telah jatuh kepelukkan seorang Jung Yunho seorang Office Boy di Tohosinki Entertainment bahkan bermimpipun aku tidak berani untuk memiliki dirinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi segera kuangkat tubuh ringannya menuju meja panjang yang biasa dipakai apabila kami, aku dan rekan - rekan kerjaku sedang menyantap makan siang kami bersama - sama diruangan ini, kubaringkan tubuhnya yang sangat mungil dibanding tubuhku diatas meja tersebut. Namun sebelum melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi, pikiran realistisku membuatku kembali ragu untuk melakukan ketahap selanjutnya. Sejenak tertangkap wajah bingungnya saat melihat perubahan ekpresiku.

" Waeyo? kau ragu? kau tidak mempercayaiku eoh?" tanyanya ketika posisiku sudah berada diatas tubuhnya ketika keraguan itu kembali datang. Aku tak dapat menjawab sepatah katapun, karena aku takut kembali menyinggungnya, aku sedikit trauma saat ia nekat bunuh diri setelah aku menghujaninya dengan kata - kata kasarku yang berujung penyesalanku.

" Atau mungkin kau menyangka aku melakukan ini hanya untuk merayumu agar kau mau bertanggung jawab, hmm?"

" A-Ani jangan berprasangka begitu, aku tak bermaksud..."

" Jadi apa yang membuatmu ragu? apa aku begitu menjijikkan dihadapanmu? baiklah ka..."

" Ssshh...aku hanya takut mengganggu kandunganmu, kau sedang menganndung uri aegya kan?"

Sepertinya ia merasa sangat tersinggung dengan sikap ragu - raguku barusan, dan sedikit banyak dapat menebak apa yang berada dalam pikiranku, kulihat matanya telah berkaca - kaca dan akan segera beranjak dengan mendorong badanku yang berada diatasnya, namun perkataannya segera kupotong dengan kalimatku yang bernada mengkhawatirkan kandungannya. Aku tak memiliki alasan lain, aku hanya tak ingin membuatnya tersinggung.

" Kita bisa melakukannya perlahan, kurasa tidak akan membahayakan." jawabnya malu - malu.

" Jeongmal?" tanyaku dengan berbisik seduktif ditelinganya, dan sedikit kugigit telinganya itu sehingga ia mendesah nikmat. Sepertinya bagian tersebut merupakan titik sensitifnya.

" Ahh..ne, mmhh..." jawabnya disela - sela desahan merdunya yang telah membuat sesuatu dibawah tubuhku yang sudah bertelanjang dada ini menegang dengan sendirinya.

" Arraso, aku akan pelan - pelan.." Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi segera kulucuti kemejanya, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat kembali tubuh mulusnya, terutama bagian dadanya yang, ahh, meski ia kurus dan berotot, namun entah mengapa dadanya begitu menggoda karena memiliki dada yang 'berisi' berbeda dengan milik namja pada umumnya.

Wajahku tersenyum puas saat melihat tubuh indahnya yang telah polos terbaring diatas meja itu, sedikit kasihan melihatnya karena harus melakukannya ditempat yang sangat 'tidak layak' ini untuk tubuhnya yang pastinya berharga sangat mahal itu. Aku sedikit merasa tersanjung karena ia rela mendatangiku dan menyerahkan tubuhnya begitu saja.

**_End Yunho Pov_**

.

_**Jae Pov**_

Kutatap senyum mesumnya saat menatap tubuhku yang telah polos setelah ia berhasil melucuti semua yang melekat di tubuhku ini. Sedikit jengah karena ditatap sedemikian rupa olehnya membuatku memiringkan tubuhku agar tidak terekspos bagian depanku ini. Namun pergerakanku ini langsung ditahannya.

" Wae? mengapa masih malu, hmm? bukankah kita sudah pernah melakukannya?" kini bibir hati itu kembali berbisik ditelingaku, tempat yang paling sensitif. Otomatis desahan nikmatku tak dapat kutahan, apalagi saat bibir itu menjelajahi leherku, menjilatinya, menghisap dan menggigitii kulit leherku. Aku tak peduli akan ada bekas yang tertinggal disana, aku tak peduli jika umma akan memarahiku lagi, saat ini aku tak ingin bertemu orang yang telah melahirkanku tersebut. Setelah pertengkaran hebat yang terjadi antara kami gara - gara laki - laki bajingan tersebut. Mendadak memoriku kembali beberapa hari sebelum aku berada ditempat ini.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, keadaanku berangsur - angsur pulih, perasaanku sedikit terobati saat mendengar cerita umma tentang siapa yang membawaku kerumah sakit, menggendongku dari lantai 8 gedung itu, dan juga telah menyumbangkan darahnya untukku, andai umma tahu bahwa namja itulah yang memiliki benih didalam tubuhku ini, hhhh...

Namun ada satu hal yang lebih menyita perhatianku saat itu, yaitu tertangkapnya pandanganku pada satu sosok yang tidak asing lagi dirumah sakit waktu itu. hal tersebut membuatku sangat ingin bertanya kepada umma mengenai laki - laki bajingan yang telah membuat hidupku berantakan seperti ini. Yah, pada saat aku baru sadar, aku menangkap sosok namja yang telah memberikan obat perangsang pada malam itu, Choi Siwon. Yang membuatku heran, aku melihat umma yang tengah menagis dan bersandar dibahunya. Aku yang masih sangat lemah saat itu memutuskan untuk menyimpan rasa penasaranku, apalagi saat melihat gelagat umma yang seakan merahasiakan keakrabannya dengan namja tersebut. Terbukti saat mengetahui aku telah sadar, kulihat umma menyuruhnya pergi setelah sebelumnya sempat menghalanginya yang berusaha masuk kekamar tempatku dirawat. Ribuan pertanyaan mendekam di otakku sekarang.

Hingga kejadian pagi tadi yang sempat membuatku merasa menyesal telah dilahirkan didunia ini. Semua berawal ketika aku yang memaksa umma untuk menjelaskan perihal 'penampakan' seorang Choi Siwon waktu itu. Sebelumnya umma terkesan menghindar akan pertanyaanku itu, namun akhirnya ia merasa tersudut saat kujelaskan bahwa aku melihatnya saat ia tengah menagis dan bersandar di bahu namja itu. Umma masih berusaha menutupi 'sesuatu ' antara ia dan namja itu, namun setelah aku menangis, mengamuk dan mengeluarkan kata - kata kasar mengenai namja tersebut, umma menamparku. Pertama kali dalam hidupku umma menamparku dengan sangat kerasnya, biasanya bila umma sangat murka, ia hanya mencaci makiku sampai terpuaskan seluruh emosinya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menyakiti fisikku, walaupun ketika sedang murka sekalipun.

Hatiku berdenyut sakit sekali, melebihi sakitnya tamparan keras umma dipipiku. Aku tak habis pikir, umma menamparku karena aku mencaci maki namja yang telah berusaha memperkosaku. Kudengar isakan umma, sedang aku masih berdiri memegang pipiku yang pastinya telah memerah akibat tamparan umma.

" Jongie ah, jangan sekali - kali kau mencaci maki orang yang telah membuatmu hidup didunia ini nak.." ucapan pelan umma disela - sela isakannya. Ucapan yang pelan, namun cukup membuatku serasa tersengat ribuan voltase listrik. Tubuhku menegang.

" A-Apa maksud umma, aku tak mengerti." aku berusah menuntut penjelasan yang lebih dari umma.

" Choi Siwon, dia adalah appa kandungmu Jongie, hiks..." setelah mengucapkan kata - kata yang membuatku terbelalak tak percaya, umma terisak hebat, ia terduduk dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

" Tapi percayalah Jongie, bukan dia yang bersalah, aku yang bersalah...aku yang bersalah, hiks...hiks.."

" Umma, kalau memang Jongie mempunyai appa, mengapa umma tidak mengatakannya dari dulu? mengapa harus menunggu saat Jongie mengalami kejadian ini? dan mengapa appa Jongie harus namja itu umma? umma..katakan umma...hiks..demi Tuhan, Jongie lebih baik tidak mempunyai appa, daripada harus mengetahui kalau sebenarnya appa Jongie adalah orang yang berusaha memperkosa Jongie!" rentetan pertanyaan tak kusadari keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku begitu shock saat mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

" Jongie, semua itu ada penyebabnya, appamu berbuat begitu itu karena ia dendam kepada umma, dan tidak mengetahui kalau Jongie dalah darah dagingnya, umma tidak pernah menceritakan tentang kehamilan umma kepadanya. Jongie umma tahu ini pasti terasa berat bagi Jongie, tapi..."

" CUKUP UMMA! Jongie capek!"

BRAKKK!

" Jongie! Jongie..mau kemana nak, kau masih belum pulih...Jongie, jebbal...dengarkan Umma dulu..hiks..Jongie!"

Kubanting pintu ruang tamu rumahku, saat ini tujuanku adalah menenangkan diri, kuhidupkan mesin mobilku dan mulai kujalankan kendaraanku itu, sedangkan umma, kulihat ia berlari mengejarku, memanggil - manggilku, terlihat jelas disudut mataku umma mengetuk - ngetuk kaca mobilku, tampak kekhawatiran diwajahnya karena aku belum sepenuhnya sembuh total, namun tak sedikitpun kualihkan pandanganku dan kuinjak pedal gas mobilku meninggalkan umma dibelakang yang menangis histeris menatap kepergianku.

Seharian aku mengendarai mobilku tanpa arah, tak terasa hari sudah semakin gelap, tiba - tiba pikiranku tertuju kepada si Office Boy appa aegya yang berada didalam perutku ini, entah mengapa ingatan akan sentuhannya mengusik pikiranku saat ini, mengapa tiba - tiba aku ingin kembali merasa sentuhannya. Kutepikan mobilku sembarangan ditepi jalan, sejenak kucoba untuk memejamkan mataku, sebenarnya aku bisa mencari hotel dan beristirahat disana, namun umma pasti menyuruh Junsu dan para bodyguardnya untuk mencari keberadaanku, lagipula untuk menampakkan diri didepan umum dengan keadaan pergelangan tanganku yang masih berbalut perban seperti ini akan memancing kecurigaan siapa saja yang melihatku. Saat ini aku hanya membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi, teman? sejak kapan aku mempunyai teman. Semenjak kecil aku hanya mengenal Junsu sebagai sepupuku sekaligus temanku, terlepas dari itu, aku selalu disibukkan dengan syuting iklan dan pemotretan yang menyebabkanku kehilangan waktu untuk bergaul dengan teman sebayaku.

Merasa tak menemukan solusi, kuhidupkan mesin mobilku, kembali aku menyetir tak tentu arah, namun pikiranku hanya tertuju pada satu tempat itu, akhirnya kuarahkan kendaraanku kesana. Dan disinilah aku berada, dibawah tubuh kekar namja yang tiba - tiba kurindukan dan sangat kuinginkan sentuhannya.

**_Jae Pov end_**

.

" Jae..."

" Eh?"

" Kau melamun? waeyo? kau masih ingin meneruskan tidak, hmm?"

" Eummhh...ne, tentu sa-ja..eunghh..ahhh...geliih, hahaha..."

Tawa halus Jaejoong disela - sela desahannya saat ia tersentak dari lamunannya oleh suara bisikan yang menggelitik lubang telinganya, membuatnya mendesah sekaligus tertawa kegelian.

" Aww Yunhh, ahh...mmhhh, emmhh...ahhhh.." tubuh Jaejoong menggelinjang nikmat ketika disadarinya Yunho kini tengah bermain dibagian bawah tubuhnya, bibir hatinya menjelajahi setiap inci dari paha mulusnya, meninggalkan noda - nodaa merah keunguan dipermukaannya.

" Ahhhh...ahhhh, terusskann..jangannh berhentiih Yunhh, emmhh...ahhh.." kembali desahan Jaejoong yang terdengar mungkin tiga kali lebih keras dari sebelumnya, karena saat ini Yunho tengah sibuk memanjakan benda keras yang berada diselangkangannya. Mendengar desahan Jaejoong yang sedemikian rupa, membuat Yunho bertambah semangat memanjakan Junior Jaejoong yang berada dirongga mulutnya, dijilatinya, dihisapnya dan digerakkan keluar masuk didalam rongga mulutnya benda tersebut. Senyum puas dari bibir hatinya ketika diliriknya sesaat keadaan Jaejoong yang tengah mendongakkan kepalanya tanda ia tengah merasakan nikmat yang amat sangat. Melihat itu, Yunho semakin brutal mempermainkan benda didalam kulumannya tersebut, gerakkannya semakin cepat tanpa berhenti sedikitpun.

" Eungghh..ahhh, Yunhh, lebih cepathh, aahh, ahhhh, keluarhh...aaahhhhh.."

Desahan Jaejoongpun berakhir dengan jerit tertahannya saat merasakan nikmat klimaksnya didalam rongga mulut Yunho. Tanpa ragu Yunho menelan sebagian cairan hangat yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya itu, sebelum semua cairan itu tertelan, segera ia menyambar bibir cherry yang tengah menikmati sisa - sisa klimaksnya barusan dan membagi cairan yang berada dimulutnya itu, ditumpahkannya sisa cairan milik model cantik itu saat bibirnya memagut bibir cherry itu penuh nafsu, sama sekali tak terasa menjijikan, bahkan berapa kali cairan itu berpindah - pindah dari bibir cherry ke bibir hati itu lagi, begitu sebaliknya sampai cairan itu tertelan dengan sendirinya.

" Emmhh...aahh.."

" Cairanmu nikmat kan..? kau menelannya sampai habis Jae..." dirty talk dari bibir hati itu sesaat setelah mereka menyelesaikan ciuman panas yang mempermainkan cairan cinta milik Jaejoong tadi.

" Kau curang Yunhh, membuatku keluar duluan, hhh..." sungut Jaejoong disela deruan nafasnya yang tersengal sehabis mencapai klimaks, tubuh nakednya terlentang polos diatas meja tersebut. Melihat pemandangan indah tersebut, tentu saja Yunho yang masih mengenakan celana panjangnya merasakan bagian bawahnya yang tiba - tiba menyempit, apalagi melihat 'adik kecil' Jaejoong yang kini sudah terkulai lemas. Tanpa ragu dengan cepat ia melucuti celana yang dipakainya itu dan kembali 'memanjat' tubuh mungil dan mulus itu.

" Sekarang giliranku, ne?"

" Umm..lakukan sepuasmu, pelan - pelan, eoh? ingat ada uri aegya didalamnya..." Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengingatkan sebelum Yunho bertindak lebih jauh, agar malakukannya perlahan.

" Arraso, buka yang lebar Jae ah..aku akan memasukkannya sekarang sudah tidak sabar lagi..."

" N-nee, aahhhh...eeuunggghhh.." Jaejoong tak dapat menahan jerit tertahannya saat benda keras dan besar itu menembus dinding bawahnya. Tubuhnya melengkung keposisi setengah duduk karena menahan sakitnya. Jaejoong tak menyangka akan terasa sakit lagi, walaupun mereka sudah pernah melakukannya. Tentu saja, kejadian tersebut sudah hampir dua bulan lamanya.

" Jae? gwaenchana? kuhentikan saja ne? kau kesakitan.." raut wajah Yunho penuh kekhawatiran.

" Gwaenchana Yunh..teruskanlahh,,,emhhh..."

" Tapi..."

" Kalau kau tidak mau biar aku saja yang..."

" Ne..ne..aku bergerak sekarang..."

" Eunngghh...ahhh, iya begitu...lebih dalam lagi, jebbal..ahhh..."

" Be-begini?" Yunho masih tampak ragu saat Jaejoong menyuruhnya lebih dalam lagi, ia sangat takut kalau perbuatan mereka malam itu akan berdampak negatif pada janin yang berada ditubuh Jaejoong.

" Ani, lebih dalam lagi Yunhh..ahhh..eunghh..ne..disana! emhh, ahhh...jangan berhenti, jebbal.." entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya nada memohon Jaejoong agar Yunho selalu memperdalam hentakan dibawah tubuhnya itu. Jaejoong seperti sudah hilang ingatan, yang dipikirkannya hanya kenikmatannya saja.

" Yunhhh..."

" Waeyo baby hmm? keluar?" sepertinya Yunho sudah berani memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'baby' kali ini.

" Ne, lebih cepat Yunh, juseyo...aaahhhhhh, eungghhh...hah..hahh.." akhirnya seiring gerakan Yunho yang semakin dipercepat, untuk kedua kalinya Jaejoong mencapai klimaksnya, bersamaan dengan tumpahnya cairan Yunho didalam holenya hingga menetes diatas permukaan meja, tak tertampung karena banyaknya.

Kedua tubuh polos itupun ambruk, terbaring berdampingan diatas permukaan meja kokoh yang terbuat dari kayu yang berkualitas baik, bahkan saat mereka bergoyang - goyang diatasnya, meja itu tak sedikitpun bergerak. Dada kedua namja itu turun naik karena deru nafas yang memburu, Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya menikmati sisa kenikmatannya barusan, sedang Yunho, kedua mata musangnya menatap langit - langit tajam. Dalam hatinya ia memohon ampun kepada Tuhan atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, yang pertama ia telah melakukan sex diluar nikah, dan yang kedua ia melakukannya dengan seorang namja.

' Ya Tuhan, dalam semalam aku telah melakukan dua dosa besar sekaligus, ampunilah aku..' batin Yunho sedih, kemudian ditolehnya wajah cantik disebelahnya, kemudian diraihnya jemari yang berada disebelahnya, ditautkannya jemari mereka, mau tidak mau sicantik itu menoleh menatap wajah tampan disebelahnya.

" Jae.."

" Jongie, panggil aku Jongie.."

" umm, ne, Jongie ah, besok aku akan menemui ummamu.."

" Jinjja? kau tidak takut? ummaku itu galak sekali." Jaejoong tersenyum kecut ketika mendengar penuturan Yunho.

" Aku tidak takut Jae, segalak apapun dia, akan kuhadapi."

" Umm, kalau boleh tahu, mengapa kau berubah pikiran, sebelumnya kau sangat sinis kepadaku. Apakah kau tersinggung dengan sikapku malam itu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan hati - hati, takut kalau Yunho tersinggung.

" Kalau boleh jujur, ne, aku memang tersinggung, tapi lama kelamaan aku dapat menerimanya, namun ketika melihat wajahmu, rasa sakitku seketika muncul kembali, hingga saat kau mendatangiku waktu itu, mianhe Jongie aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, mianhe.."

" Kata umma, kau yang menggendongku dari lantai 18 arra?

" Ne."

" Gomawo, kau juga sudah menyumbangkan darahmu untukku." mata indah iyu tampak berkaca - kaca.

" Jongie ah, semuah itu adalah hal semestinya yang harus kulakukan, aku tak ingin anakku dan ummanya kenapa - napa. kau tahu saat itu aku seperti orang gila karena sangat khawatir."

" Berjanjilah.." lirih Jaejoong.

" Eh? berjanji apa? ujar Yunho penasaran

" Berjanjilah untuk selalu menjagaku dan uri aegya."

" Asal kau mengijinkan boo..." jawab Yunho mantap.

" Eh? boo? panggilan apa itu?" mata doe itu bertambah indah karena sedang terbuka lebar demi mendengar panggilan barunya.

" Panggilan sayangku untukmu." jawab Yunho mantap.

" Apa artinya?"

" Molla, hehehe...sudah kau pakai baju sana, nanti masuk angin, atau kau ingin melakukannya lagi, hmm?"

" Ahh, aniya...ahmpmhh...hmph.." kembali bibir hati Yunho menyambar bibir cherry disebelahnya, membuat Jaejoong gelagapan karena tidak siap.

" Yunnie ah...!" seketika wajah Jaejoong menjadi blushing saat Yunho menghentikan ciumannya. Perlahan diangkatnya tubuh kurus Jaejoong yang masih polos kedalam posisi duduk, ditatapnya dalam - dalam wajah cantik didepannya, yang tertunduk karena tatapan musang tersebut.

" Boo...ceritakanlah.."

" Eh? apa maksudmu?" heran Jaejoong, rupanya Yunho sedari tadi menangkap sinar muram dimatanya. Ia tidak dapat berbohong.

" Boo, kau tidak bisa berbohong, kalau kau percaya kepadaku, ceritakanlah, tak mungkin kau masih berada diluar di jam seperti ini dengan keadaan yang belum pulih." saat mengucapkan kalimat ini tangan Yunho bergerak mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dengan lembut agar dapat menatapnya. Ternyata mata indah itu sudah digenangi air yang siap menetes kapan saja.

" Hiks..Yun, kumohon bawalah aku, hiks..aku tidak mau pulang..hiks.." tangis Jaejoongpun pecah.

" Waeyo? umma memarahimu?"

" Ani..bukan soal kita, soal kami, aku, umma dan namja brengsek itu..hiks..aku benci mereka..hiks.."

" Namja nuguya boo..aku tak mengerti.." Yunho semakin penasaran.

" Choi Siwon, namja brengsek yang hampir memperkosaku malam itu, dia appaku..hiks..."

" Mwo? apa dia orang yang sama saat dirumah sakit?" tanya Yunho tak sabaran.

" Ne Yun, namja yang sudah kau usir malam itu, entah kalau kau tidak menyelamatkanku saat itu, aku tidak dapat membayangkan, andai aku hamil anaknya, aishh.." Jaejoong tampak sangat frustasi.

" Berarti kehadiranku saat itu, ada untungnya juga, arra?" Yunho menyeringai senang.

" Yah Yunnie! jangan bikin Jongie malu.."

" Yunnie? apaan itu?" Yunho baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan sebutan Yunnie.

" Panggilan sayang..ehm,,,hehehe.." ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah malu - malu jiji.

" Memangnya kau sayang hmm?" tatap Yunho dalam kewajah cantik yang masih merona itu.

" Ihh, Jongie salah terus ngomongya..Yunnie mempermainkan Jongie terus, huh.." kesal Jaejoong karena Yunho semakin senang mempermainkannya.

" Ne, aku senang mempermainkan mu, apalagi yang ini..."

" Aw Yun..aahh,,,mmhh aahh...ahhh..ahhh...Yunhh, caapekkh." Jaejoong menjerit histeris saat Yunho mendorong k badannya berbaring kembali diatas meja itu dan langsung meraih juniornya, menggenggamnya dan menggerakkannya maju mundur sehingga desahan nikmat yang keluar dengan sendirinya dari bibir cherrynya yang menggiurkan itu. Tanpa ragu lagi, disambarnya bibir cherry yang tengah mengerucut tersebut tanpa berpikir dua kali.

" Eunghh..hmphh..mmphhh..Yunhh..ahh, hahh,,hahh.." kembali terdengar desahan Jaejoong, namun kali ini terdengar seperti terengah - engah, jangan lupakan kalau Jaejoong itu tengah hamil, tentu saja tidak boleh melakukan aktifitas yang menguras tenaga. Mendengar nafas Jaejoong yang terengah - engah tersebut otomatis Yunho menghentikan aksinya.

" Waeyo boo? " Yunho tampak khawatir melihat Jaejoong yang tampak tengah mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal - sengal.

" E-ntah Yunh...se- sakhh..hah..hah.." jawab Jaejoong terbata - bata, menahan dadanya yang terasa sesak tiba - tiba.

" Boo, jangan menakutiku, boo, gwaenchana? mianhe jika aku terlalu memaksamu, mianhe boo..." panik Yunho saat menyadari Jaejoong yang kelelahan akibat aktifitas mereka barusan. Segera Yunho melesat kemeja yang tak jauh dari mereka yang terletak water dispenser, kemudian dengan sigap ia mengambil air digelas yang tersedia diatas meja itu, dan segera memberinya kemulut Jaejoong yang sudah dalam posisi terduduk.

" Gomawo Yun, rasanya nafasku akan berhenti tadi, semenjak hamil, aku mudah sekali capek." ujar Jaejoong pelan setelah menghabiskan air dari gelas yang diberi Yunho.

" Arraso, sekarang ayo pakailah bajumu, nanti kau kedinginan, lalu segeralah pulang. Kasihan umma pasti khawatir, boo, aku tahu heenim sangat menyayangimu, saat kau mencoba bunuh diri tempo hari, berkali - kali ia tak sadarkan diri. Kau satu - satu miliknya yang sangat berharga.

" Aniya, sekarang sudah ada namja itu! pasti kerjaannya hanya bermesraan saja! huh!" kesal Jaejoong, sembari memakai kembali satu persatu pakaiannya yang sudah dipunguti Yunho untuknya.

" Boo, kau itu.."

" Aku kenapa?" Jaejoong heran mendengar Yunho yang tiba - tiba menyetop omongannya sendiri dengan wajah senyam senyum gajenya.

" Kau itu cemburu dengan appamu sendiri, kau takut ia merebut ummamu kan? selidik Yunho hati - hati takut Jaejoong marah.

" Ne Yun, mungkin, entah mengapa saat tahu umma memiliki orang lain yang dicintai, hatiku rasanya terbakar, menurutku, ummaku hanya milikku, sedari bayi aku tak pernah berpisah, aku selalu nempel umma kemana - mana, bahkan saat umma bekerja, masih kuingat jelas, aku selalu mengikutinya, sampai ia yang akhirnya mengikutiku bekerja, menungguiku ketika pemotretan, bersedia menjadi supir pribadiku saat aku masih menjadi model pendatang baru. Bahkan umma berkorban meninggalkan karier modelnya, agar dapat menemaniku kemana saja."

" Ne, maka dari itu, pulanglah, peluk ummamu, minta maaflah, kau beruntung boo, masih memiliki umma yang sangat menyayangimu..." sejenak wajah Yunho tiba - tiba menjadi muram.

" Yun...apakah kau sudah tidak memiliki..."

" Ne, sejak kecil aku dipelihara oleh kakek dan nenekku di Gwang Ju, ummaku meninggal saat melahirkanku, dan appaku menikah lagi, ia sibuk dengan keluarga barunya, untuk aku masih memiliki haelmoni dan haraboji, walaupun aku sangat ingin merasakan kasih sayang umma kandungku." tak terasa air mata Yunho menetes saat ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

" Yunnie..jangan bersedih, ne Jongie pulang..tapi Yunnie jangan bersedih lagi ne?" rayu Jaejoong manja dengan mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipi Yunho. Entah, semalaman ini tak nampak sedikitpun Kim jaejoong si sombong nan angkuh itu.

" Ne, nae sarang..." ujar Yunho sambil meyentil hidung Jaejoong dengan gemas dengan mencondongkan badannya, karena Jaejoong memang jauh lebih pendek darinya, hanya sebahunya.

" Yah Yunnie! sakit tau!" kembali Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherrynya, membuat Yunho belingsatan tak tahan untuk menerkamnya lagi.

" Ahhh...Yunnieehh...hmmphh..aahhngg...mffpphh..."

" Saranghae Kim Jaejoong..."

" Hahh...haahh...Yunnie mau membunuhku eoh? bisa - bisanya bilang saranghae, nafas Jongie ngos - ngosan tauuuk!"

" Hahahaha..." Yunho tertawa lepas saat melihat wajah cantik yang masih didalam dekapannya itu memerah sempurna. Hohoho...Yunho ah...baru berapa jam kau sudah berani mengatakan saranghae. Jadi ingat lagu ST12, LHO? kenapa saya jadi melenceng jauh banget, hahaha...hanya sekedar lagu yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan YunJae saat ini.

_Satu jam saja...kutelah bisa.._

_cintai kamu..dihatiku...  
_

_namun bagiku, melupakanmu..._

_butuh waktuku seumur hidup..._

" OMO Yun! aku melupakan Jiji! kyaaa, bisa - bisa dia berantem sama Heebum, kajja Yun kita pulang, aku antar pulang." Jaejoong tiba - tiba teringat Jiji kucing kesayangannya, sampai - sampai ia melupakan sama sekali panggilan Jongienya, dan menyebut aku.

" Ne, kajja bo, aku antar sampai parkiran, ne? tak usah mengantarku, kau itu sendirian dan diperutmu itu membawa uri aegya, cepat pulang, istirahat ne?"

" Huumm...Yunnie..benarkah janji Yunnie menemui umma besok?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit cemas, setelah sebelumnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Ne boo, aku akan menepati janjiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku pulang." ucap Jaejoong pelan berusaha agar ummanya yang tengah duduk, ani tepatnya teridur dalam posisi terduduk di sofa ruang tamunya tidak mendengar suaranya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang berada diruang tamu tersebut ' jam dua belas' batinnya, ternyata ia dan Yunho telah cukup lama menghabiskan waktu berduaan di Tohosinki tadi.

" Eunghh..J-Jongie? kau sudah pulang nak? darimana saja kau? Aigo, sudah jam dua belas, Jongie sudah makan? ayo umma hangatkan supnya ya? atau.."

" Aniya umma, Jongie tidak lapar, Jongie mau istirahat saja, Jongie capek!"

Dengan cepat Jaejoong memotong berondongan pertanyaan ummanya hanya dengan ucapan singkatnya yang ketus, dan berlalu menuju lantai dua tempat kamar nyamannya yang sangat dirindukannya, bersama Jiji didalamnya.

Sedangkan Heechul hanya mendesah berat, menatap sosok Jaejoong menapaki satu persatu tangga menuju kekamarnya dilantai dua rumah tersebut. Mata besar milik namja cantik yang belum genap 40 tahun itu tampak merah dan membengkak, sepertinya ia telah menangis seharian.

' Hiks...hiks..mianhe Jongie ah, umma hanya ingin kau tahu kalau umma sangat menyayangimu." perlahan Heechul meninggalkan ruang tamu itu menuju kekamarnya, hatinya sangat ingin menemani Jaejoong dikamarnya, karena seharian Jaejoong tidak pulang, membuatnya seperti orang gila. Namun hatinya sedikit lega saat Jaejoong kembali. Kini ia dapat tertidur nyenyak, seharian ia tak dapat memejamkan matanya, takut terjadi hal yang tidak - tidak kepada putra kesayangannya yang tengah mengandung cucunya itu.

sementara didalam kamar...

Meoooongggg...

" Jiji ya...bogoshippo..mianhe, aku jarang mengurusmu."

" Meoong.." kini Jiji berputar - putar mengelilingi kakinya dan mengusap - usap kepalanya dipergelangan kaki Jaejoong. Kemudian diraihnya tubuh berbulu Jiji tersebut kedalam pangkuannya, dielus - elusnya bulu abu - abu kucing tersebut.

" Jiji ya, kau tahu..Jung Yunho itu tampan.." senyum Jaejoong

" Meoongg..."

" Jiji ya, Aku suka tatapan tajamnya ketika memandangku.."

" Meoongg.."

" Jiji ya, aku suka bibir hatinya saat mengecup bibirku, hmm..."

" Meoong.."

" Jiji ya...ehmm...aku suka kulit coklatnya, serta dadanya, hihihi..."

" Meooong..."

" Tapi Jiji ya, yang paling aku suka..umm, Juniornya...ehm...besar sekali..hehehe..."

" Meeoooooooonggg..."-_-

Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan semburat merah dipipinya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, ia tertawa dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Mungkin teringat aktifitas mereka diatas meja tadi. Namun entah, tiba - tiba Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya dan bibirnya mengerucut tanpa sebab.

" Pabo! Jongie pabo! kenapa tidak minta nomor ponselnya eoh? Jongie ingin mengobrol dengan yunnie, hiks..Jongie ingin dengar suara Yunnie sekarang, hiks..ottokeo..hiks.."

Sepertinya kehamilan telah merubah kepribadian Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

tebece dulu ne

keep review!

.

.

.

Saya bersyukur sekali mood saya kembali datang saat membaca semua review yang masuk pada tulisan saya ' GO YUNJAE' meski saya harus mempertaruhkan Akun saya, namun dukungan para Yunjae shipper begitu hebatnya, dan sepertinya emak kite merasakan hal yang sama atau jangan - jangan ada ikatan batin dengan YJS indonesia, itu si emak ngenalin keluarga barunya ( anjingnya ) dengan nama yang buat saya joget sampe nungging - nungging, sampe suami saya nanya, " mama itu kenapa Jogetnya aneh gitu? joget apaan mah?" dan saya jawab dengan santai, " Joget beruang nunggangin gajah pa..." suami saya, " -_-"

Sepertinya emak kita suka banget dengan huruf 'Y' dan 'J' yah, jiji. yoyo, jiyul, dan sekarang Jyunie, itu apa coba? kebetulan lagi? hohoho...sekarang saya udah kehabisan yang mau saya pertaruhkan..akun sudah, anak sudah, bahkan cucu yang belum saya dapat pun sudah saya pertaruhkan, suami? oh no..no..amit2..#ketokjidatuchun.

Selamanya saya tetap Yunjae shipper, saya akan berhenti nge ship mereka, sampe salah satu dari mereka nikah dengan makhluk yang namanya 'wanita', sebelum itu saya tetap bangga menjadi YJS dengan catatan tidak mengusik dan tetap menghormati OTP lain.

Sekarang pejamkan mata, ayo kita bayangin Jaema dengan suara merdunya menyanyikan lagu Nikita Willy ' Kutetap Menanti' Haiyaa...ini saya memang delusional kali yah..hahaha...tadi lagu st12, sekarang nikita willy, walaupun Yunjae Shipper, tapi saya tetap orang Indonesia ne?

_Ku akan menanti_  
_ Meski harus penantian panjang_  
_ Ku akan tetap setia menunggumu_  
_ Ku tahu kau hanya untukku_

_Biarkan waktuku_  
_ Habis oleh penantian ini_  
_ Hingga kau percaya betapa besar_  
_ Cintaku padamu ku tetap menanti_

Jaema, keep waiting ne...ayo jelaskan mengapa umma hanya mentatto nama Junsu dan Yoochun dibadannya. Itu karena Jaema udah mentatto HOMIN DIHATINYA...wakakaka...review ne..astajim gajenya daku gara2 stress... :P


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : **M **

Genre : Romance, hurt, drama

Warning : BL, YAOI, MPreg, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**CASTS**

Jung Yunho : 22 Tahun

Kim Jaejoong : 20 Tahun

Park Yoochun : 20 Tahun

Kim Junsu :18 Tahun

Choi Siwon : 36 Tahun

Kim Heechul : 37 Tahun

.

Anneyong,

No Curcol,

Just enjoy it, don't forget to review...

Yorobeun...saranghaeyo

Happy reading...^^

.

Dozo...

.

.

.

**_._**

_**SUMMARY  
**_

.

**_Kim Jaejoong, seorang namja cantik yang berprofesi sebagai model profesional diusianya yang masih sangat belia, memiliki sifat yang sombong dan angkuh. Ia sangat alergi dengan kata 'miskin' demikian pula dengan orang miskin. Kesibukannya sebagai model yang sangat laris membuatnya jarang bergaul selain bersama sepupunya Kim Junsu yang juga merangkap sebagi asistennya aka managernya. Namun sepertinya Tuhan menguji kesombongan seorang Kim Jaejoong dengan mengirim namja tampan yang bernama Jung Yunho. Kim Jaejoong harus menerima nasibnya setelah mengetahui bahwa ia telah berbadan dua._**

**_Jung Yunho adalah appa dari janin yang berada dirahim Jaejoong. Namja yatim piatu yang berasal dari daerah Gwangju, menuntut ilmu dan mencari pekerjaan di kota besar Seoul dari semenjak ia remaja. Mencintai Kim Jaejoong dengan segala ketulusan hatinya walaupun hamilnya Jaejoong adalah sebuah 'kecelakaan' saja. Bekerja sebagai Office Boy di Tohosinki Entertainment, management artist tempat Jaejoong bernaung yang merupakan perusahaan entertain terbesar di Korea yang menangani artis - artis dan model - model dari dua negara sekaligus, Korea dan Jepang._**

**_Dalam masa kehamilannya Jaejoong mengalami syndrom yang mempengaruhi hormonnya sehingga membuat 'libido'nya atau keinginannya untuk 'making love' selalu menggebu - gebu dan bisa muncul kapan saja, tentu saja ini akan membuatnya kerepotan ditengah usahanya 'merahasiakan ' hubungannya dengan seorang OB di kantornya. Perasaannya kepada Yunho mulai tumbuh semenjak ia merasa 'membutuhkan' namja itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan akan 'libido'nya yang dibatas normal tersebut. Namun disisi lain sifat alamiahnya yang sangat alergi dengan orang miskin itu membuat moodnya berubah -ubah dimasa kehamilannya ini. Dan tentu saja sang Appa sijaninlah yang harus menerima nasibnya dengan penuh kesabaran. Sifat Jaejoong benar - benar tidak dapat ditebak, terkadang manja ( bila libidonya sedang naik ), terkadang pemarah, cengeng, pendiam, angkuh, dan lain - lain._**

**_Bagaimana usaha Jung Yunho untuk menaklukkan hati Kim Jaejoong yang sering kali berubah -ubah? akankah umma Chullie yang sangat disegani di Tohosinki akan menerimanya sebagai menantu? Bagaimana sikap Jaejoong kepadanya jika anak mereka telah lahir di dunia?_**

**_._**

**_End of Previous Chap_**

_" Tapi Jiji ya, yang paling aku suka..umm, Juniornya...ehm...besar sekali..hehehe..."_

_" Meeoooooooonggg..."-_-_

_Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan semburat merah dipipinya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, ia tertawa dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Mungkin teringat aktifitas mereka diatas meja tadi. Namun entah, tiba - tiba Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya dan bibirnya mengerucut tanpa sebab._

_" Pabo! Jongie pabo! kenapa tidak minta nomor ponselnya eoh? Jongie ingin mengobrol dengan yunnie, hiks..Jongie ingin dengar suara Yunnie sekarang, hiks..ottokeo..hiks.."_

_Sepertinya kehamilan telah merubah kepribadian Jaejoong._

.

.

.

.

.

**MY DESTINY**

.

.

.

.

.

Suara denting sendok dan garpu hanya sesekali terdengar dari ruang makan yang cukup luas didalam rumah megah yang hanya dihuni dua orang namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai 'ibu' dan anak tersebut, tentu saja beserta para pekerja yang 'meramaikan' keadaan rumah tersebut.

Meja makan yang berukuran cukup besar jika hanya ditempati oleh dua orang yang tengah menyantap sarapannya pagi hari itu dengan penuh kecanggungan dan kebisuan. Dua orang namja cantik yang tengah sibuk dengan sarapannya masing - masing itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan keakraban mereka seperti biasanya dipagi hari - hari sebelumnya. Kim Heechul, namja cantik sang umma sibuk menyantap nasi goreng kimchinya sementara pandangannya hanya ditujukan pada majalah yang sedari tadi dibolak - baliknya, entah apakah majalah tersebut dibacanya atau tidak, yang jelas pikirannya tengah berkecamuk dengan berbagai masalah yang tengah dihadapinya. Belum selesai masalah Jaejoong anak semata wayangnya yang ketahuan telah hamil diluar nikah, kini datang namja dari masa lalunya yang menuntut kejelasan statusnya sebagai Appa dari Jaejoong yang jelas - jelas tak akan menerimanya sebagai Appanya.

Lain halnya dengan sang anak, Kim Jaejoong, diamnya karena ia masih merasa kecewa dengan sang umma yang menyembunyikan siapa Appa sebenarnya selama ini. Heechul selalu mengatakan bahwa appanya sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil saat ia dalam kandungan. Namun bukan hal itu saja yang membuatnya diam tercenung sementara tangannya yang memegang sendok dan garpu hanya mengaduk - aduk nasi goreng yang berada didalam piring dihadapannya. Janji Yunho untuk menghadap umma Chullie hari inilah yang membuat pikirannya semakin kalut, belum lagi mengenai pekerjaan Yunho yang hanya sebagai pegawai rendahan di Perusahaan milik ummanya itu.

" Jongie baby, sampai kapan nasi goreng itu diaduk - aduk hmm? mengapa tidak dimakan? gwaenchana? Jongie masih mual?"

" Eh, a-ani umma, ehm gwaenchana.."

Teguran lembut Heechul yang diusahakannya sehalus mungkin agar Jaejoong tidak merasa takut kepadanya, masih mengagetkan Jaejoong yang tersentak dari lamunannya. Heechul tak ingin Jaejoong kembali 'minggat' seperti kemarin yang membuatnya hampir gila sepanjang hari, mengingat kondisi anak kesayangannya itu yang tengah berbadan dua.

" Jongie, umma mengerti saat ini pasti Jongie merasa sangat kecewa kepada Umma, seandainya Jongie belum bisa memaafkan umma, umma mengerti..."

" Aniya umma, bukan itu masalahnya, Jongie belum mau membahas masalah itu umma, jebbal..." pinta Jaejoong pelan.

" Arraso, jadi sekarang Jongie mau mengatakan apa? umma akan mendengarkan." ucap Heechul selembut - lembutnya, ia tak ingin melukai perasaan anaknya yang berubah menjadi sangat sensitif semenjak kehamilannya ini.

" Ehm, b-begini umma...umm.."

" Jongie, kau harus ingat, selama Jongie hamil tidak boleh berpikir terlalu berat, jika ada masalah cepat bicarakan kepada umma, eoh? umma akan berusaha membantu. Sekarang Jongie katakan saja."

Ucapan bijaksana Heechul merasa begitu ragu saat akan memulai pembicaraannya, sedikit banyak dapat membuat perasaan Jaejooong sedikit tenang, walaupun saat ini ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja, sedangkan jari jemarinya saling meremas satu sama lain.

Jaejoong perlahan menegakkan kepalanya menatap Ummanya, " Umma...namja appanya aegya ini, rencananya akan menemui umma hari ini." Jaejoong kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat menatap ummanya yang memandangnya tak berkedip saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Terlebih lagi ummanya sedari tadi telah berpindah kekursi sebelahnya, jarak mereka tidak lebih dari setengah meter saat ini, bahkan bisa jadi lebih dekat.

" Jinjja?" seru Heechul sedikit terkaget.

" N-ne Umma.." ucap Jaejoong lirih masih menunduk.

" Jongie, umma sangat senang mendengarnya, ternyata ia namja yang bertanggung jawab, eoh? beruntung sekali Jongie dan aegya." seru Heechul dengan senyum lebar dan matanya yang berbinar - binar indah. Namun senyumnya serta merta menghilang saat menyadari buah hatinya malah terisak sedih didekatnya.

" Hiks..hiks.."

" Jongie, waeyo baby? uljima ne?" Heechul bergerak lebih mendekat kebuah hatinya itu, diusapnya pelan airmata yang mengalir deras dipipi pucat Jaejoong dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" Umma, mianhe..Jongie akan mengecewakan umma jika bertemu dengan appanya aegya..hiks..hiks.."

" Waeyo baby? umma tak mengerti, mengapa Jongie berkata seperti itu? umma malah sangat bahagia jika namja tersebut mau bertanggung jawab kepada anak dan cucu umma. Mengapa Jongie malah mengira umma akan kecewa? tidak mungkin baby...uljima ne?" Heechul berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang telah berada dipelukannya. Ia merasa prihatin sekali dengan keadaan putra manjanya itu, begitu tertekan batinnya.

" T-tapi umma..hiks.."

" Ssshh...uljima ne, Jongie tak usah berkata apa - apa lagi, siapapun namja itu, umma akan menerimanya asalkan Jongie mau menerimanya juga, Jongie mau menerimanya kan?" tanya Heechul pelan sembari menangkup kedua belah pipi tirus buah hatinya tersebut. Sedangkan Jaejoong dengan matanya yang basah menganggukkan kepalanya sementara ummanya masih menangkup kedua pipinya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, kedua ibu dan anak itu kembali kekamarnya masing - masing guna bersiap - siap untuk melakukan aktifitas mereka masing - masing. Heechul harus menghadiri peragaan busana dari salah satu rumah mode dari Jepang, lalu setelahnya ia akan mampir sebentar ke Tohosinki karena 'calon' menantunya akan menemuinya sesuai yang diceritakan Jaejoong barusan.

Jaejoong yang baru saja selesai mandi, kini tengah mempersiapkan penampilannya hari ini untuk pemotretan sebuah iklan sabun muka yang kontraknya telah ditandatanganinya sebulan yang lalu, saat ini ia sedang sibuk memilih - milih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya nanti. Ketukan pada pintu kamarnya sedikit mengagetkannya yang tengah konsentrasi memilih baju dan aksesoris - aksesorisnya.

" Ne..masuk umma tidak dikunci," sahut Jaejoong saat mengetahui ummanyalah yang mengetuk pintunya barusan.

" Jongie, eh? Jongie ada pekerjaan hari ini?" tanya Heechul yang sebelumnya menyangka Jaejoong tak akan keluar rumah hari ini. Saat ini ia tengah menggendong seekor makhluk berbulu.

" Ne umma, Jongie ada pemotretan untuk sebuah produk sabun, lokasinya didalam studio, ada apa umma?" jelas Jaejoong kepada ummanya yang sudah terduduk dipinngir ranjang King size milik Jaejoong dengan memangku makhluk berbulu yang ternyta adalah kucing berwarna abu - abu, persis jiji, tapi itu jelas - jelas bukan jiji, jiji sekarang sedang asyik tidur dikeset kaki (?) yang berada didepan kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Jaejoong.

" Aniya, tadinya umma ingin menitipkan Heebum jika Jongie tidak bekerja, berarti umma menitipkan Heebum sekaligus bersama jiji juga pada Lee Ahjuma, eoh?" tutur Heechul merasa sangat lega sekali saat ini keadaannya bersama Jejoong sudah semakin membaik, padahal baru pagi tadi mereka bertegur sapa.

" Arraso umma, gomawo, ehm..hooekk..hoekk..." segera Jaejoong melesat kekamar mandi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada saat perutnya mendadak merasakan mual yang amat sangat.

" Jongie, gwaenchana?" tanya Heechul khawatir. Melihat anaknya yang mendadak mual dan muntah itu, ia langsung menyusul Jaejoong kekamar mandi dan memijat lembut tengkuk anaknya agar mengurangi sedikit rasa sakitnya.

" Gwaenchana umma, Jongie pasti mengalami ini setiap pagi, apakah normal umma?" tanya model cantik itu kepada sang umma yang diyakininya mengetahui sedikit banyak tentang kehamilan, karena pernah mengalaminya. Jaejoong yang telah membasuh mulutnya diwastafel, membalikkan badannya menatap ummanya menantikan jawaban sang umma yang saat itu 'sedikit' kaget saat melihat leher dan dada anaknya yang 'tidak sengaja' dilihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini, dipenuhi bercak merah keunguan ciri khas seseorang yang habis bercinta.

"umm.." heechul terlihat memicingkan matanya sedikit mencoba mengingat memori kehamilannya dulu, " seingat umma, umma mengalami hal seperti ini juga baby, bahkan tidak hanya di pagi hari saja umma merasa mual dan muntah, Umma mual bisa kapan saja, dan itu akan berakhir jika umur kehamilan kita sudah memasuki empat bulan." jelas Heechul kepada Jaejoong yang menyimak penjelasan ummanya dengan serius.

" Empat bulan...hmm, berarti masih tersisa dua bulan lagi, hhhh...masih lama." Jaejoong bergumam sendiri sambil menghitung - hitung sisa waktu masa 'penderitaannya' itu.

" Jongie baby? umm..boleh umma bertanya sedikit?" suara Heechul kembali memecahkan suasana yang mendadak hening diantara kedua namja cantik tersebut.

" N-ne umma, memangnya umma mau menanyakan apa kepada Jongie?"

" Jongie kemarin bertemu appa egya?"

" Eh?" Jongie tampak terkejut saat ummanya tiba - tiba menanyakan hal tersebut.

" Jawab saja chagi.." kelihatan sekali Heechul berusaha untuk tidak berkata pedas seperti biasa ia memperlakukan putranya saat ia sebelum hamil.

" N-ne umma..." Jaejoong menjawab pelan ditundukkannya kepalanya, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi akan pecah. Entah semenjak hamil ini emosinya sangat tidak stabil dan mudah sekali mengeluarkan nya dengan sepenuh hati.

" Jongie yakin akan melakukan pemotretan hari ini?" tanya Heechul lagi.

" W-waeyo umma, J-Jongie yakin umma." jawab Jaejoong ragu, ia benar - benar tak mengerti kemana arah ummanya bicara kali ini.

" Ehm.." Hecchul mendehem sebentar, baru kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, " Umma hanya tak yakin, kau akan melakukan pemotretan dengan seluruh tubuhmu yang benuh bekas kissmark itu.."

" Mwo?"

Jaejoong sontak membelalakkan mata bulatnya saat baru menyadari kalau saat ini ia tengah memakai boxer super pendek, dan kaos singlet putih tipis yang mempertontonkan lebih dari sebagian tubuhnya didepan sang cinderella yang sangat ditakutinya itu.

" I-itu..eh, a-anu umma.."

" Hhhh...Sudah, lain kali Jongie harus berhati - hati bila akan melakukan hal - hal seperti itu, Jongie sudah dewasa, umma hanya bisa memperingatkan saja, kan nantinya yang akan dirugikan dirimu sendiri."

Heechul mencoba meredam semua emosinya, orang tua mana yang tidak kecewa ketika menyaksikan sang anak yang jelas - jelas belum menikah, namun sudah dua kali 'kedapatan' melakukan' hubungan 'intim'. Ia tak menyalahkan masa lalunya yang tak jauh berbeda dengan anaknya, bahkan umurnya jauh lebih muda dari Jaejoong saat ini. Ia hanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu memanjakan anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

" N-ne umma.." Jaejoong tertunduk malu dihadapan ummanya, betapa tidak dengan kedua matanya yang tertunduk itu ia dapat melihat jelas seluruh bagian depan depan tubuhnya dari dada sampai paha putihnya dipenuhi noda keunguan persis gigitan nyamuk. Kini ia pun sangsi, bagaimana akan melakukan pemotretan hari ini.

" Kajja, berkemaslah, kita ke Toho bersama saja, sepertinya umma mesti selalu mengawalmu sebelum hari pernikahanmu chagi..semoga klien memperbolehkanmu memakai pakaian yang sopan hari ini, jadi tidak perlu meminta fotografer untuk melakukan pengeditan untuk menyamarkan noda - noda tersebut."

" Arraso umma, tapi umma kan ada undangan fashion? ottokeo umma?" tanya Jaejoong

" Biarlah umma tidak usah menghadirinya, Jongie lebih penting, eoh? ppaliwa, nanti Jongie terlambat, bisa - bisa lumba - lumba cengeng itu menangis nantinya.

" Nde umma."

" Umma tunggu dibawah, eoh?"

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh, bergegas ia mempersiapkan dirinya, dalam hati ia merasa bersyukur, ummanya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan 'kekerasannya'. Bahkan ummanya begitu lembut menghadapinya, membuat ia merasa sangat menyesal telah mengecewakan umma yang sangat menyayanginya itu, walau terkadang bersifat kejam kepadanya. Kejampun hanya untuk kebaikannya juga.

.

_Sementara itu diwaktu bersamaan di Tohosinki Ent...  
_

" Yo Yunho is in the house!"

Racau namja berpenampilan cassanova memakai seragam OB? menirukan gaya seorang rapper saat melihat teman sekerjanya yang baru saja meletakkan barang - barangnya didalam loker kerjanya.

" Yah, Yoochun ah.." sahut namja bermata musang yang juga memakai seragam OB yang sama, sembari memasukkan tasnya yang berisi baju ganti untuk saat ia pulang nanti.

" Yunho ah, kau banyak sekali berhutang penjelasan kepadaku, setelah seminggu lebih kau menghindariku, kajja kita duduk sebentar, hari masih terlalu pagi untuk bekerja, aku harus mendengarkan pengakuanmu." paksa namja bersuara husky bertampang playboy tersebut menyeret Yunho kearah meja panjang yang berada ditengah ruangan tersebut.

Melihat meja panjang tersebut, serta merta ingatan Yunho kembali pada kegiatannya semalam bersama model cantik yang tengah berbadan dua tersebut, seketika wajahnya memerah mengingat 'hot'nya permainan mereka sampai - sampai ia lupa membersihkan bekas - bekas cairannya yang mungkin? telah mengering diatas meja yang biasa dipergunakannya bersama teman - teman sekerjanya untuk menikmati makan siang bersama atau hanya sekedar mengobrol disela - sela waktu luang mereka.

" Yah, Yunho shi! kajja duduklah, mengapa kau malah melamun? ck." kesal Yoochun sambil berkacak pinggang saat mereka telah berada didepan meja, bahkan Yoochun telah menarik kursinya bersiap - siap untuk segera duduk.

" Chakkaman Yoochun ah, aku segera kembali." Yunho malah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

tak lama kemudian...

" Yah Yunho ah! kau ini semakin hari semakin aneh saja, bukan tugasmu kan membersihkan meja pagi - pagi hari begini?" Yoochun menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya heran melihat kelakuan Yunho sahabatnya yang sungguh aneh dipagi itu. Dengan cekatan Yunho mengelap seluruh permukaan meja kayu kokoh itu dengan lap basah yang sudah diberinya cairan pembersih terlebih dahulu. Entah, ia tiba - tiba merasa berdosa saja apabila membiarkan meja tersebut dalam keadaan 'belum dibersihkan' saat ia dan teman - temannya makan siang nanti.

" Kajja duduklah disini." ujar Yoochun tak sabar sambil menepuk kursi plastik yang berada disebelahnya saat Yunho telah menyelesaikan acara bersih - bersih mejanya.

" Yoochun ah, sebelum aku bercerita, sebaiknya aku bertanya dulu kepadamu." ujar Yunho memulai pembicaraan mereka yang mengundang tautan kedua alis dijidat lebar? yoochun tersebut.

" Eh? aku yang menuntut penjelasan tapi kau yang mau bertanya, dasar aneh! arraso, apa yang akan kau tanyakan, ppali, nanti kita ditegur Jisung ahjussi." rutuk Yoochun panjang.

" Menurutmu apakah tingkahku pada hari itu sangatlah aneh? kalau memang aneh, bisakah kau mengatakan kepadaku tingkahku yang mana yang menurutku aneh dimatamu saat itu." pertanyaan Yunho cukup dapat membuat Yoochun merenung sedikit lama, sampai ia membuka mulutnya.

Yoochun berpikir sebentar, baru kemudian membuka suaranya, " Mmm, menurutku banyak tingkahmu yang terlihat begitu aneh saat kejadian tersebut, yang pertama, mengapa saat mengetahui bahwa Kim Jaejoong yang melakukan bunuh diri kau begitu panik langsung mengendongnya keluar dari toilet, padahal jelas - jelas kau bukan orang pertama yang menemukannya disana."

" Hhhh...lalu?" tarikan nafas panjang Yunho saat Yoochun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan menunggu Yoochun melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Kemudian saat didalam lift, apa maksudmu meminta maaf berulang - ulang kepadanya, dan..ehm,.."

" Dan apa?" tanya Yunho penasaran saat Yoochun terlihat tersenyum penuh arti saat menghentikan sementara kalimatnya.

" Dan, aku heran, kau begitu lancangnya menciumi model cantik itu, hehehe...kau seperti penggemar yang memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan Jung Yunho, mencium seseorang disaat orang tersebut tak sadar, itu perbuatan yang sangat memalukan, untung saja hanya ada aku disana, kalau Heenim mengetahui perbuatanmu, masa depanmu akan terancam, menurut cerita, ia sangat memanjakan anaknya yang sangat angkuh tersebut, lihat saja ia bahkan menyediakan beberapa bodyguard untuk menjaga putranya yang cantik itu, agar tak seorangpun bisa berbuat jahat mengingat putranya itu bisa hamil sepertinya." seloroh Yoochun panjang lebar, membuat Yunho hampir ngantuk dibuatnya.

" Arraso, ada lagi?" ujar Yunho santai.

" Tentu saja masih ada, selanjutnya saat akan mengantar kerumah sakit, mengapa kau begitu mamaksa untuk ikut kerumah sakit? dan begitu relanya kau kehilangan banyak darahmu untuk dibagi kenamja sombong yang bahkan tak pernah memandang kita dengan sebelah matanya sekalipun?"

" Hhhh...sudah selesai?" tanya Yunho singkat

" Ne, sekarang kau jelaskan semua tanpa ada satupun pertanyaanku yang terlewat." tuntut Yoochun sembari mendekatkan kursinya kearah Yunho bersiap mendengarkan jawaban sahabatnya itu.

" Arraso, pertama, mengapa aku terlihat begitu panik, itu karena aku sangat mempedulikannya dan berniat menyelamatkan nyawanya segera, itulah sebabnya aku segera menggendongnya ke lift."

" Teruskan.." tuntut Yoochun penasaran.

" Yang kedua, saat didalam lift, aku mengucapkan kata - kata maaf berulang - ulang, hhh...itu karena aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar kepadanya.."

'...'

" Lalu selanjutnya, mengapa aku memaksa untuk ikut kerumah sakit, itu karena aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya Yoochun ah."

'...'

" Kemudian, mengapa aku begitu relanya membagi darahku kepadanya, karena...aku tak ingin orang yang membawa benihku dirahimnya tak dapat tertolong lagi, artinya aku akan kehilangan dua orang yang kucintai sekaligus."

" Mwo?"

" Dan soal mengapa aku berani menciuminya didalam lift waktu itu, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan perasaanku kepada orang yang sangat kucintai yang begitu bodohnya melakukan tindakan bunuh diri tersebut karena kecewa dan takut aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab akan janin yang berada ditubuhnya saat itu."

" Aigoo..." saat ini Yoochun hanya terbengong mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Yunho yang cukup jelas ditelinganya, namun belum dapat diterima otaknya secara jelas.

" Anggap saja aku telah mengada - ada Yoochun ah, jadi biarlah hal ini menjadi rahasia kita ne? jebbal, kumohon kepadamu untuk tidak membagi cerita ini, kasihan Boojae bila bertambah tertekan akan membahayakan kandungannya." mohon Yunho dengan wajah yang serius.

" Boojae?" jidat lebar Yoochun menampakkan kerutannya.

" Itu panggilan sayangku untuk Kim Jaejoong Yoochun ah." jawab Yunho dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

**Hening...**

" Bagaimana b-bisa k-kalian..aishh.." Yoochun tampak frustasi mendengar cerita Yunho.

" Ceritanya panjang Yoochun ah, yang jelas kami sudah 'melakukannya' dua kali, yang pertama yang menyebabkannya berbadan dua, dan yang kedua disaat keadaannya telah berbadan dua. Dan yang harus digaris bawahi, kami melakukannya tanpa paksaan, bahkan, ehm...dia yang mendatangiku dan 'memintanya'. tutur Yunho penuh penekanan mengharap sahabatnya itu dapat mengerti dirinya.

" Well, Yunho ah, tentu saja aku mempercayaimu, kau adalah sahabatku. Lantas apa rencanamu selanjutnya? apa Heenim mengetahuinya?" cecar Yoochun kepada sahabatnya itu.

" Heenim sudah mengetahuinya, tapi aku sangsi apakah ia akan menerimaku, apalagi aku ini hanya pegawai rendahan. Rencanaku hari ini aku akan menemuinya, doakan setidaknya aku tidak memancing kemarahannya."

" Tentu saja, kuharap yang terbaik untukmu Yunho, mianhe aku tak dapat membantumu apa - apa." ucap Yoochun menyemangati sahabatnya itu.

" Gomawo Yoochun ah, kau benar - benar sahabatku."

" Hahaha, dan kau..mungkin kau adalah satu - satunya Office Boy didunia ini yang paling keren, great job buddy!"

Yoochun berseru seraya menepuk pundak sahabatnya tersebut, terucap kata - kata pujian dalam bahasa Inggris dari bibirnya. Mungkin orang akan mendengarnya heran, bagaimana mungkin seorang pegawai rendahan dapat dengan lancarnya berbahasa inggris, bahkan Yoochun kerap menyanyikan lagu rap dalam bahasa inggris. Sama halnya dengan Yunho, Yoochun adalah lulusan terbaik dari Universitas yang cukup terkenal di kota Seoul ini, namun nasib tidak berpihak kepada mereka untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak.

" Stop it! let's go to work man!" kali ini Yunho menimpali kata - kata Yoochun dalam bahasa Inggris juga. Lalu merangkul pundak Yoochun untuk memulai pekerjaan mereka dengan hati riang. Sungguh mereka adalah namja yang sangat berbesar hati.

.

.

.

.

.

" Umma...gomawo ne.."

Kini Jaejoong dan Heechul, kedua ibu dan anak itu telah berada dijok belakang mobil yang dikemudikan supir keluarga mereka, Kang ahjussi. Jaejoong tengah bergelayut manja dilengan sang umma, sementara kepalanya disandarkan dibahu ummanya.

" Gomawo? wae?" heran Heechul setelah mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari bibir cheryy anaknya.

" Gomawo sudah menyayangi Jongie, mengerti Jongie, Jongie sayang ummaa, cup.." jawab namja cantik yang tengah berbadan dua itu dengan manja dan diakhiri dengan kecupan sayangnya dipipi sang umma.

" Tujuan hidup umma hanya ingin membahagiakan Jongie, kalau Jongie bahagia, umma pasti akan bahagia juga." ucap Heechul sambil membelai rambut halus anaknya.

" Umma.."

" hmm"

" Ceritakan kepada Jongie, seperti apa umma waktu mengandung Jongie.." manja Jaejoong

Heechul memutar bola matanya, " umm, sulit sekali baby, bayangkan saja, umma waktu itu masih terlalu belia, harus bekerja mandiri, karena tidak memiliki pendamping..." Heechul kembali teringat masa kehamilannya dulu.

" Aniya umma, bukan itu maksud Joongie, apa umma memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh?" tanya Jongie pelan.

" Hmm, kalau itu..ah iya ada, menurut teman - teman umma, umma terlihat sangat centil, suka berdandan, hampir setiap menit umma mengoleskan lipgloss kebibir umma dimasa kehamilan umma." jelas Heeechul.

" Yah, pantas saja Jongie lahirnya seperti ini, cantik, menggemaskan, hehehe." ujar Jaejoong lucu, menanggapi kisah ummanya.

" Ne, tingkah umma sewaktu hamil Jongie sama persis seperti Jongie saat ini, manja, centil, keras kepala.." ucap Heechul sembari menyentil hidung Jaejoong.

" Mmm..umma, tapi yang Jongie rasakan, mengapa berbeda umma, Jongie...ahh..tidak jadi ah.." Jaejoong tampak sangat malu untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentang kehamilannya kepada namja cantik disebelahnya yang tengah menautkan alisnya heran dengan kelakuan anaknya itu.

" Jongie memangnya kenapa, katakanlah, tidak usah malu,eoh?" bujuk Heechul agar Jaejoong mau mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya tadi.

" Hehehe...Jongie malu umma mengatakannya."

" Katakan saja, tidak usah malu, baby." bujuk Heechul lagi.

" Begini umma, kenapa semenjak Jongie hamil, Jongie jadi selalu ingin..hehe.."

" selalu ingin apa Jongie baby, ppali, kita hampir sampai ini.." Heechul sedikit tak sabar.

" Jongie selalu ingin..itu umma..hehehe.." masih dengan Jawaban menggantung, Jaejoong semakin membuat Heechul tidak sabaran.`

" Jongie, kalau tidak menyelesaikan kalimatmu, umma tidak mau mendengarkan lagi." kali ini Heechul mulai kesal.

" Hehehe, cinderella cepat sekali emosi, tidak boleh begitu..nanti cepat tua.." Jaejoong senang sekali menggoda ummanya kalau sifat tidak sabaran ummanya itu kambuh seperti ini, ia senang melihat mata belo ummanya yang semakin indah karena melotot seram kearahnya.

" Jongie ah, juseyo jangan buat umma menjadi gila.." Heechul benar - benar hilang kesabarannya oleh tingkah nakal anaknya ini.

" Ne umma, mmm...tidak jadi saja ah.."

'...'

" Umma.."

'...'

" Umma jangan marah, eoh...maksud Jongie, mengapa Jongie selalu ingin disentuh oleh appa uri aegya..." kali ini Jaejoong mengucapkan kalimatnya sembari makin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada ummanya yang sedari tadi disandarinya."

" Mwo?" Heechul melebarkan mata beloknya mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan.

" Ne umma, semenjak Jongie hamil, Jongie sepertinya ingin selalu bertemu dengannya, ottokeo umma?"

" Kalau begitu kalian harus secepatnya menikah." Heechul menjawab datar - datar saja, sangat berbeda dengan dalam hatinya yang bergejolak mendengar keluh kesah Jaejoong yang masih setia bersandar didadanya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore KST. Heechul tampak serius membaca tumpukan berkas satu persatu dihadapannya saat ini. Sedari tadi ia sangat ingin menengok anaknya yang tengah melakukan pemotretan dilantai 10 gedung ini, namun pekerjaannya menghambatnya untuk menemui Jaejoong, sedikit khawatir, takut Jaejoong kelelahan, mengingat sudah berapa kali ia pingsan dalam masa kehamilannya itu.

' Hari sudah sore begini, mana janji namja itu katanya mau menemuiku, huh, awas saja kalau dia mempermainkanku, akan kucincang - cincang dia '

Pikirannya tiba - tiba teralih pada calon menantunya yang janjinya akan menemuinya hari ini.

_Ruang pemotretan..._

" Umma...capek.." rajuk Jaejoong manja disela - sela pemotretan yang memang memakan waktu yang alot, terhitung sudah sejak mereka tiba pemotretan langsung dimulai, hingga saat ini masih berlangsung. Untung saja Jaejoong diperkenankan memakai baju pribadinya sehingga ia bisa menutupi 'bekas' kissmark yang bertebaran ditubuh mulusnya itu.

Heechul tak bisa melakukan apa - apa, ia tidak ingin di cap tidak profesional apabila menghentikan kegiatan pemotretan tersebut secara sepihak. Padahal dalam hatinya ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan putranya itu, terlihat wajah Jaejoong yang pucat karena kelelahan. Ia lalu menyuruh staffnya untuk membaw akan Jaejoong segelas teh manis hangat, sekedar untuk penambah tenaga Jaejoong yang tengah berbadan dua. Diliriknya putra cantiknya itu sekilas, tampak Jaejoong tengah menyandarkan badannya didinding, sepertinya ia sangat kecapekan, peluh menghiasi keningnya yang sekali - kali dibersihkan Junsu memakai tisu agar tidak terlihat mengkilat pada hasil fotonya nanti.

Dua orang Office Boy yang ternyata lagi - lagi pasangan Jung yunho dan Park Yoochun membawa dua baki penuh gelas yang berisi teh hangat, ternyata bukan hanya Jaejoong yang dibuatkan, akan tetapi seluruh kru studio tersebut juga, baru akan kedua namja tampan itu meletakkan baki penuh berisi gelas itu diatas meja, tiba - tiba...

BRUKKK!

" Jaejoong hyung!"

" Eh? JONGIE, BABY!"

Heechul secepat kilat menghambur kearah bunyi benturan keras yang berasal dari beradunya tubuh Jaejoong dan lantai keras studio tersebut, jeritan lumba - lumba Junsu yang sangat dikenal Heechul membuat Heechul langsung menghambur kearah Jaejoong yang ternyata sudah tergeletak tak bergerak dilantai studio tersebut.

" Jongie ah...juseyo, bangunlah nak, hiks.." Heechul tak dapat menahan tangisnya saat mendapati tubuh lemah Jaejoong yang kini terkulai dipangkuannya, sedangkan para kru diruangan tersebut sibuk mengerubuti kedua namja cantik tersebut.

" Heenim, coba beri ini dihidungnya..oleskan saja.." Suara lumba - lumba Junsu membuat Heechul menoleh dan mengambil minyak angin yang diberikan Junsu, dan segera mengoleskan minyak tersebut disekitar hidungnya, sembari menepu nepuk pelan kedua pipi tirus Jaejoong secara bergantian, agar ia cepat terbangun.

Sementara kedua namja pengantar teh tadi hanya dapat terpaku melihat kerumunan tersebut, Jung Yunho sangat ingin sekali mendekat kesana, namun hatinya menjadi ciut saat melihat Heechul yang tengah panik melihat keadaan putranya saat itu, tampak sekali Heechul sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, dilihat dari raut wajah cemasnya yang belum juga menghentikan isak tangisnya, tangannya sibuk membelai rambut halus putranya itu dan sesekali menepuk nepuk pipi putih Jaejoong agar terbangun. Namun usahanya tak berhasil.

" Heenim umma, lebih baik kita bawa keruangan umma saja, disini panas, banyak dikerubuti orang - orang, nanti jika sudah berada diruangan umma, kita hubungi dokter pribadi saja, ottokeo?" Junsu menyarankan hal yang cukup masuk akal, mengingat sekarang Jaejoong masih pingsan dan Heechul mulai kesemutan karena sedari tadi memangku tubuh Jaejoong.

" Baiklah, siapa yang aan menggendongnya Su ie? bodyguard semua sedang beristirahat."

" Biar aku saja nyonya yang membawanya. Akan dibawa kemana Nyonya?

" Eh? kau namja yang kemarin, eoh?" Heechul tentu tak akan melupakan namja berseragam Office Boy yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa anaknya saat itu.

" Ne Heenim, Jung Yunho imnida, ijinkan aku menggendongnya keruangan Heenim?" tanya namja tampan bermata musang, berbibir hati dan berwajah kecil, sayangnya ia hanya berseragam Office Boy.

Tanpa kesusahan sama sekali Yunho menggendong tubuh ringan Jaejoong menuju keruangan Heechul, diikuti Heechul, Junsu dan Yoochun dibelakangnya, Yoochun kebetulan disuruh untuk mengangkat tas besar milik Jaejoong yang berisi kebutuhannya untuk pemotretannya hari itu.

" Baringkan saja dia diatas sofa Yunho shi." Heechul tampak sibuk menelpon dokter pribadi, yaitu dokter yang sama saat menangani kehamilannya dulu.

Yunho membaringkan dengan hati - hati tubuh ringan namja cantik yang saat ini adalah satu - satunya orang yang dicintainya diatas sofa yang cukup nyaman diruangan Heechul tersebut. Sementara Yoochun yang membawa tas Jaejoong baru memasuki ruangan tersebut hampir berbarengan dengan Junsu yang juga tergesa - gesa menyusul langkah mereka yang mendahuluinya tadi.

" Ehm, Suie baby, kau letakkan saja tas Jongie di dalam lemari berkas itu, biarkan tas itu ditinggal disini saja." perintah Heechul kepada pemilik pantat seksi tersebut disela - sela perbincangannya ditelpon, sedangkan tas yang dimaksud heechul kini masih didalam genggaman tangan Yoochun.

Yoochun yang mendengar perintah Heechul tersebut langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke namja imut yang sedari tadi sibuk berkutat dengan agenda susunan jadwal pekerjaan sicantik Jaejoong. Disaat yang bersamaan Junsu pun menoleh kearah tas yang dimaksud Heechul tadi, ani, lebih tepatnya menoleh kearah namja yang memegang tas Jaejoong tersebut.

Junsu pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yoochun, " kemarikan tasnya.." ucapnya sedikit angkuh, dengan wajah yang dibuat 'sedingin' mungkin, jelas tidak berhasil, bagaimana mungkin dengan kondisi wajahnya yang sangatlah imut itu merubah raut wajah yang dingin.

Tanpa bersuara Yoochun memberikan tas yang berbahan kain tebal itu kepada Junsu. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Junsu menyambut tas itu, sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu, seulas senyum diwajah playboy Yoochun saat melihat bibr tipis Junsu manyun lima senti. Imut, itulah yang didalam pikiran Yoochun saat melihat Junsu dari jarak yang sangat dekat seperti ini.

" Jeongmal gomawo Yunho shi, dan kau,ehm.."

" Park Yoochun imnida heenim. " jawab Yoochun segera dengan pe-de nya.

" Ne, jeongmal gomawo karena dari kejadian waktu itu, kalian berdua selalu menolong Jongie. Entah bagaimana aku dapat membalas kebaikan kalian." ucap Heechul tulus.

" Tidak usah terlalu berlebihan berterimakasih Heenim, kami melakukannya karena memang seharusnya menolong siapa saja bukan?" jawab Yunho pelan.

" Baiklah, kalian boleh keluar, sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo." Heechul sekali lagi berterimakasih kepada kedua pemuda itu dan bermaksud menyuruh mereka untuk meninggalkan ruangannya, ia khawatir dokter sebentar lagi tiba dan Jaejoong akan diketahui tengah berbadan dua.

" Arraso, saya mohon diri Heenim." Yoochum membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu dari ruangan tersebut tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, sepertinya ia mengetahui bahwa teman sekerjanya belum menampakkan tanda - tanda akan berlalu dari tempat tersebut. Yoochun melewati Yunho tanpa menoleh sedikitpun bahasa tubuhnya seakan berkata, ' kau tinggalah disini.'

Sepeninggal Yoochun, Heechul malah menautkan kedua alisnya dan menunjukkan wajah herannya saat menyadari salah satu namja tadi masih tertinggal diruangannya dan masih berdiri dekat sofa tempat ia merebahkan badan Jaejoong tadi. Tak berbeda dengan Heechul, Junsu pun menunjukkan tampang cengo saat menyadari bahwa sosok Jung Yunho masih berada diruangan bibinya tersebut, sesaat ia beradu pandang dengan Heechul, namun kemudian ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya, ia takut sekali jika Heenim mulai naik darah.

" Jung Yunho shi, mianhe, apa kau tidak mendengar, kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini, jeongmal gomawo." Heechul berpikir untuk mengulang kembali 'perintah' menyuruh pemuda yang menurutnya terlalu peraya diri tersebut apabila secara sengaja tak meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

" Mianhe Sajangnim, tapi saya telah berjanji kepada Jongie untuk menemui anda hari ini, mianhe saya tidak bisa lekas - lekas menemui anda karena pekerjaan saya." Yunho membungkukkan badannya sedalam - dalamnya dengan tujuan mendapat simpati dari makhluk 'menyeramkan' yang sekarang tengah membelalakkan mata indahnya yang menurun kepada anak semata wayangnya itu.

" Eh? berjanji? menemuiku? apa keperluanmu memangnya?" heran Heechul yang belum menyadari arti dari kalimat pemuda gagah didepannya ini.

" Mianhe Sajangnim, saya berjanji kepada Jongie untuk menemui anda hari ini, untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan saya, unt..."

" Aigoo, j-jadi kau itu?"

" N-ne Sajangnim."

" Junsu ya, bisa kau tinggalkan kami sebentar chagiya? umma ada urusan dengan pemuda ini." Heechul meminta Junsu untuk meninggalkan mereka diruangan itu, dengan wajah yang menampakkan keheranan yang berlipat - lipat ganda, namun segera dilangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan tersebut, ia tak ingin membuat bibinya itu naik darah.

Sepeninggal Junsu ruangan tersebut mejadi tambah sepi karena hanya tinggal tiga orang saja penghuninya, dua penghuni yang 'aktif ' dan satu penghuni yang tidak aktif aka pingsan diatas sofa.

" Bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkannya." mulai Heechul dengan suara yang sedingin es.

" Ne sajangnim, mianhe sebelumnya saya yang hina telah lancang datang menemui disini, ini menyangkut soal anak yang tengah dikandung Joongie saat ini, anak itu adalah anak kandungku sajangnim."

Yunho mencoba untuk menatap namja cantik yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya yang mendengar kata - katanya tanpa meliriknya sama sekali. Tatapan sedingin es itu sedari tadi hanya memandang indahnya dinding ruangan yang barusaja diganti catnya dengan warna kesukaannya biru muda.

" Hhhh, arraso, aku tidak akan panjang lebar, tapi aku tidak habis pikir, bukan berarti aku merendahkanmu Jung Yunho, mengapa Joongie bisa 'jatuh' kepada seorang pegawai biasa sepertimu." ucap Heechul blak - blakkan membuat wajah tampan yang kini telah berada dihadapannya itu memerah sempurna.

" Mianhe sajangnim, mungkin, ini dugaan saya, karena pada awal pertemuan kami, saya tidak memakai seragam kerja saya, karena saya telah berganti pakaian sebelumnya."

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum ia berkata, " jelaskan bagaimana perasaanmu kepada putraku ini."

" Ehm, Saya akui saya telah jatuh cinta kepada Jongie, sejak pertama kali saya bertemu dirinya ketika tak sengaja menumpang didalam lift yang sama. Namun saya yakin seratus persen ia tak pernah mengingat pertama kali ia melihat saya. Sekali lagi mianhe sajangnim, atas kelancangan saya ini." tutur Yunho panjang lebar, ia tidak peduli jika jawabannya tersebut semakin membuat harga dirinya tambah terpuruk didepan Heechul.

" Berapa kali kalian sudah melakukannya?" tanya Heechul singkat tanpa memandang Yunho sedikitpun.

" Eh?" Yunho tampak ragu - ragu akan pertanyaan Heechul tersebut.

" Jawab saja pertanyaanku Jung Yunho.."

" A-anu k-kami dua kali, sajangnim." jawab Yunho dengan wajah yang kembali merah padam dengan telapak tangannya yang mengusap - usap belakang lehernya dan sedikit cengiran diwajahnya.

" Beraninya kalian melakukan itu sebelum menikah, bahkan dua kali kalian telah melakukannya. ck, kapan terakhir kalian melakukannya?" kembali pertanyaan Heechul yang benar - benar membuat wajah Yunho memanas, sedangkan Heechul, sebenarnya ia tahu mereka baru saja melakukannya semalam gara - gara insiden 'kissmark' tadi pagi. Tujuannya hanyalah mengetahui apakah namja calon menantunya itu memiliki kejujuran atau tidak.

" K-kami melakukannya, hhh..mianhe sajangnim saya harus mengatakannya, kami baru melakukannya semalam s-sajangnim, s-saya mohon jangan memarahi Jongie, sayalah yang tidak tahu diri ini sajangnim." berkali - kali Yunho membungkukkan badannya kearah Heechul yang masih terpaku menatap kosong dinding dihadapannya. Namun sekilas nampak senyum tipis dibibirnya.

" Eungghh...ummmaaaa..."

" Jongie..."

Suara lenguhan Jaejoong dari atas sofa tiba - tiba mengalihkan perhatian namja cantik berwajah judes yang hanya memasang tampang dinginnya sedari tadi. Wajah dingin itu seketika berubah menjadi raut wajah khawatir dan penuh kasih sayang. Didekatinya sosok mungil yang berbaring diatas sofa itu yang mulai menggerak - gerakkan bola mata hitamnya keseluruh ruangan.

" Jongie haus umma..eunnghh.." rengeknya ketika mendapatkan wajah cantik ummanya dihadapannya itu.

" Jongie haus? sebentar, eoh?" Heechul akan segera beranjak mengambilkan air minum, namun..

" Biar saya yang mengambilnya sajangnim." Yunho yang tengah menyaksikan momen ibu dan anak itu segera melesat kearah dispenser air dan memberikan segelas air kepada Heechul.

" Ini sajangnim..."

" Gomawo, ini minumlah baby.."

" Eh..umm, Y-yunnie? sejak kapan Yunnie ada disini?" tanya Jaejoong takut - takut.

" Sudah sedari tadi chagiya, ia sudah menjelaskannya semua kepada umma, eh..kemarilah Yun, duduklah disini bersama Jongie." Heechul mnyuruh Yunho duduk berdekatan dengan mereka, disebelah Jaejoong tepatnya.

" Apakah Yunnie yang menggendong Jongie tadi umma?" tanya Jaejoong dengan kepalanya yang diarahkan ke ummanya.

" Ne chagi, ia yang menggendongnu tadi." jawab heechul, sementara Yunho hanya tersenyum malu.

" Gumawo Yunnie, ayo kemari. Jongie ingin berada dipangkuan Yunnie." Ucap Jaejoong manja, ia ingin Yunho lebih mendekat lagi dengannya, mengingat jarak mereka masih agak 'jauh.' Tak berapa lama Jaejoong kini sudah berbaring berbantalkan paha Yunho, dengan tangan keduanya yang saling menggenggam.

" Yah, kalian ini, ck...sebentar lagi Dokter Park akan memeriksa Jongie, tadi sudah umma telpon, Dan kau Jung Yunho, kalau bisa kau temuilah orang tuamu, suruh mereka menemuiku, kalian harus secepatnya menikah." kembali Heechul mendikte calon manantunya itu.

" Umma, Yunnie tidak memiliki orang tua lagi, ia hanya tinggal sendiri disini, sedang dikampung halamannya Yunnie hanya memiliki Haelmoni dan Harabojinya saja umma, bukan begitu Yun?"

" N-ne sajangnim.." Yunho tampak tergagap saat Jaejoong dengan lancar menceritakan silsilah keluarganya.

" Yah, berhentilah memanggil sajangnim!"

" Ne Yun, mulai saat ini, panggil aku umma, ne?" Heehul membenarkan perkataan anaknya.

" N-ne u-umma." lirih Yunho agak ragu.

Jaejoong menegakkan badannya yang masih terlihat lemah, posisinya sekarang duduk bersila diatas sofa menghadapkan badannya kearah Yunho yang duduk dihadapannya di sofa itu, sementara Jaejoong telah meraih wajah Yunho dalam tangkupan kedua tangannya. Yunho menolehkan wajahnya mengikuti arah telapak tangan Jaejoong yang menangkup kedua pipinya dan menariknya agar berhadapan dengan wajah cantik Jaejoong yang terlihat pucat saat itu.

Jaejoong menatap dalam wajah yang tengah dibingkainya dengan telapak tangan kecilnya itu, menatap kedua tatapan musang dihadapannya tersebut, sedangkan umma yang berada tak jauh dari mereka, berpura - pura tidak melihat adegan romantis yang diperankan oleh anak manjanya tersebut.

" Yunnie, sekarang umma sudah merestui kita, apakah Yunnie mau menikahi Jongie?"

" Arraso boo, aku akan menikahimu?" jawab Yunho mantap. Mendengar itu, membuat Heechul tersenyum lucu melihat kelakuan anaknya yang sangat kekanakan itu.

" Jinjja?" Jaejoong memastikan masih dengan menangkup pipi Yunho.

" ne boo."

" Saranghae Yunnie, cup.." ucap Jaejoong seraya mengecup singkat bibir hati dihadapannya tersebut, dan kemabli merebahkan kepalanya dipaha namja tampan tersebut.

_Sementara ditempat terpisah..._

" YAH, TUNGGU!" Junsu mencoba menghentikan lift yang sedikit lagi akan tertutup pintunya, namun untunglah seseorang telah menekan kembali tombolnya dari dalam sehingga pintu lift kembali terbuka, dan segera Junsu melompat kedalam lift tersebut yang akan ditumpanginya menuju lobby gedung tersebut.

" Mwo K-kau?" seruan hampir berbarengan antara Junsu dan namja berjidat lebar yang ternyata orang yang berada didalam lift tersebut.

" Yah! tidak bisakah kau mengurangi sedikit volume suaramu itu lumba - lumba?" Yoochun mengusap - usap telinganya saat mendengar seruan yang keluar dari bibir namja imut tersebut.

" Enak saja! dasar jidat lebar! kau ingin mengajakku berkelahi disini ya?" tantang Junsu penuh emosi. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya menaikkan sebelah bibirnya saja menanggapi tantangan yang sangat - sangat tak membuatnya gentar itu.

" Namja sepertimu mau menantangku berkelahi, bisa apa kau hah?" tanggap Yoochun meremehkan.

" Yah! jangan meremehkanku! awas saja akan kutendang Jidat lebarmu itu!" jawab Junsu penuh emosi.

" Jinjja? aku malah penasaran dan sangat ingin berkelahi diatas ranjang denganmu, bebek, hmm.." kali ini Yoochun merubah volume suaranya menjadi bisikan ditelinga namja imut yang bergidik saat mendengar bisikannya tersebut, sementara tangan nakalnya bermain dibelakang tubuh namja imut itu.

" Aww! apa yang kau lakukan, singkirkan tanganmu itu! dasar mesum! awas ya akan kuadukan kepada Heenim! kau akan dipecat!" merah padam wajah Junsu saat menyadari telapak tangan namja bertampang playboy dihadapannya tadi telah berpindah kebelakang tubuhnya dan meremas remas pantat seksinya itu.

Ting~

PLAKK!

" Dasar kurang ajar, huh!"

" Hahahaha, sampai bertemu lagi bebek!"

Tawa puas Yoochun saat menatap wajah merah padam wajah Junsu sebelum pintu lift menutup kembali, ia harus merelakan pipinya ditampar namja imut itu sebelum ia keluar dari lift tersebut yang berhenti dilantai 8 tempatnya bekerja. Seulas senyum tipis dibibirnya saat mengingat wajah namja imut tadi.

_Kembali keruangan Heechul..._

" Umma, kapan Yunho bisa menikahi Jongie?"

Tanya Jaejoong manja, kini ia telah duduk dipangkuan Yunho, masih berada diatas sofa. Ia sama sekali tak meghiraukan kecanggungan Yunho dan tatapan jengah ummanya karena posisi mereka yang cukup membuat iritasi mata, bayangkan saja Jaejoong yang menempatkan pantatnya dipangkuan Yunho dengan kedua tangannya yang dikalungkan keleher Yunho, sementara kepalanya berada dilekukan leher Yunho yang merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafas panasnya. Sekuat tenaga Yunho menahan dirinya agar tidak terpancing melakukan yang 'iya - iya' kepada calon istrinya itu, mengingat disana mengawasi calon mertuanya yang galak itu.

" Secepatnya Jongie ah, kalian tahu, umma ini sungguh merasa was - was, apalagi kelainan yang kau idap itu, takut kalian akan terus melakukan dosa sebelum hari pernikahan kalian. Untuk itu, Jung Yunho, kau harus segera menemui Haelmoni dan harabojimu, untuk meminta restu mereka sebelum kalian menikah.'

" Ne umma, aahhh boo..apa yang kau lakukan..k-kenapa menggigit leherku.."

Yunho mendesah tak sengaja sesaat setelah mengiyakan perintah ummanya saat bibir mungil Jaejoong menempel dilehernya dan kemudian merasakan gigi - gigi itu menggigit kulit lehernya dengan keras.

" Hehehe...Yunnie ya..." suara lembut Jaejoong kini memanggil Yunho dengan manja.

" Wae boo?"

" Jongie mau itu..."

" M-mau apa boo..a-ku tak mengerti.." suara Yunho tergagap saat ini Jaejoong berkata sambil menggesek - gesekkan pantatnya diatas pangkuannya, yang tentu saja membuat 'sesuatu' didalam sana sedikit 'bereaksi'.

" Jongie mau ini, junior Yunnie, hehehe..."

" YAH! JONGIE BISA TIDAK KAU MENAHANNYA! SEBENTAR LAGI DOKTER AKAN DATANG! seru Heechul yang demi seluruh Cinderella diseluruh Korea, ia sangat iritasi saat melihat anaknya yang mengalami 'libido berlebih' disaat hamil itu begitu lihai merayu calon menantunya yang sama sekali tidak berdaya menghadapi rayuan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

**TBC ne?**

**REVIEW please**

**Untuk informasi update story,**

**you can follow my twitter **

** peya_ok**

.

.

.

.

_**Preview for next Chap**_

.

" ANIYA! Jongie tidak mau menyusuinya umma, sakit..hiks.."

" Boo jebbal, Changmin tidak bisa menyusu menggunakan dot, dia tidak mau..jebbal boo, nanti dia kelaparan."

" DASAR ANAK KERAS KEPALA!" Lee Ahjuma, bantu aku memegang anak keras kepala ini, ppali!"

" T-tapi n-nyonya..."

" Lee ahjumma, apa kau ingin kita menanggung dosa, membiarkan bayi ini mati kehausan, hmm? CEPAT PEGANG KEDUA TANGANNYA, JANGAN BIARKAN DIA BERGERAK!"

" Andwae umma! Ahhh...umma, appo, Jongie tidak mau..hiks..hiks.."

" Nak Jongie, memang awalnya seperti itu, semua ibu yang baru menyusui anaknya pasti akan kesakitan, nak Jongie harus sabar..kasihan bayi ini jika kehausan."

" Hiks..hiks..appo..hiks..Andwae.."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : **M **

Genre : Romance, hurt, drama

Warning : BL, YAOI, MPreg, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**CASTS**

Jung Yunho : 22 Tahun

Kim Jaejoong : 20 Tahun

Park Yoochun : 20 Tahun

Kim Junsu :18 Tahun

Choi Siwon : 36 Tahun

Kim Heechul : 37 Tahun

.

Anneyong,

Mian yan adek - adek, saeng - saeng sekalian atas keterlambatan apdetnya epep ini. Masih untung saya bisa apdet pemirsah ya, soalnya laptop saya rusak parah..hiks..mesti ganti hardisk dan harus diopname dulu. Untunglah saya sempat mengetik Chap kelanjutan My Destiny ini. Saya terpaksa meminjam laptop tetangga hanya untuk mengpublish ff ini ( bilang wow dong...^^ ).

Untuk ff saya yang lain saya belum bisa memastikan kapan bisa dipublishnya, pastinya setelah laptop saya 'sembuh' dulu ne? doakan ya adek - adek...saya juga tidak mau hiatus kelamaan, bisa - bisa saya lupa sama alurnya...hiks.

Baiklah semoga chap ini dapat memuaskan, kalau kurang puas, puaskan saja sendiri, loh? hehehe...Saya menunggu review dan koreksiannya apabila ada typos yang mengganggu. Secepatnya akan saya perbaiki...^^

Just enjoy it, don't forget to review...

Yorobeun...saranghaeyo

Happy reading...^^

.

Dozo...

**NB : Dichap ini saya belum dapat memunculkan scene yang ada di preview chap kemarin karena ternyata ceritanya terlalu panjang apabila saya masukkan di chap ini. Jadi untuk yang preview next chap di chap kemarin akan ada di chap yang akan datang. Jeongmal Mianhe...*bow**

.

.

.

**_._**

**_End of Previous Chap_**

_Yunho mendesah tak sengaja sesaat setelah mengiyakan perintah ummanya saat bibir mungil Jaejoong menempel dilehernya dan kemudian merasakan gigi - gigi itu menggigit kulit lehernya dengan keras._

_" Hehehe...Yunnie ya..." suara lembut Jaejoong kini memanggil Yunho dengan manja._

_" Wae boo?"_

_" Jongie mau itu..."_

_" M-mau apa boo..a-ku tak mengerti.." suara Yunho tergagap saat ini Jaejoong berkata sambil menggesek - gesekkan pantatnya diatas pangkuannya, yang tentu saja membuat 'sesuatu' didalam sana sedikit 'bereaksi'._

_" Jongie mau ini, junior Yunnie, hehehe..."_

_" YAH! JONGIE BISA TIDAK KAU MENAHANNYA! SEBENTAR LAGI DOKTER AKAN DATANG! seru Heechul yang demi seluruh Cinderella diseluruh Korea, ia sangat iritasi saat melihat anaknya yang mengalami 'libido berlebih' disaat hamil itu begitu lihai merayu calon menantunya yang sama sekali tidak berdaya menghadapi rayuan tersebut._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**MY DESTINY**

.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK!

" Wonnie?"

" Aku mendengar uri Jaejoongie terjatuh diruang pemotretan, waeyo chullie ah?"

'...'

" Ehm, Jaejoongie tidak apa - apa Siwon shi, ia hanya kecapekan dan dehidrasi saja, arra boo?"

" Molla!"

Nada ketus terdengar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong yang terlebih dahulu dikerucutkannya saat menjawab pertanyaan calon suaminya setelah bunyi hempasan pintu yang dibuka tergesa oleh namja tampan yang kemudian memasuki ruangan Heechul tanpa menoleh ke kanan - kiri langsung bertanya kepada Heechul mengenai keadaan Jaejoong.

Tentu saja Heechul serba salah menjawab pertanyaan dari Siwon tersebut lantaran objek yang dimaksud berada didalam ruang itu juga. Siwon langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kesumber suara yang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

Sedikit terkaget dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, yaitu dua orang namja yang salah satunya adalah anak kandungnya yang dikhawatirkannya barusan, tengah duduk perpelukan dipangkuan seseorang yang memakai seragam OB, yah OB aka Office Boy. Namun Siwon masih jelas mengingat wajah OB tampan yang waktu itu telah menyumbangkan darahnya untuk Jaejoong saat dirumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu.

" K-kau?" Siwon menunjuk Yunho dengan tatapan heran. Tentu saja ia heran, mengapa seorang pegawai rendahan dapat berada diruang Heechul pemimpin tertinggi perusahaan itu. Dan yang lebih aneh dimata Siwon adalah posisi OB tersebut yang terlihat sangat 'intim' dengan Jaejoong anak biologisnya.

" Dia calon suami Jongie, Wonnie ah.." Heechul segera menjawab keheranan Siwon melihat Yunho saat itu.

" Bu-bukankah kau yang dirumah sakit kemarin?"

" Ne Siwon shi." jawab Yunho sopan. Sementara Jaejoong tambah menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Yunho, ia sengaja untuk tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Siwon disana.

Siwon tampak berpikir keras, " Ah, aku baru ingat, apakah kau pemuda dimalam kejadian itu? ehm..kau yang memukulku waktu itu, arra?"

" N-ne Si..."

" Ahhh sudah Jongie pusing, rasanya mau pingsan lagi nih..."

" Hhhh...sebentar lagi dokter datang, Umma akan bicara sebentar dengan Appamu, kalian jangan melakukan hal yang memalukan diruangan ini, ingat umma akan memeriksa rekaman CCTVnya, kalau sampai umma menemukan kalian melakukan hal yang tidak - tidak, umma pastikan kalian batal menikah! arraso Jongie ah?"

" Ne cinderella cerewet!"

" Yah anak ini!"

Heechul yang merasakan hawa yang tidak bersahabat dari Jaejoong saat kedatangan Siwon berinisiatif memisahkan Appa dan anak itu secepatnya, ia mengajak Siwon keluar dari ruangannya dengan alasan akan berbicara padahal itu hanya akal - akalannya saja agar dapat menarik Siwon dari tempat itu. Sementara Yunho dan Siwon masing - masing menenangkan uke - uke mereka yang hampir terlibat adu mulut. Ya, Jaejoong memang senang sekali meledek Ummanya yang gampang sekali naik darah.

BRAKKK!

Dengan ganasnya Heechul membanting pintu yang tak berdosa itu dan berlalu dari pandangan YunJae bersama Siwon yang menggandeng tangannya menuju tempat yang aman. Sementara Jaejoong hanya menjulurkan lidahnya melihat kelakuan ummanya itu. Yunho hanya dapat menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya saja melihat kelakuan kedua makhluk cantik itu. Dalam hatinya ia pasti akan kewalahan menghadapi kedua orang ini apabila sudah tinggal serumah nantinya.

" Boo, kau tidak boleh seperti itu kepada Umma."

" Habis Jongie kesal sekali, maunya menang sendiri dan suka marah - marah tidak jelas." bibir Jaejoong mengerucut.

" Tapi ia tetap ummamu yang melahirkanmu, yang membesarkanmu. Pasti sulit baginya membesarkanmu tanpa suami disisinya, hmm?" suara bass Yunho terasa sangat bijakksana ditelinga Jaejoong.

" Ne Yun, terkadang Jongie kasihan melihat umma, tapi kalau begini Jongie kesal, umma kadang terlewat kejam kepada Jongie, seolah - olah Jongie bukan anak kandungnya saja." kembali Jaejoong memberengut. lucu.

" Ne, ne, Yunnie mengerti, tapi Jongie tetap harus minta maaf, arra?"

" Shirreo, Jongie tidak mau." tolak Jaejoong keras.

" Harus mau boo..." bujuk Yunho sabar.

" Aniya."

" Boo, minta maaf ya?"

" Yah, Yunnie! kalau kata Jongie Shirreo, ya tetap Shireo! titik."

" Ya sudah, kalau begitu Yunnie kembali bekerja saja.."

" Ahh Yunnie, tidak boleh kemana - mana, Yunnie mesti menemani Jongie disini, nanti ada Dokter datang, apa Yunnie tidak mau mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Jongie?" rajuk Jaejoong manja.

" Tapi Yunnie tidak mau mempunyai calon istri yang keras kepala." ucap Yunho sedikit datar.

" Ahh, Yunnie jahat! awas ya! Jongie tidak mau memberi lagi lain kali.."

" Memberi apa boo?" Yunho pura - pura tidak mengerti.

" Jangan pura - pura tidak mengerti, dasar beruang."

" Beruang? darimana kau dapat julukan itu untukku boo?" heran Yunho mendengar Jaejoong menjulukinya beruang.

" Yunnie seperti beruang kalau sedang berada diatas Jongie, hihihi."

Jaejoong terkekeh geli diatas pangkuan Yunho, sembari sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya selagi tertawa, sungguh membuat Yunho tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Dilupakannya ancaman Heechul barusan yang melarang mereka melakukan yang 'tidak - tidak', dihempasnya tubuh Jaejoong hingga terbaring diatas sofa empuk itu dan memposisikan tubuhnya diatas namja cantik itu. Bibir cherry itupun tak luput dari serangannya.

" Akan kubuktikan kalau aku memang benar - benar beruang boo.."

" Aww Yunnhh...aahhh, aahh, hmpphh..aahhh..." desahanpun tak dapat ditahan dari bibir Jaejoong yang begitu menikmati serangan mendadak dari beruangnya saat itu. Jaejoong yang mengidap libido berlebih dikalah hamil itu merasa sangat bahagia atas serangan mendadak dari siberuang tampannya.

Tok tok tok tok~

Tok tok tok tok~

Rupanya pasangan YunJae masih terselamatkan dari amukan cinderella kejam nantinya oleh adanya ketukan dipintu ruang pribadi Heechul itu. Yunho segera mengembalikan posisinya ke posisi biasa, sedang Jaejoong bergegas duduk bersandar di sofa sambil memperbaiki pakaiannya yang sudah tidak rapi lagi.

" Biar aku yang buka pintunya boo." ujar Yunho sambil beranjak dari duduknya berjalan kearah pintu yang diketuk dari luar.

" Anneyong, mianhe saya tadi dihubungi Heenim untuk memeriksa keadaan anaknya disini, apakah benar?"

" Ne, anda Dokter Kim, arra?" tanya Yunho sopan.

" Arraseo.."

" Kalau begitu silahkan masuk Dokter Kim, pasiaen anda sudah menunggu didalam." Yunho memperlebar pintu agar Dokter itu tidak merasa cangung untuk masuk kedalam ruangan kerja Heechul

" Anneyong uisanim..." kali ini Jaejoong memberi salam kepada Jaejoong.

" Anneyong Jaejoong shi, bagaimana, apa ada masalah dengan kandunganmu? kata ummamu tadi kau sempat terjatuh tadi." tanya Dokter setengah baya itu dengan akrab.

" Ne Uisanim.."

" Panggil ahjussi saja, tidak usah terlalu canggung, aku sudah merawat ummamu semenjak ia mengandungmu Jaejoong ah." Dokter Kim mencoba untuk mengakrabkan dirinya.

" Eh, n-ne ahjussi, hehehe...semenjak Jongie hamil mengapa Jongie selalu cepat lelah, dan nafas Jongie sering terasa sesak." tanya Jaejoong.

" Memang pada dasarnya keluhan seperti itu biasa dan normal pada masa kehamilan, terlebih lagi untuk kasus langka seperti kau dan ummamu Jaejongie, karena tubuh namja berbeda dengan tubuh yeoja yang telah dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi fase kehamilan seperti ini. Tubuh namja lebih rentan karena tidak memiliki ruang rahim seperti yang dimiliki yeoja pada umumnya, sehingga tentu saja akan mempengaruhi metabolisme kerja seluruh organ sistim ditubuhnya."

" Oh, begitu..."

Jaejoong dan Yunho mendengarkan penjelasan Dokter Kim yang panjang lebar dengan seksama. Tamapaknya Dokter Kim baru menyadari jika selama berbicara dengannya tangan kedua namja didekatnya itu selalu bertaut, saling menggenggam satu sama lain, menyebabkan ia sedikit curiga.

" Ehm, sepertinya kalian sangat akrab sekali, apakah..."

" Oh iya, perkenalkan Kim ahjussi, ini Jung Yunho appa dari janin yang Jongie kandung." dengan malu - malu Jaejoong memperkenalkan Yunho kepada Dokter Kim.

" Arra? jadi ini appanya? nah kebetulan sekali, mumpung ada appa aegya disini, ada hal penting yang perlu kalian ingat, kerja sama kalian berdua sebagai orang tua sangat diperlukan sekali, dalam hal ini bagi sang appa, mengingat tingkah orang yang tengah mengandung memang terkadang aneh dan tidak masuk akal, kau harus sabar menghadapinya, ehm, Jung." Dokter Kim berhenti sebentar, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

" Perubahan sifat dan kelakuan disaat hamil itu dikarenakan banyaknya hormon yang meningkat sehingga mempengaruhi emosi orang tengah mengandung tersebut. Sebagai keluarga kita harus mengerti daan bersabar karena memang menghadapi tingkah orang hamil itu kadang lebih merepotkan daripada menghadapi balita sekalipun, jadi sebisa mungkin kita menuruti keinginannya, karena bila emosinya terganggu akan membahayakan kehamilannya, terutama kasus Male Pregnancy ini, ottokeo Jung shi?"

" Ne Kim Ahjussi, umm, tapi bolehkah saya bertanya?" ujar Yunho sedikit ragu.

" Silahkan, jangan sungkan." Jawab Dokter Kim sembari membuka tas yang berisi peralatan dokternya, dan memasang stateskop bersiap hendak memeriksa Jaejoong.

" Begini, ehm..hehehe, tapi saya malu mengatakannya..." Yunho tampak salah tingkah ketika akan mengemukakan pertanyaannya.

" Katakan saja, apa itu mengenai aktifitas kalian diranjang?" tanya Dokter Kim tanpa ragu.

" Yunnie..." tampaknya Jaejoong agak tak nyaman ketika mendengar pertanyaan Dokter Kim. Namun Yunho tak mempedulikannya.

" Ne ahjussi, apakah bahaya bila terlalu sering melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Yunho blak - blakan, sebab ia merasa perlu menanyakannya mengingat 'nafsu' Boojaenya yang sangat besar.

" Tidak ada larangan untuk berhubungan disaat hamil, asalkan melakukannya dengan berhati - hati sesuai kenyamanan kalian saja, terkadang libido disaat hamil meningkat drastis, tapi terkadang ada yang mengalami penurunan libido juga, umm, Jongie mengalami yang mana?" canda Dokter Kim.

" Ahh, hehehe...Ahjussi membuat Jongie malu.." sahut Jaejoong blushing. Begitupun Yunho, wajahnya sedikit memanas, apalagi melihat Jaejoong yang kelihatan sangat malu.

" Arraso, sepertinya ahjussi tahu jawabannya, hahaha...ehm, sampai lupa memeriksamu, Jaejoong ah, coba angkat sedikit bajumu."

Dokter Kim tak dapat menahan tawanya saat melihat tingkah kedua anak muda yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu, sehingga ia sedikit melupakan tujuan sebenarnya berkunjung kesana. Tak berapa lama Dokter Kim mulai serius memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong, memeriksa perut, dada, punggung menggunakan stateskop ( mian saya tidak mengerti istilah kedokteran), kemudian memeriksa tekanan darah, dan lain - lainnya hingga selesai. sedangkan Yunho dengan setia menunggui Jaejoong.

" Jaejoong ah, Yunho ah, dari hasil pemeriksaan tadi, secara keseluruhan semua baik - baik saja, aegya sehat, hanya saja Jongie, kau sebaiknya membatasi pekerjaan yang terlalu menguras tenaga, karena Jongie mengalami gejala anemia, harus banyak beristirahat, makan makanan yang bergizi ne? nanti ahjussi beri obat untuk mengurangi mual, namun tetap saja tidak terlalu membantu, karena normalnya orang hamil akan merasa mual sampai memasuki usia 4 bulan kehamilan." jelas Dokter KIm.

" Gomawo ahjussi, kami sangat berterimakasih atas waktunya," ucap Yunho saat mengantar Dokter Kim kepintu keluar.

" Ne, jangan lupa untuk menebus obat yang diresep, perhatikan waktu makannya jangan sampai terlambat. Kau harus menjaga emosinya agar tetap stabil, mengalah untuk kebaikan tidaklah buruk Yunho ah." tutur Dokter Kim sebelum berpamitan pulang.

" Jeongmal gomawo Dokter Kim.." Yunho membungkukkan badannya dalam - dalam kepada Dokter yang ramah itu.

" Jangan lupa mengontrol kandungannya setiap bulan, eoh?" ucap Dokter Kim saat sembari berjalan menuju lift, dan melambaikan tangannya.

" Arraseo ahjusii.." jawab Yunho sebelum Dokter Kim menghilang kedalam Lift. Dan Yunho kembali masuk ke ruang kerja calon mertuanya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tampak sangat kelelahan sekali dalam perjalanan pulang, sehingga Yunho terpaksa membantunya menyetir mobilnya, tentu saja mereka keluar setelah semua karyawan telah pulang. Jaejoong tak mau gengsinya menurun karena terpergok sedang berjalan beriringan dengan seorang Office Boy diperusahaan milik ummanya sendiri.

Berkali - kali Yunho memeriksa keadaan calon istrinya itu, ia sangat khawatir bila terjadi sesuatu dengannya mengingat sewaktu diruangan Heechul tadi Jaejoong beberapa kali mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya, muntah. Saat itu langit dikota Seoul sangatlah gelap, tampaknya akan segera turun hujan, beruntung salju sudah tidak terlalu sering turun, hanya cuaca saja masih terasa sangat dingin. Yunho menepikan mobilnya sebentar didepan Apotik yang berada dipinggir jalan besar itu, untuk menebus obat yang ditulis Dokter Kim tadi dibuku resepnya.

" Boo, kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan menebus obatmu, arra?"

" Ne Yun, jangan lama - lama.." jawab Jaejoong pelan karena mengantuk.

" Eh Yun..."

" Wae Boo..."

" Belikan aku es krim, eoh? persediaan dirumah sudah habis, aku bisa mati kalau tidak ada es krim." pinta Jaejoong sedikit memelas, karena takut Yunho melarangnya.

" Ne Boo, kau ingin rasa apa, hmm?" tanya Yunho. Sebenarnya ia ingin melarang Jaejoong makan es krim dalam keadaan cuaca seperti ini, namun terngiang ditelinganya perkataan Dokter Kim untuk tidak membuat Jejoong tertekan.

" Vanilla." jawab Jaejoong yang seketika wajah lesunya menjadi berbinar - binar saat menyadari Yunho tidak menolak untuk membelikannya es krim.

Tak sampai lima belas menit kemudian pasangan YunJae telah tiba dikediaman Heechul dan Jaejoong. Heechul ternyata telah menunggu kedua sejoli itu diteras rumah mereka. Ternyata ia merasa khawatir juga dengan keadaan Jaejoong tadi, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin bersama - sama melihat keadaan Jaejoong saat diperiksa Dokter Kim, namun Siwon melarangnya takut mereka bertengkar didepan Dokter Kim.

" Anneyong Heenim, Jongie tadi merasa kelelahan dan terpaksa saya mengantarkannya pulang."

Yunho membungkuk hormat saat mereka telah berada dihadapan Heechul dibangku teras yang sudah memakai gaun tidurnya, anggun sekali. Memang bila dibandingkan Jaejoong, Heechul lebih menunjukkan aura yeojanya, berbeda dengan anaknya yang senang berdandan 'manly' namun sifatnya sangatlah manja.

" Ne, masuklah dulu, apa kalian sudah makan?" tanya Heechul.

" Ehm, Jongie tidak mau makan apa - apa Heenim, ia hanya membeli es krim saja."

" Mwo? kalau begitu cepatlah masuk, kalian harus makan."

" Jeongmal gomawo Hee..."

" Aishh, mau berapa kali lagi kau kuperingatkan berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, aku mertuamu sekarang Jung Yunho." tegas Heechul, membuat Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Sedang Jaejoong sedari tadi, bibirnya hanya mengerucut saja sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk memeluk es krim kegemarannya yang berukuran sebesar ember (?).

" Arraseo umma." jawab Yunho malu - malu.

" Kalau begitu masuklah, kau bermalamlah disini, besok bekerja bersama - sama Jongie saja, ia masih ada pemotretan, arra Jongie?

" Ne." jawab Jaejoong singkat. Tampaknya ia masih kesal kepada ummanya.

" Gomawo umma, tapi.."

" Aku tidak menerima penolakan, lagian siapa tahu kalau kau makan uri Jongie akan makan juga, apa kalian tidak sayang kepada calon aegya kalau kekurangan gizi bagaimana? kajja, Jongie ajaklah calon suamimu masuk dia pasti sudah sangat lapar."

Heechul memotong ucapan Yunho yang terkesan ragu - ragu untuk bermalam dikediaman calon istri dan mertuanya itu. Ia juga berpikiran kemungkinan Yunho dapat menjadi penengah ketegangan yang terjadi antara ia dan putranya.

Kemudian ketiga namja itu telah memasuki pintu utama rumah megah milik Heechul tersebut, Heechul kemudian memerintahkan para maid yang bertugas didapur untuk segera menyiapkan makan malam untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong.

" Yun, kau masuklah kekamar tamu yang berada disebelah ruang makan itu, setelah membersihkan dirimu, nanti bajumu akan diantarkan Lee ahjumma, setelah itu keluarlah untuk menyantap makan malammu bersama Jongie." ucap Heechul kepada Yunho.

" Ahh, Yunnie mengapa disuruh dikamar sana, Yunnie bersama Jongie saja, kajja..." tiba - tiba Jaejoong menarik pergelangan tangan Yunho bermaksud mengajaknya kekamarnya yang berada dilantai atas.

" Jongie, sebaiknya kalian jangan..." Heechul mencoba berkata dengan lembut, namun belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" Shireo! kalau Yunnie tidak boleh bersama Jongie, Jongie tidak mau makan sampai besok! terserah umma.."

" Boo, tidak boleh seperti itu kepada umma."

" Yunnie tidak usah ikut - ikutan!"

" Hhhh...arra, kalian boleh sekamar, tapi Yunho, umma minta besok segeralah kau berangkat kekampungmu, kalau bisa pernikahan kalian kita laksanakan sepulang kau menemui Haraboji dan Haelmonimu, ottoke?"

" Arraso umma." angguk Yunho patuh.

Heechul benar - benar harus menahan emosinya menghadapi anaknya yang biasanya tidak pernah bertingkah semanja ini seumur hidupnya.

" Ya sudah, kalian masuklah, setelah berganti pakaian umma tunggu diruang makan, arra?"

" Ne umma." Yunho menjawab ucapan Heechul dengan sopan, lain halnya dengan Jaejoong yang malah melengoskan kepalanya kearah lain.

" Kajja boo.." ajak Yunho kepada Jaejoong yang masih setia memeluk ember es krimnya.

" Umm, gendong..."

" Eh?" Yunho menoleh karena kurang jelas dengan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong barusan.

" Gendong Jongie, Yunnie..." sedikit menguatkan volume suaranya sehingga para maid yang sibuk menyiapkan meja makanpun mendengar jelas ucapan Jaejoong yang bernada manja itu. Para maid itu hanya menundukkan kepala mereka saat melihat Yunho mulai menggendong Jaejoong dengan Bridal Style menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju kamar Jaejoong. Sedangkan Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, frustasi.

" Nyonya, apakah namja itu appa aegya yang ada dirahim uri Jongie sekarang?" Lee ahjuma menyempatkan bertanya kepada Heechul disela - sela pekerjaannya mencicipi hidangan diatas meja. Lee ahjuma memang maid kepercayaan Heechul, ia bahkan mengasuh Jaejoong sewaktu berusia balita apabila harus ditinggal Heechul untuk bekerja.

" Arraseo Ahjumma, bagaimana menurutmu calon menantuku itu?" Heechul meminta pendapat Lee ahjumma.

" Sepertinya ia namja yang sangat sopan, dan bertanggung jawab nyonya." jujur Lee ahjumma.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu, perasaanku tidak salah. Hanya saja aku bingung sekali dengan sifat Jongie yang luar biasa manjanya semenjak hamil ini. Sudah berapa kali kami bertengkar, ottoke ahjumma, aku sangat bingung. Apalagi semenjak, ahh..." Heechul menghentikan kata - katanya tiba - tiba, dan mendesah berat.

" Waeyo nyonya? semenjak apa?" heran Lee ahjumma menjadi penasaran dengan sikap Heechul

" Semenjak ia mengetahui siapa sebenarnya appa kandungnya, sikapnya kepadaku berubah drastis, sepertinya ia tak menghormatiku lagi ahjumma, hiks...ottoke.."

" Tenanglah nyonya, lama kelamaan sikapnya akan berubah dengan sendirinya, ia pasti merasa cemburu dengan appanya yang dianggapnya akan mengalihkan seluruh perhatian nyonya."

Lee ahjumma membelai dengan sayang rambut hitam berkilau milik Heechul yang tergerai sebahu, Heechul yang terisak pelan menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja sementara bahunya bergetar pelan oleh isakannya.

Sementara dikamar YunJae...

Yunho menurunkan dengan pelan tubuh Jaejoong diatas ranjang king sizenya. Yunho sedikit terlonjak tatkala ia membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong, bersamaan itu pula melompat dua makhluk berbulu keatas ranjang Jaejoong dan menyerbu kearah namja cantik itu, menggesek - gesekkan kepala mereka kebadan majikannya itu, bukan hanya Jiji saja yang notabene peliharaan Jaejoong pribadi, namun juga Heebum kucing milik Heechul ummanya juga ikut - ikutan ingin bermanja kepada Jejoong. Jaejoong memang menyayangi keduanya, sekilas rupa kedua kucing itu sangatlah mirip karena berjenis sama dan berbulu dengan warna yang sama juga.

" Ahh, Jiji ya, Heebum ah, bogoshippo, seharian tidak bertemu kalian..." Jaejoong sedikit kegelian saat bulu - bulu halus hewan itu menyentuh permukaan kulit mulusnya.

" Meeooonnggg..." kedua makhluk berbulu itu seakan berebut perhatian dari majikan cantik mereka. Yang satu memanjat perut Jaejoong dan yang satu menggesek - gesekkan kepalanya dipipi Jaejoong.

" Yah! jangan menginjak aegyaku, husss...huss..." Yunho tampak panik saat melihat salah satu kucing yang menurutnya berbulu seram itu memanjat perut Jaejoong. Tentu saja ia khawatir akan membahayakan janin yang diinjak oleh kucing itu. Kedua kucing itu sepertinya takut kepada Yunho dan segera turun dari atas ranjang berlari menyelamatkan diri masin - masing.

" Yunnie, mereka tidak mengganggu, tuh kan mereka jadi takut kepada Yunnie." rutuk Jaejoong manja. Kin ia sudah dalam posisi duduk dipinggir ranjangnya.

" Boo, kau lagi hamil, tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan kucing - kucing itu, berbahaya. Aku pernah membaca buku tentang itu." jawab Yunho.

" Jeongmal? berbahaya bagaimana Yunnie?" heran Jaejoong.

" Mereka dapat menyebarkan virus yang bisa membuat janin cacat, apa kau mau uri aegya tidak sehat hmm?"

" Andwae, Jongie tidak mau...kalau begitu Jongie suruh Lee ahjumma saja yang mengurusnya." cemas Jaejoong sambil mengelus - elus perutnya yang masih sangat rata, namun kemudian wajahnya mendadak memerah lantaran Yunho yang sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh darinya telah melepaskan kemejanya sehingga ia sudah topless memamerkan dada coklatnya yang bidang dengan warna yang sedikit berkilat karena keringat. Seketika sesuatu bermain didalam pikiran Jaejoong yang membuatnya tersenyum mesum (?).

" Umm, Yunnie..."

" Ne boo.."

" Ambilkan es krim Jongie dikulkas itu." Jaejoong menunjuk menunjuk kulkas berukuran sedang yang berada dipojokan kamarnya.

" Yang ini boo?" tanya Yunho ketika ditemuinya ada dua cup besar es krim didalam kulkas tersebut.

" Ne yang itu, yang satunya yang baru dibeli tadi Yun, belum dibuka."

" Ini boo, sebaiknya bersihkan badan dan makan malam dulu baru menyantap es krim ini." Yunho menasehati Jaejoong yang tengah membuka tutup esnya tidak sabar.

" Justru Jongie maunya menikmati es ini sebelum mandi, soalnya nanti kotor semua, hehehe..." Jaejoong tertawa aneh, dan diyakini Yunho Jaejoong akan melakukan sesuatu dengan es rasa vanilla itu, mengingat Jaejoong sedang hamil dan terkadang bertingkah aneh.

" Apa maksudmu boo, tidak usah bermain - main dengan makanan, kalau terbuang berdosa." ujar Yunho.

" Siapa yang akan membuangnya, Jongie akan memakan semuanya kok, akan tetapi dengan cara yang berbeda, dan pasti Yunnie akan menyukainya. malah jangan - jangan nanti akan ketagihan."

" Mwo? kau yang makan kok aku yang yang ketagihan? jangan bercanda boo, sudah makanlah aku mandi dulu ne?" Yunho baru akan beranjak kekamar mandi, namun..

" Yunnie kesini! mandinya nanti saja, kajja ppali!" panggil Jaejoog keras ketika Yunho baru akan melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Otomatis membuat Yunho sedikit kaget dan bingung menyaksikan keinginan Jaejoong.

" Waeyo boo..."

" Kajja..." jawab Jaejoong sembari menepuk - nepuk kasur empuk disebelahnya.

" Ne.."

" Berbaringlah.."

" Eh?"

" Jongie bilang berbaring!" paksa Jaejoong. Terpaksa Yunho menurutinya. Kini tubuhnya yang masih topless itu telah berbaring pasrah disebelah Jaejoong yang masih terduduk dipinggir ranjang dan tengah membuka tutup cup es krim yang memiliki rasa vanilla kegemarannya. Bau wangi vanilla memanjakan hidung Yunho yang sudah merasa lapar sejak tiba dikediaman calon istrinya itu.

" AARRGGHHH...boo, a-apa y-yang kau lakukan? AARRGHH, dingin boo.."

" Mmm, Yunnie tidak usah protes, Jongie cuma ingin menikmati es ini dengan cara yang berbeda, hehehe..slluurpp, mmm, mashita..."

Yunho terpekik kaget saat merasakan sensasi dingin yang mengejutkannya saat mendapati Jaejoong telah menyendokkan lumayan banyak es krim diatas perut dan dadanya, kemudian dengan penuh nafsu menjilati es tersebut sehingga membuat tubuhnya memanas merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari dinginnya es dan lidah panas Jaejoong yang menari - nari lincah dipermukaan tubuh atasnya. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain mendesah nikmat oleh ulah nakal namja cantik yang tengah bertengger diatas tubuhnya itu.

" Boo, kau nakal sekali, jangan menggodaku, karena kau akan membangunkan beruang.."

Jaejoong sama sekali tak mengindahkan ancaman dari pemilik bibir hati yang berada dibawahnya saat ini. Jaejoong saat ini tengah menduduki kedua paha Yunho dan terus menjilati es krim yang sudah meleleh di permukaan perut dan dada bidang calon suaminya yang terus mendesah akibat perbuatan nakalnya itu.

" Mmm, sluurpp, ahhh nikmathh sekali Yunhh, mmm..." racau Jaejoong disela - sela kegiatan lidahnya menyusuri setiap jengkal kulit tan seksi itu.

Jaejoong berhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya menghisap, menjilat dan mencicipi 'badan' Yunho. Ditatapnya wajah tampan yang kini sudah memerah karena sudah terangsang hebat. Dilupakan Yunho rasa lapar yang sedari tadi bersarang diperutnya. Kini ia menatap wajah Jaejoong yang belepotan es krim disekitar mulut dan pipinya. Perlahan beruang itupun bangkit beralih keposisi duduk dan langsung menyambar tengkuk calon istrinya mengeliminasi jarak kedua wajah mereka, dan bibir hati itupun mulai menjilat sisa es krim yang menempel dibibir dan sekitar pipi namja cantik calon istrinya itu.

" Boo, kau makan seperti anak kecil, biar aku yang membersihkannya, mmphh..."

" Auuhh, Yunniieeh..emmhh..ahhh.." erang Jaejoong nikmat saat bibir hati tebal itu menjilati hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya yang terkena sisa es krim vanillanya tadi.

" Berbaring boo..." Yunho mendorong Jaejoong setelah wajah Jaejoong bersih dari sisa - sisa es.

" Mau apa Yunhh..AWW! Yunniee dinginnnhh, aaahhh, aahhh...eemhh, eunghh, ot-tok-ke Yunhh? mashita?"

" Kau memang nikmat boo..eemhhh..."

Jaejoong menjerit kaget saat Yunho mendorong tubuh mungilnya dan berbuat seperti yang dilakukannya tadi terhadap tubuh Yunho. Yunho menyendokkan es krim dingin itu keseluruh bagian tubuh atasnya dan mulai menghisapi setiap bagian kulit dada dan perutnya.

" Aww, sshhh...te-russhh y-yuunhh aahh, nikmathhh jangannhh ber-hentiihhh, ohhhh..."

Bibir cherry itu tak berhenti mengeluarkan desahan nikmatnya merasakan sensasi dingin dan panas yang diciptakan dari perpaduan es dan lidah kekasihnya, terlebih lagi saat ini Yunho tengah memainkan lidahnya tepat disalah satu nipplenya yang telah mengeras sempurna, rasa dingin lidah Yunho ketika bermain diujung nipplenya membuatnya mengerang merasakan nikmat yang hebat. Sedangkan Yunho semakin liar memainkan lidah dan bibirnya dikedua benda favoritnya itu, sesekali dihisapnya kuat nipple Jaejoong yang dirasanya bertambah besar ukurannya semenjak kehamilannya. Sedang Jaejoong hanya dapat mengerang nikmat dan mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan bibir hati itu mempermainkan kedua nipplenya.

Baru kali ini Yunho merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dan memabukkan, sensasi 'hot, cool, sweet' diwaktu yang bersamaan, sehingga tak menunggu waktu lama untuk membuat adik kecilnya 'membesar' didalam celananya yang terasa kian menyempit saja. Baru saja Yunho akan membuka resleting celananya...

Tok tok tok tok tok tok~

" Aisshhh, mengganggu saja!"

" Nak Jongie, Heenim sudah menunggu kalian dimeja makan sejak tadi." suara Lee ahjumma dibelakang pintu kamar itu.

" ANDWAE!"

Sepertinya kegiatan 'hot, cool dan sweet' pasangan yang dimabuk cinta ini harus dihentikan sementara. Terbayang wajah bengis Heechul yang pastinya sudah lumutan menunggu mereka dimeja makan sejak tadi.

.

.

.

.

**tebece dulu ya..**

**review dong :)**

**untuk info story update,**

**atau kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan**

**this is my twitter**

** peya_ok**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : **M **

Genre : Romance, hurt, drama

Warning : BL, YAOI, MPreg, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**CASTS**

Jung Yunho : 22 Tahun

Kim Jaejoong : 20 Tahun

Park Yoochun : 20 Tahun

Kim Junsu :18 Tahun

Choi Siwon : 36 Tahun

Kim Heechul : 37 Tahun

.

Anneyong,

Akhirnya ketemu lagi di ff ini yang sudah akan mendekati end chapnya...mungkin di chap ini saya tidak terlalu menggambarkan secara detail kehamilan Jaejoong, namun readers semua sudah tahu kan kebiasaan Jaejoong yang terus ingin dilayani suaminya disaat hamil.

Di chap ini juga Jaejoong telah melahirkan dan saya buat ia menyusui. Mungkin diantara readers ada yang merasa aneh mengapa Jaejoong bisa menyusui. Well, Jaejoong bisa hamil saja sebenarnya sudah mewakili 'keanehan' dari ff MPreg ini. Bukankah orang yang hamil tu juga seharusnya dapat menyusui walaupun dengan dada yang 'rata'. Jangan kira yang berdada rata tidak bisa menyusui.

Saya pernah melihat teman saya yang berdada sangat - sangat rata dan ketika melahirkan ia bisa menyusui dengan keadaan dada ratanya itu, dan air susunya mengalir sangatlah deras. Bukankah emak kita berdada montok? jadi sangat memungkinkan apabila ia dapat menyusui, hehehe...dan yang terpenting ini hanyalah ff eoh? jangan dimasukin kehati.

Untuk kasus Jaejoong disini sang bayi tidak bisa menyusu menggunakan dot/ nipple dot jadi ia hanya bisa minum susu dari nipple ummanya saja, dan itu memang saya ambil dari kisah nyata saya pemirsah (buka aib sendiri) sewaktu saya melahirkan anak pertama saya, saya merasa sangat stress karena tidak bisa meninggalkannya sebentar saja, sebab bayi saya itu tidak bisa menyusu menggunakan dot, walaupun air susu saya sudah saya pompa dan dimasukkan kedalam dot. Namun karena masalahnya bukan disusunya. tetapi di 'nipplenya' ( bayi saya cuma mau nyedot dari nipple ummanya...-_-" ).

Jadi kisah Jaema ini sedikit saya ambil dari pengalaman pribadi saya sendiri...hehehe semoga readers tidak pada muntah ya membacanya. Gomawo sudah menyempatkan membaca curcolan saya ini...dan believe it or not, saya masih pake lappie tetangga loh ( bilang Wow lagi donk..^^ ) sepertinya lappie saya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi...hiks..

.

Just enjoy it, don't forget to review...

Yorobeun...saranghaeyo

Happy reading...^^

.

Dozo...

Note: Mian typo bertebaran, karena chap ini langsung dipublish setelah habis diketik. Kalau ada Typo tolong dimention dikotak review secepatnya akan saya perbaiki. Please dont be silent readers ne...

.

.

.

**_._**

**_End of Previous Chap_**

_Bibir cherry itu tak berhenti mengeluarkan desahan nikmatnya merasakan sensasi dingin dan panas yang diciptakan dari perpaduan es dan lidah kekasihnya, terlebih lagi saat ini Yunho tengah memainkan lidahnya tepat disalah satu nipplenya yang telah mengeras sempurna, rasa dingin lidah Yunho ketika bermain diujung nipplenya membuatnya mengerang merasakan nikmat yang hebat. Sedangkan Yunho semakin liar memainkan lidah dan bibirnya dikedua benda favoritnya itu, sesekali dihisapnya kuat nipple Jaejoong yang dirasanya bertambah besar ukurannya semenjak kehamilannya. Sedang Jaejoong hanya dapat mengerang nikmat dan mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan bibir hati itu mempermainkan kedua nipplenya._

_Baru kali ini Yunho merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dan memabukkan, sensasi 'hot, cool, sweet' diwaktu yang bersamaan, sehingga tak menunggu waktu lama untuk membuat adik kecilnya 'membesar' didalam celananya yang terasa kian menyempit saja. Baru saja Yunho akan membuka resleting celananya..._

_Tok tok tok tok tok tok~_

_" Aisshhh, mengganggu saja!"_

_" Nak Jongie, Heenim sudah menunggu kalian dimeja makan sejak tadi." suara Lee ahjumma dibelakang pintu kamar itu._

_" ANDWAE!"_

_Sepertinya kegiatan 'hot, cool dan sweet' pasangan yang dimabuk cinta ini harus dihentikan sementara. Terbayang wajah bengis Heechul yang pastinya sudah lumutan menunggu mereka dimeja makan sejak tadi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**MY DESTINY**

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho menikmati makan malam mereka dalam diam. Tak satupun dari mereka yang berani mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit saja. Sesungguhnya mereka sangat merasa bersalah sekali karena telah menyebabkan Heechul menunggu sedari tadi.

Sebenarnya yang paling merasa bersalah adalah Jaejoong, melihat wajah lelah ummanya yang telah menunggu mereka sedari sore hari saat mereka masih berada di Toho Ent, dengan sabar ummanya menunggu didepan rumahnya tanpa terlihat lelah sedikitpun.

Dan sekarang gara - gara menuruti nafsunya, dengan teganya ia membiarkan ummanya kembali menunggu sekian lamanya. Meski tak terdengar sedikitpun suara ketus Heechul yang biasa dikeluarkannya untuk meluapkan kekesalannya. Kali ini Heechul terlihat mencoba menahan semua emosinya, walaupun wajahnya tak dapat menyembunyikan semua kekesalannya kepada anak semata wayangnya itu.

" Kalian sudah selesai?" untuk pertama kali Heechul mengeluarkan suara datarnya.

" Ne umma." jawab Jaejoong dan Yunho secara berbarengan.

" Arraseo, kalau begitu umma pamit duluan kekamar umma."

" Ne umma.."

Kembali Yunho dan Jaejoong menjawab ucapan heechul secara berbarengan. Sedangkan Heechul segera beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Namun ketika tubuhnya telah bangkit dari duduknya dan baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi meja makan mendadak badan rampingnya limbung dan...

BRUKKK!

" UMMAA!"

Jaejoong terpekik histeris saat menyadari tubuh Heechul telah tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai dingin ruang makan itu. Dengan sigap Yunho segera menggendong tubuh calon mertuanya itu, direbahkannya segera diatas sofa yang ada diruang keluarga yang tak jauh dari ruang makan tadi.

" Mwo? Nyonya? waeyo Jongie? kenapa ummamu nak?"

" Mollayo ahjumma, ottokhe? umma tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, hiks..pasti ini semua gara - gara Jongie eoh?"

Jaejoong terisak saat Lee ahjumma yang datang tergopoh - gopoh dari arah dapur karena mendengar teriakan histeris Jaejoong saat mendapati ummanya telah tergeletak pingsan.

" Umma...ireona umma, hiks..Yun lakukan sesuatu..apa perlu kita panggilkan dokter saja? cemas Jaejoong. Dalam hatinya ia sangat takut sekali kehilangan umma orang yang satu - satunya dimilikinya dan sangat disayanginya sekaligus ditakutinya dimuka bumi ini.

" Nanti saja Boo, kita berusaha membuatnya sadar dulu, coba kau ambilkan air hangat dan minyak angin saja."

" Arraso Yun, chakkaman." Jaejoong bergegas menuju kamar mandi tempat kotak P3k berada.

_**Tak berapa lama...**_

" Enghhh...ahh kepalaku sshhh..."

Heechul tampaknya telah sadar dari pingsannya namun kondisinya masih sangat lemah. Sedang Jaejoong sedari tadi tak beranjak dari sisi ummanya dengan cepat menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Heechul yang terasa sangat dingin dalam genggamannya itu.

" Umma...mianhe..hiks.." Jaejoong tak dapat menahan air matanya ketika dilihatnya wajah pucat ummanya seperti menahan sakit yang bersarang dikepalanya.

" Ahhh, kepalaku...ahhhh.." erang Heechul masih memejamkan matanya.

" Umma gwaenchana, jangan membuat Jongie takut, hiks.." isak Jaejoong melepaskan genggamannya dan beralih mengusap perlahan kepala ummanya yang dikeluhkannya sakit tadi.

" Nyonya, apa perlu kami bawa kerumah sakit? ini nyonya diminum dulu.."

Lee ahjumma tak kalah khawatirnya. Ia membenarkan perkataan Jaejoong tadi kalau ummanya tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Selama puluhan tahun mengabdi kepada nyonya besarnya itu Lee ahjumma tak pernah mendapati Heechul tiba - tiba pingsan seperti ini.

" Gwaenchana ahjumma, enghh..." Heechul berusaha bangkit untuk merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan Yunho langsung membantu menegakkan badannya baru kemudian bersandar di sofa empuk itu. Diminumnya sedikit air didalam gelas yang baru saja disodorkan Lee ahjumma.

Jaejoong masih terus terisak walaupun hatinya sedikit lega melihat ummanya yang sudah sadar dan terduduk menyandarkan dirinya disandaran sofa. Jemari Jaejoong kini kembali menggenggam erat kedua tangan Heechul. Sepertinya simanja itu merasa sangat menyesal sekali.

Tiba - tiba Heechul berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah namun tubuhnya kembali terduduk lagi saat dirasakan badannya terasa akan kembali sempoyongan. Tentu saja membuat orang lain yang berada disana menjerit tertahan melihatnya.

" Umma, mau kemana umma? biar Yunho yang menggendong umma." tanya Jaejoong sepelan mungkin.

" Umma cuma ingin beristirahat dikamar umma saja.." ucap Heechul lemah.

" Ne umma, kajja biar aku yang membawa umma." Yunho dengan sigap kembali menggendong tubuh ringan Heechul menuju kamarnya diikuti Jaejoong dibelakangnya, sedang Lee ahjumma kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya didapur sebelum beristirahat.

Dengan perlahan Yunho membaringkan tubuh Hechul diranjangnya, bersamaan itu pula dua makhluk berbulu abu - abu langsung menyerbu sang majikan yang tergeletak lemah tak berdaya. Salah satunya yang diketahui bernama Heebum langsung mengambil posisi diatas perut rata namja cantik bermata indah itu.

" Yah, Heebummie, jijiya keluar kalian, umma tidak boleh diganggu dulu...huss..huss.." Jaejoong mengibas - ngibaskan tangannya agar kedua kucing nakal peliharaan ia dan ummanya itu menyingkir dari badan Heechul.

" Biar aku yang membawanya keluar, kajja..." Yunho menggendong kedua kucing tersebut segera mambawanya keluar.

" Berikanlah kepada Lee ahjumma, biar dia yang mengurusi jiji dan heebummie." suruh Jaejoong kepada calon suaminya yang sudah mencekal (?) kedua kucing itu hendak keluar kamar.

" Arrseo boo, kau temani saja umma malam ini, biar aku berjaga diruang tengah siapa tahu umma membutuhkanmu." jawab Yunho sekaligus menyuruh Jaejoong menemani ummanya.

" Ne Yun, rencanaku juga ingin bersama umma malam ini." ujar Jaejoong ssembari memandang Heechul khawatir.

Heechul yang merasa dikhawatirkan oleh kedua anak dan calon menantunya ini hanya dapat memutar bola matanya saja, " Gwaenchana chagiya, kalian terlalu mengkhawatirkan umma, dan kau Yun, besok pagi - pagi kau sudah harus berangkat ke GwangJu, jadi tidurlah cepat, nanti terlambat."

" Arraseo umma, saya pamit dulu, kalau perlu apa -apa tinggal panggil aku boo.."

" ne.."

Yunho menutup pintu kamar Heechul setelah kalimat terakhirnya dijawab Jaejoong dengan anggukan kepalanya. Entah, Yunho merasa malam itu ia seperti kembali merasakan memiliki keluarga, begitupun dengan Jaejoong ia berpikir bagaimana kalau tidak ada Yunho tadi. Siapa yang kan menggendong ummanya saat pingsan? sedikit banyak kehadiran Yunho memang sangat diperlukan dirumah mewah yang hanya didiami ia dan ummanya saja.

" Umma mianhe, Jongie menyesal karena selalu membuat umma susah, hiks.."

'...'

Sepeninggal Yunho suasana didalam kamar luas itu menjadi sunyi dan sedikit canggung karena baik Jaejoong dan Heechul sama - sama terdiam tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Heechul yang berbaring hanya memejamkan matanya saja walaupun ia sama sekali tidak dalam keadaan tidur. Sedang Jaejoong masih terduduk dipinggir ranjang disebelah Heechul berbaring.

Isakan Jaejoong kembali pecah saat Heechul membalikkan badannya memunggungi Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat tidak suka jika didiamkan seperti ini oleh Heechul. Ia lebih suka jika ummanya melampiaskan marahnya dengan suaranya yang cerewet serta mata indah ummanya yang melotot lebar sembari mulutnya tak berhenti menceramahinya. Diamnya Heechul cukup membuat Jaejoong sangat tersiksa saat itu.

" Umma bogoshippo, Jongie merindukan umma, Jongie rindu suara umma saat memarahi Jongie, hiks..umma katakan sesuatu, jangan mendiamkan Jongie. Umma, dokter tadi berkata Jongie tidak boleh terus - terusan menangis hiks...berbahaya buat Janin Jongie, umma mau cucu umma kenapa - napa..hiks..jadi..."

" Berhentilah menangis! dasar manja!"

" Umma...hiks.."

" Apa perlu kuulang lagi hah? hentikan tangisanmu itu! umma tidak akan memaafkanmu jika cucu umma kenapa - napa."

Jaejoong merasa sangat bahagia sekali saat kembali mendengar ocehan dari bibir jutek seorang Kim Heechul yang sudah membalikkan badannya kearahnya sekarang.

" Yah! berhenti memelukku seperti anak kecil seperti ini Kim Jaejoong!"

" Hehehe...cinderella bogoshippo, Jongie kangen sekali dengan cinderella yeoppoku ini..."

Heechul mengggerutu keras saat Jaejoong dengan tanpa dosanya langsung memeluknya erat, bahkan terlalu erat hingga keluar teriakan protesnya.

" Arraseo, sekarang tidurlah, besok Yunho akan berangkat ke GwangJu, Jongie mesti memperhatikan calon suaminya kan?"

" Ne umma, tapi umma juga harus berjanji untuk memeriksakan keadaan umma besok. Bila perlu Jongie yang akan menemani umma, yaksok?"

" Yaksok bawel, kajja tidur.."

" Good night cinderella yeoppo, saranghae..cup..."

.

.

.

.

" Yun, sampaikan salam umma kepada Halmoni dan Harabojimu eoh? mianhe umma tidak bisa ikut, padahal umma ingin sekali melihat desamu. Kalau bisa suruh mereka kemari dan ikut menyaksikan pernikahan kalian."

" Umma, aku tidak yakin mereka akan bisa ikut bersamaku kemari, soalnya mereka harus mengurus sawah mereka. Tiap pagi haraboji menggarap sawahnya."

" Ne umma mengerti, oh ya kau bawa saja salah satu mobil yang sudah dicuci oleh Kang ahjussi. terserah apa kau mau membawa sendiri atau menggunakan sopir. Kalau menngunakan sopir akan umma suruh Kang ahjussi mengantarkanmu."

" Aniya umma, biar aku memakai bus saja..."

" Yah Jung Yunho! aku tidak suka dibantah."

" N-ne umma, sebentar lagi aku berangkat biar aku menyetir sendiri."

Begitulah perbincangan antara calon mertua dan calon menantu saat mereka tengah menyantap sarapan mereka dengan santai. Yunho tak dapat membantah keinginan Heechul yang meyuruhnya ke GwangJu menemui kakek dan neneknya menggunakan mobil milik calon mertuanya itu.

" Yunnie pakai mobil Jongie saja, Jongie sedang tidak ada pekerjaan kok.." sela Jaejoong.

" Terserah Yunho saja, umma juga tidak kemana - mana hari ini.."

" Umma masih pusing?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir sembari menyendokkan es krim kedalam mulutnya. Semenjak hamil Jaejoong tak pernah mencoba, menyicip, atau menyantap sarapannya, entah ia merasa sangat mual begitu bangun dan mencium aroma sarapan yang dimasak para maid.

" Sedikit. mungkin umma harus lebih banyak istirahat saja."

" Ehm, baiklah Heenim saya permisi dulu..boo, aku berangkat eoh?" Yunho berdiri dan tiba - tiba lansung meminta ijin untuk segera berangkat kepada Heechul dan Jaejoong calon istrinya.

" Ne hati - hati, Jongie baby, antar Yunho sampai dia berangkat."

" Arraseo umma, kajja Yunnie biar Jongie antar sampai kemobil."

Jaejoong dengan riangnya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jung Yunho yang saat ini tengah tersipu - sipu malu. Entah ia merasa seperti seorang suami yang hendak bekerja dan diantar oleh sang istri yang cantik. Lihatlah penampilan Jaejoong pagi hari ini, Hanya mengenakan kemeja panjang entah milik siapa tanpa memakai boxernya sehingga kemeja yang panjangnya tidak melebihi lututnya itu sukses memamerkan lebih dari sebagian paha mulusnya.

" Yunnie hati - hati..." ucap Jaejoong manja lengannya bergelayut manja pada calon suaminya itu.

" Ne boo, aku berangkat ya...kemungkinan malam nanti baru pulang, kalau kau lelah tidak uasah menungguku."

" Aniya, Jongie tetap menunggu sampai Yunnie pulang.."

" Hhhh, terserahla...aku pergi.."

" Yunnie.."

" Wae Boo?

" Popponya mana?"

" Aish kau ini...cup.."

Yunho mendesah berat saat Jaejoong yang dengan manja memintanya untuk menciumnya dulu sebelum berangkat. Yunho memberi kecupan singkat dikening namja cantik tersebut. Namun bukan senyuman yang didapatnya, malah bibir merah itu yang dimajukan lima senti.

" Hhhh...arra aku mangerti..." ujar Yunho setelah kembali mendesah dan melangkah mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Jaejoong.

" Ani! Yunnie tidak pernah me...emmphh...ahhh, enghhh...mpphhh...shhh, ahhh..."

Protes Jaejoong tak sempat terucap hingga akhir karena bibir hati itu telah menyetop ocehannya mengganti dengan desahan Jaejoong di pagi buta itu. Mereka berciuman dengan penuh nafsu didepan mobil Jaejoong yang akan digunakan Yunho tanpa menghiraukan para pekerja rumah yang berseliweran menyaksikan kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

.

" Ahjumma, Jae hyung, kalian semua jahat! masak besok mau menikah aku baru diberitahu sekarang, huh!"

" Ne eonnie, mengapa eonnie begitu mendadak memberitahu berita ini? atau gosip yang mengatakan kalau Jongie...eh.."

" Hamil?"

" Ehm, i-iya Chullie eonnie, berita Jongie sewaktu mencoba menciderai dirinya tempo hari memberitakan kalau uri Jongie tengah frustasi karena tengah...ahh, semoga berita itu bohong..."

Pagi itu ruang makan kediaman Kim Heechul kembali ramai, karena hadir si lumba - lumba berpantat bebek bersama sang umma yang nota bene adalah adik ipar Heechul. Umma Junsu menikah dengan paman Kim Jaejoong, Kim Hyunjoong adik kandung Kim Heechul.

Tapi mengapa umma Junsu yang bernama So hyun itu memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan Eonnie? itu karena ia tak sanggup memanggil Heechul yang mempunyai wajah yang melebihi kecantikannya dan telah melahirkan seorang putra dari rahimnya sendiri dengan sebutan oppa. Menurutnya Heechul begitu juga Jaejoong keponakannya adalah seorang yeoja yang terperangkap ditubuh namja.

Kehadiran So Hyun dikediaman Heechul saat itu karena mereka terlalu 'shock' ketika menerima telepon dari Heechul kemarin yang mengabarkan bahwa Jaejoong akan segera menikah dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, hari pernikahannya adalah 'BESOK'. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat So Hyun kalang kabut dan menyeret Junsu untuk cepat - cepat menemui sang kakak iparnya itu.

" Menurutmu apa berita itu benar?" tanya Heechul kepada So hyun enteng.

" Molla..tapi mendengar cerita Suie jika Jongie sudah beberapa kali pingsan dikantor, aku..."

" Hampir empat bulan.."

MWO?

Junsu dan ummanya kompak membulatkan mulut dan mata mereka sekaligus.

" Ne, usia kandungannya sudah hampir memasuki 4 bulan.." ujar Heechul pelan.

Aigoo~

" S-siapa Ahjuma...siapa appa bayinya..." ucap Junsu pelan, tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika tersandar dikursi makan.

" Dia ada disini, sebentar lagi mereka turun, ia dan Jongie akan bersama - sama berangkat bekerja."

" Ohh.." suara pelan Junsu bersama So Hyun berbarengan.

Tak lama kemudian...

" Yunnie pelan - pelan...nanti kalau Jongie terjatuh, aegya kita yang sakit, hehehe..."

" Arraso boo, aku pasti tidak akan menyakiti uri aegya dan nae Boojae..."

Terdengar suara langkah berat sepasang kaki yang berjalan menuruni anak tangga dari lantai dua rumah itu menuju keruang makan langsung. sepasang? berarti hanya ada satu orang dong yang menuruni tangga tersebut, mengapa begitu?

Simpel saja penjelasannya, hanya sepasang kaki yang menuruni tangga tersebut itu jelas karena sepasang kaki satunya lagi tengah asik melingkar dipinggang sipemilik sepasang kaki yang dipakai menuruni tangga itu. Singkatnya sepasang kaki milik Jung Yunho yang tengah menuruni tangga itu tengah membawa seorang Kim Jaejoong digendongannya.

" Yah Jae Hyung, seperti balita saja, eung kyang kyang.."

" Yah lumba - lumba bebek! eh...hehehe..So hyun jumma, boshippo ahjumma, Jongie sangat merindukan Ahjumma, tapi lumba - lumba ini selalu melarang Jongie kerumah Jumma..."

" Nado boshippo Jongie.."

" So hyun jumma perkenalkan ini calon suami Jongie..Jung Yunho.."

" Anneyong ahjumma, Jung Yunho imnida.."

" Eh, bukankah kau yang..." tiba - tiba Junsu seakan mengingat Yunho.

" Ehm, Suie kajja kita berangkat jadwalnya jam delapan kan? kita bakalan terlambat sampai distudio, ppali!"

Tanpa belas kasihan Jaejoong langsung memnarik Junsu yang baru saja akan membuka suaranya. Junsu yang baru saja akan mengatakan pernah mengenal Yunho tak berdaya saat Jaejoong menariknya dengan tidak elit, yaitu membungkam mulutnya sambil menyeretnya berlalu dari hadapan umma dan ahjummanya. Sedang Yunho hanya mengikuti kedua sepupu itu melangkah. Beruntung Yunho tidak memakai seragam kerjanya saat itu karena ia tidak membawa satupun bajunya saat mengantar Jaejoong pulang.

" So Hyun ahjumma kami pamit ya..jangan lupa besok datang kepernikahan Jongie eoh?" teriak Jaejoong kepada ummanya Junsu sambil menyeret anaknya menjauh. Sedang So hyun hanya dapat menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya saja.

.

.

Ckiiittttttt~

" Yah hyung kenapa berhenti mendadak?" Junsu mengelus - elus kepalanya yang terbentur kaca sampingnya.

" Boo, waeyo?" heran Yunho saat mobil yang dikendarai Jaejoong disebelahnya berhenti mendadak.

" Yunnie turun disini.."

" Mwo?" Yunho dan Junsu terheran tak mengerti.

" Iya, Yunnie turun disini saja, apa Yunnie mau Jongie kehilangan muka karena berjalan bersama Office Boy?"

" Hyung, tapi gedung Toho masih lumayan jauh, kalau memang begitu Yunho hyung bisa hyung turunkan di pertigaan depan, ka.."

" Su ie diam! ayo Yunnie turun disini sekarang.." suara Jaejoong berubah menjadi datar.

" Ne boo, arraseo aku akan turun disini, jangan emosi eoh? nanti berpengaruh dengan kesehatanmu.." Yunho beranjak dari bangkunya yang berada disebelah Jaejoong, setelah membuka seat beltnya terlebih dahulu.

" Tapi hyung..." Junsu terlihat sangat iba kepada calon kakak iparnya tersebut, pasalnya gedung tempat mereka bekerja masih beberapa blok dari tempat itu.

" Gwaenchana Suie, aku mengerti..jaga hyungmu ne?" Yunho tersenyum menenangkan Junsu.

" Yunnie pulang jangan kemana - mana eoh? kita pulang bersama arra?" Jaejoong masih sempat berjanji untuk pulang bersama sebelum meninggalkan Yunho jauh dibelakang mobilnya.

Yunho hanya dapat tersenyum tipis ketika menatap asap mobil Jaejoong yang menghilang ditikungan jalan. Ia masih harus berjalan kaki sekitar sepuluh menit lamanya untuk mencapai gedung tempatnya bekerja. Berkali - kali ia hanya dapat menarik nafas panjang. Ternyata Kim Jaejoong masih tidak berubah, tetap sombong dan angkuh.

**_Sementara itu..._**

" Arrghhh..perutku...aahhh..." Jaejoong meremas perutnya yang tiba - tiba terasa melilit.

" Gwaenchana hyung? atur nafasmu jika perutmu terasa berkontraksi.." panik Junsu melihat Jaejoong yang tiba - tiba berteriak kesakitan.

" G-waenchana Su ie..ahhh, kalau kuelus - elus begini sakitnya akan berkurang. Sepertinya ia sangat marah karena aku memperlakukan appanya seperti tadi." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus pelan perutnya yang mulai terlihat sedikit membengkak.

" Hyung, kau terlalu kejam kepada Yunho hyung..tidak boleh seperti itu, besok kau sudah menyandang nama keluarganya...lagian kalian kan besok harus menikah, mengapa masih juga bekerja, hhhh..." berondong Junsu frustasi saat mereka sudah memasuki halaman Tohosinki.

" Arraso Su ie, aku tahu tapi aku sedikit kesal juga kepada appa aegya tadi, lantaran ketika umma menawarkannya menjadi manajer pemasaran di Tohosinki dia menolak tawaran umma mentah - mentah.."

" Mwo? Manajer Pemasaran? apa Yunho hyung sanggup?"

" Su ie, kau tahu dia itu lulusan 'Seoul School of Business' dengan lulusan terbaik walaupun belajar disana dengan fasilitas beasiswa."

" Omona, hebat sekali.." kaget Junsu saat mendengar Jaejoong menyebutkan asal Universitas Yunho.

" Dan kalau tidak salah ada satu diantara temannya yang merupakan lulusan Universitas ternama juga. Namja yang selalu bersamanya itu yang jidatnya lebar."

" Mwo? dia?" kali ini Junsu bertambah kaget saat mengetahui namja mesum yang pernah melecehkan pantat bohaynya itu adalah lulusan Universitas bonafit juga.

" Ne, tidak usah terlalu shock seperti itu, atau kau naksir dengan sijidat itu? dia cukup tampan juga loh walaupun tetap Yunnie yang tertampan, hihihihi..." tawa Jaejoong sejenak melupakan kekesalannya tadi.

" Yah Hyung, enak saja..." tolak Junsu.

" Tapi wajahmu merah, bebek!"

" Ahh hyung..."

" Kajja nanti kita terlambat, biarlah aku pasti akan minta maaf kepadanya nanti malam, lagian besok adalah hari bersejarah kami, hehehe..."

Jaejoong dan Junsu yang telah berada tepat didepan pintu gerbang utama Tohosinki Entertainment menghentikan pembicaraannya. Jaejoong memasang Kacamata hitamnya dan seperti biasa kembali ke habitat asalnya Kim Jaejoong yang sombong dan Angkuh, berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri dengan dagu terangkat tanpa menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Ahh Kim Jaejoong yang terhormat, siapa menyangka kalau besok kau akan segera menyandang nama Jung Jaejoong, seorang Nyonya istri dari Office Boy Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

.

Ting~

Seorang namja cantik dengan kulit yang bersinar indah baru saja keluar dari sebuah lift yang berada dilantai 8 gedung Tohosinki yang sudah mulai sepi karena saat itu telah menunjukkan waktu pukul 7 malam waktu Korea Seoul. Mengenakan Jas yang panjangnya selutut berwarna coklat muda dipadu dengan skinny jeans hitam lengkap dengan sepatu boot hitam sebetisnya. Belahan dadanya terlihat jelas dibalik jasnya yang hanya mengenakan singlet hitam berleher rendah. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Ia adalah Kim Jaejoong yang telah menyelesaikan pemotretannya sejak jam 5 sore tadi. Namun ia berjanji untuk menunggu calon suaminya untuk pulang bersama - sama hari itu. Hari itu adalah hari pertama mereka datang kekantor bersama, walaupun Jaejoong dengan tidak manusiawinya menurunkan calon suaminya ditengah jalan karena takut terlihat pegawai Toho jika ia bersama seorang Office Boy.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal sekali akan tindakannya yang tak berprikemanusiaan itu. Ia berencana untuk meminta maaf kepada Yunho dan akan mengajaknya makan malam 'romantis' malam ini. Beruntung Junsu tidak ikut pulang bersamanya jadi ia bisa berduaan saja dengan Yunnienya.

Namun langkahnya tertahan saat akan memasuki koridor panjang yang sepi, dihentikannya langkahnya dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding agar dapat melihat jelas sosok yang tengah berada dijujng koridor itu.

' Yunnie...'

Bibir Jaejoong tampak bergetar saat menyebutkan nama itu. Nama seorang yang telah membuat hatinya bergetar, ayah dari anak yang berada didalam perutnya saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekuat tenaganya melihat pemandangan yang berada didepannya saat ini. Tak terasa airmatanya menetes dengan sendirinya, sedang tubuhnya masih bersandar didinding tempat persembunyiannya.

Tampak diujung koridor itu seorang namja tampan berseragam Office Boy tengah berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan gelas - gelas kosong yang habis dipakai para pegawai dilantai 8 gedung itu dengan troli dorongnya. Ia masuk kesatu ruangan keruangan lain mengumpulkan barang pecah belah yang kotor tersebut kemudian menyerahkannya kepada pegawai yang bertugas membersihkannya. Baru inilah Jaejoong menyaksikan calon suaminya yang tengah bekerja dengan peluh yang membasahi dahinya. Hari sudah beranjak malam, namun Jung Yunho belum juga menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Dan Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dengan langkah cepat ia bergerak melangkah ketempat Yunho berada bersama trolinya.

" Yunnie!"

" Boo...mengapa kau menyusulku?"

" Yunnie..hiks..hiks.." Jaejoong semakin tak dapat menahan airmatanya, ia melangkah mendekati Yunho dan menyeka bulir keringat yang ada didahi calon suaminya itu sedangkan bibirnya bergetar terus terisak.

" Waeyo boo, uljima..nan gwaenchana..uljima, nanti aegya ikut bersedih juga.."

Jaejoong menghentikan tangannya yang berada didahi Yunho, kini kedua belah telapak tangannya menangkup wajah tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya agar dapat menatap wajah Yunho pemilik mata musang itu.

" Yunnie...mianhe, Jeongmal mianhe..hiks.."

" Boo, uljima..aku tak mengerti..mengapa kau meminta maaf? kau tidak melakukan kesalahan sama sekali boo.."

" Hiks..Yunnie..Jongie benci..Jongie benci!" kali ini Jaejoong malah memukul - mukul dada Yunho.

" Boo mianhe jika kau membenciku...aku..."

" Ani..jongie benci seragam ini..hiks..Jongie benci seragam ini! mengapa Yunnie masih mengenakannya? hiks..Jongie benci! seragam ini yang membuat Yunnie diperlakukan seenaknya saja..hiks..masih melakukan pekerjaannya malam - malam begini! INI SEMUA GARA - GARA YUNNIE MEMAKAI SERAGAM INI! Hiks..."

Jaejoong menangis meraung - raung didalam pelukan Yunho tanpa seorangpun yang menyaksikan adegan menyedihkan tersebut.

SREETTT~

" Boo! boo, jangan membuatku cemas boo, iroena..."

Tubuh Jaejoong ambruk dipelukan Yunho, sepertinya kondisinya yang lemah tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya disaat tengah terguncang seperti ini. Jaejoong nampaknya tak sanggup melihat namja yang dicintainya melakukan pekerjaan rendah seperti itu dihadapannya.

Yunho tak henti - hentinya memanggil - manggil Boojaenya, rasa cemas tak dapat disembunyikannya. Dan tanpa memikirkan pekerjaannya yang terbengkalai segera digendongnya dengan Bridal style tubuh ringan Jaejoong kearah Lift dan membawanya menuju lobby. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya Yunho menggendong Jaejoong dalam keadaan pingsan. Kehamilan benar - benar membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong menderita.

_**Tiga bulan kemudian...**_

" KYAA...Ummaaa!"

" Yah Jongie, waeyo? buat orang kaget saja, waeyo?"

Heechul tergopoh - gopoh berlari kearah kamar putra cantiknya yang tengah mengandung. Usia kandungan Jaejoong sekarang memasuki usia enam bulan lebih. Ia pun telah menikah dengan Jung Yunho tiga bulan yang lalu. Kamar Jaejoongpun telah dipindahkan kebawah selama ia mengandung, Heechul khawatir Jaejoong akan kelelahan apabila setiap hari naik turun tangga.

Saat ini Heechul telah berada didalam kamar Jaejoong yang baru saja terbangun padahal hari sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, suaminya pun sudah berangkat kekantor sejak tadi. ia harus menghadiri meeting dengan perusahaan konveksi. Yah karena tidak tahan dengan rengekan Jaejoong yang setiap hari memintanya untuk menerima tawaran dari ummanya Yunho sekarang telah menjabat sebagai manajer Pemasaran Tohosinki dan ia juga berhasil 'menyeret' sahabatnya Park Yoochun untuk menjadi asistennya.

" Umma coba lihatlah mengapa seperti ini...huaa..mengapa Jongie seperti yeoja, huaa.."

" Waeyo Jongie ah.."

" Lihat ini umma, mengapa dada Jongie terasa sedikit membengkak, dan nipplenya..ihh membesar begini, andwae.."

" Ohh..hahaha..."

" Yah umma mengapa malah menertawakan Jongie, sakit umma.." rengut Jaejoong ketika ummanya malah menertawakannya.

" Ne, jelaslah umma lucu. eh Jongie baby, kau itu tengah hamil nak, sebentar lagi akan jadi umma, dan salah satu tugas seorang umma adalah menyusui anaknya, jadi wajarlah jika dadamu mulai dipersiapkan untuk Jongie menyusui nantinya." jelas Heechul panjang lebar.

" Menyusui? apa harus umma? apakah umma dulu menyusui Jongie juga?"

" Arraseo, kau itu menempel terus dengan umma sampai umur tiga tahun?"

" Mwo? maksud umma Jongie dulu menyusu kepada umma sampai umur tiga tahun? apa susu umma masih ada?" heran Jaejoong.

" Ne tiga tahun, entahlah yang jelas kau begitu suka menyusu didada umma, lihatlah sampai sekarang kau masih saja manja, selalu menempel dengan umma, huh!" ledek Heechul

" Andwae! ummaa...Jongie tidak mau menyusui, shireo..pasti sakit..." Jaejoong keliahatan begitu cemas.

" Yah, kau ini ada - ada saja, sudah kewajiban seorang umma untuk menyusui anaknya, kecuali jika ia tak memiliki air susu. Jongie tahu akibatnya bila tidak menyusui?" tanya Heechul..

" Mmm..mollayo.."

" Jongie nanti akan terkena penyakit kanker!"

" Andwae! shireo!"

" Sudah, sekarang mandi sana! tidak baik orang hamil bermalas - malasan..ppali!" perintah Heechul.

" Ne umma, emm Umma.."

" Wae?"

" Jeongmal gomawo..."

" Untuk?"

" Sudah mengandung Jongie, menyusui Jongie dan membesarkan Jongie..^^"

" Kau harus membalasnya Chagiya.."

" Membalas? bagaimana cara Jongie membalasnya, bukankah kasih sayang umma kepada anaknya tak akan pernah terbalas umma, ottokhe..? bibir cherry itupun mengerucut.

" Siapa bilang? kau bisa membalasnya dengan melahirkan cucuku, menyusuinya, menyayanginya dan merawatnya dengan tulus, arraso?" tak terasa airmata Heechul sudah tergenang dikelopak matanya. Ia teringat bagaimana perjuangannya membesarkan Jaejoong dulu tanpa didampingi seorang suami.

" Ne Jongie janji, tapi Jongie tidak mau menyusui apa boleh umma?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

PLETAKK!

" Aww..cinderella kejam sekali, anaknya lagi hamil, perutnya besar begini masih dijitak juga..appo.."

" Sudah, lama - lama umma kalau meladenimu bisa gila, huh.."

" Cinderella yeoppo..." goda Jaejoong lagi. Sepertinya ia senang sekali menggoda umma cantiknya itu.

" Yah, CHOI JAEJOONG!"

" Mwo? Choi Jaejoong?" kaget Jaejoong hampir lepas jantungnya mendengar ummanya memangil namanya.

" Ne, itu nama aslimu." jawab Heechul santai.

" Andwae! shireo! Jongie anak umma.."

" Tidak bisa. Ia appamu Jongie, kau harus menerimanya."

" Tapi umma milik Jongie, tidak boleh dimiliki oleh ahjussi mesum itu.." rengek Jaejoong sambil menggelayuti lengan ummanya.

" Yah! berhentilah bermanja seperti ini JUNG JAEJOONG, ingat sebentar lagi kau akan mengurus bayi,,dengar BAYI!"

" Hehehe..kalau begitu Jongie mau menelpon uri appa dulu eoh.." Jaejoong meraih ponselnya yang terletak dimeja nakas tempat tidurnya dan mulai menekan layar sentuh ponselnya.

" Jongie ah, kau tahu kan Yunho baru saja berangkat, mungkin dia baru saja tiba dikantornya sekarang." ujar Heechul frustasi melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang kelewat manja selama kehamilannya ini.

" Yoboseyo, Yunnie ya..." rupanya Yunho telah mangankat ponselnya diseberang sana. Sedangkan Heechul, merasa sangat frustasi sekarang.

" Ne boo, mianhe tadi pergi tak berpamitan, aku cuma sempat berpamitan dengan uri aegya tadi..bagaimana uri aegya, apakah nakal? ia menendang ummanya lagi?" seloroh Yunho diseberang sana.

" Arraso Yunnie, aegya tiba - tiba membuat perut Jongie sakit lagi tadi, sepertinya dia marah uri appa pergi tidak berpamitan sama ummanya." manja Jaejoong.

" Yah Jung Jaejoong! berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu, suamimu itu baru saja tiba dikantornya!" Hechul tidak dapat menguasai kekesalannya lagi. Namun Jejoong tak sedikitpun menghiraukannya.

" Umma katakan saja pada uri aegya pulang nanti appa akan cium umma dan uri aegya biar tidak marah lagi eoh? Yunho mulai mencium aura kelam dibalik suara istrinya tersebut. Dan benar saja.

" Shireo! Jongie maunya Yunnie pulang sekarang juga! bawa es krim untuk Jongie eoh?" perintah Jaejoong tanpa persaan.

" Andwae boo, aku masi banyak pekerjaan, semua harus diselesaikan secepatnya, kalau ti..."

" Tidak ada tapi - tapian! Ahh Yunnie...Yunnie sudah tidak sayang kepada Jongie ya..." rajuk Jaejoong manja.

" Ne, ne boo...apa yang tidak untukmu, aku akan segera pulang sekarang. Aku akan menyuruh Yoochun menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku hari ini." ujar Yunho lemas.

" Arraso, Jongie tunggu aku paling lama 15 menit saja!"

Klik~

Jaejoong bergegas beranjak kekamar mandi setelah melempar ponselnya begitu saja sesaat setelah mematikan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Dalam hitungan menit saja sebentar lagi suaminya akan pulang kembali.

Yunho memang harus extra sabar menghadapi bebagai sifat aneh Jaejoong dalam masa kehamilannya ini. Karena semakin besar umur kandungannya bukannya berkurang, malah Jaejoong semakin bertambah manjanya baik itu kepada ummanya maupun kepada Yunho suaminya.

Untung saja memasuki bulan keenam kandungannya Jaejoong sudah tidak merasa mual lagi. Hanya saja libidonya atau gairah sexnya malah makin meningkat saja. Bayangkan Yunho pernah harus melayani nafsunya tiga kali sehari sampai Jaejoong waktu itu harus dilarikan kerumah sakit karena hampir kehabisan nafas akibat kelelahan.

Dan nafsu makannya, semakin bertambah umur kandungannya, semakin besar nafsu makannya, ia mau makan apa saja asal itu masih bisa dimakan dan itu menjadikan badan Jajejoong yang diawal kehamilan kekurangan berat badan, sekarang berat badannya naik sepuluh kilo dari awal kehamilannya dulu yang kekurangan gizi.

Heechul bahkan tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana sifat cucunya kelak bila lahir. Jika Melihat sifat Jaejoong yang sewaktu hamil sangatlah menyusahkan. Manja, rakus, pervert aka mesum, pemarah, suka memaksa, ahh..sudah terbayang bayi evil yang akan keluar dari perut Jung Jaejoong nantinya.

.

.

.

.

_**Tiga bulan kemudian...**_

" Yunn ahh, fas-terhh ahhh..shhh...mmhhh...lebih ce-pathhh aahhh yah disanaahh..."

" Boo, jangan memaksaku untuk lebih cepat lagi..ahhh, kasihan uri aegya..ahhh.."

Dengan nafas yang terengah - engah Yunho memperingatkan Jaejoong akan keadaannya yang tengah hamil tua. Usia kandungan Jaejoong telah memasuki bulan kesembilan, itu berarti anak mereka sebentar lagi akan melihat dunia. Namun yang membuat Yunho keherananan yaitu libido Jaejoong yang tidak berkurang sama sekali semenjak awal - awal kehamilannya.

" Yunhh jebbal jangannhh berhentihh..aahhh..haahh..haa..sebentarh lagieehhh...sshhh..."

Desahan nikmat Jaejoong saat Yunho memompa juniornya yang sudah berada didalamnya sejak tadi, Yunho melakukannya dengan sangat pelan dengan posisi yang paling aman bagi ibu hamil, yaitu posisi mereka saat ini Jaejoong yang berbaring miring sedangkan tubuh Yunho dibelakangnya dengan Juniornya yang sudah berada didalam hole Jaejoong.

Posisi ini sangatlah tidak membahayakan bagi pasangan yang tengah mengandung karena posisi badan yang rileks bagi kedua belah pihak. Selama Jaejoong hamil tua mereka selalu memakai posisi ini dalam melakukan hubungan intim mereka, seperti halnya saat ini.

" ARGGHHH YUUNNHH..."

Cairan hangat milik Jaejoong menyembur membasahi seprai putih ranjang tersebut. Tubuh Jaejooong melengkung dikala kenikmatannya tengah diambang batas, ditolehkannya lehernya kebelakang untuk memperetmukan bibirnya dengan bibir hati itu kedalam ciuman panas. Jaejoong merasa ketagihan dengan kebiasaan Yunho yang selalu menciumnya dengan panas saat ia mencapai puncak.

" Boo, aku juga keluarrhh..aaargghhh...aahhhh..."

Masih belum menyelesaikan ciumannya Yunho merasa Juniornya telah berkedut - kedut dan langsung mengeluarkannya didalam hole Jaejoong, erangan kerasnya bersamaan cairannya membasahi hole sempit itu. Setelah beberapa lama membiarkan cairannya mengalir membasahi sepray putih itu, perlahan dikeluarkan juniornya dari dalam hole yang sudah dibanjiri spermanya itu.

Nafas keduanya terengah - engah, terlebih lagi Jaejoong yang perutnya sudah membuncit sempurna. Nafasnya terasa sesak, dan tiba tiba...

" Yunnie coba kau lihat belakangku, mengapa cairanmu tidak berhenti sedari tadi..aahhh, sshhh...perutku sepertinya berkontraksi Yunnieh..." Jaejoong mengerang tatkala perutnya kembali sakit seperti diaduk - aduk.

" Mwo? boo, belakangmu berdarah..."

Yunho begitu panik saat melihat cairan merah yang mengalir dari selangkangan istrinya. Cepat - cepat ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengenakan baju seadanya saja. Sedangkan Jaejoong, ia hanya dapat mengerang kesakitan.

" Yunnieeeh, sepertinya sudah waktunyaa aahh..." erang Jaejoong.

" Chakkaman boo aku ambilkan bajumu dulu, setelah itu kerumah sakit."

Setelah membantu mengenakan baju istrinya Yunho segera membangunkan Heechul dan Lee ahjumma, lalu mereka segera membawa Jaejoong kerumah sakit ditengah malam itu.

.

.

" Boo gomawo, sudah memberikan aegya yang tampan seperti aku appanya, hehehe.."

" Jung Changmin"

" Eh? apa katamu boo..."

" Jung Changmin namanya Yun, aku ingin memberinya nama Jung Changmin." ujar Jaejoong lemah.

" Arraso boo, nama yang bagus..Jung Changmin, Minnie.."

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan penuh cinta sesaat setelah Dokter selesai mengoperasi Jaejoong mengeluarkan bayinya. Tentu saja Jaejoong harus dioperasi kalau tidak, darimana bayi berkelamin namja itu akan keluar? Nama bayi merekapun sudah ditentukan, pemberian dari ummanya langsung.

Jaejoong yang masih tergolek lemah paskah operasi caesarnya hanya tersenyum tipis, ia merasa lega karena perutnya terlihat kembali rata. Itu artinya ia dapat meneruskan karir modelnya kembali. Sebab semenjak kehamilannya memasuki usia lima bulan ia sudah disuruh berhenti oleh ummanya menerima tawaran iklan dan pemotretan, karena perut buncitnya sudah semakin nyata terlihat.

_**Tiga Hari setelahnya...**_

" ANIYA! Jongie tidak mau menyusuinya umma, sakit..hiks.."

" Boo jebbal, Changmin tidak bisa menyusu menggunakan dot, dia tidak mau..jebbal boo, nanti dia kelaparan."

" DASAR ANAK KERAS KEPALA!" Lee Ahjuma, bantu aku memegang anak keras kepala ini, ppali!"

" T-tapi n-nyonya..."

" Lee ahjumma, apa kau ingin kita menanggung dosa, membiarkan bayi ini mati kehausan, hmm? CEPAT PEGANG KEDUA TANGANNYA, JANGAN BIARKAN DIA BERGERAK!"

" Andwae umma! Ahhh...umma, appo, Jongie tidak mau..hiks..hiks.."

" Nak Jongie, memang awalnya seperti itu, semua ibu yang baru menyusui anaknya pasti akan kesakitan, nak Jongie harus sabar..kasihan bayi ini jika kehausan." nasehat Lee ahjumma.

" Hiks..hiks..appo..hiks..Andwae.."

" Boo, apa kau tega melihat Jung Changmin selalu disuapkan dengan sendok apabila akan menyusu? lihatlah, ia begitu bersemangat menyusu denganmu.."

Yunho mencoba meyakinkan istrinya yang sejak dari rumah sakit belum mau menyusui anaknya, padahal kedua dada rata Jaejoong kini terlihat sedikit membengkak akibat adanya kelenjar susu yang siap diberikan kepada bayinya.

Dan dengan kekejaman Heechul, Jaejoong kini hanya dapat menangis meratapi nasib dada dan nipplenya yang tengah disedot dengan kuat oleh bayi yang terlihat sangat lapar itu. Bagaimana tidak, mungkin Jung Changmin merasa sangat tidak puas karena selama berada dirumah sakit menyusu dengan suapan sendok.

Jung Changmin adalah bayi yang pintar, ketika diberikan susu formula dengan botol susu ia sama sekali tak mau menyedot susunya, nipple botol itu ditolaknya dengan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Dengan terpaksa Heechul memberikan susu kepada cucunya dengan menggunakan sendok takut nanti Changmin masuk angin dan kelaparan karena ummanya bersikeras tak mau memberinya air susunya.

Mengapa cinderella kejam kita tidak mau memaksa simanja untuk memberi air susunya sedari rumah sakit? well, ia hanya tidak mau orang - orang menganggapnya kejam memaksa sampai meminta bantuan Lee ahjumma dan beberapa maid untuk 'memegangi' Jaejoong agar bayi malang tersebut dapat menyusu dengan puas.

**_Tiga jam kemudian..._**

" Hiks appo...Yunnie..mengapa aegya tidak mau melepaskan nipple Jongie sedari tadi..Jongie capek..hiks.."

" Sabar boo, chakkaman nanti aku panggilkan umma dulu ya, mungkin umma bisa mengatasinya.."

Yunho mencoba menghibur Jaejoong yang menangis agar bersabar karena sedari tadi bayi mereka tak mau berhenti menyedot dada Jaejoong, sepertinya bayi itu ingin membalaskan apa yang dilakukan ummanya dirumah sakit karena tidak mau menyusuinya.

" Mwo? masih belum dilepasnya juga? apa dia sudah tertidur?"

" Ne umma, Changmin sudah tertidur namun mulutnya masih saja menyedot nipple ummanya, kasihan Jongie sepertinya ia lelah."

Yunho yang mendatangi Heechul yang tengah beristirahat dikamarnya mencoba meminta tolong dengan ummanya. Segera Heechul melihat keadaan cucu dan anaknya yang barusan 'dipaksanya' menyusui cucunya itu.

" Hmm, kalau dia sudah tertidur begini keluarkan saja nipplemu itu, dia tidak akan terbangun, dua jam yang akan datang ia mesti menyusu lagi, sekarang biar umma menjaga cucu umma, nanti bila ia kelaparan lagi akan umma serahkan kepada Jongie eoh? dan Jongie tidak boleh menolak, lihatlah begitu semangatnya ia menyusu kepada ummanya, arraso Jongie ah?"

" Ne umma, hiks..hiks.."

" Berhenti menangis! begitulah kalau menjadi orang tua, harus rela berkorban apa saja untuk anaknya.."

Heechul sebenarnya sangat iba melihat anaknya yang begitu tersiksa saat menyusui cucunya. Terlihat ketika ia membantu Jaejoong yang agak susah mengeluarkan nipplenya dari mulut mungil Changmin karena bayi itu menyedotnya dengan begitu kuatnya. Terlihat nipple Jaejoong yang memerah bengkak. Pasti sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

**TEBECE**

**REVIEW!**

**please check the typos**

**for story update, follow on my twitter : peya_ok**

.

.

.

**Preview for future Chap **

" Ayok Uka..! min au imik..!"

" Shireo, umma tidak mau, Min mimiknya lama sekali, umma mau kerja.."

" Au peygi ? aahhh ciyoo..huwweee...Amoniiiiiii! umma nakay, Amoniiiiii!"

" JUNG JAEJOONG!"

' Aissh..nenek sama cucu sama - sama evilnya, suka menyiksa..'

" Ayok uka ajuna cekayang!" ( ayo buka bajunya!)

" ANI!"

" Huwweeee...AMONIIIII!"

" YAH! JUNG JAEJOONG!"

" Ne..buka sendiri! umma malas mau tidur!"

" Ahhh...ummaa...hiks..hiks..."

" Yah uljima..sshhh...nanti cinderella cerewet itu bisa ngamuk lagi melihat cucunya menangis..uljima ne baby..sshh..ini umma bukakan..sshh..."

" Aww...appo Jung Changmin! yah selalu saja, balas dendam eoh?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : **M( NC 17)  
**

Genre : Romance, hurt, drama

Warning : BL, YAOI, MPreg, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**.**

**PAIRINGS  
**

YUNJAE

SICHUL

(Slight) YOOSU

.

Anneyong,

Entah ini namanya apdet kilat atau bukan, yang jelas sepertinya mood saya lagi pengen buat kelanjutan ni ff duluan. Jadi sabar yah bagi yang menunggu ff saya yang lain, akan saya usahakan secepatnya ( tergantung mood).

Mianhe bagi yang meminta SiChul dichap ini belum saya berikan mungkin di chap depan akan saya berikan NC SiChul. Mengenai Yoosu, mereka hanya slight saja, hanya saya buat sampai tahap jadian saja.

Sekali lagi bagi seluruh pemberi review di ff ini saya ucapkan Jeongmal Gomawo, dan reviewnya tentu saja masih sangat saya harapkan.

Akhirnya,

Just enjoy it, don't forget to review...

Yorobeun...saranghaeyo

Happy reading...^^

.

Dozo...

Note: Mian typo bertebaran, karena chap ini langsung dipublish setelah habis diketik. Kalau ada Typo tolong dimention dikotak review secepatnya akan saya perbaiki. Please dont be silent readers ne...

.

.

.

**_._**

**_End of Previous Chap_**

_Yunho mendatangi Heechul yang tengah beristirahat dikamarnya mencoba meminta tolong dengan ummanya. Segera Heechul melihat keadaan cucu dan anaknya yang barusan 'dipaksanya' menyusui cucunya itu._

_" Hmm, kalau dia sudah tertidur begini keluarkan saja nipplemu itu, dia tidak akan terbangun, dua jam yang akan datang ia mesti menyusu lagi, sekarang biar umma menjaga cucu umma, nanti bila ia kelaparan lagi akan umma serahkan kepada Jongie eoh? dan Jongie tidak boleh menolak, lihatlah begitu semangatnya ia menyusu kepada ummanya, arraso Jongie ah?"_

_" Ne umma, hiks..hiks.."_

_" Berhenti menangis! begitulah kalau menjadi orang tua, harus rela berkorban apa saja untuk anaknya.."_

_Heechul sebenarnya sangat iba melihat anaknya yang begitu tersiksa saat menyusui cucunya. Terlihat ketika ia membantu Jaejoong yang agak susah mengeluarkan nipplenya dari mulut mungil Changmin karena bayi itu menyedotnya dengan begitu kuatnya. Terlihat nipple Jaejoong yang memerah bengkak. Pasti sangat menyakitkan._

.

.

.

.

.

**MY DESTINY**

.

.

.

.

" Boo.."

" Engghh.."

" Boo..."

" Eungghhh..."

" Boo.."

" AAHHH Yunniiiee...waeyo? Jongie mengantuk sekali mengapa dibangunkan..."

Bibir Jaejoong dengan sukses mengerucut saat tengah malam tepatnya jam 2 pagi waktu seoul Yunho mengguncang pelan badan istrinya yang barusan tertidur jam 12 tadi setelah menyusui Bayi Changmin sejak jam 9 malam non stop. Dan kini Jaejoong mesti bangun lagi, tentu saja membuat wajah ngantuknya cemberut dengan sukses.

" Boo, uri Changminnie terbangun lagi, sepertinya ia mau menyusu lagi." jelas Yunho hati - hati takut sang istri mengamuk, karena ia tahu istrinya baru saja tertidur.

" Mwo? menyusu lagi? Omona Yunnie, bisa habis cairan Jongie kalau begini..." Jaejoong menggeliat sembari mengucek - ucek matanya. Sungguh sangat - sangat mengantuk ia sekarang.

" Boo, memang begitu kalau memiliki bayi laki - laki, ia memang selalu haus, kalau tidak diberi susu nanti ia kehausan boo..." jelas Yunho dengan sabar.

" Ahhh...Yunnie saja yang menyusuinya, Jongie mengantuk sekali, padahal Jongie baru saja tertidur, sudah mesti bangun lagi.." sungut Jaejoong kesal siap memposisikan dirinya untuk kembali berbaring.

" hhhh..."

Melihat kelakuan istriya itu Yunho hanya menghela nafas panjang, ditatapnya iba bayi yang kini sudah berada digendongannya. Jung Changmin yang berada digendongannya itu telah terbangun, namun bayi lucu yang mewarisi perpaduan wajah kedua orang tuanya itu sama sekali tidak menangis, bahkan sesekali bibir mungilnya tersenyum lucu.

" Arraso, begini saja boo, kau boleh tidur kembali, tapi berikan susumu eoh? biar aku yang menjaganya selama ia menyusu denganmu, ottokhe?" tawar Yunho berharap Jaejoong mengerti.

" Umm, ne...tapi Yunnie janji menjaganya eoh? dan jangan bangunkan Jongie."

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menyetujui usul Yunho, dengan begitu ia masih bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia khawatir jika bayinya menangis dan Cinderella cerewet itu terbangun, nyawanya bisa - bisa terancam. Lebih baik ia menuruti usul suaminya saja.

Dan mulailah Jaejoong memposisikan dirinya dalam keadaan miring, dibukanya tiga kancing teratas piyama tidurnya kemudian Yunhopun memposisikan Changmin tepat didepan dada ummanya. Bibir mungil itu seketika langsung menyedot nipple jaejoong yang masih terlihat membengkak merah.

" Arrgghhh...Appoo Yunh...aahhhh...sshhh..."

Jaejoong terpekik kesakitan saat mulut mungil itu mulai melahap nipplenya dengan sangat rakusnya. Nipplenya yang masih memerah bengkak itu kini kembali disedot dengan semangat oleh bayinya, menyebabkan ia kesakitan dan hanya dapat mengigit bibirnya agar dapat megurangi rasa sakitnya.

" Bersabar boo, kata umma jika selalu diberikan maka sakitnya akan hilang dengan sendirinya." Yunho mencoba menenangkan istrinya, namun ia sendiri tidak tega melihat istrinya yang tengah menahan sakit, mata indahnya terpejam dengan bibir merah yang digigitnya dengan sengaja untuk menahan sakit.

" Sampai kapan Yun? Yunnie tidak merasakan sakitnya sih...sudahlah, Jongie tidur eoh? Yunnie harus mejaga uri Changminnie, Jongie takut nanti ia tersedak." ujar Jaejoong sebelum ia kembali memejamkan ia benar - benar sangat mengantuk.

" Ne tidurlah boo, aku akan menjaganya, hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan untuk membantumu."

Yunho tersenyum senang tatkala mendengar nada khawatir dari bibir isrtinya itu, ternyata Jaejoong menyayangi buah hati mereka, terbukti dari ucapannya yang mengkhawatirkan Changmin tersedak. Perlahan diciumnya kening istrinya yang telah kembali tertidur sedangkan Bayi Changmin masih setia menyusu dengan semangat 45 yang kemungkinan akan terus berlangsung sampai dua jam kedepan.

Yunho berbaring tepat dihadapan istri dan anaknya karena ia harus menjaga Changmin agar jangan sampai tersedak susu ummanya, tentu saja ia harus tetap terjaga. Diliriknya jam yang masih menunjukkan jam 2 lewat, itu berarti ia harus terjaga sampai pukul 4 pagi nanti.

' Hhhh...cepatlah besar nak, appa sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain - main denganmu...' batin Yunho sembari mengelus pipi merah Changmin yang bergerak - gerak karena mulutnya terus menyedot susu ummanya.

.

.

_**Tohosinki Entertainment...**_

" Yo Yunho, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, begadang eoh?"

Yoochun begitu heran saat memasuki ruang sahabatnya di Toho Ent pagi itu mendapati wajah Yunho yang berantakan lengkap dengan kedua mata musangnya yang merah. Terlihat jelas kalau sahabatnya semasa mereka masih menjadi OB itu sangat mengantuk.

" Ne Yoochun ah, setiap malam aku mesti begadang bergantian dengan Jaejoong menjaga uri baby bila sedang menyusu dengan ummanya." jelas Yunho lesu sementara tangannya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

" Mwo? bayi kalian menyusu dengan ummanya? Fantastic baby! bagaimana bisa Yun?" Yoochun tak dapat menyembunyikan ketakjubannya.

" Ne Joongie dapat menyusui, untunglah air susunya sangat banyak, masalahnya uri baby tak mau menyusu menggunakan dot, ia hanya mau menyedot susu dari ummanya saja." jelas Yunho.

" Wow bayi pintar itu, hahaha...ia tahu benar mana yang lebih enak, dan pastinya ia telah merebut jatah appanya hahaha.."

" Yah! kau tertawa diatas penderitaanku Yoochun ah!" sungut Yunho kesal melihat sahabatnya tertawa senang.

" Arrasseo, jadi kau ikut menjaga bayimu eoh? ia kan meyusu dengan ummanya, untuk apalagi kau menjaganya?" heran Yoochun.

" Arra, aku harus menjaga selagi ia menyusu saat tengah malam, karena Jongie sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuknya, Uri baby meyusunya kuat sekali, sekali menyusu bisa sampai 2 - 3 jam. Jongie takut apabila ia tertidur uri baby akan tersedak air susunya, jadi aku harus menjaganya Yoochun ah." jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

" Ne aku mengerti,sekarang berbaringlah di sofa itu, masalah dokumen - dokumen itu biar aku saja yang memeriksanya. Bukankah kau nanti akan ada rapat dengan bagian perencanaan eoh?"

" Ne jam 11 nanti aku harus menghadirinya.." Jawab Yunho singkat sembari membaringkan badannya diatas sofa empuk yang berada diruangannya itu.

" Aku akan membangunkanmu, dan aku benar - benar tak sabar ingin melihat bayi rakusmu itu hyung...hari minggu ini aku akan kerumahmu melihat keponakanku itu, dan..eh? yah..ternyata aku berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila.."

Yoochun menepuk jidat lebarnya saat mendengar dengkuran halus sahabatnya itu. Ternyata Yunho benar - benar sangat lelah, terlihat mulutnya yang terbuka saat tertidur. XD

**Tok..tok..tok..**

" Yunho hyung..." terdengar bunyi ketukan dan panggilan dari pintu ruangan Yunho.

" Ne masuklah.." sahut Yochun melihat sahabatnya tertidur pulas, tak tega ia membangunkannya.

" Yah jidat lebar! mana hyungku!"

" Ssstt..."

Yoochun mengisyaratkan dengan meletakkan jari telunjuk didepan bibirnya agar pemilik suara lumba - lumba yang barusan masuk itu menghentikan jeritannya dengan matanya yang mengarah kesofa tempat Yunho tertidur dengan sangat pulasnya.

" Omo...ada apa dengannya jidat?" Junsu mengecilkan volume suaranya.

" Ia sangat mengantuk sekali, katanya ia begadang menjaga bayinya saat menyusu.." jawab Yoochun.

" Bukankah ada Jae hyung, dasar Jae hyung sifat kejamnya tidak hilang - hilang huh..awas saja akan kuadukan Heenim dia.." rutuk Junsu karena kasihan melihat Yunho yang tertidur sampai - sampai mulutnya menganga lebar.

" Sudah biarkan saja ia tertidur, tidak usah diganggu, kajja duduk didekatku sini lumba - lumba bebek..atau kau mau duduk dipangkuanku.." seloroh Yoochun yang mengundang tatapan membunuh Junsu.

" Yah jidat mesum! enak saja, aku hanya ingin memberikan dokumen - dokumen penawaran dari beberapa perusahaan yang sudah ditanda tangani Heenim, beliau menyuruh Yunho hyung memeriksanya kembali, dasar jidat!"

Junsu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tatapan iritasinya kepada namja yang menurutnya sebenarnya memiliki wajah dan senyuman yang..ehm..tampan itu, namun ia gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

" Ne, letakkan dulu diatas meja itu, sekarang kau duduklah disini, kita tak pernah mengobrol kan? aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lumba - lumba.." tawar Yoochun saat melihat Junsu yang beriap - siap meninggalkan ruangan itu.

" Aniya aku masih banyak pekerjaan! lagian menghabiskan waktuku saja mengobrol dengan jidat mesum seperti kau ini." Junsu melangkah kearah pintu ruangan tersebut, namun saat dirinya melewati Yoochun yang tengah duduk santai disalah satu sofa itu, tiba tiba..

Sreett...brukk!

" Ahhh jidat! apa yang kau lakukan!"

" Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk duduk terlebih dahulu, hmm? kau senang dipaksa rupanya.."

Jeritan lumba - lumba Junsu untung saja tidak membangunkan Yunho saat Yoochun tiba - tiba menarik paksa pergelangan tangannya ketika ia melewati Yoochun yang tengah duduk santai diatas sofa empuk itu. Kini posisi keduanya adalah, mereka berpangkuan dengan kedua tangan Yoochun yang melingkar erat dipinggang Junsu menahan pergerakan dari junsu yang sekarang berada didepannya.

" Junsu ya...bukankah sudah kukatakan aku ingin lebih mengenalmu, mengapa kau begitu sombong eh?" suara husky Yoochun berbisik ditelingan Junsu, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding diterpa hawa panas yang berasal dari nafas Yoochun.

" Aku sibuk jidat! Heenim akan menyembelihku kalau aku tidak segera melaporkan hasil rapat kemarin, lepass.."

" Tidak sebelum kau mengabulkan permintaanku." ucap Yoochun masih ditelinga Junsu yang tengah bersusah payah menahan geli.

" Apa itu.." ucap Junsu datar.

" Hari minggu aku akan menjemputmu, kita kerumah Yunho hyung dan JaeJoong untuk melihat anaknya, ottokhe?"

'...'

" Bebek, apa jawabanmu, atau kau ingin kumakan disini, hmm?" ancam Yoochun.

" Aishh, arraso...kutunggu sampai jam sepuluh saja, lebih dari situ aku tak akan berada dirumah." ketus Junsu.

" Kau mau?" tanya Yoochun tak percaya.

" Ne..ne..sekarang lepaskan aku." jawab Junsu pelan.

" Arraseo Lumba -lumba.."

Yoochun mengendurkan tautan tangannya dipinggang Junsu, namun baru saja Junsu akan berangkat dari pangkuannya mendadak Yoochun menarik sebelah tangan Junsu yang masih berada digenggamannya sehingga Junsu kembali terjatuh kepangkuan Yoochun namun kali ini tubuhnya berhadapan dengan badan Yoochun, sedangkan wajah mereka hanya berapa senti saja jaraknya.

Hal itu tentu saja dimanfaatkan sebaik - baiknya oleh Yoochun untuk menyerang bibir menggoda yang berada dihadapannya itu.

" Yah Yoochun apa yang...ahhh..mphh...enggghhh, hen..ti..kaanhh..mmhhh.."

1 menit...

3 menit...

5 menit...

10 menit..

PLAKK!

" Yah jidat! kurang ajar! hah...hah...hah..."

" Hehehe...mianhe bebek, aku tak dapat menahannya, kau begitu imut..aku tak tahan.."

Sebuah tamparan telak dan gratis dihadiahi Junsu di pipi Yoochun setelah namja playboy itu dengan kurang ajarnya mencuri ciuman dibibirnya yang masih perawan itu. Junsu yang merasa menjadi korban disini hanya dapat berjalan dengan menghentak - hentakkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan yang dianggapnya seperti neraka apabila ada namja berjidat lebar itu.

Saat ini Junsu bekerja sebagai Asisten Heechul, pasalnya Heechul sangat iba sekali melihat Junsu yang semenjak Jaejoong berhenti dari dunia modellingnya ia jadi menganggur tak punya pekerjaan sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

Suasana dikediaman Kim Heechul, Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho hari ini agak sedikit ramai, pasalnya hari itu adalah hari minggu Heechul dan Yunho tentu saja tidak bekerja. Bukan itu saja kehadiran beberapa tamu yang menambah hari minggu dikediaman yang biasanya lengang itu menjadi sedikit riuh, pasalnya Heechul, Yunho dan So Hyun umma Junsu sibuk menggoda pasangan baru dihari itu yang baru pertama kalinya tampil bersama. Yoochun hanya tersenyum - senyum narsis saat digoda oleh keluarga sahabatnya itu, sedang Junsu bibirnya sedari tadi mengerucut lima senti lengkap dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sebenarnya kedatangan mereka dikediaman Kim Heechul saat itu adalah untuk melihat si pendatang baru yaitu Jung Changmin. Namun sedari tadi bayi itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, pasalnya ia sedang asyik menempel didada ummanya yang akan memakan waktu berjam - jam lamanya. Bahkan Junsu dan So hyun telah hilir mudik keluar masuk kamar Jaejoong, mereka sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat anggota baru keluarga Kim.

" Jongie ah, coba lepaskan saja Changminnie dari nipplemu itu, kami sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin membawanya keluar." ujar So hyun saat melihat Changmin yang masih betah menyedot susu ummanya dengan semangat.

" Sudah Jongie coba dari tadi ahjumma, tapi sedotannya kuat sekali, nipple Jongie bisa terluka kalau dipaksa." jawab Jaejoong gusar. Ia jadi tidak enak dengan tamu mereka yang ingin melihat bayinya itu.

" Berapa lama lagi Jongie ah? oh ya diluar juga ada harabojinya baru saja datang, katanya ia ingin sekali melihat cucunya."

" Mwo? nuguya?" heran Jaejoong dengan mata yang sedikit membesar. Ia menyangka Haelmoni dan haraboji Yunho yang datang dari Gwangju.

" Choi Siwon Model senior itu Jongie.." jawab So hyun ahjumma.

" Andwae! untuk apa ia kemari Jumma? shirro, Jongie tak mau membawa uri Changminnie kalau ada dia!"

" Mwo? Jongie mengapa begitu chagiya? tidak boleh seperti itu, Jongie akan berdosa besar jika melarang Kakek bertemu cucunya. hmm, Ahjumma mengerti, ummamu sudah menceritakan semua kepada Ahjumma. Begini saja kalau Jongie tidak mau bertemu appa Jongie ya tidak apa -apa, biar ahjumma yang membawa uri Changminnie keluar, ottokheo?"

Jaejoong tampak berpikir sebentar,baru kemudian menjawab kata - kata ahjummanya itu, " Arraso So hyun ahjumma, tapi ini bukan berarti Jongie menerimanya eoh?"

" Ne Jongie ah, coba sini ahjumma lepaskan bibirnya dari nipplemu perlahan, tidak akan sakit...aahhh lucunya anak kalian benar - benar lucu, hihihi..."

So hyun senang bukan kepalang saat berhasil 'memisahkan' Changmin dengan ummanya dan bergegas membawa bayi yang baru berumur beberapa hari itu keluar menuju tempat berkumpulnya keluarga Kim ditambah tiga orang yang berbeda marga, yaitu Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun dan Choi Siwon, yang nama yang terakhir itu baru saja datang berkunjung kerumah mantan kekasihnya itu untuk melihat cucunya yang baru lahir. Melihat So hyun keluar kamar dengan menggendong Changmin membuat semua yang tengah berkumpul diruang keluarga berteriak senang menyambut bayi yang belum bisa apa - apa itu.

" Kyaa...uri Minnie, anneyong tampan perkenalkan aku ahjussi imut.." suara cempreng Junsu mendominasi keramaian diruang keluarga tersebut.

" Yah lumba - lumba, anakku bisa - bisa telinganya tuli mendengar suara cemprengmu itu." ejek Yunho.

" Ahh Yunho hyung..." protes Junsu cemberut, disusul tawa seluruh penghuni ruangan itu.

" Oh ya, Siwon hyung apa kau ingin menggendong cucumu?" tawar So hyun kepada Siwon, namun Siwon malah melirik ke Heechul seakan meminta ijin apakah ia boleh menggendong cucunya. Untung saja Heechul cepat- cepat mengangguk tanda setuju.

" N- ne tentu saja so hyun shi..." sedikit tergagap Siwon menjawab perkataan So hyun. Ia merasa bahagia sekali karena diijinkan melihat cucunya walaupun anaknya sendiri belum mau menemuinya.

" Kalau begitu ambillah, gendonglah cucumu ini.." So hyun menyodorkan Changmin yang berada digendongannya kepada Siwon yang dengan senang hati menyambutnya.

" Siwon shi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi haraboji diusia yang masih muda seperti ini?" Yoochun tak tahan ingin menggoda model senior itu.

" Hahaha..Yoochun ah, tentu saja tak akan ada yang menyangka kalau aku telah memiliki seorang cucu.." Siwon terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos dari seorang namja berjidat lebar itu.

Selanjutnya hanya ada gelak tawa dan canda yang menghiasi kediaman Heechul saat itu. Kehadiran Changmin rupanya memberi warna tersendiri terhadap keluarga Kim khususnya, dan juga memberi berkah tersendiri bagi Yoochun yang berhasil mendekatkan dirinya dengan Junsu, bahkan Umma Junsu pun sepertinya menyukai Yoochun.

Sedangkan bagi Choi Siwon kehadiran Changmin memberikan kesempatan kepada dirinya agar lebih dekat dengan Kim Heechul dan tentu saja dengan anak kandungnya Kim Jaejoong walaupun sampai sekarang belum mau menemuinya, namun ia telah mengizinkannya untuk menyentuh cucunya. Sangat berbeda saat dirumah sakit tempo hari. Bahkan untuk menyentuh cucunya pun ia tidak diperbolehkan.

.

.

Changmin kecil kini sudah berumur enam bulan, bayi itu memiliki badan yang cukup gemuk karena selama enam bulan ia hanya diberi ASI oleh ummanya. Bukankah ASI adalah makanan yang paling baik untuk bayi? ne tentu saja dan bila bayi sudah memasuki umur 6 bulan maka sudah waktunya bayi diberi makanan pendamping berupa bubur susu.

Jaejoong merasa antusias sekali saat Changmin sudah memasuki usia 6 bulan, tahu artinya? ya, artinya bayinya sudah bisa diberi makan bubur dan tentu saja yang ada didalam pikirannya adalah keinginan Changmin untuk menyusu kepadanya akan berkurang seiring diberinya bubur sebagai makanan pendamping 3 kali sehari.

Tentu saja ada hal yang membuat Jaejoong senang saat Changmin yang sudah boleh diberi makan bubur. Dengan begitu ia bisa kembali menekuni kariernya sebagai model, toh tubuhnya yang sewaktu hamil dulu sempat kelebihan bobot hingga 20 kilo kini dengan menyusui Changmin berarti ia telah melakukan diet alami dan bobot tubuhnya malah kehilangan 25 kilo, menyusut 5 kilo dari bobotnya sebelum hamil. Yah, Jaejoong bahkan terlihat sangat kurus sekali.

Tetapi apakah pemikiran Jaejoong mengenai uri Changminnie ini sepenuhnya benar? hohoho ternyata ia salah besar, Changmin memang senang saat diberi bubur, tentu saja baby sitter yang memberinya, Jaejoong memang baru saja mempekerjakan baby sitter untuk mengurus Changmin, karena ia telah memikirkan akan kembali bekerja. Namun semua yang diangan - angannya berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang dihadapinya.

" Mwo? apa katamu? menyusu lagi? bukankah dia habis diberi bubur?"

" Ne Nyonya, Minnie menangis terus, dan ia juga tidak mau saya menggendongnya, dia ada dikamarnya habis saya mandikan."

Jaejoong terperanjat saat Shin ye sang baby sitter melaporkan jika Changmin yang mengamuk sehabis mandi sore itu dan tidak mau digendong oleh baby sitternya. Segera Jaejoong bergegas menuju kamar bayi itu. Dan ketika didapatinya memang benar Changmin tengah menangis berguling - gulingan sesekali menghentak - hentakan kaki dikasurnya, cirinya bila minta susu ummanya.

Melihat itu Jaejoong hanya dapat mendesah berat," Hhhh...arraso Shin ye, kau bereskan rumah saja, biar aku yang mengurus Minnie, biasanya dia akan sangat lama menyusu, sampai ia tertidur."

" Ne nyonya.." jawab Shin ye patuh dan bergegas menutup pintu kamar tersebut, meninggalkan kedua ibu dan anak itu didalam kamar.

Jaejoong lalu mendekati bayi yang masih belum juga berhenti menangis itu, bahkan ia tidak menyadari kalau ummanya telah berada disampingnya.

" Baby ah..uljima, kau ingin selalu menempel dengan umma eoh?"

Mendengar suara ummanya seketika bayi montok itu menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap kewajah ummanya, minta dikasihani. Jaejoong tersenyum lucu melihat raut wajah anaknya yang sangat menggemaskan saat itu. Segera dibaringkan tubuhnya disamping bayi enam bulan itu dan membuka kancing - kancing kemejanya. Melihat ummanya yang sudah mulai membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan dadanya yang montok, Changmin begitu senang dan bersemangat, dibaliknya tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap dan segera disambarnya santapan kesukaannya sejak bayi itu dengan semangat.

**_Dua jam kemudian..._**

" Shin ye, dimana nyonya mu? mengapa kau tidak mengurus Changmin?"

" Sejak tadi sore nyonya menyusui Changmin, saya hanya disuruh merapikan rumah saja."

" Menyusu? dari sore?"

" Ne nyonya, tadi sore Minnie mengamuk padahal saya habis memandikannya dan memberinya makan, tapi ia mengamuk minta susu kepada ummanya."

" Biar aku melihatnya umma.."

Yunho segera menuju kamar Changmin bermaksud melihat keadaan anak dan istrinya setelah seharian bekerja dikantornya. Begitu juga dengan Heechul, sekarang ia selalu bersama - sama menantunya jika berangkat kekantor setiap pagi. Dan pulangnyapun demikian jika Yunho tidak mengikuti rapat.

Yunho memasuki kamar Bayinya yang cukup luas, dan begitu melihat pemandangan diatas ranjang, ia terkekeh geli saat melihat posisi anak dan istrinya saat ini. Changmin ang sudah tertidur pulas bertengger(?) diatas ummanya yang juga sudah tertidur pulas, dengan dada yang terbuka polos mempertontonkan kedua benda kesayangan Changmin. Karena Changmin telah tertidur pulas didada Jaejoong, maka otomatis mulutnya sudah berhenti menyedot benda kenyal didada ummanya itu.

Yunho mengangkat tubuh montok Changmin dan memindahkannya disebelah Jaejoong. Begitu selesai memindahkan Changmin perhatiannya kini tertuju pada sosok cantik yang tergolek pulas, dan tentu saja setelah mengangkat tubuh bayinya dari dada ummanya pastinya tak ada penghalang lagi yang menutupi dada polos Jaejoong saat ini.

glek~

Yunho menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat pandangannya tertuju pada kedua benda kenyal yang baru saja disedot anaknya. Masih tampak jelas bekas saliva bayinya dikedua nipple merah yang mencuat indah seakan mengundang sang appa untuk mencicipinya juga. Selama 6 bulan umur Changmin selama itu pula Yunho harus manahan hasratnya mengalah dengan sang anak, lantaran saat akan didekati Yunho Jaejoong selalu mengeluh capek.

Tanpa memikirkan akibat yang akan terjadi Yunho tak dapat menahan hasratnya lagi, sekarang saja celana kerjanya sudah terasa meyempit. Diletakkannya sembarangan tas kerjanya yang masih berada digenggamannya. Secepat kilat ia memposisikan tubuh kekarnya diatas tubuh kurus istrinya yang masih tertidur dengan mempertontonkan dada montoknya dengan kedua nipplenya yang menggoda itu.

" Mmhhh...slurrpp..."

Bibir hati itu tengah mempermainkan kedua nipple menggoda itu secara bergantian, dijilatinya nipple kanan Jaejoong masih terasa jelas saliva Changmin yang menempel disana, dilumatnya benda kenyal itu, tentu saja ia tidak menyedotnya, Yunho tidak mau mengurangi jatah anaknya. Semenjak melahirkan ukuran nipple Jaejoong memang semakin membesar walaupun dadanya hanya membengkak sedikit saja. Dan itu cukup membuat Yunho kehilangan kendalinya malam ini.

" Euunngghh aahh..."

" Boo..."

Erangan Jaejoong yang merasa terganggu akan aktifitas Yunho diatasnya, namun ia belum sepenuhnya sadar apa yang dilakukan suaminya pada kedua benda kesayangan Changmin itu.

" Engghhh..." kembali erangan Jaejoong saat Yunho semakin brutal menyerang kedua nipplenya.

" Boo, emmhhh...ahhh...ini nikmat sekali, pantas saja Changmin tak mau lepas dari kedua benda ini, mmhhh..." racau Yunho disela - sela kegiatannya yang masih mengecup, menjilat, meremas, memilin bahkan sesekali menggigit nipple yang telah menegang karena permainannya barusan.

" Mmmhh...ennghhh..Aww! yah, Yunnie...s-sedang a-apa Yunnie?" Jaejoong tersentak saat mendapati suaminya telah bertengger(?) diatasnya.

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya seakan memastikan apa yang disaksikannya barusan, yaitu Yunho yang dengan rakusnya melahap? kedua benda milik Changmin anaknya.

" Mwo? ahhh Yunnie, mangambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan eoh?" jerit Jaejoong histeris saat kesadarannya mulai kembali pulih. Kedua tangannya memukul - mukul punggung Yunho pelan. Pelan? sepertinya Jaejoong agak menyukai kegiatan Yunho diatasnya itu.

" Boo, bersiaplah menjadi santapanku, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi, hehehe..."

Yunho segera melucuti pakaian kerja yang dikenakannya saat ini. Tidak lupa pula ia juga menanggalkan pakaian yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Alhasil dalam hitungan detik kedua namja suami istri tersebut telah polos.

" Mmhhh, ssshhhh..." Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan desahannya saat lidah basah Yunho kembali bermain - main dikedua nipplenya secara bergantian.

" Ahhh...nikmathh boo.." ucap Yunho disela - sela kegiatannya menjilati ujung nipple Jaejoong yang menegang.

" Ahhh..ahhh...terushh Yuunh, jangannhh berhentiihhh.." Jaejoong tampak sangat menikmati kegiatan Yunho pada kedua nipplenya itu.

" Boo, aku sudah tidak tahan...ahhh, berbaliklah.." Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, sepertinya nafsunya sudah diubun - ubun ia sudah tidak sabar ingin merasakan lubang surganya kembali.

" Mengapa harus posisi ini Yun.." heran Jaejoong, karena ia merasa sedikit tidak suka jika melakukan posisi 'doggy style' tersebut.

" Aku ingin melihat lubangmu dengan leluasa boo, hanya dengan posisi ini yang memungkinkan.."

Jelas Yunho tak sabaran, juniornya telah berdiri tegak sempurna, sebentar lagi akan menghantam hole istrinya. Melihat ukuran junior Yunho saat itu Jaejoong hanya dapat menelan salivanya. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya menghadapkan pink holenya yang menggoda tepat didepan wajah suaminya. Yunho yang disuguhi pemandangan indah itu langsung menyambar kedua belah pantat meggoda milik istrinya itu.

" Ahhhhhh...Yunhhh nik- matthhh...ohhhh" desahan nikmat Jaejoong saat lidah Yunho telah bermain dilubangnya.

" Bersiaplah bo, aku akan memasukimu sekarang.." kini Yunho telah memposisikan Juniornya yang telah dipenuhi cairan pre cum nya.

Dan malam itu kembali pasangan YunJae merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan semenjak kehadiran buah cinta mereka enam bulan yang lalu. Yunho merasa sangat bahagia hidupnya kini terasa semakin lengkap saat menyadari lambat laun ada sedikit perubahan dari sifat istrinya yang semakin dewasa.

Jaejoong yang awalnya sering bersikap masa bodoh kepada buah hati mereka, kini terlihat semakin menyayanginya. Tak pernah lagi Jaejoong menolak memberikan susunya untuk Changmin, walaupun terkadang ia masih suka kesal apabila buah hatinya itu selalu ingin menempel didadanya.

" Boo, mengapa tidak kau coba memberinya susu formula saja, kan Minnie sudah berusia enam bulan."

Yunho memeluk tubuh polos yang berada didepannya, sesaat setelah mereka melakukan kegiatan 'this and that' rupanya Changmin terbangun dan langsung mengamuk minta mimik lagi. Jadilah sekarang Jaejoong yang tak sempat mengenakan pakaiannya menyusui Changmin didalam selimut hangat dan dipelukan Yunho yang berada dibelakangnya.

" Jongie tidak tega memisahkannya Yun..lagian jika terlambat sedikit saja menyusuinya, dada Jongie akan membengkak dan rasanya sakit sekali, apabila uri Minnie menghisapnya dengan lahap Jongie merasa sangat lega sekali. Jadi sudah Jongie putuskan untuk memberikan susu kepada Minnie sampai uri baby bosan." jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar.

" Mwo? kau serius boo? bukankah kau ingin kembali bekerja hmm?" tanya Yunho.

" Ne, Jongie tetap bekerja tapi tunggu uri Minnie bisa ditinggal, lagian anak dan appa sama - sama pervertnya, maunya menempel terus didada Jongie, huh.." bibir doe itupun mengerucut.

" Hahaha...kau lupa sifatmu saat mengandung Uri Minnie boo? bukankah kau yang selalu memintaku melayanimu eoh?"

" Ahhh...itukan cuma bawaan Jongie saat hamil, bukan sifat asli Jongie seperti Yunnie, selalu mesum.." ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah yang merah menahan malu saat Yunho mengungkit sifatnya saat hamil dulu.

" Hahaha...Boo..?"

" Ne Yunnie, waeyo?"

" Apa kau menyesal menikah denganku?"

" Aniya Yun, cuma Jongie suka kesal saja, Jongie tidak bisa kemana - mana lagi semenjak melahirkan." mendadak wajah cantik itu berubah murung dengan sendirinya.

" Kau mau kemana boo? kajja nanti aku akan menemanimu, kita bawa saja Uri Changminnie agar ia bisa menyusu kapan saja denganmu.."

" Aniya Yun minggu kemarin sudah kucoba pergi bersama Umma dan Shin ye baby sitternya. Yang ada uri Changminnie sama sekali tidak mau digendong umma atau Shin ye, ia hanya mau menempel dengan Jongie saja, dan Jongie sama sekali tidak bisa bersantai, setiap akan diambil umma ia menangis keras, jadi pintarnya anakmu itu Yun, dia minta mimik terus sehingga Jongie benar - bnar tak bisa berkutik lagi dibuatnya. :(

Yunho tak dapat berbuat apa - apa saat mendengarkan celotehan Jaejoong yang panjang lebar. Ia sendiri merasa sangat iba mendengar cerita Jajeoong istrinya barusan. Changmin benar - benar membuat ummanya tidak dapat berkutik semenjak kelahirannya.

.

.

.

.

" Yah Jung Jaejoong! apa maksudmu memakai jaket tebal itu dimusim panas seperti ini!"

Heechul tak dapat menyembunyikan keheranannya saat mendapati putra cantik dan manjanya itu mondar - mandir memkai jaket tebal yang biasa dipakai dimusim dingin itu. Tentu saja Jajoong mempunyai alasan yang kuat mengapa ia memakai Jaket tebal dengan bawahan boxer helo kitty pinknya.

" Ummaaaa..."

Jung kecil itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mulai mencari sosok yang selalu ditempelinya, yah meski baru berusia 2 tahun Changmin sudah dapat berbicara walaupun suka seenaknya saja, dan masih cadel. Diusia Changmin yang kedua tahun ini Jaejoong telah kembali menerima tawaran modelnya. namun ia memilih pekerjaan yang ringan - ringan saja.

Jaejoong hanya berani menerima job ringan saja yang tak menyita waktu terlalu lama, pasalnya Heechul tidak sanggup memelihara Changmin bocah evil itu terlalu lama. Karena Ia akan melempar apa saja jika saat ia ingin menyusu keummanya dan ummanya tidak berada ditempat. Benar - benar bocah evil. Dan saat ini Jaejoong mempunyai alasan yang kuat melihat penampilannya memakai Jaket tebal ditengah hari terik begini.

Jung Changmin

Itulah alasan Jaejoong mengapa ia memakai jaket setebal itu. Karena bila ia hanya memakai kaos atau kemeja maka Jung Yunho junior itu akan dengan semena - mena menarik kemeja/kaosnya, membuka kancing - kancingnya dan mulai menempel didadanya seperti anak koala. Seperti biasa, jika Changmin sudah menempel dan menyedot susunya, akan memerlukan waktu yang sangat lama.

" Ayok Uka..! min au imik..!" lengkingan khas Changmin yang menarik - narik ujung boxer kitty ummanya.

" Shireo, umma tidak mau, Min mimiknya lama sekali, umma mau kerja.."

" Au peygi ? aahhh ciyoo..huwweee...Amoniiiiiii! umma nakay, Amoniiiiii!"

" JUNG JAEJOONG!" kali ini suara cinderella yang tidak rela cucunya dibully oleh ummanya.

' Aissh..nenek sama cucu sama - sama evilnya, suka menyiksa..' sungut Jaejoong dalam hati dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar di sofa empuk ruang tengah rumahnya.

" Ayok uka ajuna cekayang!" ( ayo buka bajunya sekarang!)

" ANI!"

" Huwweeee...AMONIIIII!"

" YAH! JUNG JAEJOONG!"

" Ne..buka sendiri! umma malas mau tidur!" ucap Jaejoong malas dan berpura - pura merebahkan diri diatas sofa tersebut dengan mata terpejam.

" Ahhh...ummaa...hiks..hiks..." Changmin mulai tak sabar dan mengeluarkan isakannya.

" Yah uljima..sshhh...nanti cinderella cerewet itu bisa ngamuk lagi melihat cucunya menangis..uljima ne baby..sshh..ini umma bukakan..sshh..."

Akhirnya Jaejoong mengalah ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan membuka zipper jaket tebalnya, ternyata didalam jaket tebal itu ia hanya memakai tank top sejari yang berleher rendah mempertontonkan dada putih montoknya.

Dan pemandangan itu tak akan pernah disia - siakan Jung Changmin yang langsung meloncat kepangkuan Jaejoong dan menarik kebawah leher tank top tersebut sehingga sebelah dada ummanya terekspos bebas dan mulailah bibir tipis itu menyerang nipple ummanya dengan ganas.

Bukan Jung Changmin namanya jika tidak membalas perbuatan ummanya yang baru saja membullynya dengan memakai jaket tebal agar ia kesusahan mendapatkan benda kesayangannya. Dikatupkannya bibirnya mempertemukan deretan gigi atas dan bawahnya dengan nipple Jaejoong ditengah - tengahnya. Dan itu cukup membuat sang umma cantik dan jahil itu menjerit kesakitan.

" Aww...appo Jung Changmin! Aww...yah selalu saja, balas dendam eoh?" jerit Jaejoong. Ia hampir menangis karena kesakitan.

" Hehehe...lacain, umma nakay cih..hehehe.." tawa puas Changmin disela - sela kegiatannya menyedot nipple ummanya yang baru saja digigitnya.

Heechul yang diam - diam melihat tingkah kedua anak dan cucunya itu hanya dapat tersenyum geli, dan dalam hatinya ia berkata, _' Jung Changmin cucuku kau benar - benar mewarisi seluruh sifat jelek kedua orang tuamu, hihihi..'_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**( Tetekin Bang Changmin dulu ne? :D)**

**need review!**

**kalo gk terlalu panjang mungkin chap depan end chap ne?**

**Twitter : peya_ok**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : **M( NC 21)**

Genre : Romance, drama

Warning : BL, YAOI, MPreg, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**.**

**PAIRINGS**

YUNJAE

SICHUL

(Slight) YOOSU

.

Anneyong,

No curcol, this last Chap I dedicated to all the readers. So I really expect your last Review here. Jeongmal Gomawo...*bow

.

Yorobeun...saranghaeyo

Happy reading...^^

Dozo...

.

Note: Mian typo bertebaran, karena chap ini langsung dipublish setelah habis diketik. Kalau ada Typo tolong dimention dikotak review secepatnya akan saya perbaiki. Please dont be silent readers ne...

.

.

.

**_._**

**_End of Previous Chap_**

_Bukan Jung Changmin namanya jika tidak membalas perbuatan ummanya yang baru saja membullynya dengan memakai jaket tebal agar ia kesusahan mendapatkan benda kesayangannya. Dikatupkannya bibirnya mempertemukan deretan gigi atas dan bawahnya dengan nipple Jaejoong ditengah - tengahnya. Dan itu cukup membuat sang umma cantik dan jahil itu menjerit kesakitan._

_" Aww...appo Jung Changmin! Aww...yah selalu saja, balas dendam eoh?" jerit Jaejoong. Ia hampir menangis karena kesakitan._

_" Hehehe...lacain, umma nakay cih..hehehe.." tawa puas Changmin disela - sela kegiatannya menyedot nipple ummanya yang baru saja digigitnya._

_Heechul yang diam - diam melihat tingkah kedua anak dan cucunya itu hanya dapat tersenyum geli, dan dalam hatinya ia berkata, **' Jung Changmin cucuku kau benar - benar mewarisi seluruh sifat jelek kedua orang tuamu, hihihi..'**_

.

.

.

.

.

**MY DESTINY**

.

.

.

.

" Minnie, mimiknya sudah ya...umma capek.."

Bocah evil itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun karena bibir mungilnya sibuk menyedot susu dari nipple ummanya. Sudah dua jam Changmin menyusu didada ummanya, terhitung sudah tiga kali ia berpindah - pindah dari nipple Jaejoong yang kanan, kemudian yang kiri, dan kini ia baru saja berpindah ke nipple ummanya yang sebelah kanan lagi. Melihat tingkah anaknya ini tentu saja membuat Jaejoong sangat frustasi. Sudah berapa gelas ia minta diambilkan Heechul air putih.

Menyusui memang membuat tenggorokan kering, merasa sangat kehausan. Namun model cantik itu tak dapat berbuat apa - apa. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji untuk terus menyusui Changmin sampai bocah evil itu merasa bosan? well Kim Jaejoong, kau terjebak dengan kata - katamu sendiri, karena nampaknya Changmin tak akan pernah bosan menempel didadamu. :P

" Minnie ah, ayo ikut Haelmoni kita beli es krim otte?"

" Amoni au ana?" ( Haelmoni mau kemana?) sejenak Changmin melepaskan sedotan bibirnya di nipple Jaejoong.

" Beli es krim, mau tidak?"

" Mmm...angan boong ya moni.." ( jangan bohong ya haelmoni)

" Kajja..Haelmoni gendong...hup..."

Sepertinya Heechul merasa kasihan melihat putra cantiknya yang sudah tampak sangat kelelahan karena seharian Changmin tak berhenti menggelayutinya. Padahal sebenarnya Jaejoong ada jadwal pemotretan untuk iklan kosmetik pria hari ini. Syukurlah Junsu dapat bernegosiasi dengan perusahaan yang mengontrak Jaejoong dan para kru fotonya. Dan mereka memakluminya.

Namun Jaejoong tetap berfikir keras bagaimana besok ia bisa bekerja dengan persetujuan Changmin. Tidak seperti tadi, Jaejoong benar - benar tak dapat berkutik sama sekali. Membohongi bocah evil tersebut? jangan harap. Jaejoong pernah mengendap - endap pergi tanpa diketahui Changmin terlebih dahulu, tentu saja dengan kerja sama sang Haelmoni. Namun apa yang terjadi, saat Jaejoong pulang dengan keadaan Changmin yang mengamuk dan diakhiri jeritan keras Jaejoong karena nipplenya yang pastinya menjadi korban 'keevilan' bocah tersebut.

" Kau makan dan istirahatlah Chagi, umma akan mengajaknya keluar selama mungkin, semoga dia tidak ingat dengan nipplemu selama diperjalanan.."

" Memangnya umma mau mengajak Minnie kemana? tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

" Umma akan bawa keliling bersama Kang ahjussi." jawab Heechul.

" Ne umma.."

Jaejoong merasa sangat lega sekali karena untuk sementara waktu ia dapat leluasa melakukan apa saja tanpa digelayuti oleh sibocah evil itu. Perutnya benar - benar sangat lapar sekarang, karena selama 2 jam lebih Changmin menyusu dan ia hanya minum air putih saja. Jaejoong kemudian segera beranjak keruang makan, sedangkan Heechul sudah meluncur bersama Changmin dan Kang Ahjussi entah kemana.

.

.

" Amoni anti beli ey kim agi ya?" ( haelmoni, nanti beli es krim lagi ya )

" Ne, Minnie suka?"

" Hum..yang anyak ne moni?" ( yang banyak ne haelmoni )

Didalam mobil, bibir imut Changmin sibuk berceloteh minta dibelikan es krim lagi kepada Haelmoninya, padahal bocah evil itu baru saja menghabiskan tiga cup es krim rasa vanila, coklat dan strawberry.

" Heenim, kemana lagi kita setelah ini?" tanya Kang ahjusi kepada Heechul karena sedaritadi mereka berjalan tanpa tujuan.

" Mmm, jalankan saja ahjussi, aku saja tidak ada ide hendak kemana." jawab Heechul tak kalah bingung.

" Moni, antuk, ummaa..."

' Aigoo, baru sebentar saja sudah mencari ummanya, ah ottokhe..' batin Heechul gusar saat melihat gerak - gerik Changmin yang tampaknya sudah mengantuk dan itu berarti ia kan mencari nipple ummanya. Namun...

'zzzzzz...'

" Hhhhh...Kang ahjussi, antarkan aku ke xxx Apartemen saja."

" Ne Heenim."

Heechul menghembuskan nafas lega ketika didapatinya cucunya telah tertidur dengan sendirinya, sepertinya Changmin kekenyangan setelah melahap tiga cup es krim tadi. Kemudian ia teringat satu tempat dan menyuruh Kang ahjussi untuk mengantarkannya kesana.

_**Tettt..tettt..tettttt**_

Heechul memencet bel apartemen itu sembari menggendong Changmin yang tertidur dipelukannya dengan kepalanya yang terkulai dibahunya. Kang Ahjussi baru saja menurunkan nenek dan cucu tepat didepan Apartemen mewah itu dan Heechul menyuruh Kang ahjussi untuk berkeliling - keliling dulu baru nanti Heechul meneleponnya apabila ia minta jemput kembali. Ia melarang Kang Ahjussi untuk kembali kekediaman mereka, karena bila Jaejoong mengetahui ia membawa Chaangmin kemana, pasti Jaejoong akan mengamuk.

**_Cklek~_**

" Mwo? Chullie ah? w-waeyo?"

" Yah Wonnie! kau tidak mempersilahkan kami masuk, tidakkah kau lihat Minnie digendonganku ini, berat tahu!"

" Ahh, mianhe...kajja chullie baby masuklah, sini biar aku yang menggendong cucuku, akan kubaringkan dikamar."

Secepat kilat Siwon mengambil Changmin yang terlelap nyenyak digendongan Heechul, kemudian dibawanya menuju kamar tamu yang berada dirunag tamu Apartemen mewahnya itu.

Siwon memang hidup sendiri, jika ditanya apakah ia pernah menikah, jawabannya tidak. Sama halnya dengan namja cantik yang tengah duduk disofa empuk ruang tengah apartemennya itu, Heechul memilih tidak menikah sama sekali semenjak mereka berpisah. Alasan mereka berdua sama, karena mereka masih mencintai cinta pertama mereka dan memilih untuk tidak menikah.

Setelah menidurkan Changmin, Siwon menemani Heechul yang kini tengah sibuk berkonsentrasi menonton televisi dihadapannya. Siwon memposisikan dirinya disebelah Heechul, dalam hatinya ia sangat bahagia sekali, untuk pertama kalinya Heechul mengunjungi Apartemennya bersama cucunya pula.

" Ehm, Chullie ah..gomawo.."

" Eh? untuk apa kau berterima kasih kepadaku." heran Heechul saat mendengar bibir tipis Siwon yang mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya barusan.

" Jeongmal gomawo kau mau berkunjung kemari, membawa serta cucu kita. Aku sangat bahagia sekali Chullie ah. Andai saja Jaejoong sudah bisa menerimaku..ahh.." Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa empuk tampak frustasi setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia berharap Jaejoong dapat segera memaafkannya.

" Aku terus berusaha mendekatkanmu, dan kau juga jangan berhenti untuk berusaha." Chulie mencoba menenangkan Siwon dengan kata - katanya.

" Arraso Chullie ah, bagaimana dengan kita? apa akan terus begini saja? aku ingin menikahimu, hidup bersama denganmu, ottokheo..?

" Kalau itu, mollayo Wonnie ah.."

" Mmm, Chullie baby.."

" Ne..?"

" Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae..'

" Yah tidak usah menggombal, ingat umurmu Wonnie ah, kita tidak muda lagi.." protes Heechul namun tetap tak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya.

Siwon hanya terdiam saja mendengar kalimat galak namja cantik yang dicintainya itu, perlahan wajahnya yang tengah menatap lekat wajah cantik bermata besar itu mendekat dan kian mendekat, mempertipis jarak antara mereka. Sedang Heechul hanya dapat memejamkan matanya saja. Dalam hatinya ia sangat merindukan namja yang memiliki lesung pipi itu. Dan akhirnya..

" Wonnie, emhhh, enghhhh, mphhh.." desahan nikmatpun tak dapat dihindari dari bibir seksi Kim Heechul.

Mendapat lampu hijau dari mantan kekasihnya itu, Siwon tak menyia - nyiakan kesempatan. Setidaknya ia dapat merasakan kembali kehangatan tubuh namja yang dicintainya itu setelah 20 tahun ia sama sekali tidak membuka hatinya kepada siapapun meskipun ia adalah model terkenal yang mudah saja memilih siapapun untuk memenuhi hasrat biologisnya. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk sendiri dan hidup dalam dendamnya yang berbuah penyesalan.

" Chullie baby, disini atau dikamar hmm?" Tanya Siwon tak sabaran sementara jemarinya membuka satu persatu lembaran kain penutup tubuh Heechul.

" Dikamar Wonniieeh, nanti Minnie terbangun dan melihatth kitaah, ottokhee..?" Jawab Heechul disela – sela desahannya.

" Ne baby, kajja.."

" Ahh, Wonniieehh, hahaha..."

Heechul tak dapat menahan tawanya saat tubuh telanjangnya digendong Siwon seperti menggendong bayi, dengan kedua kakinya melingkar erat dipinggang Siwon.

**Bruughh~**

" Ahhh, Wonniee aahhh...mmhhh, nikmaatthh, ennghhh..."

Kembali Heechul mendesah nikmat saat Siwon langsung menyerang kebagian bawahnya, tepatnya selangkangannya. Siwon yang tak sabar ingin segera memanjakan Junior Heechul yang sudah lama tak pernah disentuhnya. Sedikit aneh memang, namun tetap nikmat tak terkira yang diperoleh kedua namja yang telah memiliki seorang cucu itu.

" Eunghhh, lebihh cepat Wonnieeh, aahhh keluaarhh...empfhhhh..emhhh..eunghh.."

Mengetahui Heechul akan segera keluar Siwon segera mempercepat gerakan mulutnya pada junior Heechul yang ujungnya sudah membengkak hendak mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Tak berapa lama cairan itupun keluar juga Heechul yang merasakan puncak nikmatnya hanya dapat mendesah panjang dan mendongakkan kepalanya agar lebih menikmati klimaks pertamanya ini.

Siwon yang melihat heechul tengah merasakan puncak kenikmatannya segera beralih keatas tubuh Heechul kembali dan membungkam bibir Heechul yang setengah terbuka dan membawanya kedalam ciuman panas untuk beberapa menit lamanya karena Siwon ingin Heechul benar – benar merasa klimaksnya dengan sempurna.

" Emmhh...Wonnie, mianhe aku terlalu cepat, aku tak dapat menahannya." Sesal Heechul saat menyadari jika mereka baru beberapa menit saja memulainya dan ia sudah keluar duluan.

" Gwaenchana Chullie beib, aku akan tetap menagih jatahku, hmm..hehehe..mmhh..aromamu masih tetap seperti dulu Chullie, like it so much."

Siwon masih sangat hafal dengan wangi tubuh Heechul kendati mereka sudah terpisah 20 tahun lamanya. Mereka yang berbaring masih dalam keadaan telanjang sejenak mengingat kenangan masa lalu mereka. Namun ditengah – tengah obrolan mereka, kembali Siwon tergoda dengan aroma khas wangi tubuh Heechul yang sangat disukainya sejak dulu.

" Mmmhhh, Wonnie...milikmu mengeras lagi...ahhh...ahhh.."

Bibir Siwon yang terus menyapu permukaan punggung mulus Heechul membuat Heechul kembali merasa nikmat, sedangkan tubuh kurusnya yaang dipeluk Siwon dari belakang jelas – jelas merasakan jika Junior Siwon yang menempel pada bagian belakangnya terasa berkedut pertanda akan semakin besar ukurannya.

Benar saja tak menunggu waktu lama Junior BIG size Siwon yang sempat mengecil setelah Heechul klimaks tadi kini membesar kembali. Tentu saja Siwon tidak menyia - nyiakan kesempatan itu, ditindihnya tubuh kecil Heechul dan mulai memposisikan Juniornya di opening Heechul. Melihat itu Heechul menjadi bergidik, maklum ia terakhir kalinya melakukan hubungan itu saat akan mengandung Jaejoong yaitu lebih dari 20 tahun yang lalu.

" Wonnie, kau serius mau memasukkannya kelubangku? punyamu besar sekali chagiya..." cemas Heechul.

" Kalau tidak dimasukkan lalu akan diapakan Chullie ah, bersiaplah, aku akan sangat pelan - pelan..."

Hana,

Dul,

Set...

**Jleebb!**

" ARGGHHH...Wonniieehh, kau kejaamm hiks..."

" Mianhe..mianhe..mianhe Chullie baby, awalnya memang seperti ini apa kau sudah lupa? kau seakan kembali perawan Chullie ah.."

Heechul tak dapat menahan tangisannya saat Siwon memasukkan benda pusakanya hanya dengan sekali hentakan saja. Ia merasa sangat kasihan melihat Heechul yang menagis keras saat ia menghentakkan Junior big sizenya sehingga sepenuhnya berada didalam hole sempitnya.

" Gwaenchana yeoppo hmm? katakan kalau aku sudah boleh bergerak..?

" Gwaenchana Wonnie ah, coba bergeraklah sedikit.."

"Ne, begini?" Siwon menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur perlahan didalam lubang Heechul yang hanya memejamkan matanya saja. Sedangkan airmatanya masih berbekas dikedua pipinya. Melihat itu Siwon segera menghapus jejak airmata Heechul dipipinya dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya.

" Lebih ce- pathh ahhh..." sepertinya rasa sakit Heechul sudah berganti dengan rasa nikmat.

" Arraso baby, bersiaplah.." Senyum manis dikedua lesung pipi Siwon yang terpasang saat Heechul yang tadinya menangis saat ia memasukkan Juniornya kini malah memintanya untuk mempercepat gerakannya didalam lubang sempitnya.

" Ahhh...ahhhh..ahhhhh..le-bih cepathh lagiiee Wonnieee Aarrgggghhhh, keluar..." kembali cairan kental Heechul membasahi permukaan perut ratanya.

" Yah Chulliee ah, k-kau curangghh, akuuh sedikith lagiieeh...mmhhh, ammhhh..enghhh, nikmathhnya lubangmu inih Chullie yaaa..." racau Siwon saat ia merasakan kenikmatan diatas tubuh Heechul.

" Wonniee keluar diluaarrhh aaahhh...Jongie a-kanh membunuhmu kalau dia pu-nyaah adikkh lagieehh..." Jerit Heechul lelah. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko jika hamil kembali.

" Arrasoo, keluaarrhhh Arrgggghhhhhh, Chullie ah, poppo.,mpphhh..mmpphh."

Akhirnya klimaksnya Siwon tercapai juga, ia mengeluarkan cairannya di dada Heechul. Hingga kini mereka berbaring berdampingan masih dalam keadaan polos.

**_Krieet~_**

Suara deritan pintu kamar mereka yang didorong dari luar bersamaan menyembul dari balik pintu tersebut seorang jagoan kecil yang rupanya baru saja terjaga dari tidur siangnya.

" Amoniii...hueee, ummaaa..." Ternyata Jung junior itu masih saja teringat ummanya. Tentu saja Heechul panik dibuatnya. Namun pergerakannya ditahan Siwon.

" Chullie, biar aku saja yang menemani Minnie, kau lelah tidur saja dulu." Jawab Siwon tanpa ragu, dengan hanya memakai boxer saja ia turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri bocah montok itu untuk menghiburnya.

" Minnie chagiya, main sama Haraboji kajja.." ajak Siwon ramah.

" Aboji? Capa biyang ajuci ini aboci Minnie, oong ah..." ( haraboji? Siapa bilang ahjussi ini haraboji Minnie, bohong ah ) Ucap bocah 2 tahun itu asal.

" Kajja, Min tidak mau ya main kuda – kudaan." Imbuh Siwon lagi dengan merendahkan kedua kakinya dan memposisikan lututnya dilantai Apartemennya.

" Enngg...api Min au mimik umma...hiks..ummaaaa..." Changmin ternyata kembali mengingat kedua dada montok ummanya, dan saat itu juga ingin menyedotnya. Terbayang dimatanya dua nipple ummanya yang berisi susu itu.

" Eh, cup..cup..Uljima ne cucu Haraboji ternyata manja sekali ya, sudah besar kok masih mimik sama umma eoh?" ne kajja kita main piano saja..."

Siwon dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh montok cucunya kearah sebuah piano disudut ruangan itu. Dan mulai menekan tuts tuts piano itu sehingga menghasilkan bunyi yang untungnya menarik perhatian bocah evil tersebut.

**Jrenggg...jrengg...jrenggg...**

" Ahaahahaha...cualana ucu ne boji ampan, Min au unya uga." ( suaranya lucu ne haraboji tampan, Min mau punya juga.) Ternyata Siwon berhasil mengalihkan perhatian cucunya agar tidak teringat ummanya untuk beberapa saat. Ia dapat bernafas lega.

.

.

" Aboji ampan, anti Min ain cini agi boyeh?" ( Haraboji tampan, nanti Min main sini lagi boleh?) Tanya Anak umur 2 tahun itu yang sudah dalam gendongan Halmoninya. Mereka sudah berada dipintu Apartemen Siwon menunggu Kang Ahjussi hendak pulang.

" Yah darimana kau mendapat kata tampan itu Minnie?" Heran Heechul mendengar sapaan Changmin kepada Siwon.

" Aboji ini ampan moni.." Jawab Changmin polos.

" Mwo? Lalu appamu tidak eoh?" Ujar Heechul kemudian.

" Appa ani, oyang miykin jeyek tu." ( Appa ani, orang miskin jelek itu )

" Mwo? Siapa mengajarimu berkata seperti itu chagi?"

"Umma cuka omong kayo agi mayah-mayah." (umma suka ngomong kalau lagi marah-marah)

Heechul hampir pingsan mendengar ucapan Changmin yang menghina appanya sendiri. Dalam hatinya ia menuduh Jaejoong terlalu sering mengumpat Yunho sehingga cepat tertangkap telinga anak mereka.

' Ahh awas saja anak itu nanti ya..' batin Heechul yang tidak tahan ingin mengomeli Jaejoong sekarang juga. Sedang Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja mendengar celotehan lucu dari bibir Changmin.

" Ja Moni, ana Kang boji na...Min au umma, hiks..hueee.." ( kajja haelmoni, mana Kang harabojinya...Min mau umma ) Kembali bocah evil itu teringat ummanya dan bibirnya mulai mewek tanda akan mengeluarkan tangisan 3 oktafnya.

" Ne..ne, kajja kita turun, kita tunggu diluar eoh? Eh Wonnie ah, kami pulang dulu terima kasih mau menerima kami hari ini." Heechul berpamitan dengan sopan kepada Siwon dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

" Heenim..aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, cup..." Siwon mengecup bibir Heechul singkat.

" Ahh..Min au poppo uga.."

" Arraso Minnie, ..cup..cup..cup.."

" Ha..ha..ha..geyi boji..geyi.."

Gelak tawa Changmin saat Harabojinya menghujaninya dengan ciuman bertubi – tubi disekujur wajahnya, membuat bocah lucu itu kegelian.

" Ne Minnie, Kang haraboji sudah menunggu dibawah, kajja ucapkan apa kepada haraboji?"

" Anneyong bojii...anti Min cini agi yah..da..dah bojiii..."

Kedua nenek dan cucu itupun meninggalkan apartemen mewah Siwon dengan jalan yang tersendat – sendat dikarenakan aktifitas mereka sebelumnya. Siwon menatap kedua orang yang disayanginya itu hingga menghilang dibalik pintu lift, ia melihat jelas Changmin yang masih melambai – lambaikan tangan mungilnya kearahnya. Sedikit iba juga melihat cara jalan Heechul yang sedemikian rupa itu.

.

.

.

.

" Mwo? Jadi sampai sekarang umma masih mengajak Minnie?"

Mengapa tidak minta jemput? Ponsel tidak diaktifkan lagi." Yunho tampak khawatir saat ia bertanya kepada istrinya dimana sang buah hati yang tumben tidak menyambutnya sepulang kerja.

Kini pemilik bibir hati itu tengah sibuk menekan layar ponselnya, setelah mendapati line ponsel Heechul tidak aktif, ia kini sedang berusaha menghubungi Kang ahjussi yang belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya semenjak Heechul pergi bersamanya tadi.

Sementara Jaejoong sudah hampir menangis karena sangat lama terpisah dengan Changmin, sudah hampir lewat enam jam Heechul mengajak Changmin pergi, dan dalam waktu itu Changmin bisa dua kali menyusu kepadanya. Dadanya pun sudah sangat membengkak karena air susunya yang menumpuk selama enam jam. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan pemirsah ya. *pengalamanPribadi.

" Yoboseyo, Kang ahjussi?" Yunho memulai bicaranya saat sambungannya diterima Kang ahjussi.

" Ne Tuan Jung, waeyo tuan?" Jawab Kang ahjussi diseberang telepon..

" Kang ahjussi, apakah Heenim bersama ahjussi sekarang? Jongie sudah hampir menangis karena dadanya sangat membengkak, Minnie sudah lama tidak menyusu." Tanya Yunho terburu – buru.

" Ne Tuan Jung Heenim ada bersama saya, kami sudah dijalan pulang, sekitar lima belas menit lagi kami akan tiba."

" Arraso, gomawo ahjussi kami menunggu dirumah."

Yunho menutup sambungan teleponnya. Kini pandangannya beralih ke Jaejoong yang terduduk dipinggir ranjang dengan wajah yang tertunduk, jari jemarinya sibuk meremas – remas ujung kaosnya yang dipakainya saat itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, ini berarti sudah lewat enam jam Changmin tidak menyusu sama sekali. Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong menahan tangisannya agar tidak tumpah, ia benar - benar takut Yunho akan marah dan menyalahinya.

Jaejoong tak dapat menahan tangisannya saat kembali mengingat anaknya yang montok itu. Beberapa kali dicobanya untuk menahan tangisnya dengan membaca - baca majalah, mendengarkan musik dari Ipodnya, dan terakhir ia duduk disofa ruang keluarganya. Rasa sakit didadanya yang membengkak kian menjadi - jadi. Namja cantik itupun tak dapat berkonsentrasi menonton TV.

" Hiks..hiks..kenapa lama sekali ya...hiks.." Akhirnya tangisan Jaejoong pecah sudah.

Yunho yang baru saja mandi masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil yang tak sengaja melintas didekat Jaejoong mau tidak mau menjadi khawatir melihat istrinya sebegitu sedihnya. Kemudian didekati istrinya dan duduk disebelah Jaejoong yang tertunduk menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua telapak tangannya dengan bahu yang bergetar kencang.

" Yunnie mianhe, Jongie tidak menyangka umma membawa Changmin pergi lama sekali, hiks...hiks..mianhe, Jongie menyesal hiks...Jongie rindu Minnie..hueee..."

" Boo, uljima boo, ini kali pertamanya kau berpisah cukup lama dengan uri Baby eoh?" Ujar Yunho sambil mengelus helaian rambut Jaejoong yang halus.

" Hiks...hiks...hiks.." Jaejoong tak mampu menjawab, ia hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya saja berulang kali.

" Tenang boo, aku sudah menelepon Kang ahjussi, mereka sudah dalam perjalanan sebentar lagi tiba boo.."

" Jinjja Yun? hiks...hiks...rasanya Jongie sudah mau pingsan sedari tadi, Jongie takut mereka kenapa - napa, hiks...Jongie sangat menyayangi keduanya Yun, hiks...hiks.."

" Nne, uljima boo...eh? wah panjang umur..itu mereka! kajja boo.."

Yunho yang tengah bersusah payah menghibur istrinya mendengar suara mesin mobil Kang ahjussi yang memasuki halaman rumah kediaman mereka. Jaejoong dan Yunho segera melesat keluar hendak menyambut Umma dan buah hati mereka. Jaejoong tampak tak sabar, bibir merahnya dikerucutkannya sedemikian rupa. Ia kesal kepada Ummanya karena mengajak anaknya terlalu lama.

" Ummaaa...hiks...ummaa...ummaaa...hueeee.."

Yunho dengan tidak sabaran membuka pintu mobil agar umma dan putranya bisa keluar tanpa kesulitan. Ketika dibuka pintunya ternyata yang duluan terdengar adalah jerit tangis Changmin yang memanggil ummanya. Ternyata bocah evil itu rindu setengah mati dengan ummanya. Dada ummanya tepatnya.

Jaejoong segera mengambil alih menggendong Changmin, demi apapun didunia ini, janganlah lupa dia adalah seorang ibu, dan sejahat - jahatnya seorang ibu, tak akan membuat anaknya menderita. Itulah Jaejoong walaupun ia kadang terkesan enggan - engganan mengurus Changmin, lihatlah, ia begitu menyayangi bocah evil itu.

Changmin yang langsung berhenti menangis saat dipeluk Jaejoong hanya dapat tertawa kegelian saat seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya habis dihujani Jaejoong dengan ciumannya.

" Aaa...hahaha...geyi umma, hahaha.."

" Nakal eoh? ninggalin umma sendiri, Minnie sudah tidak rindu sama mimik ne?" goda Jaejoong yang mengakibatkan protes keras Changmin.

" Ani, Min au imik ummaa..aaaa...ummaaa, uka ajunya, uka ummaa..." Rengek bocah 2 tahun itu saat Jaejoong mengingatkannya akan benda kesayangannya itu dan mulai menarik - narik kaos oblong yang dikenakan Jaejoong.

" Shireo, umma tidak mau, Minnie harus umma hukum dulu eoh?"

" Ani umma..ayok uka..huweee..."

Dan Minniepun mulai menangis karena ia tak dapat membuka kaos oblong yang pastinya tak memiliki kancing didepannya seperti kemeja yang biasa dipakai ummanya, atau tank top yang tinggal dilorotkan saja bagian depannya.

" Ne sebentar lagi kita sampai dikamar Minnie ne?" bujuk Jaejoong.

" Ani, gak au dikamay..hueee, cini..cini..cini...hueee.." tunjuk changmin saat Jaejoong yang menggendongnya melewati ruang keluarga.

" Ne, Ini umma sudah duduk, sekarang Min mau apa? mau main ya? main sana..hayoo." kembali Jaejoong menggoda buah hatinya itu.

" Aaaa...mimik! uka ummaa, hiks..hiks.."

" Yah Jung Jaejoong sempat - sempatnya kau membully anakmu sendiri yang sejak tadi siang belum menyusu sama sekali!" kali ini jeritan heechul yang melengking barusan.

" Ne kajja baby.." Jaejoong hanya menyingkap kaosnya dari bawah sehinga menampilkan sebelah dari dua dadanya.

" Ciyo umma, uka cemua. uka cemua, ciyo..!" protes Changmin saat menyadari ia akan tidak leluasa bergerak jika kepalanya dihalangi baju kaos yang hanya tersingkap itu.

" Mwo? kau mennyuruh umma membuka baju? umma malu baby ah.."

" Aaa...ukaaa...aaa...hueee, hiks..hiks..."

" Ssshh, uljima, uljima...arraso umma buka...hehehe uljima Minnie ah?" Jaejoong kini sudah dalam keadaan topless.

Bahkan Changmin yang tak sabar hendak menyusu kepada ummanya itu tak mau Jaejoong membawanya kekamar terlebih dahulu. Ia memaksa Jaejoong untuk membuka bajunya ketika mereka baru tiba diruang tengah, di sofa yang diduduki Jaejoong saat menunggu kedatangan Changmin dan Haelmoninya tadi.

" Mmm...mmm...mmm..."

Suara gumaman Changmin yang kini telah bertemu dengan benda kesayangannya. Changmin kini sudah berada dipelukan ummanya dan tengah menyedot tanpa henti dada ummanya yang sudah membengkak karena ia tidak menyedotnya selama setengah hari itu.

" Mwo? uri Minie tidak sabaran eoh? kok menyusu diluar, hmm?"

Yunho yang baru masuk kedalam rumah karena sebelumnya sempat berbincang - bincang bersama Kang ahjussi, melihat Changmin yang sudah bertengger menelungkup diatas ummanya yang sudah dalam keadaan topless itu lantaran Changmin memaksanya membuka lepas kaosnya tadi.

**glek~**

Yunho menelan salivanya saat melihat pemandangan Jaejoong yang pasrah dengan tubuh mulus bagian atasnya yang tidak ditutupi selembar benangpun itu, untunglah tubuh kecil Changmin yang bertengger diatasnya menutupi sebagian dadanya itu. Yah posisi tersebut adalah posisi yang sedang digemari Changmin saat itu.

Dengan posisi tersebut, bocah evil itu bisa dengan leluasa berganti - ganti nipple ummanya jika sudah merasa bosan dengan nipple yang tengah disedotnya. Sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk menggrepe - grepe nipple ummanya yang satunya lagi yang tidak sedang disedotnya.

" Boo, pindah saja kekamar, aku tak rela para maid menyaksikan dada polos istriku seperti ini, kajja aku angkat ne? pinta Yunho dengan memelas.

" Ne Yun coba saja, tadi uri Minnie mengamuk minta Jongie melepaskan baju disini, bahkan tidak mau menunggu sampai tiba dikamar, hhhhh..."

Jaejoong hanya dapat menarik nafas panjang mengingat kelakuan anaknya yang mau seenaknya sendiri. Diliriknya Changmin yang tengah berkonsentrasi menyedot nipplenya dengan kuatnya sehinga kadang terdengar suara ringisannya apabila Changmin meyedot nipplenya terlalu bernafsu.

" Boo,kupikir sudah waktunya Changmin dipisahkan dari dadamu itu kita bisa mencobanya, perlahan lahan saja. Aku takut nanti ia kebiasaan sampai besar. Masak aku mesti puasa selama itu." Ujar Yunho sesaat setelah menggendong istri dan anaknya sekaligus kedalam kamar mereka dan membaringkan keduanya diatas ranjang.

Yunho tampak khawatir melihat Changmin yang makin hari semakin bertambah saja ketergantungannya akan dada ummanya itu. Bocah evil itu bahkan sudah mengklaim bahwa kedua benda yang berada didada ummanya itu adalah mutlak miliknya.

" Mollayo Yun, Jongie kadang malah merasa takut dengan anak ini, karena bila keinginannya tidak dituruti dia malah akan membalas dendam menggigit nipple Jongie. lagian Jongie heran air susu Jongie seperti tidak mau berhenti saja, semakin dia kuat menghisapnya semakin banyak bertambah. Jongie bingung, dan hal ini pernah Jongie konsultasikan pada dokter, beliau mengatakan kalau itu hal yang normal jika air susu akan bertambah banyak bila sering diberikan." Jawab Jaejoong panjang lebar kepada suaminya.

" Aku hanya kasihan kepadamu boo, lihatlah badanmu bertambah kurus seperti itu, bahkan lebih kurus dari saat sebelum mengandung." Ucap Yunho Khawatir.

" Ah Yunnie terlalu mengkhawatirkan Jongie, Jongie merasa biasa saja, sehat. Besokpun rencana Jongie uri Minnie mau Jongie bawa saja ke pemotretan, Jongie tidak sampai hati meninggalkannya."

" Mwo mau dibawa? nanti dia merepotkan bagaimana boo?" Tanya Yunho.

" Kan ada appanya dan Haelmoninya dikantor, hehehe..."

.

.

" Kajja Minnie kalau mau ikut umma apa janji Minnie?"

" Umm..."

" Pura - pura lupa eoh."

" Hehehe..."

" Ya sudah Minnie tinggal sama Lee haelmoni eoh?"

" Aaaa...ciyo..ciyo umma.."

" Nah kalau begitu apa janjinya tadi?"

" Gak boyeh mimik dimobiy.."

" Ne, lalu?"

"Umm, gak boyeh ganggu umma keyja, cama appa caja.."

" Arraso, kajja kita berangkat sekarang, ppali.."

Hari ini adalah jadwal pemotretan Jaejoong, dan sesuai janjinya ia akan membawa Changmin ikut serta, namun sebelum pergi ia sepertinya harus mengadakan perjanjian dulu dengan bocah evil itu. Perjanjian beserta ancaman - ancamannya bila ia melanggarnya.

Jaejoong dan Changmin kini telah berada dimobil dalam perjalanan mereka ke Tempat yang sama dengan Appa dan Haelmoninya bekerja sekarang. Jaejoong yang tampak elegan dalam balutan kemeja berwarna baby blue dengan rompi hitam yang menambah manis penampilannya. Sebenarnya ia merasa was - was juga memakai pakaian yang memiliki kancing didepan, karena Changmin sekarang sangat lihai sekali membuka kancing kemejanya jika ia keinginannya untuk menyusu sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Sedang Changmin, bocah evil berumur 2 tahun itu tampak sangat lucu sekali karena ia dipakaikan ummanya kemeja yang berwarna sama persis dengan milik ummanya, tampak seperti couple dengan topi berbentuk kepala gajah lengkap dengan belalainya yang bertengger lucu dikepala bocah montok itu.

" Ummaa..." Baru sekitar 15 menit perjalanan tampaknya Changmin mulai gelisah.

'...'

" Ummaaa.."

'...'

" Ummaaaa..hiks..hueeee..."

' Hhhh...benar kata umma, belum juga 15 menit sudah ingkar janji.' Batin Jaejoong saat mendengar rengekan si Evil disebelahnya itu. Dalam hatinya ia membenarkan cerita ummanya saat membawa Minnie kemarin, baru berjalan 15 menit di mobil sudah teringat akan dadanya.

" Min tadi janjinya apa sama umma, hayoo.." Goda Jaejoong saat melihat mulut mewek Changmin yang mulai mengeluarkan isakannya. Tampak bocah itu mengucek - ngucek matanya, mengantuk.

" Min au duduk cama umma dicitu, hiks..boye ya maa.." Changmin menunjuk ke paha Jaejoong, sepertinya ia ingin dipangku Jaejoong."

" Eh? duduk disini? tapi Min Lihat umma sedang menyetir kan? nanti umma susah menyetirnya." Bujuk Jaejoong.

" Min gak anggu umma cetiy, ummaa hiks.."

" Ne arraso, tapi janji gak gangu ne? kajja, kemarilah." Jaejoong sedikit heran, tumben Changmin tidak merengek ingin meyusu, padahal ini memang jamnya. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tahu jika putra kecilnya itu menyimpan sesuatu dibalik tingkah manisnya itu.

Jaejoong terus menyetir tanpa terasa terganggu dengan Changmin sekarang sudah berada dipangkuan Jaejoong memeluknya erat meyandarkan kepalanya didada Jaejoong. Namun setelah dirasa - rasa Jaejoong ada yang sedikit aneh dengan dadanya sekarang. Segera ditundukkannya melihat apa yang terjadi.

" Aigoo, aishh anak ini, ada - ada saja akalnya, hhhh..."

Jaejoong tak menyadari jika keinginan Changmin untuk duduk dipangkuannya adalah hanya akal - akalan bulus seorang Jung Changmin. Ternyata sasaran utama bocah evil itu hanya satu, Dada umma.

Benar saja, disaat ia telah duduk dipangkuan Jaejoong dengan wajah menghadap dada ummanya itu, perlahan jemari mungilnya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dipakai Jaejoong sekarang.

" Minnie curang eoh! janjinya apa, mmm..." Jaejoong berpura - pura marah.

" Mmm... Min antuk ( ngantuk ) ummaa..mmm...mmm." Jawab Changmin disela - sela kegiatannya yang tampak nikmat menyedot nipple Jaejong dengan kuat.

" Ne, kali ini umma maafkan, tapi jangan digigit, ahhh...sshh...Jangan juga dihisap terlalu kuat begitu." Jaejoong merasa sedikit kaget saat Changmin yang menghisap susunya terlalu bersemangat.

Dan akhirnya Jaejoong meneruskan sisa perjalanan mereka ke Tohosinki Entertainment milik umma dan bibinya yang di Jepang itu dengan Changmin yang bertengger didadanya (lagi).

.

.

**Ting~**

Suara lift yang akan Jaejoong tumpangi bersama Changmin kini sudah tiba di Lobby tempat mereka menunggu sekarang. Changmin yang ternyata setelah sampai di Toho sama sekali tak mau turun. Ia menangis terus menghentak - hentakan kakinya agar Jaejoong menggendong tidak lupa denganmengancam akan menggit nipple ummanya apabila ia menyusu nantinya.

Kini ibu dan anak ini sudah berada didalam lift yang agak padat, bersama beberapa karyawan lainnya. Tujuan Jaejoong hanya satu, mengatarkan Changmin kepada appanya.

" Apa yiat - yiat? gak peyna yiat olang cakep ya, dacal oyang mikin!" ( apa lihat -lihat? gak pernah lihat orang cakep ya, dasar orang miskin!)

" Mwo? hahahaha..."

" Ish anak ini, Minnie tidak boleh seperti itu, nanti umma tidak mau ajak Minnie lagi."

" Abiy pada yiat - yiat Min umma, akut Minnya." ( abis pada lihat - lihat Min umma, takut Minnya)

Gelak tawa membahana didalam lift tersebut saat para karyawan yang merasa terhibur dengan dengan celotehan Changmin yang sangat menyiratkan sifat ummanya. sedang Jaejoong hanya dapat kaget mendengar ucapan Putranya saat mata semua orang didalam lift itu tertuju kepada bocah evil yang berada digendongan Jaejoong dengan kepalanya yang menghadap kebelakang tepat dihadapan mereka yang berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong.

Tentu saja mereka tak menyangka Jaejoong dapat bersikap dewasa dan sangat keibuan, mengingat ini kali pertama Jaejoong membawa anak yang dilahirkannya dari rahimnya sendiri itu. Ya memang rumor mengenai Jaejoong yang hamil dan menikahi seorang **office boy** dikantornya sudah menjadi rahasia umum, apalagi setelahnya sang OB yang diangkat menjadi **'Manajer Marketing'** disana.

**_' Memang buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.'_ **

Dengan kompak mereka yang berada didalam lift itu berkata dalam hatinya. kecuali Jaejoong dan Changmin tentunya.

.

.

" Mwo Jepang? Umma serius? apa Yunnie sudah diberitahu?"

" Ne Jongie ah, Yunnie sudah umma beritahu dari kemarin - kemarin, namun semua keputuan ada ditangan kalian, jika kalian keberatanumma bisa mencari pengganti Yunho untuk menangani perusahaan disana."

" Itu berarti Jongie dan Minnie harus mengikuti Yunnie umma?

" Arraso Jongie ah, itupun sudah umma tekankan kalau kalian bersedia."

" Jongie tidak mau berpisah dengan ummaa...hiks.."

" Dasar manja!"

" Ummaa, angan angic umma..mmm..mmm..."

Jaejoong merasa shock sekali ketika ia tengah menyusui Changmin diruangan ummanya sesaat setelah pemotretannya, Heechul memberikan kabar yang sangat tak disangkanya. Ayumi **Obachan** (bibi) menelepon Heecul beberapa hari yang lalu dan mengatakan cabang Tohosinki yang ada di Jepang mengalami sedikit masalah keuangan, dan juga masalah kontrak, sehingga Ayumi **Obachan** meminta bantuan Yunho untuk menanganinya, sebab ia melihat setelah marketing dialihkan ke Yunho, Tohosinki mengalami kemajuan pesat dibidang marketingnya dan memperoleh keuntungan yang berkali - kali lipat dibanding sebelumnya.

" Kyaa, aboji ampan, appaaa..mmm..mmm..." Jerit senang Changmin saat appanya dan Siwon terlihat masuk keruangan Presiden Direktur itu. Bocah tersebut masih saja menikmati susu ummanya.

" Aigoo Minnie ya, kapan kebiasaanmu itu akan hilang hmm?"

Yunho yang baru datang itu langsung menggoda anaknya setelah menempatkan dirinya duduk disebelah Jaejoong. Sedang Siwon yang duduk diseberang mereka hanya dapat tertawa melihat kelakuan cucunya itu.

" Kajjaa appa gendong, ayo lepas nipple ummamu itu.." Bujuk Yunho hendak mengangkat tubuh Changmin dari dada Jaejoong.

" Aaaa CIYO! Min au mimik, hueee ummaa appa nakay, dacay olang miykin! huh, mmm...mmm..."

" Mwo apa kau bilang Evil haahh?"

" Appa jeyek, oyang miykin, Min aeygi." ( appa jelek, orang miskin, min alergi)

" Omona, siapa yang mengajarimu menghina Appa seperti itu nak..?"

" Tu umma yang biyang kayo umma agi mayah - mayah." ( itu umma yang bilang kalau lagi marah - marah )

" Boo...kau tega boo.."

" Mianhe Yunnie bear, habis Yunnie kan suka membuat Jongie kesal.."

" Hahahaha."

Tawa keras dari Heechul dan Siwon ketika melihat ekspresi Yunho saat sang Putra menghinanya sedemikian rupa, hingga mengundang kelucuan semua yang berada diruangan itu. Untuk sementara keluarga itu melupakan jika mereka sebenarnya akan segera berpisah.

.

.

.

.

" Jaejoong hyung, Yunho hyung, Changminnie, hueee...kami akan sangat merindukan kalian...hiks..hiks.."

" Cu ie juci jeyek muyutnya mewek gicu."

Tangis Junsu sedih ketika mereka semua sudah berada di Incheon Airport untuk mengantar YunJaeMin Family berangkat ke Jepang dan menetap disana untuk satu Tahun kedepan. Sedari tadi Changmin tak lepas berada didalam gendongannya walaupun bocah evil itu selalu menghinanya.

" Umma, appa, Soo Hyun Ahjumma, Lee Ahjumma, Yoochun ah, Su ie, kami berangkat ne? Yoochun, aku serahkan jabatanku disini kepadamu, bertanggung jawablah dengan posisimu yang sekarang, arra? dan cepatlah nikahi Su ie, nanti ia keburu menerima orang lain, hehehe.."

Yunho yang tampak sangat tegar mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada semua keluarga yang mengantar keluarnya di Bandara saat itu. Sedangkan istrinya sedari berangkat dari rumah hanya dapat menangis lantaran ia belum dapat menerima keputusan Yunho untuk pindah ke Jepang membantu bibi mereka. Jaejoong selama perjalanan hingga sekarang hanya dapat bergelayut dilengan suaminya sembari menangis terisak.

" Jongie chagi, umma yakin kau akan mampu menjadi pendamping yang baik untuk suamimu, hanya setahun baby, tidak boleh begitu, kau harus mendukung suamimu, arraso?"

" Ne umma, hikss...Jongie sayang umma, jeongmal saranghae Umma, hikss.."

Heechul sebenarnya merasa sangat tersiksa melihat putranya yang begitu terpukul dengan keputusan suaminya tersebut, namun untuk menyelamatkan bisnis keluarganya yang merupakan masa depan mereka jugalah Yunho mengambil keputusan tersebut.

Seluruh yang hadir disana tak kuasa menahan airmatanya melihat Heechul memeluk erat Jaejoong, mereka semua tahu semenjak kecil tak pernah sebentarpun Jaejoong berpisah dengan ummanya. Sesungguhnya Heechul ingin sekali ikut mengantar anak dan cucunya, namun perusahaan mereka yang di Seoul harus ditangani juga kan, mengingat Yunho yang sebagai **Manajer Marketing**nya harus meninggalkan tugasnya.

" Nak Jongie, Ahjumma yakin Jongie akan kuat disana, uruslah keluarga kalian dengan baik eoh? Kali ini Le ahjumma berkata kepada Jaejoong sembari mengusap helaian lembut rambut hitam Jaejoong.

" Ne jumma, Jongie titip jiji jumma, hiks..jangan telat memberi makannya, hikss.." Isak Jaejoong.

" Kajja, pesawat sudah akan berangkat, Ehm Jongie ah, berpamitanlah kepada Siwon appa." Ucap Tegas Yunho kepada istrinya. Ia tidak mau di Cap sebagai suami yang tidak mengajarkan istrinya kesopanan kepada orang tua kandungnya.

" Eh?" Kaget Jaejoong.

" Ppali, pesawat akan berangkat." Tukas Yunho sedikit memaksa. Ia tidak ingin keberangkatan mereka masih menyisakan sesuatu yang mengganjal antara appa dan anak itu.

Dengan ragu - ragu Jaejoong mendekat kearah Siwon dan Heechul yang berdiri berdampingan. Dan tentu saja semua mata tertuju kepadanya saat itu.

" Ahjussi mesum.."

" Mwo." kaget semua yang disana.

" Ne, ahjussi mesum, cepat - cepatlah nikahi ummaku apa kau tidak kasihan melihat cinderela cerewet itu kesepian? dan awas ya kalau memberi Jongie adik, akan Jongie tenggelamkan kesungai Han kalau sampai terjadi."

" N-ne Jongie ah, s-segera, kami akan segera menikah, gomawo Jongie ah, jaga keluarga kalian."

" Hhhhhh..."

Sepertinya semua yang hadir disana menghela nafas lega berbarengan setelah mendengar nada ketus yang diberikan Jaejoong kepada namja tampan berlesung pipi yang semula sangat tegang saat Jaejoong mendekatinya tadi.

" Arraso kami mohon diri dulu semuanya. Minnie ayo bilang sampai jumpa.." Yunho telah siap membawa keluarga kecilnya untuk berangkat saat itu juga. Changminpun sudah berada digendongannya.

" Da dah cemua...moni angan nakay ya..angan uka cium boji ampan.." Ucap bocah itu lucu.

" Hahaha...Minnie juga, jangan buat umma susah, jangan mimik terus - terusan, minta adik sama Umma dan appa ne?" Heechul hanya bisa tertawa dengan wajah yang memerah mendengar ucapan cucunya barusan.

" Ciyo! Min gak au adik! nanti Min lempay kecungai, huh!"

" WAHAHAHA.."

Changmin. Bocah Evil itu bisa saja mengundang tawa disela - sela kesedihan yang tengah menaungi keluarga mereka di Bandara saat itu. Tangan mungilnya masih saja melambai - lambai kearah seluruh anggota keluarga Kim yang hadir. Jung Haelmoni dan Haraboji dari Appanya di Gwangju sudah meninggal semenjak ia berumur satu tahun.

Heechul, Siwon, Soo Hyun, Lee Ahjumma, Yoochun dan Junsu pun tak dapat menghentikan airmata dipipi mereka saat menatap ketiga namja yang sangat saling menyinta itu hilang ditelan keramaian.

Dari kejauhan Heechul tersenyum bahagia didalam hatinya saat melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tak sedetikpun melepaskan genggaman erat tangan mereka.

.

_Another day another night_  
_ Mirai wa soko ni tachi to matte iru keredo_  
_ Now living without your love_

_Kimi no furueru kata wo_  
_ Omoidashite wa iikikaseteru_  
_ Ima dake ga setsunai **my destiny**_

Dan semoga perjalanan cinta YunJae tidak akan mengikuti jejak kesedihan yang tertuang didalam bait - bait lagu **_MY DESTINY_** yang pernah mereka nyanyikan bersama.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**MIND TO REVIEW FOR THE LAST CHAP?**

**TWITTER : peya_ok**

.

.

.

Dengan mengucap terima kasih yang sedalam - dalamnya Chapter terakhir MY DESTINY INI saya persembahkan untuk semua readers yang sudah mau mampir kesini untuk membaca dan memberi reviewnya. Sebagai author abal - abal tidak ada yang saya harapkan selain dukungan para readers, teman - teman authors dan para Sunbaenim saya disini. ALWAYS KEEP YUNJAE LOVE. Gomawo...^^


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : **M( NC 21)**

Genre : Romance, drama

Warning : BL, YAOI, MPreg, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**.**

**PAIRINGS**

YUNJAE

SICHUL

(Slight) YOOSU

.

Anneyong,

Ada yang merindukan fic ini? well side story ini saya persembahkan bagi yang masih merindukan ff ini, dan juga yang menginginkan adegan HoMinnya, serta Changmin yang dinistai. Hanya ini yang sanggup saya berikan, mian kalau kurang memuaskan...don't forget to give your precious review.

.

Yorobeun...saranghaeyo

Happy reading...^^

Dozo...

.

Note: Mian typo bertebaran, karena chap ini langsung dipublish setelah habis diketik. Kalau ada Typo tolong dimention dikotak review secepatnya akan saya perbaiki. Please dont be silent readers ne...

.

.

.

**_._**

**_End of Previous Chap_**

_Sepertinya semua yang hadir disana menghela nafas lega berbarengan setelah mendengar nada ketus yang diberikan Jaejoong kepada namja tampan berlesung pipi yang semula sangat tegang saat Jaejoong mendekatinya tadi._

_" Arraso kami mohon diri dulu semuanya. Minnie ayo bilang sampai jumpa.." Yunho telah siap membawa keluarga kecilnya untuk berangkat saat itu juga. Changminpun sudah berada digendongannya._

_" Da dah cemua...moni angan nakay ya..angan uka cium boji ampan.." Ucap bocah itu lucu._

_" Hahaha...Minnie juga, jangan buat umma susah, jangan mimik terus - terusan, minta adik sama Umma dan appa ne?" Heechul hanya bisa tertawa dengan wajah yang memerah mendengar ucapan cucunya barusan._

_" Ciyo! Min gak au adik! nanti Min lempay kecungai, huh!"_

_" WAHAHAHA.."_

_Changmin. Bocah Evil itu bisa saja mengundang tawa disela - sela kesedihan yang tengah menaungi keluarga mereka di Bandara saat itu. Tangan mungilnya masih saja melambai - lambai kearah seluruh anggota keluarga Kim yang hadir. Jung Haelmoni dan Haraboji dari Appanya di Gwangju sudah meninggal semenjak ia berumur satu tahun._

_Heechul, Siwon, Soo Hyun, Lee Ahjumma, Yoochun dan Junsu pun tak dapat menghentikan airmata dipipi mereka saat menatap ketiga namja yang sangat saling menyinta itu hilang ditelan keramaian._

_Dari kejauhan Heechul tersenyum bahagia didalam hatinya saat melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tak sedetikpun melepaskan genggaman erat tangan mereka._

_._

.

.

.

.

**MY DESTINY (SIDE STORY)  
**

**LIVING IN JAPAN**

.

.

.

.

"Yunnie, Jongie bosan..."

"Bosan? Waeyo baby hmm?"

"Jongie bosan, Yunnie selalu sibuk, sedangkan Jongie tidak ada pekerjaan, sehari-hari dirumah saja bersama uri Minnie dan para maid"

"Bukankah itu sudah menjadi tugas Jongie sebagai istri Yunnie dan umma uri Minnie? Apa Jongie tidak ikhlas melakukannya?"

"Mengapa Yunnie berkata begitu? Jongie tidak seperti itu...hiks...Yunnie tega..."

Airmata Jaejoongpun tak terbendung lagi disaat ia dan suaminya Jung Yunho melakukan obrolan sebelum tidur dikamar mereka yang awalnya biasa saja, namun entah mengapa ia kemudian menjadi sedikit sensitif dan diakhiri dengan airmata sicantik nan manja itu.

"Apa Jongie capek?"

Pertanyaan Yunho hanya dibalas anggukan lemah Jaejoong yang terbaring dengan posisi miring sebelah tangannya menumpu kepalanya, ini dikarenakan Minnie sibocah evil itu seharian sangat rewel, semenjak mereka pindah kenegara sakura itu, Changmin sepertinya sangat kesepian dan sangat merindukan keluarga mereka yang berada di Korea, terutama Haelmoninya.

Dan hari ini tepat dua minggu sejak pertama kali mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka di Jepang, Bocah berumur dua tahun itu sangatlah rewel. Entah sudah berapa kali Minnie meminta ummanya untuk menghubungi Haelmoninya lewat telepon. Hal tersebut tak urung membuat jaejoong merasa sedih dikarenakan celotehan dan tangisan polos Changmin saat mengobrol bersama Heechul didalam telepon. Belum lagi sepanjang hari Changmin tidak mau lepas dari kedua benda didadanya. Dari pagi hari hingga malam Changmin tidak mau makan apa-apa selain meyusu kepadanya. Itu menandakan jika Bocah evil itu sedang tidak enak badan.

"Aniya, hanya saja Minnie merindukan haelmoninya, Jongie kasihan...seharian ini ia tidak mau makan apa-apa, maunya hanya menyusu kepada Jongie saja Yun"

"Hhhh...barangkali masakan Jepang belum sesuai dengan lidahnya, sudah Jongie jangan bersedih, besok kita ajak Uri Minnie berjalan-jalan ketaman hiburan eoh?" Ujar Yunho mencoba mengibur istrinya yang sudah menghentikan tangisannya.

"Jinjja Yun? Lalu bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Jaejoong tak percaya karena besok bukanlah hari Minggu apalagi hari libur.

"Ne, aku serius baby...aku akan minta ijin untuk besok saja"

"Ahh, gomawo Yunnie chagi, muaahh..." Girang Jaejoong seraya mengecup singkat bibir hati sang beruang.

"Boo, jangan menganggu beruang tidur dengan ciumanmu itu" Ucap yunho yang merasa 'terbangun' akibat kecupan singkat istrinya tadi. Benar-benar mesum, hanya dengan kecupan singkat sudah dapat terbangun? Tentu saja karena yang melakukannya seorang Kim Jaejoong, seorang model Korea yang memiliki bibir merah menggoda yang selalu ingin dicicipinya setiap saat.

"Yunnie pabo! masak Jongie menempelkan bibir saja sudah terbangun?" Jawab Jaejoong jengah, apalagi saat diliriknya 'sesuatu' yang berada dibalik celana boxer Yunho saat ini tampak membesar ukurannya.

"Aku serius boo, apa uri Minnie sudah tertidur lelap?" Tanya Yunho kembali dan melihat bocah yang masih setia menempel didada Jaejoong.

"Mmm tidak tahu Yun, tapi mulutnya tidak berhenti menyedot, seharian ia tidak makan apa-apa, sepertinya ia lapar sekali" Ujar Jaejoong gusar. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kesehatan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Sini coba aku lihat" Yunho mendekatkan kepalanya membuat gerakan mengintip kearah dada Jaejoong tempat Changmin berada saat ini.

"Yunnie! mengapa dilepas? awww..."

"Minnie sudah nyenyak tidurnya boo, akan kupindahkan ditempatnya sekarang"

Tanpa aba-aba Yunho yang sudah dikuasai nafsunya mengangkat tubuh kecil Changmin yang mulutnya masih menyedot nipple Jaejoong, hal tersebut tentunya menyebabkan sakit yang bukan kepalang akibat gigi-gigi kecil Changmin yang masih menjepit nipple tersebut. Tentu saja Jaejoong yang kesakitan hanya dapat menjerit tertahan takut jika Changmin terbangun, untung saja bocah tersebut masih terlelap. Segera Yunho memindahkannya ke-ranjang kecil berbentuk hot dog (?) miliknya yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang mereka. Memang semenjak pindah ke Jepang Changmin tak mau tidur dikamar terpisah dengan umma dan appanya. ini disebabkan karena ia merasa sangat kesepian.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai sekarang..." Yunho yang sudah tidak sabar lagi langsung menempatkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh kecil Jaejoong yang belum sempat menutup kancing bajunya sehabis menyusui Changmin tadi. Pemandangan dada Jaejoong tersebut membuat sang beruang makin kalap dan tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Segera diserbunya nipple menggoda yang masih basah oleh saliva Changmin barusan membuat sipemilik menggelinjang kegelian.

"Ahhhh Yunnh...janganhh dihisapphh, ti-dak bolleehhh...aaahhhh"

"Ani boo, aku tidak mmhhh...menghisapnya...mmhhh, mcckmhh"

Jaejoong memperingatkan, khawatir jika Yunho terlalu menghisap dadanya, maka akan habis jatah Minnie yang sedang tidak mau makan. Air susu Jaejoonglah yang masih menjadi makanan utama bocah berumur 2 tahun itu.

"Boo sudah lama sekali kita tidak melakukannya, mmhhhh...aahhh, mmm...nikmaathhh" Racau bibir hati itu masih berkutat dikedua nipplenya secara bergantian. Jaejoong yang sebenarnya merasa 'sedikit' sakit dan tidak nyaman lantaran sudah seharian Changmin menyedoti nipplenya, dan kini giliran siberuang yang menyedot nipplenya tanpa henti. Sedotan beruang ini bisa dikatakan sepuluh kali lebih 'ganas' dari sedotan Changmin. Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah saja, sudah nasibnya memiliki suami dan anak yang sama-sama mesum dan sangat menggemari dada montoknya.

**Sreettt...**

Dan Jaejoongpun sudah dalam keadaan topless, saat kedua tangan kokoh Yunho membuka sisa kancing bajunya yang tinggal beberapa lagi, kemudian membuang piyama tersebut sembarangan. Sedangkan ia sendiri entah sejak kapan sudah dalam keadaan yang polos, sedari tadi Yunho hanya memakai boxer pendek saja.

"Boo, ayo cepat buka celanamu...mmhhhh..." Bisik Yunho seduktif disela-sela kegiatannya 'menyusu' kepada istrinya itu. Jaejoongpun menuruti perintah suaminya, segera dilepaskannya celana tidurnya tentu saja dengan bantuan suaminya, ia hanya cukup mengangkat bokongnya saja lalu Yunho dengan sekali sentakan saja sudah dapat membuat Jaejoong dalam keadaan polos sekarang.

"Mmhhh...yunnhhh aahhhh" Desah jaejoong, tak kuat dengan nikmat yang didapatnya saat bibir hati itu telah bermain disekitar selangkangannya, memberi kenikmatan pada Juniornya yang terasa sudah menegang sempurna, walaupun dari segi ukuran tidak sebesar milik suaminya.

"mendesahlah boo...jangan ditahan" Ujar Yunho disela-sela kegiatannya mengeluar-masukkan milik istrinya didalam mulutnya.

"Yunnhhh..."

"Waeyo boo? Keluar?"

"Mmmhhh..." Jaejoong tak manjawab melainkan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja, sedangkan kedua matanya terpejam dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Melihat itu Yunho tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dihentikannya sementara kegiatannya dan membalik posisi mereka.

"Kau diatas boo...bekerjalah, hehehe"

"Ahh Yunniieehh kau menyiksakuhh ahhh..." Jaejoong yang sudah berada 'diujung' mau tak mau mengerak-gerakkan pinggulnya dan menggesek-gesekkan juniornya bersentuhan dengan junior Yunho dibawahnya. Hal itu membuat dirinya semakin tidak sabar lagi untuk segera 'dimasuki'' oleh Junior big size tersebut, dan akhirnya...

**Jlebbb...**

"Ahhhhhhh" Desah Yunho dan Jaejoong berbarengan saat benda panjang itu masuk kedalam lubangnya. Entah semenjak mereka berada di jepang belum pernah sekalipun mereka melakukan hubungan intim suami istri. Malam ini adalah kali pertama mereka melakukannya di jepang.

"Eungghhh...Ummaaaa"

"Ahhh, boo cepat tutupi tubuhmu dengan selimut, ppali!"

Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong sama-sama terperanjat saat medengar suara Changmin yang menggeliat gelisah diantara tidurnya, tentu saja dengan gumaman yang memanggil ummanya. Biasanya jika seperti ini Jaejoong akan terbangun dan berpindah tidur diranjang Changmin karena Changmin akan menagih jatah susu malamnya hingga ia kembali terlelap. Namun saat ini bagaimana Jaejoong akan mendekatinya sedangkan tubuhnya saja tengah menyatu dengan tubuh suaminya.

"Ummaaa...mimik"

"Hiyaa...Yunnieehhh ottokheeo, ahhh..."

Tanpa disadari oleh kedua suami istri itu ternyata sibocah evil telah berada disebelah Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya memperdalam letak junior Yunho di hole ketatnya. Tubuh Jaejoong yang ditutupi selimut dari pingang hingga kebawah itu digoyang-goyangkan Changmin agar segera menuruti keinginanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo putar posisi kembali boo...ahh anak ini, mengganggu saja" Yunho lantas membalikkan kembali posisi mereka. Sepertinya ia sedikit kesal dengan darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Minnie, kajja kemari...mimik eoh?"

Setelah 'menyamankan' posisi mereka, Jaejoong yang sekarang dalam posisi miring dengan Yunho yang berada dibelakangnya masih dalam keadaan bersatu dengan posisi Jaejoong yang membelakanginya. Kemudian namja cantik itu menarik sang buah hati yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar kedalam dekapannya lalu mulai menyedot pink nipple itu dengan rakusnya.

Sungguh Jaejoong benar-benar dihadapkan dengan peran yang luar biasa beratnya, bayangkan saja seharian ini Changmin tak pernah lepas menggelayutinya, ditambah suaminya yang sepulang bekerja langsung menagih 'jatahnya' dan menggantikan posisi Changmin yang sudah terlelap untuk 'menggelayutinya' juga.

Bahkan sekarangpun Changmin yang terjaga tidurnya kembali menagih jatahnya dan menempel kembali didadanya, sedangkan pada saat yang bersamaan siberuang tengah menikmati lubang belakangnya dengan juniornya yang tak henti-henti bergerak keluar masuk membuat badannya dan badan Changmin ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerakan keluar masuknya diiringi desahan merdu Jaejoong. Itulah sedikit gambaran mengenai YunJaeMin yang melakukan threesome malam hari itu. XD

"Boo, sebentar lagi...mmhhh" Yunho yang sedari tadi tak berhenti bergerak memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sudah terasa akan menuju puncaknya, bibir hati itu terus mengecupi tengkuk putih sang istri yang tepat berada dihadapannya, membuat sicantik merasa sedikit kegelian dan tentu saja nikmat.

"Ne Yunhh, aku jugaa...ahhhhhhh, keluaarr aahhhh..." Ternyata Jaejoonglah yang lebih dulu meraih puncaknya, baru tak lama kemudian tubuh dibelakangnya menegang dan gerakannya semakin brutal, menusuk lebih dalam hole ketat itu.

"Mmmhhhh, ahhhhhh...keluar boo, saranghae...mphhh, mmhhh...hfmpphh" Yunho menegang dan selagi berada dipuncaknya dengan cepat diraihnya wajah cantik itu untuk memagut cherry lipsnya kedalam ciuman panas sehingga kenikmatan puncak mereka bertambah berkali lipat.

"Aaaa appa belicik! Min au bobo!awas angannya! gak boyeh pegang mimik Imin! Cana peygi...!"

"Aish anak ini...hhhh"

Yunho mendesah berat dan segera beringsut turun dari ranjang mereka setelah Changmin mengusirnya ketika ia kedapatan oleh si bocah evil itu saat tangannya meremas sebelah dada Jaejoong ketika ia mendapat klimaks barusan. Beruang besar itupun sudah dapat dipastikan akan menghabiskan sisa malamnya diranjang hot dog (?) milik Changmin yang berada berseberangan dengan ranjang besar yang dihuni oleh istri dan anaknya yang sudah kembali tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Namun itu terjadi dua bulan yang lalu, saat mereka baru menjadi penghuni Kota Tokyo Jepang. Saat ini Yunho tengah tepekur menatap sendu sang buah hati yang terbaring lemah dihadapannya. Selang infus dan selang oksigen menempel ditubuh lemahnya. Namja tampan itu sekarang hanya dapat menyesali kebodohannya selama ini yang menyebabkan anak semata wayangnya itu selama seminggu ini telah terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit Tokyo International Hospital.

Disebelah tubuh mungil yang tak berdaya itu tampak sosok umma cantiknya yang terisak tak henti-hentinya. Jaejoong sungguh tak tega melihat keadaan Changmin sekarang. Andaikan bisa ia saja yang menggantikan bocah malang tersebut untuk terbaring dalam sakitnya. Changmin, bocah 2 tahun bermulut cerewet itu selama seminggu terbaring lemah dengan alat-alat kedokteran yang menempel dibadannya.

Andaikan ia tidak terlalu egois dengan 'merengek' kepada suaminy untuk kembali bekerja, tentu saja hal ini tak akan terjadi.

.

**_Flashback_**

"Yun..."

'….'

"Yunnie ya…"

"Waeyo boo, mau memberiku jatah hmm?"

"Ah Yunnie maunya, tidak lihat apa Jongie sedang apa?"

"Uri Minnie selalu mendominasi setiap malam, mengambil jatahku saja, hhhh…sampai kapan aku harus selalu mengalah begini Jongie ah"

Keluhan frustasi keluar dari bibir hati itu saat istrinya yang tengah melakukan kewajiban rutinnya dimalam hari, yaitu menyusui si bocah evil Changmin. Jaejoong yang saat itu dengan posisi miringnya menggoyang-goyangkan badan suaminya yang tengah asyik menonton acara televisi bersandar dikepala ranjang yang terbuat dari besi kokoh. Sedikit tidak menghiraukan sapaan istrinya lantaran ia sedang kesal, jatah malamnya selalu terganggu oleh istrinya yang lebih memperhatikan bocah evil saingannya.

"Justru itu, ada yang ingin Jongie bicarakan biar uri Minnie tidak terlalu ketergantungan kepada Jongie terus, Yunnie…"

"Umm, apa itu boo?" Yunho tampaknya sedikit tertarik dan mulai mendengarkan cerita istrinya.

"Begini Yunnie, tadi siang sewaktu Jongie membawa Uri Minnie berbelanja di Supermarket, Jongie bertemu dengan Haru kun fotografer Jongie dari Jepang. Beliau menawarkan Jongie untuk menjadi bintang iklan 3 produk kosmetik yang berbranded sama. Ottokhe? Bolehkah Jongie bekerja lagi Yun, dengan begitu uri Minnie kemungkinan akan dapat terpisahkan dari dada Jongie, hehehe" Tutur Jaejoong yang diakhiri dengan rayuan manisnya kepada sang suami.

"Ottokheyo boo, aku masih merasa was-was jika kau meninggalkan bocah evil itu, apa tidak apa-apa, berapa lama waktu pemotretannya? Apakan akan dilakukan di Perusahaan milik kita? Setahu-ku kita belum ada penawaran untuk iklan produk kosmetik" Tanya Yunho penasaran. Ia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Changmin jika ditinggal sang umma bekerja.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa Yun, waktu pemotretannya dimulai pagi hingga selesai, oleh karena Jongie mempromosikan 3 produk, maka waktu pemotretannya akan memakan waktu 2 minggu, tidak terlalu lama bukan? Hanya 2 minggu saja Yun, jebbal…boleh ya?" Mohon Jaejoong dengan memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

"Mwo? 2 minggu boo? Tidakkah terlalu lama? Jika hanya seminggu aku bisa meminta cuti untuk menjaga uri Minnie, tapi ini 2 minggu…aishh, yang benar saja" Yunho tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya saat dengan santainya Jaejoong mengatakan jadwalnya hanya memakan waktu 2 minggu.

"Yunnie meminta cuti 2 minggu saja, sekalian yunnie bisa lebih dekat dengan uri Minnie, coba Yunnie ingat, kapan terakhir kalinya Yunnie menggendong uri Minnie? kapan terakhir kali Minnie bermanja-manja dengan Yunnie? Kapan terakhir kalinya Yunnie mengajaknya jalan-jalan ketaman berdua saja? Tidak pernah bukan? Hiks..Yunnie mau anak Yunnie tidak mengenal appanya sendiri seperti Jongie dulu? Cukuplah Jongie yang seperti itu, hiks…" Tangis Jaejoong mengeluarkan airmata buayanya.

Mendengar penjelasan istrinya yang lebih tepat dikatakan sebuah unek-unek itu membuat namja tampan berwajah kecil itu berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menjawab dengan berat hati.

"Arraso Jongie, tapi tak boleh lewat dari 2 minggu"

"Jinjja Yun? Gomawo chagi…saranghae, jeongmal saranghe, Jongie akan segera menghubungi Haru kun secepatnya" Girang Jaejoong tak terkira.

"Nado boo…"

"Aww!"

"Waeyo boo?"

"Appo Yun, Minnie tiba-tiba menggigit"

"Hahaha, uri Minnie sepertinya merasakan jika ummanya akan sibuk sebentar lagi…"

Tawa keras Yunho saat melihat raut wajah kesakitan istrinya karena nipplenya digigit oleh bocah evil yang sudah terlelap sejak tadi. Mungkin bocah itu mempunyai firasat jika keputusan appanya yang mengijinkan ummanya bekerja akan menjadi bencana bagi keluarga mereka terutama bagi dirinya sendiri yang belum siap untuk dipisahkan dari dada berisi ummanya.

.

.

"Appa, umma ana? Min antuk, hikss…mimik"

"Umm, umma lagi pergi kerumah sakit, umma sakit perut, Min sabar eoh? Mimik ini saja arra?"

"Chiyoo hiks…Min au mimik umma, aaa…hueee…"

"Sshh, sshh, uljima baby, atau Minnie mau jalan-jalan ke taman sama appa?"

"Hiks…ke taman? Tapi beyi ey kim ne appa? Yang yaca tobeyi eoh?"

"Arraso, kajja baby…"

"Appaa…"

"Eh, waeyo?"

"Endong…"

"Aish anak ini, arraso…kajja, hup…"

Begitulah sehari-harinya ada-ada saja usaha Yunho untuk membujuk Changmin agar tidak menangis dan teringat dengan dada sang umma yang tengah bekerja. Hari-hari Changmin tanpa Jaejoong dilalui bocah tersebut dengan sangatlah berat. Bahkan dihari pertama Jaejoong bekerja Changmin tidak dapat tidur seharian, ia menangis meraung-raung memanggil-manggil Jaejoong membuat sang appa benar-benar kerepotan.

Yunho sebenarnya tak sampai hati membiarkan sang buah hati yang selalu merengek-rengek mencari ummanya. Semenjak ummanya bekerja, setiap pagi ketika ia terbangun Changmin tak pernah menemukan wajah sang umma yang biasa berada disampingnya, Jaejoongpun baru pulang disaat sang buah hati telah tertidur dengan airmata yang mengering dikedua pipinya yang mulai menirus. Semenjak Jaejoong bekerja, asupan makanan Changmin hanya dari makanan ringan dan es krim kegemarannya saja. Selama ini ia tidak mau makan nasi.

"Boo, tolong usahakan pulang sebelum Minnie tidur, ia sangat merindukanmu. Setiap hari ia menangis menanyakanmu." Pinta Yunho kepada istrinya saat Jaejoong baru saja tiba dari pemotretannya yang memakan waktu seharian itu.

"Yunnie, Jongie tidak bisa begitu, masak Jongie harus menghentikan pekerjaaan orang banyak hanya karena Jongie harus pulang duluan, itu namanya tidak profesional" Jawab Jaejoong sedikit ketus.

"Tapi boo, kau jangan melupakan uri Minnie, ia masih membutuhkanmu, sepertinya ia belum bisa dipisahkan dengan air susumu, ia sangat tersiksa sekali, aku tak sampai hati melihatnya. Ujar Yunho memelas kepada istrinya yang tengah sibuk membersihkan bekas make up-nya didepan cermin.

Berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya, Jaejoong mengarahkan tubuhnya kearah suaminya berada yang duduk dipinggir ranjang hot dog tempat Changmin terlelap sekarang sambil mengusap surai hitam anaknya dengan sayang. Semenjak Jaejoong bekerja, Yunho yang mengambil cuti khusus untuk menjaga anaknya itu menjadi kian dekat dan kian menyayangi bocah evil tersebut.

"Bukankah Yunnie sudah berjanji untuk mengurus Minnie selagi Jongie bekerja? Lagipula Jongie kan bekerja cuma 2 minggu, dan sekarang hanya tinggal seminggu lagi, Yunnie bujuk saja uri Minnie agar mau menyusu formula yang sudah Jongie siapkan" Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Hhhh, arraso boo, tetapi bukankah sayang jika susu-mu terbuang begitu saja dan aku takut nanti susu-mu menjadi kering jika tidak diberikan kepada uri Minnie" Jawab Yunho lagi.

"Tidak akan Yun, Jongie selalu mengeluarkannya disela-sela _break_ pemotretan, Jongie tidak sanggup menahan sakitnya saat membengkak. Dan itu akan membuat susu Jongie tidak akan kering, Jongie berjanji setelah ini Jongie akan berikan lagi kepada uri Minnie, arra?" Jaejoong sedikit melunak, bahkan dengan nada sedikit merayu diakhir kalimatnya.

"Arraso boo, sekarang tidurlah, besok kau harus bekerja kembali"

Demikianlah perdebatan antara suami istri itu yang didominasi argumen sang istri membuat suami tampannya itu mengalah dan mengalah lagi. Yunho tak dapat berkata apapun lagi jika Jongie-nya sudah mengeluarkan nada manja dan merayunya.

.

.

"Minnie, ayo bangun baby…kajja kita ke taman, bukankah appa sudah janji jika Minnie tidak menangis bangunnya Minnie akan appa ajak ke taman, ottokhe?"

Yunho sedikit terkesiap saat melihat wajah tak bersemangat Changmin pagi itu saat ia terbangun. Pipi yang sedikit berkurang chubbynya itu terlihat pucat dan sorot mata tajamnya berubah sayu. Evil cilik itupun hanya menggeleng pelan saat merespon ajakan Yunho barusan.

"Hhhh, panas…" Gumam Yunho pelan saat dirabanya kening bocah tersebut. Lalu cepat-cepat digendongnya tubuh tak bersemangat Changmin yang menurut saja karena ia tampak lemah sekali.

"Minnie ya, katakanlah sesuatu nak, apa Minnie mau appa buatkan susu rasa pisang?" Yunho masih berusaha mengajak buah hatinya berbicara, posisinya memangku sang buah hati dengan pipinya yang ditempelkan dengan pipi Changmin yang terasa panas sekali. Bocah tersebut demam tinggi.

Kembali Changmin hanya menggeleng lemah, tak bersemangat sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu katakanlah apa yang Minnie inginkan, nanti appa belikan"

"Ummaaa…hiks…"

Seketika hati Yunho terasa seperti dicabik-cabik puluhan belati saat bibir mungil itu bergerak mengungkapkan keinginannya. Bukan makanan lezat, bukan mainan mahal ataupun barang-barang mewah lainnya. Makhluk cilik tanpa dosa itu hanya menginginkan sosok ummanya yang sudah satu minggu lebih lamanya seolah hilang ditelan bumi.

Sudah sepuluh hari Jaejoong menjalankan pemotretan hasil dari kontrak kerjanya dengan satu brand kosmetik terkenal di Jepang. Itu berarti Yunho dan Changmin harus bersabar menunggunya sekitar tiga hari lagi. Namun Changmin tampaknya sudah mengalami titik terlemahnya. Tanpa mengkonsumsi air susu ummanya selama hampir 2 minggu membuat ketahanan tubuh bocah itu semakin melemah.

Dan puncaknya pada hari ini, entah sudah berapa kali yunho bolak-balik mengganti popok Changmin (umur Changmin masih 2 tahun, jadi masih menggunakan popok) yang selalu dipenuhi dengan pup-nya, tampaknya ia terkena diare. Namun yang menambah Yunho khawatir Changmin diare disertai dengan muntah-muntah membuat bocah itu semakin lemah saja.

Tak ingin menunggu waktu lama, siang itu ia segera membawa Changmin kerumah sakit, dan dokter menyuruh agar Changmin dimasukkan keruang intensive karena keadaannya yang sudah mengkhawatirkan. Pengaruh karena kekurangan asupan air susu membuat Changmin kekurangan cairan tubuhnya dan ditambah dengan diarenya.

Kesadaran bocah itupun semakin menurun sebelum benar-benar menghilang dan dokter menetapkannya dalam keadaan kritis. Ironisnya Changmin menghadapi keadaannya hanya dengan appa disampingnya tanpa ada ummanya yang menunggui, meski dari bibir mungil bocah itu selalu memanggil-manggil ummanya, bahkan sampai sesaat sebelum matanya terpejam, bibir itu masih bergerak menyebutkan kata 'umma' yang terdengar jelas ditelinga Yunho.

"Boo mianhe, jika kau pulang dari pemotretan rumah dalam keadaan kosong"

"Waeyo Yun?'

"Kami berada dirumah sakit sekarang…"

"Rumah sakit? Wae?"

"Uri Minnie boo…"

"Uri Minnie waeyo Yun?"

"Mianhe boo, hiks…"

"YUNNIE JANGAN MENAKUTIKU! URI MINNIE WAE?"

Jaejoong tak dapat menguasai kegugupannya lagi saat ia menerima telepon dari suaminya. Telepon pertama dari Yunho selama ia bekerja. Terlebih lagi saat ia mendengar suaminya yang seumur hidupnya baru sekarang mendengar suaranya yang terisak. Ditinggalkannya lokasi pemotretannya tanpa mengganti kostumnya dulu, menyambar kunci mobilnya dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu segera saat Yunho sudah menyebutkan nama rumah sakit tempat keduanya berada. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan heran para kru dan sang fotografernya melihat tingkah anehnya saat itu.

Didalam perjalananannya kerumah sakit, airmata Jaejoong mengalir tak hentinya. Sesekali diusap dengan punggung tangannya air mata tersebut karena menghalangi pandangannya. Tak sedikitpun ia menyangka jika kembalinya ia bekerja akan membawa bencana kepada keluarga yang sangat dicintainya.

'Minnie ya, bertahanlah nak, umma akan segera datang, hiks…'

**_Flashback end_**

.

.

"Euungghh…"

"Minnie ya"

Jaejoong dan Yunho keduanya terkesiap bersamaan dan memanggil nama buah hati mereka yang sudah seminggu terbaring dalam masa kritisnya tiba-tiba terdengar lenguhan suaranya disusul terbukanya sepasang mata beningnya yang dikerjap-kerjapkannya berkali-kali menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang diterimanya.

"Eungghhh" kembali bibir mungil itu meneluarkan suara keluhannya.

"Minnie ya, Minnie sudah bangun? Ini umma nak, hiks…mianhe, hiks…"

Yunho yang melihat buah hatinya telah tersadar langsung bergegas meninggalkan Jaejoong yang langsung memeluk bocah tersebut untuk memanggil dokter. Mata bening itu masih mengerjap-ngerjap masih menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya.

"Emmhh, Min lapal…"

"Minnie mau makan? Sebentar kita tunggu dokter eoh? Atau Minnie mau mimik hmm?"

Mata yang masih mengerjap-ngerjap itu sesaat terpaku menoleh kearah suara disebelahnya, melihat sosok Jaejoong disampingnya. Namun tatapannya hanya datar saja, hal itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit mengerenyitkan dahinya.

Seperti tertimpa benda berat dada Jaejoong mendadak sakit saat bibir mungil itu bukan memanggil dirinya, ia malah mencari keberadaan sang appa, bukan ummanya yang kini berada disampingnya. Tak ada yang dapat Jaejoong lakukan, hanya menunduk penuh penyesalan.

"Appaa…" kembali bibir mungil itu memanggil sang appa, sosok yang sudah menemaninya selama dua minggu ini sebelum ia terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit itu.

"Minnie ya, anak appa sudah bangun eoh? Biarkan ahjussi ini memeriksa Minnie dulu ne?" Yunho yang datang dengan seorang dokter disebelahnya langsung menyapa Changmin dengan riang, sedangkan dokter yang dijemputnya langsung mengambil posisi disebelah Changmin dan mulai memeriksanya. Jaejoong sedikit bergeser agar dokter tersebut leluasa memeriksa Changmin.

"Anak pintar, tubuhmu kuat sekali beberapa hari lagi sudah boleh pulang, asal minum obatnya teratur dan makan yang banyak" Goda dokter Choi selagi memeriksa Changmin yang kini merengek minta digendong appanya setelah dokter memerintahkan suster untuk segera melepaskan selang infusnya, membuat wajah cantik tak jauh dari sana tertunduk sedih.

"Arraso dokter Choi, jeongmal gomawo telah memeriksa uri aegya" Yunho yang telah menggendong Changmin membungkukkan badan kepada dokter yang sudah melangkah menuju pintu kamar rawat Changmin.

"Nde Tuan Jung, sebentar lagi perawat akan membawakan makanan untuk Changmin, dan kalau bisa teruskanlah memberi ASInya, saya ingat anda pernah mengatakan jika ia masih menyusu kepada ummanya" Nasehat dokter Choi yang dijawab dengan anggukan kedua suami istri itu. Kemudian dokter setengah baya itu mohon diri sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan YunJaeMin didalam kamar tersebut.

Tak lama, seorang perawat masuk dengan membawa sebaki makanan untuk Changmin, disambut bocah terebut dengan antusias dengan disuap appanya sekejap saja makanan tersebut telah berpindah keperutnya, tampaknya setelah seminggu kritis membuat perutnya kosong dan menjerit minta diisi. Selama menyantap makanannya beberapa kali Jaejoong berusaha untuk menyuap Changmin, namun selalu ditanggapi bocah itu dengan tepisan keras tangannya tidak ingin ia menyuapinya. Dan Jaejoongpun lagi-lagi hanya dapat tertunduk sedih. Inilah bayaran yang harus diterimanya karena Changmin lebih memilih disibukkan dengan makanan-makanannya. Tiba-tiba Yunho dan Jaejoong dikejutkan oleh bunyi pintu yang didorong kuat dari luar seolah sipelaku tak sabar hendak masuk.

**BRAKKK!**

"Amoniii…"

"Minnie ya, bogoshippo, gwaenchana baby? Kenapa cucu haelmoni hmm? Siapa yang nakal hah? Katakan pada haelmoni, biar haelmoni hajar sampai jera!"

"Changmin ah…bogoshippo Su ie jussi merindukanmu, jagoan kok bisa sakit eoh?"

Ternyata dibalik pintu yang sekarang ternganga lebar itu muncul serombongan makhluk yang sangat dirindukan Changmin selama mereka berada di Jepang. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Changmin-pun sudah berpindah kegendongan Heechul Haelmoninya.

Mendengar keadaan cucunya yang terbaring kritis dirumah sakit membuat Heechul yang berada di Korea menangis histeris, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi langsung dikemasi barang-barangnya beserta barang-barang Siwon yang terhitung baru seminggu menjadi suaminya, kemudian ia menghubungi adik iparnya umma Junsu untuk berpamitan sekalian memberitahu kabar Changmin yang membuat Junsu demikian khawatirnya dan memutuskan untuk ikut bersama ahjummanya tidak lupa mengajak tunangannya si jidat lebar.

Sementara Siwon dan Yoochun yang ikut dalam rombongan hanya tersenyum lucu melihat kehebohan kedua uke tambatan hati mereka. Jaejoong? Jangan ditanya, sebab saat ini ia hanya dapat tersenyum kecut karena merasa riwayatnya akan segera berakhir ditangan cinderella kejam itu. Cepat atau lambat penyebab Changmin sakit akan segera diketahui, dan dalam hal ini jelas, dialah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab.

"Kalian apakan cucuku?"

Akhirnya apa yang ditakutkan Jaejoong terjadi juga. Nada dingin menusuk seorang Kim Heechul yang seolah mengadili sepasang suami istri Yunho dan Jaejoong yang kini hanya tertunduk kaku duduk disofa kamar rawat Changmin. Heechul yang merasa curiga lantaran sedari tadi cucunya sama sekali tidak mau digendong Jaejoong.

"Umm begini umma, sebenarnya semua kesalahanku umma Jongie hanya…"

"Yah berhenti membela anak manja itu! Sudah jelas-jelas uri Minnie tidak mau berdekatan dengan ummanya saat ini. Itu berarti jelas kesalahan ada pada anak manja ini!" Marah Hechul seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah putra semata wayangnya.

"Chullie ah, kendalikan dirimu, bersabarlah..tidak baik uri Minnie melihat kau marah-marah seperti itu, nanti malah dia yang takut kepadamu" Kali ini Siwon berusaha menenangkan istrinya. Sementara Jaejoong hanya dapat tertunduk semakin dalam. Airmata mulai menetes dari sudut bola mata doe-nya.

"Lihatlah, dia mulai mengeluarkan airmata andalannya, cih! Aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan airmata palsu itu, Yunho ah, cepat jelaskan kepada umma apa yang terjadi, kalau kau tidak jujur kepada umma akan kubawa anak kalian kembali ke Korea!" Ancam Heechul sadis.

"Umma, mianhe umma, semua memang salah Jongie, hiks…biar Jongie yang menjelaskan" Jaejoong berusaha berbicara kepada Heechul disela- sela tangisannya, digoyang-goyangkan badan Heechul yang tengah menggendong Changmin yang memeluknya erat seakan takut jika Jaejoong akan mengambilnya.

"Aku tak perlu penjelasanmu! Istri dan ibu macam apa kau? Belum juga 2 bulan berpisah denganku sudah membuat cucuku begini tersiksanya, lihat tubuhnya yang kurus begini, dulu sewaktu dikorea badannya tidak sekurus ini, apa kau tak pernah memberinya makan hah?" Berondong Heechul tajam, ia merasa sangat miris saat melihat badan Changmin yang bertambah kurus saja.

"Mianhe umma, hiks…Jongie mengaku salah, hiks…"

"Dari tadi hanya maaf saja yang kau ucapkan, jelaskan mengapa cucuku sampai begitu traumanya melihatmu, lihatlah menatapmu saja ia tak mau, cepat jelaskan"

Dan mulailah Jaejoong dengan suara yang bergetar menceritakan penyebab sakitnya Changmin dari awal saat ia memaksa suaminya untuk bekerja kembali sebagai model sampai sampai keadaan Changmin yang tidak sadarkan diri, tanpa bermaksud membohongi ia juga menceritakan jika selama ia bekerja ia memisahkan Changmin dari air susunya, dan hal itu mendapat helaan nafas dari seluruh manusia yang mendengarkan ceritanya saat itu.

Terlebih heechul, saat mendengar cerita jujur Jaejoong, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang memuncak, apalagi saat mendengar penuturan Jaejoong ketika Changmin sempat tak sadarkan diri. Jika saja ia tak sedang menggendong cucunya pasti Jaejoong tak akan selamat.

"Anak kurang ajar" Desis Heechul sesaat setelah Jaejoong menyelesaikan ceritanya

"Sabarlah Chullie _neechan_, tak baik jika Changmin melihat amarahmu seperti itu" Ayumi sepupu Heechul yang sudah berada disana sejak mereka ribut-ribut tadi berusaha menenangkan Heechul yang memasang tampang iblisnya.

"Arraso, tak ada pilihan lain, setelah uri Minnie diperbolehkan pulang kuputuskan untuk membawanya pulang ke Korea. Kalian tak ada guna sama sekali, tidak becus merawat satu bocah kecil seperti ini…umm Minnie ikut haelmoni saja mau?" Ucap Heechul datar dan memberikan pertanyaan kepada Changmin dengan jawaban anggukan kepala dari sang bocah yang sontak menyebabkan tubuh Jaejoong menegang dengan kedua mata doenya yang terbelalak tak percaya.

"Umma jebbal, jangan bawa Minnie umma, biarkan Jongie kembali merawatnya, hikss…Jongie menyesal, Jongie berjanji akan merawat Minnie dengan baik, hiks jebbal umma, huuuu…"

Jaejoong tak kembali tak dapat menahan airmatanya dan bersimpuh dihadapan Heechul yang terus memasang wajah dinginnya, tak menggubris permohonan Jaejoong sedikit saja, sementara Changmin yang berada dipelukannya juga tak bergeming, setelah menyetujui ajakan haelmoninya. Hal itu membuat tangisan Jung Jaejoong semakin keras. Yunho tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain memeluk dan menenangkan sang istri. Sesalah apapun dia, Jaejoong tetaplah istri yang dicintainya.

"Coba saja jika kau berhasil membujuknya untuk ikut denganmu, kuserahkan kembali Minnie kepadamu" Tawar Heechul kepada Jaejoong yang langsung disambut Jaejoong dengan antusias dan langsung menghapus airmatanya mengambil posisi mendekati buah hatinya yang masih melekat digendongan Heechul.

"Minnie chagi, ayo sini sama umma…umma ingin sekali menggendong Minnie" Bujuk Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang halus, berbeda sekali dengan suara Heechul barusan.

"Ciyoo, cana umma, Min ga au! Umma nakay!" Tolak Changmin keras saat Jaejoong membujuknya dengan lemah lembut, hal tersebut membuat bibir Heechul melengkung meremehkan.

"Cih, bahkan melihatmu saja dia tak mau…ibu macam apa kau, membuat anak sedemikian traumanya" Ucap Heechul meremehkan. Namun hal itu tak menyurutkan semangat Jaejoong untuk kembali membujuk Changmin

"Minnie ya, mianhe, jeongmal mianhe, maafkan umma…sekali saja ya umma ingin menggendong Minnie, Minnie tidak ingin mimik umma eoh? Apa Minnie tidak rindu dengan mimik nya Minnie hmm?" Rayu Jaejoong tanpa lelah.

"Ciyo, umma nakay, hiks nanti Min ditinggay agi, ciyo…umma cana! Min au cama amoni cama aboji caja…" Tolak Changmin kembali.

"Hiks..Minnie ya Jebbal, umma menyesal, hiks…sekali ini saja umma mohon jangan meninggalkan umma, hiks…umma lebih baik mati saja ka…"

**Plakkk!**

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya tamparan keras telah duluan mendarat di pipi Jaejoong, semua mata yang disana terperanjat melihat telapak tangan Heechul secepat kilat melayang diudara.

"BERHENTI MENGATAKAN HAL BODOH DIHADAPAN ANAK KECIL INI JUNG JAEJOONG!'' Demi cucu kesayangannya Changmin, mendengar kata 'mati' yang dilontarkan dari bibir merah Jaejoong barusan membuat dada Heechul berdegup kencang, masih teringat peristiwa percobaan bunuh diri Jaejoong saat mengandung cucunya yang membuatnya trauma merasa nyaris kehilangan anak semata wayangnya itu. Saat ini Heechul merasa seakan-akan Jaejoong akan mengulangi tindak bodohnya kembali.

"Umma, buat apalagi Jongie hidup jika anak Jongie sendiri tidak memnginginkan jongie lagi, hikss…biar saja Jongie mati, mungkin lebih baik"

"JONGIE!" Kini semua yang hadir disana bersamaan meneriakkan nama panggilan Jaejoong yang dinilainya sudah berlebihan menghadapi masalahnya, yah karena semua masih mengingat tindakan nekat Jaejoong saat berniat menghabisi nyawanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

**Plakk! Plaakk!**

"Ummaaa, hueee…amoni nakay! Aaaa…ummaaa, hiks…"

Tangis keras Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong yang kembali mendapat tamparan telak dari Heechul dikedua pipinya sekaligus. Sebenci apapun dia kepada ummanya, Changmin hanyalah bocah polos yang sebenarnya sangat menyayangi ummanya. Melihat Heechul yang kembali menampar ummanya yang tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali, kini berbalik tubuh kecil digendongan Heechul itu malah memukul-mukul bahu haelmoninya minta diturunkan.

Heechulpun tak berdaya mendapat serangan mendadak dari cucunya yang tak terima ia menyakiti ummanya. Segera ia melepaskan Changmin yang langsung menghambur kepelukan ummanya yang tengah menangis memegang kedua pipinya yang baru saja terkena tamparan sang cinderella akibat perkataannya barusan.

"Umma uyjima hiks…umma angan cedih, amoni nakay ne umma?" Racau bocah 2 tahun itu yang kini sudah berada dipangkuan Jaejoong yang terduduk dilantai kamar rawat tersebut. Telapak tangan mungil yang masih berperban lantaran selang infusnya baru saja dicabut, mengusap-usap pipi Jaejoong yang memerah lantaran bekas tamparan Heechul barusan.

"Aniya chagi, haelmoni tidak nakal,, umma yang nakal…"

Jaejoong tersenyum lega, entah sakit dikedua pipinya menjadi tidak terasa sama sekali demi mendapatkan kembali buah hatinya yang telah lama tak disentuhnya, diciuminya seluruh wajah bocah cadel tersebut hingga sibocah tertawa kegelian. Sementara makhluk lain yang melihat adegan mengharukan tersebut hanya dapat tersenyum bahagia akhirnya Jaejoong dapat merebut kembali si evil yang sempat membencinya. Hanya Heechul sendiri yang menatap sinis kearah JaeMin.

'Huh, sudah bersama ummanya cepat sekali melupakanku' Rutuk sang cinderela dalam hati.

Siwon yang mengerti perasaan Heechul saat itu bergerak mendekati sang istri memeluk bahu Heechul dan tersenyum mesra kearahnya. Dan usahanya sepertinya sedikit berhasil saat dilihatnya perubahan wajah Heechul yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Sementara Yunho segera bergabung ketempat JaeMin berada dan segera menggoda sang buah hati yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya selama hampir sebulan ini.

"Uri Minnie sudah sehat eoh? Sekarang Minnie tinggal katakan apa yang Minnie inginkan, nanti appa dan umma akan berikan secepatnya, ayo Minnie ingin apa?" Tanya Yunho dengan mencolek dagu si evil tersebut tanpa menariknya dari pangkuan Jaejoong.

"Iya ayo cepat katakan sayang Minnie ingin apa" Jaejoong menimpali.

"Wah enaknya, ayo Minnie minta belikan mobil-mobilan yang besar!"

"Yah, lumba-lumba! Suaramu menyakitkan telingaku saja!"

"HAHAHAHA"

Protes Yoochun saat Junsu dengan antusiasnya mengeluarkan suara lumba-lumbanya dengan kekuatan tinggi tepat disebelah telinga Yoochun yang mengundang tawa seantero ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi uri Minnie ingin apa hmm? Ayumi _obaachan_ jadi penasaran" Kali ini sepupu Heechul yang blasteran Jepang itu ikut menanyakan apa yang diinginkan bocah 2 tahun itu sebagai hadiahnya.

"Minnie au apa ya…" Kini suara cadel itu membuat yang ada diruangan itu bertambah gemas saat melihat tampang berpikirnya yang sangat lucu, seperti hendak menirukan kelakuan orang dewasa saja.

"Mau apa baby?" terdengar suara halus Jaejoong.

"Mmm…Min au mimik umma caja, hehehe…kajja umma, Min au mimik cekayang ya…"

-_-"

Dan semua yang berada disana hanya dapat ber-sweatdrop bareng, diiringi pemandangan tangan mungil Changmin yang mulai menggrepe-grepe kemeja yang dipakai Jaejoong saat itu, kostum kegemaran Changmin karena dengan mudah jari-jari terlatihnya membuka kancing-kancing tersebut satu persatu, dan mulai dengan kegiatan favoritnya yang sempat terhenti beberapa minggu lamanya saat Jaejoong bekerja. Untung saja air susu Jaejoong masih mengalir deras sehingga dapat memenuhi nafsu (?) sibocah evil tersebut yang tengah menyedot kuat nipple merahnya tak menghiraukan tatapan takjub semua yang berada disana.

Begitu kuatnya pengaruh nipple sang umma hingga Changmin tak menginginkan apa-apa lagi didunia ini selain sepasang benda kenyal berwarna pink dan berisi susu yang berada didada sang umma.

.

.

.

.

**END!**

**Review yaa**

Thanks to all readers, yang sudah memberikan reviewnya, yang merindukan ff ini. Entah apakah side story ini mengecewakan, yang jelas berikanlah pendapat chingu dan saengideul sekalian. Jeongmal gomawo telah bersusah payah memberi reviewnya. Bagi siders, gomawo sudah mengunjungi ff saya, sedikit sapaan akan sangat membahagiakan saya. ~Bow~

**Twitt : peya_ok**


End file.
